The Lost Days
by Elwen Armir
Summary: There are those moments in everyone's life when they experience something extraordinary." Follows the Marauders, 5th-7th Years. Sequel to 'The Beginning of It All'
1. Muggle Introductions

**This is the second book in the Dark Side series. It is the sequel to _The Beginning of It All_. _The Lost Days _follows the Marauders in fifth to seventh Years**

CHAPTER ONE **Muggle Introductions**

"An entire summer without you?" cried Lily, as the Hogwarts Express took a winding turn. "What am I supposed to do?"

Talia gave the slightest of sniffles as she rolled onto her side and continued to sleep.

Ophelia shrugged. "I would invite you to join us if I didn't think it was going to be the dullest time we will ever experience." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Petunia's just finished her last year at school"

"That means she'll be leaving home. That's good news, Lil." said Sirius.

"For anyone but me it would be good news." she continued. "Unfortunately, she's elected to live at home while she attends college. For four more years."

"Petunia's going to college?" repeated Ophelia. "I always thought she would end up being a tart."

"She would fail miserably." said Lily, with a slight smile.

A knock at the glass door halted their conversation.

Pandora Cygnus was standing in the hall, accompanied by her sneering friends, Winifred McNaughton and Mikela Kuven.

"Hello Sirius." she said, in what she probably thought was a sweet tone. "What are you doing this summer?"

He frowned. "What do you care?"

Pandora smiled. "Well I just thought that you may like to get together. Maybe go out for a mug of Butterbeer?"

James choked back a laugh. Mikela shot him a scathing look.

"I'm speechless." he replied. "How 'bout I get back to you in a few years?"

Pandora looked as though she had just tasted something extremely sour, as her features contorted into an ugly expression. "Let's see if you feel the same way come September. See you soon, Sirius."

She closed the door behind herself, leaving Sirius to turn a bright shade of maroon. "Not one of you says a word." he threatened.

"Wow." Ophelia giggled. "That was, er... help me out here James."

"Why wouldn't you take the poor girl out for some Butterbeer?" laughed James.

Peter grinned. "If you won't, mate, I will." Everyone in the compartment burst out laughing.

"Your mother would be _so_ happy, Sirius." said Ophelia. "You could date your way into Slytherin."

"Yet another reason stay away from her." he smirked, easing up a bit.

The trolley came round and Sirius bought a heap of Cauldron Cakes in hopes of making his friends forget about the encounter.

When they reached King's Cross, James, Lily and Peter quickly found their parents in the bustling crowd and said their good-byes.

Remus, Ophelia and Talia had made arrangements with Noah and Helena to meet them in Paris. They would be traveling by Muggle train and would arrive at their destination the next day.

But Sirius had made no such arrangements. He stood across from them awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Maybe they forgot." Talia suggested.

Sirius shook his head. "No." He peered around the station and groaned. "I should find Regulus. They would never abandon their perfect Slytherin son. Try to have fun."

"Don't forget to write!" Ophelia hollered as he was leaving. "Or I'll send you a curse!"

The three siblings found the train for Paris at Platform Two and boarded.

Talia ran down the corridor and threw herself inside an empty sleeper compartment, kicking her trunk under the seat. She cracked open a book entitled 'Learn French in Ten Days'.

"What are we supposed to do for two months in France?" Remus whined, tucking away the last of his cake.

Ophelia thought for a moment. "It's where Helena grew up. I'm sure she'll have things for us to do; sights to see, family to visit."

"J'adore fromage." said Talia proudly.

"You love cheese?" Remus repeated. "When will you ever need to know how to say that?"

"If we go to a restaurant." she answered.

"We can meet Muggles." said Ophelia excitedly.

"Cute Muggle boys." added Talia, looking up from her book.

"You better not desert me." said Remus. "Alone with our parents in a foreign country was not on my list of things to do over break."

Ophelia pinched his cheek. "Aww, just think of it as _quality_ time."

"I could organize my notes for the OWLs." he said happily.

Talia slapped his arm. "The OWLs are a year away. Don't bring them up on our first day of summer, you prat."

"I agree with Tal." said Ophelia. "You mention them once more and I will be forced to hex you." She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm going to the dinner car. Anyone coming?"

Remus yawned. "Maybe later."

Ophelia left and found herself a table in the crowded cabin.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up to see a tall boy, smiling warmly at her. "Hullo." he said. "Er, do...you...speak...English?" he asked loudly.

She chuckled. "Yes."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, no one else on this train does. May I join you?"

"Yes, of course."

He sat down across from her and extended his hand. "I'm Ian Howard."

"Ophelia Lupin." she replied, shaking his hand cordially.

"That's a name I've never heard before."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about yours. It's not every day I meet someone named Ian."

He laughed loudly, thinking it a joke. As he laughed, the the chains and buttons on his leather jacket bobbed up and down.

"That's an interesting jacket you're wearing." she said. "What are the pins for?"

"Mostly concerts that I've been to." he replied.

"What's a concert?"

Ian's jaw dropped. "You don't know what..." he glanced at her plain jeans and t-shirt. "Do you go to a boarding school?"

"Uh, yeah. Boarding school. I go to boarding school." she replied quickly. "Just like every other _normal _teenager."

"I thought so. A concert is where a band plays live." said Ian. "Like Led Zeppelin, or the Who, or"

"Black Sabbath?"

"Right. I'm actually going to a Sabbath show next month. Did you want to come?"

"Are you taking the piss?" she asked.

"No, I'm being serious. My mate's girlfriend was supposed to come with us but fortunately they broke up last week."

"Fortunately?" Ophelia repeated.

"Yes, we didn't get along with her."

"Who, Petunia?" a pretty girl guessed, sitting down next to Ian.

"Ophelia, this is my sister Becca." he said.

"Nice to meet you." said Becca. "So are we talking about Petunia?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I was offering her ticket to Ophelia here."

"Wait," Phe chuckled. "You wouldn't be talking about Petunia Evans, would you?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Well, I know of her. I'm best friends with her sister"

"You're friends with Lily?" Becca asked, wide-eyed. "Petunia said that she was a..._criminal_."

"A criminal?" Ophelia screeched. "That's insane. Lily's the brightest wit-..er, student in our class."

Becca punched her brother in the arm. "See? What did I tell you? I knew she was lying from the moment Nigel introduced us to her."

"Ouch." Ian winced. "Stop doing that!"

Remus, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sat down next to Ophelia. "Phe, is it just me or do these Muggles" he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing those sitting across from them. "Oh..hello..."

"Hello." said Ian and Becca in unison. "What's a Muggle?"

"Er... it's just one of those words we use around school." answered Ophelia.

"Right! It means"

"Old people."

"Yes. Old people." replied Remus.

Ophelia introduced her brother to Ian and Becca, and the four of them ordered supper.

"How long will you all be staying in Paris for?" Ophelia asked, taking a sip of something called root beer. It reminded her a bit like Butterbeer, if only less foamy.

"As long as it suits us." answered Ian. "We're backpacking through France through Western Europe."

Remus and Ophelia exchanged a confused glance. "Backpacking?"

"We're traveling with some friends." said Becca. "On our own schedule."

"It's kind of a last hurrah before we all leave for university." Ian added.

"We should do that, Rem." said Ophelia.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind for when we graduate in a few years." he chuckled.

"Why are you both going to Paris?" asked Becca.

Remus made a face. "To visit our parents."

"You should give us your phone number so we can call you and hang out." said Ian.

"Our phone number!" giggled Ophelia. "For our telephone. So you can call us over the telephone lines!"

"Er... right." replied Ian nervously. "Can we have it then?"

"Well...no. We don't have a telephone."

"I didn't know that was possible in this day and age." said Becca.

Ian frowned. "What's your address then?"

"Oh, you won't be able to find our house." answered Ophelia. "There's all kinds of protective char" Remus elbowed her under the tablecloth. "I mean"

"Why don't you just give us the address where you're staying at, and we'll find you?"

Becca shrugged and quickly scribbled down the name of the hotel they were staying at.

Following a few more hours of friendly conversation (and just as many near-blunders), they all retired for the night, with promises to get together over the next few days upon arrival in Paris.

Ophelia lay awake in her bunk, listening to Remus and Talia breathing softly. She found herself going over the day's events, as she usually did when trying to fall asleep.

"Stupid Petunia." she thought to herself. "Telling everyone that sweet Lily is a criminal." She rolled onto her stomach, closing her eyes. "Ian was pretty cute. And nice. So was Becca."

Soon her thoughts mixed in with her dreams, as she imagined Ian and Becca were actually wizards and ended up transferring to Hogwarts.

Until a giant bear with Sirius' voice ate them.

Ophelia awoke the next day, giggling about her dream. "Right. Like Sirius won't end up being a wombat."

Remus and Talia joined her in the dinner car for a quick breakfast. They packed up their things and were ready when the train pulled into the station.

Talia shaded her eyes with her hand, searching through the people. "It would be so much easier with magic." she muttered.

Remus laughed and pointed to where Noah and Helena stood, fitting in quite well with the Muggles. "It's only two months."

"It could be worse." grinned Phe. "We could be spending the summer at Grimmauld Place."


	2. An Uncomfortable Meal

CHAPTER TWO **An Uncomfortable Meal**

Remus took his sister's hand as they joined their parents on the platform.

"Did you have a nice trip?" asked Noah, leading them out to the parking lot.

"It was alright." said Remus, as if they met Muggles everyday. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the car, silly." replied Helena nonchalantly.

Remus, Talia and Ophelia stopped in their tracks. "The car?" Ophelia repeated. "Since when do we have a car?"

"Noah and I bought one when we moved, dear."

Remus gave Ophelia a look. "'Dear'?" he mouthed skeptically.

Talia pranced happily to the car, Noah holding open the door for them to slide in.

"You know how to drive, then?" said Remus.

"Yes, yes. I took a course." their father explained. "Now get in."

Once the three of them were sitting quite comfortably in the back, (and after Ophelia had to help both Talia and Remus with their safety belts, "Muggle studies finally pays off." she remarked smugly.) Noah started the car.

Remus jumped in his seat. "Is that normal?" he hissed. "That... that humming?"

Talia shrugged. "I would guess so."

Helena turned round in her seat to face them, a wide smile plastered on here face. "You all look so... grown up."

Phe snorted. "Right then. Why are you acting so....oddly?"

"What do you mean?" Helena chuckled.

"_That_." added Remus. "Right there. You're... happy. Why? What have you done?"

Noah laughed. "That's a nice way of greeting your mother."

Ophelia and Remus waited for her to chastise him for the use of the forbidden word, however Helena turned away and stared out the window.

"This is weird." muttered Remus.

"I like it." said Talia offhandedly. "It's because she's back in the city where she was raised, you know."

"It doesn't give them permission to start acting all....Muggley. Driving cars?" cried Ophelia. "Why not just use a portkey? Instead, you're going through the hassle of buying a car--"

"It's not only the car," interrupted Remus. "They're being too friendly.

Phe gasped. "It's like how Sirius acts when he wants something."

"Well what do you suppose they want?" asked Talia.

"We don't want anything!" said Noah, joining the conversation. "You know, we _can_ hear you."

Talia clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes bugging out of her head. Ophelia slapped her hands away.

"We have so much planned for your visit." Helena gushed. "Starting with tonight, we'll--"

Remus painfully dug his elbow into Ophelia's ribs, making her cry out. "Ouch! Yes, Helena, that sounds... great."

"Yes, it does." said Remus sarcastically. "Oh how I love France."

Talia bounced in her seat, obviously enjoying the car ride. "Me too. Everything seems so..."

"French?" Remus volunteered.

"Actually, I was going to say 'sophisticated', but yes, French suits it as well." she smirked.

"How are James and Sirius?" Helena asked. "Oh, and the other one? What was his name, dear?"

"Petey." said Noah.

"Right, Petey. How are they?"

Remus grinned wickedly. "Well, at this very moment they are all preparing to take a potion that may or may not kill them."

Helena chuckled gaily. "You have such an imagination, Remus."

Following a few more minutes of polite conversation, the car pulled in front of an old-fashioned townhouse that made the surrounding buildings appear as miniatures.

People on the street were casually walking by, every so often glancing up at the home.

"Wait a minute." whispered Ophelia, bracing herself on the trunk of the car. "The Muggles.... they can _see _our house?"

"Oh, that." replied Noah. "We took the concealment charms off the property when we moved back."

"What?" she screeched. "How can you just remove three-hundred year old spells?"

"There was no need for them." he explained.

Ophelia looked to Remus for some support but he only shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Right. See if I back you up any time soon." she scoffed.

"Come on, Phe. It's not like we need it, really." said Remus. "Who do you think is going to want to come after _us_?"

Ophelia lugged her heavy trunk up the steps before Noah came to her aid, pulling it inside in one quick motion. Once the front doors were closed behind them, he pointed his wand at the luggage and sent it to their bedrooms.

"Oh, so you do still use magic, then?" said Ophelia, smiling slightly.

"Only when needs be." her father replied politely.

Remus, Talia and Ophelia climbed the winding stairs, looking up at the Renaissance style painting on the domed ceilings, before reaching their rooms.

"You must be famished." called Helena from the foyer. "Dinner will be in twenty minutes."

Remus groaned loudly. "Is our every hour going to be planned out for the next two months?"

"At least they wants to spend time with us for once." said Ophelia.

"It sounds as if they're letting us take care of ourselves after this summer." Talia added. "We only have to stick it out for two more months."

"Easy for you to say." he said quietly. "You actually get along with Noah and Helena."

That night's supper was a dismal occasion, with Noah and Helena smiling placidly, asking the standard questions about the past school year.

Remus kept out of the conversation until it was brought around to Quidditch, a theme he was more than happy to discuss, even if it was with his father.

"I'm planning on going out for the Gryffindor team this year. Will Bradley graduated, so the way James and I have it planned is that he'll take over Bradley's spot as Chaser, and I'll take over as the Seeker. With luck." he added, knocking the wood of the table.

"You don't need luck." said Talia and Phe in unison.

"If you wanted to practice over the summer, I would be happy to help in any way I could." Noah offered.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe." Ophelia kicked him under the table. "But thanks."

"Er..may we be excused from dinner tomorrow night?" she asked. "We met some friends on the train and they invited us out with them."

"You met friends on the train?" repeated Helena, beaming.

"You say it as though they were our first." said Remus.

"Only because I didn't know other wizards were on board." she explained.

"Oh, they weren't wizards," Talia chimed in. "They were Muggles."

Helena frowned slightly. "You met Muggles?"

"Our first." giggled Talia.

"Did.. did you maybe do something that they wouldn't find _normal_?" she asked.

"Lily's taught us Muggle etiquette." Remus assured her.

"We behaved." Ophelia added. "So as I was asking, may we--"

"Yes," said Noah. "You may go out, as long as you leave your wands at home."

Talia smirked. "He didn't mention anything about Dungbombs." she thought to herself.

Once dinner was cleared away by Frinka, Remus, Ophelia and Talia, thoroughly exhausted from their trip, made a beeline for their rooms fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The following morning, Ophelia awoke from a pleasant dream about an outdoor picnic, to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. It took a few moments for her to realise where she was, the knot in her stomach returning.

Dressing in a housecoat, she journeyed downstairs to find Remus sprawled across the couch, his unmoving eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, sitting down at his feet.

"What? Oh yes. Just thinking about what James and Sirius are doing..." he replied.

"Er, careful Remus, you're sounding a tad pathetic."

"It's not fair that we have to be stuck here for the entire summer." he continued.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Do me a favour and get over it, alright? I don't need you to bring me down. And we're not _stuck _here, we're going out with Ian and Becca."

He thought for a moment. "I guess."

"And I noticed Becca looking at you." she added.

"That's what you do when you're talking to someone, Phe, even Muggles." he laughed.

"No, Remus, she was looking at you like she thought you were cute." Ophelia explained.

"Really?" he said, perking up. "Oh, well... maybe I'll stick it out then."


	3. A Night Out

CHAPTER THREE **A Night Out**

Ophelia sat in front of her vanity, running a silver-handled brush through her wavy, chocolate-coloured hair.

Talia knocked at the open door and stepped inside. She was dressed in a Burning Cauldrons t-shirt, with her Gryffindor scarf loosely draped loosely around her shoulders.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning around as to give the full effect of the outfit.

Ophelia stifled her laughter and nodded her approval. "Very nice."

"Well, I didn't take nearly as long getting ready as Remus did." Talia giggled. "Did you know he tried on _four_ different shirts? Four!"

Ophelia shrugged, "Well, he wants to impress Becca. Apparently he thinks his choice of shirts will affect her opinion of him."

"Well, come on then. They're probably waiting for us." said Talia.

Ophelia grabbed her things and together they went downstairs. Remus was standing in the foyer, patting his hair down in the brass mirror.

The two girls giggled. "You ready, Rem?"

He straightened up at the sound of their voices. "Er, yes..just, making sure my hair was clean.."

"Right. Can we go now?" replied Ophelia, anxiously throwing glances at the sitting room where Noah and Helena were watching the Muggle news on the television.

"We're leaving now." Remus called loudly.

"Have you got your keys?"

Ophelia groaned and shoved the key chain into her bag. "Yes. Good-bye now."

"What time will you be back?" asked Helena.

"Before breakfast. Good night." said Remus, more firmly than his sister.

Once they were outside, a look of panic washed over Talia's face. "How exactly are we supposed to meet them? Do we even know where we're going?"

"We're getting a taxi." said Remus simply.

"What's a taxi?" she asked.

Remus frowned. "Don't exactly know."

"It's a means of transportation for stranded Muggles." explained Ophelia, who out of the three of them had the most knowledge of Muggles, having taken two years of classes. "Like the Knight Bus."

Talia stuck out her wand arm, waiting for a car to magically appear.

Ophelia pushed it down. "It doesn't quite work like that. We have to find one." She began walking towards the street, keeping her eyes peeled for something like the description from the book, "A Wizard's Guide to the Muggle World: Grade Four".

Following a few minutes of standing on a strange corner in an even stranger city, they were relieved to see a taxicab drive by.

Ophelia's hand shot into the air.

"It's almost the same." remarked Talia as the three of them slid into the back seat.

The car smelled of stale cigar smoke, and Remus had to cover his mouth to keep himself from coughing.

"Ou sont vous allont?" the driver asked.

"La Chateau de Entremets." said Ophelia, her French coming back to her with relative ease.

"J'ador fromage." said Talia proudly.

Remus laughed loudly. "Is that all you can say?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "But I do like cheese."

Ophelia looked out the window at the black streets, her thoughts drifting back to her friends. "I wonder what they're doing?" she muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" replied Remus, snapping out of his own thoughts.

She shook her head. "I was just wondering what they were doing? Do you think about them?"

"Yes, every minute." he said. "It's hard not to. We can write to them when we get home if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Remus pushed some bills into the drivers hand and they got out of the taxi.

Talia looked the derelict building up and down. "This is disgusting!" she cried. "I don't want to eat here."

Ophelia grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Come on, in can't be that bad, Tal."

Inside, the industrial lights were dimmed, and the aroma of roasted coffee hung thick in the air.

They immediately spotted their friends; Ian stood on his tiptoes and waved them over to a table in the back. Remus, Ophelia and Talia were introduced to their friends; Jamie, Nigel, Allie and Taylor, and joined them around the crowded booth.

"We already ordered." said Becca, pushing a few glasses towards the new comers. "I hope you like beer."

"Actually," Talia began. "We're not ol--"

Ophelia kicked her beneath the table. "Beer's great." she and Remus said in unison, clinking their glasses and taking a large drink.

"I was just telling Nigel here that Lily wasn't actually a criminal."

Nigel shook his head. "Please Bec, don't remind me about Petunia. I would like to block that from my memory all together."

"I've heard some nasty things about her." admitted Talia.

"Believe me, they're all true."Ian laughed.

"Wow, is this 'take the piss out of Nigel' night?"

"You brought it on yourself." answered Allie, a pretty girl with a long, black braid. "We warned you."

Talia caught Ian staring at her shirt. "What are the Burning Cauldrons?" he asked.

"A band. You've never heard of them?" she said in utter shock.

"Maybe he's never heard them before because he's not from around here." Ophelia muttered quietly to her sister, so as not to raise any more questions.

"They're a small band from our boarding school." she explained quickly.

"We go to a boarding school?" cried Talia as she finished her first beer. "Why didn't any--"

Remus gave her another swift kick.

"So you.. _don't_.. go to boarding school, then?" Ian frowned.

"No, no, we do. Tal just can't handle her liquor very well." she added, lowering her voice a tad.

Ian nodded in understanding and handed her another drink. "Well, have fun."

After a few minutes, Remus and Becca excused themselves from the table.

"Where are they going?" Ophelia asked.

Jamie shrugged. "To dance?"

"There's a ballroom here?" she replied, her eyes widening in excitement. "We can dan--"

Jamie wiped the tears from his eyes, his body shaking with silent laughter. "N-No, t-there's no ballroom here. A dance floor, but not a ballroom."

"Oh," Ophelia replied disappointedly. "Well.. what kind of music do they play? Is Elton John here? I love Elton John."

"Are you taking the piss?" asked Jamie. She shook her head no. "Wow, you really are from boarding school..."

She ignored this last comment. "So does Elton John sing here? Have you ever heard 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'? That's one of my very favorite songs."

"He's too big to perform at a place like this." he said. "And yes, it is a good song."

Ophelia studied Jamie's face. "You know, you remind me of a friend of mine."

He leaned back in his seat. "Yeah. Is he cool?"

"He likes to think he is." she replied coolly.

Jamie howled with laughter, a bit like Sirius. "That's funny. Would you like another drink?"

She looked over to Talia, who was finishing her second. "Yeah, sure."

Once he had left, Tal slumped against Ophelia's shoulder. "I feel.. funny."

"You don't say?" she giggled. "I think you're drunk."

"Drunk?" Talia repeated. "I think I would know if I was drunk..."

"Just be careful." Ophelia whispered. "If you slip-up and show you're powers, you could land yourself in a cauldron of trouble."

"D-Don't worry," Talia hiccoughed. "I'll be fine."

Jamie returned, carrying two mugs of foamy beer.

"Where I'm from," Ophelia began cautiously, "We have this drink called Butterbeer, and its kind of like this, only less alcoholic."

Jamie made a face. "Butterbeer? That sounds disgusting."

Ophelia drew in a sharp breath. "Butterbeer is anything but disgusting."

He held up his hands, giving in. "Alright, alright. Maybe you'll have to introduce me to it sometime."

She nodded absentmindedly. "Sure."

After a few hours of drinking, Ophelia, Remus and Talia returned to their home and stumbled inside.

Ophelia fell onto her thick bedspread, her head falling beside her owl, Gwaihir. She clumsily pet his soft, silver feathers. "Where have you been?"

He hooted in reply and motioned towards a letter tied to his small, knobby leg.

She untied it and removed the rolled up parchment, immediately recognizing Sirius's scratchy handwriting.

_Hullo Phe,_

_How's your summer? Ours is great._

_James turned Pete's hair white, and he hasn't been able to change it back yet. Now he looks like a ghoul. _

_I hope Helena and Noah aren't giving you too hard of a time, though I know they're probably their cheery selves._

_We really wish you all were here to help with our transformations- Talia especially -but we'll write as soon as we complete it. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Sirius _

Ophelia took out a quill and a scrap of parchment and scribbled down a reply.

_Sirius,_

_Greetings from Paris! We are having a wonderful time._

_Tonight, we went to a French pub and pasties shop, where we had beer. Not Butterbeer, mind you, but actual beer!!_

_Helena is going to be so upset, but for once i don't care!_

_We met these Muggles who are good looking, even the girls, and I think Remus has taken a fancy to one of them. Her name's Becca and she's an older woman!!!_

_If you think this letter sounds odd, it may be because I have consumed quite a bit of alcohol tonight. You and James would like it, I'm sure._

_Give my love to James and Petey (Tell me again why we stopped calling him that?!)_

_-Phe_

"Take this to Sirius." Ophelia slurred. She gave the letter to Gwaihir and watched as he sailed out of the open window. Once he was out of sight, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Life Changed

CHAPTER FOUR **A Life Changed**

Talia entered the dining room, rubbing her temples. "Ohh, why do I feel so sick?" she groaned, collapsing into a chair between Remus and his father.

Remus looked as though he had just suffered through the full moon, when in actuality, it was a full two weeks away. His head hovered over the plate of eggs Benedict, the smell slowly wafting to his nose and making his stomach lurch.

Remus pushed away his dish and covered his face. "This is torture." he cried. "May I please be excused?"

Noah and Helena exchanged a secret smile and he motioned towards the door.

Remus ran upstairs to his darkened bedroom, to sleep off what was left of his hangover.

Ophelia skipped into the room, looking rather pretty, with her hair pulled up and a touch of Becca's makeup on. She threw open the heavy drapes, sunlight flooding over the table.

Talia clapped a hand over her mouth and ran into the hall.

Ophelia helped herself to some breakfast and pumpkin juice. "What's wrong with her?"

"Judging by your behavior I would guess that you didn't drink last night." said Noah, as he read the Daily Prophet. The headline proclaimed, _'Third Wizengamot Official found Dead'_.

Ophelia shrugged, ignoring the newspaper. Current affairs had never really interested her. "No, I had a few non-Butterbeer beers. Not as many as Rem and Talia, though. Will they be okay?"

A loud boom echoed from Remus's room, shaking the ornaments on the walls.

Noah continued to read. "When a witch or wizard gets drunk, it's nearly impossible to contain their magic." A second explosion rocked the house. "It'll pass in a few hours."

Ophelia looked up to see her mother staring at her intently. "What?"

Helena shook her head, her golden curls bouncing. "I need to speak with you before you leave."

Ophelia happily munched on her toast with jelly. "I assumed we would talk eventually."

Noah buried his head into the folds of the newspaper, eager to be left out of this particular conversation.

Helena continued to look at her daughter with a kind of pity in her eyes. "It won't be a casual conversation. I... I need to tell you something of importance."

Ophelia set her juice goblet down. "What are you talking about?"

"We can talk about this later." said Helena quietly.

"No, we will talk about this now." Ophelia replied.

_"You won't like what I have to tell you." _

Ophelia heard her mother say this, her lips unmoving. "I don't care if I won't like it," she repeated. "Just tell me."

Noah and Helena stared at her. "How did you hear me say that?"

"Because I have ears." frowned Ophelia. "What are you--"

"I didn't say anything aloud." said Helena simply.

"But I h-heard you." she stuttered. "I was going to ask you how you did that, because I didn't see your mouth move."

Helena cleared her throat. "That's the reason I need to speak with you."

"Then stop tiptoeing around the subject." Ophelia demanded. "What is so pressing that you had to ruin my breakfast?"

"You're a Seer." said Noah, joining the conversation.

Ophelia laughed nervously. "N-No I'm not. I w-would know. I would... _see_ things."

"We have a family history of the witches in our family being clairvoyant. Some more than others." he began to explain. "We've known since you were very young that you are a strong Seer."

She sat there, trying to absorb this new information, but it wasn't registering. "I can't... see what people are thinking. I only get these snippets of thought... once in a while.."

"It's not only thoughts, is it, Ophelia?" Helena continued. "You know when certain things are going to happen."

"It's only happened a few times." she replied softly, more to herself than anything.

Noah took his daughter's hand. "It's nothing to be afraid of. It's a gift. Like Talia's- only different."

"And as you get older and more disciplined in your magic, you will be able to control it." said Helena.

"How can you be sure?" she whispered. "I may only have it... a little bit."

Noah paused, reluctant to go on. "There are signs, that can be used to judge one's power."

"Signs?" she repeated.

"Seeing from a relatively young age. When you're extremely emotional, your eyes and hair tend to change color."

Noah nodded. "There was a--" Helena gave him a look that stopped him mid-sentence. "You are a powerful Seer. Or have the potential to be."

"No one knows except for us three." said her mother. "It can remain that way if you wish not to tell anyone."

Ophelia rubbed her head, it now felt as if she was the one recovering from the night's antics. "May I... be excused?"

"Yes. We know it's a lot to take in at once. We'll talk later." said Noah kindly.

Ophelia got up from the table and slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. From either side, she could hear small explosions coming from Remus and Talia's bedrooms.

Her head spinning, she collapsed onto her bed. But not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Ophelia's hair was now red, and curling slightly at the tips.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, for the second time that morning.

When Ophelia awoke, a purple glow was illuminating the bedroom and a light breeze was causing the drapes to billow around the high ceiling.

The sounds she had heard earlier originating from the other rooms had been silenced, and she could only make out a slight murmuring coming from the bathroom.

Pulling on a house coat, she went downstairs and found Remus and Talia sitting on the overstuffed couch, dressed as if they were going out.

"Finally." said Remus, standing up. "We were waiting for you. Get dressed and we can go."

Ophelia sat down in the chair across from them. "I.. I don't feel much like going out."

"We felt worse than you today," Talia laughed. "And we're still going."

"What? Oh.. it's not that. I just want to stay home tonight." she repeated.

Remus and Talia exchanged a look. "Do you want us to stay with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Go. Have fun."

Talia shoved Remus towards the door, and a moment later, the front door shut with a resounding _click_.

She rested her head against the chair and practiced the breathing Lily had taught her.

"In, hold for ten, and out." she muttered to herself.

A few minutes later, the door opened and closed again.

"Did you forget something?" she called.

Remus joined his sister in the sitting room. "I saw Talia safely to the pub and left. What's wrong?" he asked.

Ophelia smiled; she could always count on her brother to know when something wasn't right with his sister. "Noah and Helena took the opportunity at breakfast this morning to tell me that I am a Seer. A powerful Seer, nonetheless."

"I.. I .. are they sure?" he asked, obviously stunned.

"Positive." she answered.

"Wow.. that's..."

Ophelia cracked a smile. "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"I'm not sure. It's kind of a loony business, Seeing." she explained. "I'm just kind of mulling over the different situations in my head."

Remus nodded, understanding completely as he always did. "I'm here. If you need it." he said, saying what could have gone unsaid.

Ophelia smiled. "I know. I think I'll need it."


	5. Friends Unlooked For

CHAPTER FIVE **Friends ****Unlooked For**

Talia stumbled into the house around three o'clock in the morning to find Remus and Ophelia huddled on the worn, brown leather couch, as they usually were these past few weeks, talking in hushed voices.

"Hullo," she sang. "Isn't life just incredible?"

Remus looked up, forcing a slight smile. "I take it you had a good night?"

Talia collapsed into the wooden rocker. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Ian is..."

"Such a good kisser?" Ophelia volunteered.

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, he is. And he's so cute." Neither of them responded. "You know, Becca and Jamie were asking about you both. Again."

"Well, we're coming out tomorrow." said Ophelia, ignoring the look Remus was giving her. "Or else lose all sanity."

"Do you really think you're... ready for that? So soon?" he replied.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I cannot spend another moment in this house under Helena's watchful eye."

Talia shrugged, unaware of the underlying meanings. "Well, I miss you, and so do they, so you have to come."

At that moment, a large, brown owl swooped into the sitting room and dropped a letter into Remus' lap. It was emblazoned with the Potter crest, and addressed to Remus and Ophelia Lupin, as well as Talia Westenra.

Remus tore the parchment open and quickly skimmed the note. A large grin appeared on his face as he passed it to his sister.

_"Dear Remus, Phe and Talia," _she began, _"We are writing this to let you know that our transformations were completely successful and problem-free (As long as you don't count Pete spilling half of the batch, but we'll leave that for another day). Sirius and Pete arrived late last week, and upon the eve of the full moon, we each took our share of the potion. The following day, we tried transforming at will, and after a few hours with no results, one by one, we changed into our Animagus. At this point Sirius starts writing." _said Ophelia.

_"Yes, yes, thanks to James for giving you the boring bits, but luckily you have me to tell you the exciting parts. Pete turned first, and as shocking as it was, he turned into a rat. That's right, a dirty, shuddering rat. Bugger off Pete! You are dirty! Next went James, and it is with great displeasure I tell you he transformed into a stag. Though I still hold fast that what you become into bears no real reflection on your powers. Bugger off James! So you're a stag, let me alert the Prophet! And last, but definitely never least, everyone's __favorite Marauder changed into a.... _And here James takes over." she continued.

_"Sirius changed into a dog, a big, black dog. Nothing in comparison to my stag. Sirius likes sugarcoating it and saying that he is actually a PADFOOT, but we all know what a load of rubbish that is. So as it is, I am a great Stag, Pete's a rat and Sirius is a dog (Really, who among us is surprised?) Oh! That's right, we dubbed Pete Wormtail, __because that's what he looked like to be honest. And then Sirius got jealous as he didn't think it fair that Pete got a nickname and he didn't. So he is now to be referred to as Padfoot. Yes Sirius! I'm telling them now! And so then I brought up that maybe ALL of the Marauders should have a nickname. So I'm Prongs, and Rem, you're Moony._

_To be quite truthful, I don't think these new names will stick, but let us humor Siri-- Bugger off! --Padfoot for the time being, alright?_

_Yours in Fellowship,_

_Prongs, Padfoot & Wormtail._

Ophelia folded up the letter and placed it on the table in front of her. "So, er... Moony, don't we get new names?"

A faint blush crept onto Remus' face. "Shut up."

"Oh please, Moony." said Talia, grinning wickedly. "We want to be part of your little club."

"Tal, you can be Loony." Ophelia laughed, clutching her side.

"It fits quite nicely, I think."

Remus stood up in a huff. "Right. Let's all pick on Remus. It's alright, really, please continue."

"Oh sit down, we're only kidding." Ophelia giggled, pulling him back down onto the couch. "I'm just glad no one's dead."

"Or worse." Talia added. "We could have contributed to a couple centaur-type beasts stumbling round. This is cause for celebration! Let's have a drink!"

Remus and Ophelia exchanged a look. "I think you've had enough, Tal. Come on, I'll take you to upstairs."

Talia reluctantly allowed herself to be led to her room, and once there, sank onto the bed without argument.

Remus followed his sister into her bedroom and sat down awkwardly on the vanity stool. "Are you okay?"

She hopped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Yeah, slowly but surely, right? I'll be fine, once I stop looking at it as a curse rather than a gift."

Remus chuckled. "Noah's words?"

"Yeah. He says _'We should all be so lucky'_, whatever that means." she said.

He yawned and got to his feet. "I should be getting to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." she repeated, as he closed the door behind himself.

For what felt like ages, Ophelia lay awake in bed, going over random facts; She was a Seer. They were now to call James, Sirius and Pete by their pet names. Talia was enjoying the Muggles far more than expected.

A sudden wave of panic swept over Ophelia, pulling her under. She gasped and sputtered for breath as stills flashed before her eyes.

_Breezing through exams in an empty Great Hall._

_Graduation._

_Seeing James; older, more attractive, carrying her through a darkened hallway._

_Grim faces clothed in black._

_A dark abyss._

Ophelia choked back her tears and sucked in a mouthful of air, grabbing onto the nearest bedpost for support.

Before she could process what she had just seen, all went black and she collapsed back onto her pillows.

The morning dawned pink and flooded the East-facing windows with light.

Ophelia awoke with no memory of what she had seen just hours before. She hastily dressed in her house coat and went downstairs, anxious to put her first lesson with Noah behind her.

When she arrived in the study, her father was already behind his great, oak desk, reading the Prophet. He set down the paper once his daughter arrived.

He motioned for her to take a seat in the armchair facing him.

"Good morning." he smiled, pouring her a glass of banana juice. "So, are you ready to begin?"

She nodded. "Yes. Let's get on with it."

"Alright. We'll begin with some reading. These books should tell you what to expect." said Noah, pushing a dusty stack towards her.

Ophelia frowned. "I thought you were going to teach me."

"I am going to teach you ways to control your power, but I know nothing of the most basic effects it will have on your life." he explained.

"Oh."

After a moment or two of an extremely uncomfortable silence, Noah cleared his throat and began.

"Somewhat like a muscle, it must be exercised in order for it to work in your favor."

Ophelia quietly sighed and sank back into the chair, allowing her father to drone on. She was sure she could find all she needed in the books in front of her, instead she let her thoughts wander to other things.

She remembered her conversation with Remus. And after...

"Dad!" cried Ophelia.

Noah flinched slightly as this was the first time his daughter had ever referred to him as something other than _Noah_ or _father. _"Yes? What is it, Phe?"

"L-Last night, I think, or rather I know, I saw..._ things_."

"What things?"

She struggled to remember the images she had seen. "Graduation; I saw me and Remus at our graduation. James. Only he was older than he is now--"

"How older?" Noah pressed.

"I don't know, maybe... five years?"

"What else? Was there anything else?

"The end. The end of all things." she shook her head, amazed at herself for saying such ludicrous things, in front of her father of all people. "Or so it seemed."

Noah's face paled. "You had... a premonition. Was it your first?"

"No, but it was the worst."

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bound diary. "I want you to start tracking your premonitions. Date, time, what you saw.... understand?"

Ophelia nodded and added the journal to the already towering stack. "May I be excused now?"

"Yes." Noah replied, seeming to understand. "We'll continue later."

Ophelia left the study and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She spent the next few hours reading up on _'The Gifts of Seeing'_, missing the days meals.

At eight o'clock, Remus knocked at the mahogany door.

"I come with gifts." he said, setting a turkey sandwich down in front of her.

"I don't ever want to hear that word again!" she groaned, eying the sandwich. "Did.. you make this?"

He grinned. "Yeah, just for you."

"Oh, well. I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe later." she said, remembering Remus' skills- or lack thereof -in the kitchen.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright, well get dressed. We're going out."

"Right, right. I'll be ready in two shakes of a broom." she said, showing him to the door.

Ophelia quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt that Becca had convinced her to buy when they had gone shopping a few days prior.

She joined Talia and Remus in the sitting room, both looking awfully comfortable for people who were supposed to be going.

"Are we leaving now?" asked Ophelia, collapsing into the empty sofa.

Remus shook his head. "Dear Talia has just told me that she invited our friends back here."

"They're c-coming here?"Ophelia stuttered. "To our house? Our house which is full of broomsticks and wands and cauldrons and HOUSE ELVES?!"

Talia suppressed a laugh. "They won't notice.."

"They won't notice two foot tall servants?" she screeched. "Are you mad?"

As if on cue, Frinka, their oldest and most devoted house elf walked into the room, carrying a tray laden with pumpkin juice and treacle tart. "Did Mistress Ophelia call?"

"No, Frinka, I didn't. Here," she offered, dropping to her knees, "Let me get those."

"Not a problem, not a problem, Frinka loves to serve her family."

"We know you do." said Remus kindly, taking a glass of juice.

"Er.. Frinka, would you mind staying out of the sitting room tonight?" Talia asked.

Frinka's large eyes filled with tears. "Fr-Fr-Frinka is n-not.... _wanted _tonight?"

Ophelia shot Talia a scathing look. "No, no, you're always wanted, Frinka. It's just that tonight we have some Muggles visiting and...."

"We don't want them to scare you." Remus added.

"Right! Muggles are very scary and we don't want anything to trouble you, Frink." said Talia.

The house elf began to cry once more. "Masters are always looking out for poor Frinka. Yes, I will stay away from the nasty Muggles tonight."

The doorbell rang and Frinka darted into the kitchen. Talia got up and ran to answer it. When she returned, Ian, Becca, Jamie, Taylor and Allie were in tow.

"Nice house." whistled Jamie, transfixed by the domed ceilings.

Ophelia's heart sank as she looked up in fear, expecting to see the Renaissance ladies dancing around their portrait. Fortunately, however, Noah had gone around the house, Stunning all of the paintings before their guests had arrived.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief; he apparently had the same thoughts as his sister. "Yes, well, it's a very ordinary home."

"There's nothing here that you wouldn't find in any other _normal_ homes." Ophelia chuckled nervously.

Once everyone was seated and enjoying a glass of juice ("I never knew you could make juice out of pumpkins." Taylor remarked), Ophelia brought her record player downstairs and within a few minutes, the Rolling Stones were blared throughout the room.

"So," she began, "What school are you going to, Jamie?"

"St Andrews." he replied importantly.

Ophelia just nodded. "Oh, is it a good school?"

His jaw dropped. "You mean... you've never heard of St Andrews?" She shook her head. "It's the best university in all of Great Britain. Most people are impressed when they find out where I'm going."

"I'm sure it's quite exceptional, but... I'm pretty ignorant when it comes to colleges. At least for the time being, anyway." she explained.

Jamie nodded, satisfied with her answer. "I was the same until it came time to make a decision. Do you want to show me around a bit?"

Ophelia frowned. "I'm really not the best person to guide you around Paris, I haven't been here since I was seven, and even then, I rarely ventured outside."

He laughed loudly. "I meant around your house."

"Oh," she blushed. "That makes more sense, doesn't it? Alright, let's go."

Ophelia made sure to keep a few paces in front of Jamie, so that she could properly scope out a room before entering it. This proved to be a smart move when they came upon the solarium.

She peeked inside before entering and saw a mass of Wormswood and Bartiltongue, not to mention several magical plants.

Ophelia slammed quickly slammed the heavy door shut.

"What's in there?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"Er... it's, er... being fixed."

"You mean renovated?"

"Yes, yes. We're.. renovating. That's completely normal, right?"

He chuckled. "Yes it is. Don't take this the wrong way, Ophelia, but you're a bit odd. You and your brother have a weird obsession with things being normal."

She only shrugged. "Isn't that a conundrum? I'm odd because I want things to be normal?"

"I suppose it is." grinned Jamie.

"Come, I'll show you outside."

She led him to the back of the house, and out onto the lavish stone court.

It was very humid for it being so late in the evening; and a sweet almost floral smell hung thick in the air.

"That's everything." said Ophelia, collapsing onto the iron bench.

Jamie sat down next to her. "It was--"

At that moment, a silver light streaked across the black sky, filling Ophelia with dread. A second later, Gwaihir landed at her feet, a roll of parchment tied to his leg.

"What... the... bloody.." screeched Jamie.

Ophelia extended her arm and Gwaihir happily flew up to perch on it.

"What.. _is_ that?" he cried.

"You're taking the piss, right?" said Ophelia.

"No, I know it's an.. owl. But what is it doing here?"

"His name is Gwahir. I got him for my birthday last year." she replied, stroking his soft, silver feathers.

"Gwahir," he repeated. "Where do I know that name from?"

"The War of the Ring. Gwahir was the leader of the Eagles."

"I love that novel. I've read it at least a dozen times."

Ophelia bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Right, because the War of the Ring was fictional. It never happened."

"What's that?" he asked, as if only now noticing the letter tied to the owl's leg.

Ophelia quickly removed it and shoved it into her back pocket. "It's nothing, a trick I taught him really. He finds scraps of paper when he's hunting and brings them home to me."

"But, it looked like a... letter, but that's impossible, right?" Jamie stuttered.

She shrugged, eager to get off the topic. "An old letter from the trash, maybe. Come on, let's go back inside."

"Wait," he said, taking her by the wrist. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Ophelia's cheeks reddened, for the second time that night. "L-Like on a date?" Jamie nodded. "Er... alright. I mean, yes."

"I'm meeting with Alumnus all next week, so how is... the 28th?"

"Great, fine." she replied, struggling to keep calm. She led him into the house and they joined the others.

Once everyone had left, Ophelia dashed up the stairs and wrote a letter to Lily.

_Dear Lil_

_You will not believe what just happened to me. I thought the summer was going to be the dullest two months of my life, but I was mistaken._

_Do you remember my last letter where I told you about the Muggles we befriended? Well anyways, Jamie- Ian's mate -came over with the rest tonight and asked me on a date!_

_I wish you were here because than we would be jumping up and down screaming like a bunch of First Years. _

_I'm excited, but more so because school starts in ten days. I'm afraid we can't meet in Diagon Alley, Noah is insisting we buy our supplies locally. _

_Have you talked to Sirius or James lately? I know they would appreciate a word or two from you, if you haven't yet._

_Write back as soon as you get this,_

_Phe_

Ophelia called Gwahir over from his perch and tied the letter to his leg. "Take this to Lily." she whispered.

She watched him fly through the open window, before she realised she still had her note stowed away in her pocket.

Ophelia tore off the seal and unfurled the crisp parchment. After scanning the letter, she shoved it into her bureau drawer and turned in for the night.


	6. Timely Distractions

CHAPTER SIX ** Timely Distractions**

Ophelia Lupin sat across from Jamie Crewe, one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen, in one of the most elegant restaurants she had ever set foot in, and all she could think about was school.

However, unlike most other students in August who were facing the prospect of returning to school, she was actually looking forward to going back.

She had spent the afternoon shopping with Becca, letting her pick out a more _sophisticated_ wardrobe for her.

Ophelia sipped her wine, after Jamie had convinced the maitre'd that she was of age.

"How was Talia?" he asked politely. "I heard she was pretty smashed last night."

"I don't know what has a hold of her." she shrugged. "Not to be rude; but before we met Ian, she had never touched a drink. And now..."

"I wouldn't think on it. That's how some people are the first while. I'm sure it will pass." he answered confidently. "Besides, how many hangovers can one person endure?"

"What time is your train to Scotland?"

"Five fifteen in the morning." he said. "And yours?"

"Oh, well, we leave for London the day after next." she replied, nervously tugging at her black shirt. "Are you nervous about starting term at college?"

Jamie forced a smile. "Nah. At least I'm trying not to think about it. I have a few mates that are going, so that should make it a bit easier."

"Yes, that usually does."

After a brief silence, Jamie cleared his throat.

"I've never asked the name of your school."

Ophelia paled. "Er... it's not important, I doubt you would have heard of it before now." glancing at her watch, she realised it was about time for them to leave.

Jamie payed the cheque and walked Ophelia to the door.

"Becca has your address and everything?"

She nodded. "Yes, and yours as well I suppose?"

"Yep." he said simply.

"Well, good night then." Ophelia smiled, ducking into the house.

She dropped her things onto the hallway table and walked aimlessly through the halls. "Rem?" she called.

Wandering into the kitchen, she helped herself to a pomegranate.

_"I don't know how to make her understand that this is serious. She doesn't seem to care at all."_

Ophelia put down the fruit and walked towards the hushed voices, which seemed to be coming from her father's study.

_"She just hasn't grasped the magnitude of it all. She would rather_ _spend time with those Muggles than learn how to master her talents."_

The voices were talking about her, Ophelia was sure about it. They were becoming louder and more persistent. She threw open the door to the study, Noah and Helena sitting beside one another, deep in discussion. They looked up at once, realising they had been caught.

"You were.. talking about me just now, weren't you?" Ophelia demanded.

"Your mother and I are concerned that you're taking this... _Seeing_ matter rather lightly." explained Noah.

"Excuse me?" she replied, her eyes brimming with tears. She could feel years of repressed anger boiling to the surface. "You think I'm taking this _lightly_?"

"It's just that you have been spending your time with Muggles." Helena repeated.

"I've... been trying to get my mind off the fact that I'm a freak by hanging out with people who don't even know our world even exists."

"You're not a frea--"

"You don't think I've heard of Seers before this summer? They're frauds!" cried Ophelia, her voice getting louder. "They're laughingstocks! No wizard in his right mind would take one seriously! You think _I'm_ going to change that?"

Noah tried reasoning with his daughter, "If you would only learn to control it then it would be of some use to you."

Remus stepped cautiously into the room. "I heard yelling..." he looked to his sister for some explanation. "Is everything alright?"

"No one's yelling, Rem--"

"I am yelling, Helena!" Ophelia hissed, as Remus took her hand. "Did you expect me to just start taking direction from the two of you after not answering to anyone for the past eight years? You finished with me... with both of us, long ago. You've moved on and so have we! We...we humoured you by coming back and pretending that everything was perfect, that we were this perfect pure-blood family. But we're not, and I don't think we ever were!"

"There are things that even now you cannot understand." said Helena, rather calmly. "But we have had reasons for acting like we have. Someday, hopefully, you'll be able to understand them."

"I don't even care anymore. Whatever your reason was... I just don't care."

Ophelia turned on her heel and left the study, with Remus trailing slightly behind.

Once they were safely in her room, did he venture to ask what had just happened.

"Have you ever had a moment where you wished you were a Black?" she smirked.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's go." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "We can exchange our train tickets and leave. Please... I can't spend another night here."

Remus nodded and brought her into a hug. "You don't have to convince me; my trunk's already packed."

"So is mine. Let's go get Tal."

He shook his head. "She's out with Ian and Becca."

Ophelia thought for a moment, then stood up. "She won't mind being here an extra day, I'll leave her a note. But I have to leave. Now."

She squished the clothes that now littered her floor into the trunk, along with her new school things. She then coaxed Bel into her wicker basket and sent Gwahir to stay with James.

No more than ten minutes after the match had ended, Remus and Ophelia were in a taxicab, Noah and Helena still believing they were steaming upstairs.

As fate would have it, they were able to board a Sleeper bound for London, and fell fast asleep upon crawling into their bunks.

Ophelia awoke to the unfamiliar jostle of the train, and soon remembered the events of the early morning. She shuffled to the dining car and ordered some dry toast- the most appealing thing on the menu - for Remus, as she wasn't feeling very hungry.

When she returned, her brother was sitting up, wrapped in a thick navy sweater. He eyed the toast with a laugh.

"That's my reward for running away with you?"

She set the plate down in front of him. "It was that or bran cereal. I don't rightly know what that is, but it didn't sound very appealing."

Remus quickly polished away the toast and collapsed back onto the bed. "Er.. what exactly are we going to do when we get to London? The Hogwarts Express doesn't leave until the day after next."

Ophelia bit her lip. "Well, you see I hadn't really thought about that..."

"We could stay with James." he suggested.

She couldn't understand why, but for some reason or another, she didn't want to see her friends just yet. "You could. I think I'll go stay at the Leaky Cauldron, or something."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. We'll both stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

But when they arrived at King's Cross a few hours later, they were pleasantly surprised to find their Uncle Adolphus waiting for them.

"Uncle Dolph!" cried Ophelia, running over and tackling him in a hug.

"There's my favourite nephew and niece!" he laughed, his booming voice frightening several passerby. "You gave quite a scare to my little brother! Congratulations."

"How did you know we would be here?" asked Remus, as Adolphus led them out of the station and to a secluded area of shrubs. "Did you use a Seeking spell?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Give me more credit than that. I've spent enough time around you both to know how you think."

"Are you taking us to your house?" grinned Ophelia.

"I am." he replied, withdrawing a soup can from within his robes. "And I will bring you back here in two day's time."

The three wizards placed a hand on the Portkey and were immediately transported to his home in the heart of the city.

"Did they tell you why we left?" she asked, as they were gathered around the dining room table for a proper meal.

"I've known for quite some time that you were a Seer, if that's what you're implying." Adolphus smirked. "I don't think they went about it in the right way, as they usually do."

"How would you have handled it?"

"Differently."

"And that is why I'd rather you were our father." said Remus.

"Well," he began, "We have two days at our disposal before I have to drop you off at King's Cross, what would you like to do?"

_"Visit James."_

Ophelia looked over to her brother who then started blushing like mad. "Remus, you don't have to stay with me. I'm with Dolph, I'll be fine."

"Just come with me. I know they miss you as much as much as me." he answered.

"Of course they do, probably more." she giggled. "Only I'm not sure if I'm ready to.. face them."

Remus nodded. "Alright, well if you're sure you won't mind.."

"Yes, go."

He soon after left the room, leaving Adolphus and Ophelia sitting across from each other.

"Alright," he smiled. "Let me have it."

She sighed. "Why did I start having premonitions right after they told me I was a Seer? Was it just timing?"

Adolphus leaned his chair back onto two legs, figuring out how exactly to word his response. "I believe that once you were aware of your.. _abilities_, you mind was more open to such things as premonitions. Has your telepathy increased as well?" She nodded in reply. "Then that is your answer."

"If I really worked at it, how long before I can control it?"

"I can't say for sure." he shrugged. "A few months, years."

She nodded. "Right."

Adolphus stood up and stretched. "I'm going for a nap." He kissed his niece's forehead. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"'Night Uncle Dolph. Thank you."

Once he left, Ophelia milled about the house for a bit before cracking her _Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five. _

When Remus returned in the early hours of the morning, he found his sister sleeping in the den, her book resting on her chest. She had already gotten more than halfway through, he saw, as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the guest room.


	7. A Grand Reunion

CHAPTER SEVEN** A Grand Reunion**

Ophelia awoke the morning of 31 August, to Remus pouncing on her bed. "What do you want?" she whined.

"You have to get up."

She pulled the covers up to her chin. "No, I really don't."

"Yes you do."

"No. Last day to sleep in and I'm planning on taking full advantage, thank you very much."

He ripped off her blankets. "Come on!"

"Moony, stop it!"

"Ophelia, we have to be at King's Cross in two hours!"

She sat up and stuck out her tongue. "You don't have to act like a Prefect at home, you know."

"How'd you know?"

"Give me some credit. Who else would Dumbledore have picked?" answered Ophelia, throwing a pillow at his head. "Now let me sleep!"

"Please can we get ready?" pleaded Remus desperately. "If we hurry, we might run into James or Sirius before we board."

She shook her head. "You're pathetic, really. Fine. I'll wake up now, but I'm not getting dressed yet."

Remus took her by the hand and sat her at the vanity. "Do what... ever it is you do, and meet me downstairs in half an hour."

"I'm not liking you very much right now!" she yelled after him as he left the room.

Ophelia slowly dressed in one of the outfits she and Becca had bought, and applied a bit of makeup.

She then shoved her books, cauldron and clothes into her trunk. "Remus?" she called. "Can you bring my trunk downstairs?"

He arrived a few moments later, already wearing his Gryffindor robes.

"You're wearing that?" they said in unison.

Ophelia tugged at her pink t-shirt. "What's wrong with this?

"It's not part of the uniform." he snorted.

"The uniform doesn't go into effect until we get to school." she smirked. "I would have guessed that our new Prefect would have known that."

Remus kicked her trunk down the stairs and they joined Uncle Adolphus at the front door.

"Well, are we ready?" he asked, his violet eyes twinkling.

"Yes." Remus beamed. "_Now_ we're ready."

Ophelia elbowed him in the ribs. "How are we getting to the station?"

"Portkey, how else?"

She breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out the old soup can, and they all touched a finger to it's surface.

They were instantly transported to King's Cross, which was busier than usual owing to the Hogwarts students coming through the Platform.

Ophelia craned her neck, looking for any sign of Lily. "Do you see her?"

"Who?" said Remus distractedly, sticking his chest out importantly.

"Well, I've seen you safely to the train," Adolphus began, "I must be on my way. Important business at the Ministry, you see. Be sure to write."

The gave their uncle a quick hug and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Remus looked at his pocket watch and cleared his throat. "I have to go. Prefect business. Can you take my trunk?"

"You're kidding, right?" she chuckled, motioning to her own and Bel's wicker basket. "I can barely manage with mine."

"Please?"

"Fine, go."

"Thanks Phe!" said Remus, leaving her standing in the empty corridor.

With a jolt, the train started moving along the tracks.

"Great." she muttered to herself, nudging the luggage along with her foot.

Ophelia entered the second car of the Hogwart Express, staggering slightly under the weight of her and Remus' trunks, and all the while peering into the train compartments for James and Sirius.

Finally, she caught sight of James' unkempt hair through the glass door. She heaved her luggage inside and collapsed next to him, startling Sirius and Remus from their perusal of the latest Daily Prophet.

"Hey Phe!" James cried happily. "Missed you."

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Welcome back! Let me help you with these." he said, stowing away the chests.

"Thanks. I missed you too." she replied, hugging James tightly.

"Did you miss me?" asked Sirius.

"What's with you?" replied Ophelia. "You're acting very odd."

"No I'm not."

Peter began shaking with silent laughter. "What about me?"

"I can honestly say that I did not spend one moment of my holiday regretting I wasn't in your company."

James and Sirius howled with laughter, tears streaming down their faces. After a moment, Phe punched Pete in the arm.

"I was taking the piss, Worm." she smiled. "Of course I missed you."

"How was Paris?" asked James, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, did you bring us back anything good?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes. I brought your mother back a seventeenth-century elf's head." she smirked. "Very excellent quality."

"Ha ha ha." he said dryly. "It's nice to know that you care"

"Ophelia!"

She glanced up to see Lily standing in the doorway, looking more beautiful than she remembered.

Ophelia leaped up, nearly knocking Lily onto the ground as she embraced her. "Oh, I missed you so much, Lil."

She laughed. "A summer spent entirely with Petunia and not my best friend is a summer wasted."

"I agree." replied Ophelia, as they sat down together. "Let's never spend more than a week away from each other."

"Sounds good to me."

James poked his head in between them. "Evans, long time no see."

"I wasn't complaining, Potter." she said coolly. Lily looked from Sirius to Phe, and shook her head. "They're called breasts, Sirius."

"W-What?" he sputtered, turning red. Remus entered, squeezing in between him and Pete. "I wasn't..."

"You weren't what?" grinned Remus, eager to catch up on what he had missed.

"Nothing." blushed Ophelia, pulling on her robes.

"Did you bring me back anything?" asked Sirius, who was now sulking.

Remus went into his bag and retrieved a smaller, burlap sack.

"We're doing it now, then?" said Ophelia.

"Might as well."he answered.

Sirius' eyes lit up. "You did bring us presents!"

"Aw, you didn't have to do this." replied Lily sweetly.

Phe pointed at her. "See Padfoot? This is the kind of attitude you should have." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Fine, Lily goes first."

Remus gave her a garnet-tipped writer. "It's supposed to be for good luck, or something." he mumbled.

"It's beautiful Remus, thank you." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, alright. I'm next."

"You got her a book?" Sirius sniffed. "I hope my present isn't a book."

"You're present is going to be a dirty toad if you keep this up. And it's not a book, it's a KnowitAll, it knows everything. Just tap your wand to any of the pages and clearly tell it what you want to know." she instructed.

Lily opened the soft, brown leather, touched her wand to the first page and said, "The fifth year OWLs.", making a tall Wood Elf leap out of the book.

"Good afternoon, Lily, you are looking quite lovely today," his deep voice echoed throughout the cabin. "You were inquiring about the OWLs? They will take place in exactly two-hundred and ninety-one days and will cover all of the material you have studied up to- and including -your fifth year. It is best to--"

"Yes, yes, we understand. Thank you." said James, closing the book and sending the Elf back inside.

"That was rude." Lily scoffed. "Phe, it's perfect, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Lil. Who's next?"

Sirius began jumping up and down, frantically waving his arms.

"James should go." Remus smirked.

Ophelia handed him a small, locked case, which he promptly opened.

"Wow," he breathed. "I've always wanted a miniature Quidditch pitch, thanks, to both of you..."

"You can use it to strategize for your next game." said Remus, handing Pete a pack of Gobstones. "They multiply as you get better."

Peter smiled his approval, then turned his attention to Ophelia, expectantly.

"I didn't exactly know what to get you." she apologized, tossing him a brown paper package.

He tore it open and rolled the colourful jar in his hands. "Flavour beans?"

"French sweets, actually. They're hexed, so don't dive into them." she warned.

Pete laughed maniacally. "This will be perfect for the Slytherins..."

Sirius coughed loudly. "No, it's alright really. I've managed to make my parents believe I don't exist, my friends following suit doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Here," said Remus, giving him a Zonko's kit. "It has a bunch of new jokes, and some tips on how to make your own."

He grinned. "Ah Moony, you know me to well."

Ophelia looked out the window, the train had come to a stop. "Here we are."

The six friends made their way into the grey night and boarded the coach. They rode most of the way in silence, the pending year casting a dreary and bleak shadow over their thoughts.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, they went straight to the Great Hall for the start of term feast.

Sirius stretched his arms over his head and growled. "I am so hungry."

Ophelia linked her arm through his. "That's what Snivellus said last year and looked what happened to him. Are you really that desperate?"

He laughed once again. "I'm getting close. Look at all the damn First Years; it will take at least half an hour to get through them all."

She reached into her robes and placed a candy bar in his unsuspecting hand. He lit up. "My present?"

"No. I was going to eat it on the train but I got distracted." she answered. "Your present is somewhere in my trunk."

"Aha! So there is a present for your dear friend Sirius."

"Of course. Kind of a 'Congratulations on not blowing yourself up over the summer' present." she giggled.

They got to the long Gryffindor table, and sat down, herself between Remus and Sirius, who throughout the lengthy ceremony insisted on handing her pieces of chocolate.

Once or twice, Ophelia was sure she saw Dumbledore glance their way, but chose instead to ignore it.

When all of the First Years had been sorted, the Headmaster rose to give his usual speech.

"First, I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts. New students are asked to note the Forest is strictly forbidden, hence the name, the Forbidden Forest. Some of our senior students are reminded that the Astronomy Tower is off limits to those not accompanied by a teacher."

Ophelia quietly held back her laughter as she remembered an incident last year when James tried to lure Lily up to the Tower. She heard those on either side of her stifling the same memory.

"During the Christmas break we will be holding a Winter Ball open to all students in Fourth and older years." he continued, to the tumultuous sound of applause. "With these announcements out of the way, let us eat."

A plate of spaghetti appeared in front of Ophelia, and _only_ Ophelia. She immediately looked up at the faculty table to Professor Flitwick, who raised his glass to her.

Ophelia grinned and did the same.

Remus looked from his sister to their Charms teacher. "What's going on?"

"Professor Flitwick and I were speaking last year of our food cravings, and how they never serve spaghetti in the first month back." she began. "At the Leaving Feast he promised to speak with the school elves about arranging something. And he did."

Sirius dug into a particularly large portion of mash. "I still think it's a bit mad that you're friends with professors."

"Only two. And I don't see why it's so mad- they're just like us. Except older.. and wiser.. and sufficiently more skilled than us." Ophelia shrugged her shoulders. "But just as nice and clever."

"That must be the reason you get straight O's- you buddy up to the teachers."

"Or I get straight O's because I understand what they're trying to teach us." Ophelia stuck her tongue out at Sirius. "Ha, no comeback. I win, as usual."

About an hour later, armed with the new password (Kiwi Dreggers), they retired to their dormitories, where Talia was awaiting their arrival.

Ophelia sat down on her bed. "Why weren't you on the train?"

Talia faked a smile. "Because your little outburst caused me to go into _Emotional Shock_. I was in St Mungo's."

"Oh sorry, but it was going to come out eventually." said Ophelia distractedly.

"Right, well, I'm going to bed." she sighed, pulling the drawings around her.

Mai ran into the room, covered in a steaming red slime and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, her breath coming in short, raspy bursts.

Mai looked wildly around the room, as if noticing them for the first time. "If anyone asks, I was with you guys all night." She pointed her wand at her robes. "_Scourgify._"

"How was your holiday, Mai?" Ophelia asked.

She collapsed onto her bed and began off her orange, dragon-skin boots. "Oh, you know, the usual screaming matches with my father. But other than that..."

"Sounds lovely." she joked.

"It really was."

Ophelia reached into her trunk and retrieved a pair of gloves that matched her boots. "I got them for you in Paris."

"Wicked. Thanks, Phe."

She suddenly became tired and changed into her pajamas. Before crawling into bed, she rummaged in the chest and found what she was looking for- her pink, crystal Mellezerant - and set it on her night stand, falling asleep.


	8. First Days Back

CHAPTER EIGHT **First Days Back**

Ophelia awoke the next morning from a dream about an alleyway in Ireland. She put it in the Mellezerant, adding it to over eight years of saved dreams. She quickly dressed in her robes and joined the others in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ophelia squeezed in next to James and dug into a large stack of pancakes.

"Did someone sleep in?" Sirius smirked, handing Ophelia her timetable, "McGonagall's already been by."

They had a double Charms, followed by Muggle Studies and Potions.

"My afternoon looks pretty pathetic." she sighed. Sirius pushed his across the table. Ophelia glanced at the identical timetable. "Every year, Padfoot. Nothing changes."

James elbowed Remus and whispered something to him, which mush have really pleased him as he immediately slapped him a high-five.

Ophelia frowned but shook it off, she would ask one of them about it later. "What's your schedule like, Lil?"

She shrugged. "I have Arithmancy today. I think we have a new Professor, but anyone's better than Harris."

"Professor Harris seemed nice enough." she answered, as Talia silently joined the table.

"Oh he was. But I don't think he really knew what he was talking about."

"Does _anyone_ really know what Arithmancy is about?" asked Sirius, taking a large drink of pumpkin juice.

"Between worshiping the Dark Arts and killing servants, didn't your mother ever teach you table manners?"

He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. "I guess not."

On the way to Charms, Ophelia cornered her brother. "What were you and James so excited about?"

"Try-outs for the new Keeper are tonight."

"Congratulations, Rem."

"Well I haven't made the team yet--"

"No, but you will. You're an excellent Keeper."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks Phe."

Ophelia entered the classroom and took a seat between Lily and Talia.

Professor Flitwick hopped onto his desk, at eye level with his students. "Welcome back, everyone." he trilled. "I hope you've all enjoyed your summer holiday. I myself went to Spain to see the Quidditch Cup. But anyways, this year we will be starting with Emotional spells- Charms meant to induce a particular emotion. Although it may seem easy enough to inflict feelings on yourself or another, it can be quite difficult."

"Great, just my luck." muttered Talia under her breath.

"We will be covering the basics," he continued. "Happiness, sadness and anger, and then we will move onto the more complicated emotions of jealousy, fear, hate, and love."

At the end of class he assigned a foot of parchment on the emotion the students felt they exemplified most.

Adding to their growing list of homework, in Muggle Studies they were given an essay on modes of Muggle transportation, followed by research on spells used to create lightening in Potions.

After supper, Ophelia collapsed into the couch in front of the fireplace next to Sirius.

He sighed dramatically. "Fifth year is going to be the death of me."

"Oh you'll be fine. Professor Flitwick told me after class today that it's standard in the first couple of months to pile the work on, but around November it should lessen." Ophelia admitted.

"That's two months from now!" he cried.

"That's better than seven months from now."

Sirius shrugged. "Do you think Moony will make it onto the team?"

"I'm sure of it."

"James is pushing for a minimum of three practices a week."

Ophelia realized where he was going. "And Remus and Lily are both Prefects.."

"It looks like it'll be just you and me."

"Don't forget Wormy." she smirked.

"Right. This year is going to be great." he said sarcastically.

"Not with that attitude it won't. Come on, I'm sure you and I can cause all sorts of trouble without them. "

He became interested. "Like what?"

"Slytherins are getting pretty cocky again. We could put them back in their place.."

Sirius scowled. "Yeah, especially Snivelly. He's skulking around the castle like he owns the place."

"No, that would be you." she giggled. "But yes, he's been looking more gloomy and doomy since we got back."

"What? More than usual?"

"Didn't you notice him in the back of Potions staring at us? Well, mainly James, but his eyes shifted to the rest of us every few minutes." She thought for a moment. "Do you ever feel bad for him? I mean.. something must have happened to make him so... pathetic."

"No. No, I can quite honestly say that I've never felt sorry for him. He is who he is. Look at me, I come from a family of grey wizards, and I can't be any less like them." Sirius rambled angrily. "Snivellus is the way he is because he chose it."

Ophelia sank into the cushions, defeated. "I wasn't saying that I wanted to invite him to join the Marauders or anything. I like him about as much as you do."

He punched her arm. "Thatta girl, Phe."

She rubbed her arm. "Ouch.."

"So until our attack on the Slytherins, do you want to help me with my Muggle homework?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Sirius, how could you possibly have fallen behind after only one class?"

"I guess I just don't have any space left in my head right now."

She patted his head. "Aw, poor you. You're so hard put against."

He ducked away as Remus and James rushed into the Common Room, singing at the top of their lungs.

Remus lifted Ophelia to her feet and danced her about in front of the crackling fire.

"What's going on?" she laughed.

"I made the Quidditch team! I'm the new Keeper!"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Sirius slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, mate."

Ophelia put her hands on her knees, steadying herself. "I have a flask of Butterbeer in my trunk if you wanted to celebrate."

"No need. We already sent for some snacks and sweets from the kitchen." said James.

As if on cue, trays of treacle tart, cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties appeared on the table next on pitchers of banana juice and Butterbeer.

"You have to admit," said Remus in between mouthfuls of sweet cake. "They're good at what they do."


	9. Of Grey Mornings and Black Nights

**{A/N: I would just like to say a big Thanks to my Talia, who collaborated on this chapter with me. She has made Ophelia more of a person.**

**And of course, I don't own anything here, only what you don't recognize}**

CHAPTER NINE **Of Grey Mornings and Black Nights**

Ophelia cautiously opened one eye and peered around the dormitory. Last night had been the full moon, and for the first time in more than six years, she had slept, content with the knowledge that James, Pete and Sirius were with him.

However, dreams of underground tunnels and a faceless beast had made her toss and turn.

She looked around, as if half expecting the monster to jump from under Mai's bed and maul her.

But all was quiet save the sound of rhythmic breathing coming from the other side of the room.

Ophelia dressed in her house coat and made her way down to the common room, guided by the flickers of forgotten lamps. As her foot hit the cold stone, she noticed the familiar tufts of black hair sticking up from the couch.

"James." she yawned, "What are you do--"

Turning to face him, she saw his normally handsome face beginning to swell.

"Hullo." he grimaced. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

She reached out to touch the purple flesh, making him flinch violently.

"Remus?" she whispered. "D-Did Re--"

"Remus would never hurt me." said James. "This.. was an accident from last night. We got a little carried away."

Ophelia took out her wand, "_Perfalegro_." she muttered, pointing it at James' bruises. His cheek felt as though it had been touched by an early winter frost.

"Ah," he sighed. "That's great."

"What about the others?"

"They're fine. Really, Phe, this isn't such a big deal." he replied. "We knew there would be.. accidents along the way."

She nodded. "Yeah, I just wish it wasn't so displayed."

Talia came bounding into the room. "Morning all. James.. you have a little.."

"I think I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey." he said, getting to his feet. "If she asks, I'll tell her my wand backfired."

"Or you could tell her that you and Pete dueled and he came out the victor." giggled Ophelia, as the portrait swung closed behind him.

Talia shook her head. "That happened last night?"

"Yeah. But it was an accident."

"I didn't think something like that would happen..." she began, dropping her voice. "I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"Then you didn't really understand what their plan was." replied Ophelia frankly. "He has little control over what he does after he transforms, that includes hurting others."

Talia became silent and stared into the fire.

"What are you thinking? I can see the wheels in your head spinning like mad."

"I want to help Remus."

Ophelia chuckled nervously. "I... thought we were."

"More so." she answered cryptically. "We could make a desensitizing potion."

"Right. Good one, Tal." She remained quiet. "You _are _kidding, aren't you?"

"No, I'm being completely serious. We've done far more complicated potions and look how they turned out."

"Yes, but the Animagi spells and potions only required patience. That potion, well, it would take a huge amount of willpower. It's incredibly hard to make."

"It was only an idea." huffed Talia, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"She doesn't have to know..." _

Ophelia squeezed her eyes shut. Talia still didn't know her sister was a Seer. "Er, I know that you're still planning on going through with it. So I'll help, I don't want you to be on my conscience."

Talia dove across the couch and pinned Ophelia in a hug. "Thank you. I promise I'll do most of the work, but I may need you to get a few of the ingredients."

"Yes, I'll do whatever you need. But I need food- I'm starving." she replied quickly, heading to the Great Hall.

It was a full week before Talia mentioned the potion again.

"Alright," she began, as they walked to the common room after a History of Magic lesson. "So I have everything we need, except for the Craeton venom. It's fairly easy to come by, so could you take care of that?"

Lily caught up to them. "David Cohen just asked me to get a bite with him next trip to Hogsmeade!" she squealed excitedly. "Can you believe it? He's so cute!"

"David Cohen? Well, well, Lil, congratulations." giggled Ophelia.

As they walked back to the dorm, conversation between the two girls turned to what Lily would wear on her date with the Gryffindor Beater.

Talia fell behind. "So you _can_ get the Craeton venom?" she whispered to herself. "Thanks Phe, I knew I could count on you."

"You can borrow my black dress." offered Ophelia, as she dropped the heavy books onto her desk. "It would look great on you."

Talia reached the top of the stairs and stowed her bag away in her closet. "I don't mean to interrupt, but will you be able to get that.. _thing _for me? I'll need it in three days."

Ophelia looked up from her trunk. "What? Oh yes, I will have it to you by Thursday." she replied distractedly. "How about these shoes? If you order pumpkin juice you'll match."

Talia collapsed onto her bed, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. She was going to help Remus in a way that no Animagi potion could.

Following a few hours of helping Lily pick out an outfit, Ophelia found herself in the common room with Sirius helping him with the weeks homework. Everyone else was asleep, leaving the insomniacs to themselves.

Sirius scratched his head with the purple quill. "So the automobile runs on... oil?"

"Gasoline. It runs on gasoline. Oil is used for maintenance." she replied. "But you were close."

"Alright. So automobiles run on gasoline, and trains run on... or are, rather, steam-powered?"

Ophelia nodded. "You're right."

Sirius leaned his chair back and stretched his arms above his head. "Of course I'm right. It's me."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Please forgive my stupidity."

"Ah, not a problem."

_"Where are they?"_

"Am I boring you, Sirius?" chuckled Ophelia. "Just say the word and I would be more than happy to go find Lily."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned. "Who said I was bored? I mean, yes, I would rather be doing anything other than homework. But you're not so bad, better than alone with Pete."

She grinned. "Aw thanks. That's the probably the closest thing to a compliment you could ever give."

Talia carefully added the sliced caterpillars to the bubbling cauldron, which she had been careful to hide beneath her bed.

_"Add caterpillars to the mixture once it has begun to boil." _she said aloud, reading from the dog-eared book. "Check. _Once it has simmered for five minutes, allow to cool and add approximately twenty-three drops of Craeton venom."_

"If she can get us tickets to their next performance," said Mai as she and Ophelia climbed the stairs. "I would be forever thankful."

"Well I don't think it's a problem, seeing as Bec--"

"Phe." Talia interrupted. "Do you have the Craeton venom? I need it within the next six and a half minutes."

Ophelia's heart dropped. She had forgotten to buy the one thing she had been assigned to get.

"Well, you see, the thing about that is.."

Talia's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "You forgot it?!"

She thought quickly. "No. No, it's here somewhere, just let me look for it." Ophelia then pretended to rummage around in her trunk. Her hands hit a cold vial.

She lifted the stopper and sniffed it. Craeton venom had a powerfully strong odor, and she needed something that would pass the test. The scent of skunk, or some other rotting smell filled her nostrils.

While Talia's back was turned, Ophelia poured the liquid into an empty flask. She ignored the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach and gave the vial to Talia.

"This is it?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm, yeah. That's the venom." she replied, the words spilling out of her mouth. "So you have all you need then? Because I have to meet Lily in the library."

Talia nodded. "Yes, thank you. Go. I'm perfectly fine."

Ophelia glided down the stairs as quickly as her feet could carry her. She ran past James and Sirius playing a game of wizard's chess, past Remus shouting after her to come back. She didn't stop until she reached the library.

Ophelia couldn't rightly understand what she had done, or why she didn't just tell Talia that her own life had gotten in the way. Yes, Talia would be upset, but she would have gotten over it.

As she walked towards Lily's table she pushed the fear out of her mind, convincing herself that the first batch would go wrong without her contribution. Talia would assume she had miscalculated one of the steps and would try again. Ophelia would then give her the _real _Craeton venom.

Talia went over her calculations at least a dozen times before coming to the conclusion that it was perfect.

The next week, on the night of the full moon, she gave a goblet of the potion to Remus, and he quickly downed the steaming drink.

Their plan was for Remus to become a wolf, fully controlling his actions, then he and the other Marauders could have a good night doing whatever it was they did (The girls preferred not to know.).

Ophelia sat on her bed, taking off her leather riding boots. She let them fall to the floor with a dull _thud_.

"What was that?" asked Talia, looking up from her spot at the desk.

"Sorry, just me."

"No worries." she beamed, "Nothing could damper my mood today."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"_Why_? Are you daft? It's the first full moon in years that Remus won't be turning into a werewolf. Did you forget?"

Ophelia paled. "Y-You gave the potion to Remus? He took it?"

"I wasn't going to go to all that trouble to not give it to him in the end."

"Well c-congratulations."

"To both of us. You were the one who got the venom." said Talia.

"Right, here's to us." Ophelia whispered, raising an invisible glass. "I.. er, forgot something in the common room. I'll be right back."

Lily was mediating an argument between a couple of second years.

Ophelia grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it? You're as white as a sheet."

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if someone added skunk essence in place of Craeton venom in a desensitizing potion?"

"You used skunk essence?" she hissed.

Ophelia clapped a hand over her friend's mouth. "Lil! I got distracted, alright? It was a minor oversight. But what exactly would happen?"

She sat down on the couch, her face scrunched up as it did when she was deep in thought. "Well... nothing, I suppose. Except the potion taking no effect, of course."

"But no bad side effects? He won't.. stay a werewolf, will he?" she cried.

Lily wrapped an arm around her friend. "I don't believe there is anything you could to that would make him a werewolf. Permanently."

"Are you sure?"

"I would stake my life on it." smiled Lily. "It was stupid, yes, but not dangerous."

Ophelia let out a sigh of relief. "That's a load off. Thanks Lil."

Talia awoke the next morning, eager to hear about the night from Remus.

But she couldn't find him, nor could she find Pete, James or Sirius.

Talia checked the boys' dorm, the common room, even the Great Hall to see if they had gone down for an early breakfast.

She returned to the girls' dormitory panting and wasted no time in waking Ophelia and Lily.

"S-Somethings h-happened." she wheezed. "Can't f-find any of th-them."

Ophelia sat up and exchanged a worried look with Lily in the process. "Er.. did you check the Infirmary?"

"Why would they be in the Infirmary?" said Talia frowning. "The potion was perfect."

"Not as perfect as you'd think." replied Ophelia quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't give you Craeton venom as much as... essence of skunk."

"What?!" screeched Talia. "Do you have any idea what that may have done to him?"

"I'm quite certain nothing bad would come of it." Lily reassured her.

"I studied the ingredients thoroughly. If one was replaced with another... the consequences would be horrible. How could you have done this, Ophelia? God, sometimes you are get so wrapped up in your own life!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Tal. Do you even _know_ what I went through over break, or were you too busy being hungover?"

"Oh so this entire thing is some sort of sick payback for my absence this summer?"

"You can't blame this entirely on me! How do we know you didn't do something wrong, too?"

"Don't _ever_ insult my potions!" Talia yelled.

"I wouldn't have dared if you had a perfect track record."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lily planted herself firmly between the two of them. "Let's not fight. Let's--"

"You know exactly what it means." Ophelia continued. "Why did we have to throw out the first batch of the Animagi potion?"

"It all comes out.." Talia gathered her things and hastily pulled a bulky sweater over her pajamas. "I'm going to the Infirmary to see if Remus is there. Please don't come."

Ophelia stood in her way. "He's _my_ brother. Don't ever tell me that I can or can't see him."

"Because he'll be so happy with you at the moment. Do yourself a favor and stay here."

Ophelia fell back onto the bed and buried her head in her hands. Lily sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"I screwed up."

"Yes you did." said Lily honestly. "But now you can move past it and learn from your mistakes."

"You're so wise, Lil. Like Buddha." she answered. "I still think something could have gone wrong on her end."

"It's a possibility." she shrugged. "What.. were you talking about earlier?"

Ophelia was quiet. "Over the summer, I learned that I'm a Seer. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I'm still trying to process it myself."

"No, I understand. Don't think on it."

"Right now, only you and Remus know."

Lily nodded. "Thanks for telling me. That must be pretty... cool."

"I don't know about that, really. But anyways, what am I going to do about this?"

"Apologize."

"But it's not even my fault!" cried Ophelia. "Talia probably added some tequila or something."

"Well, I think it would be better if you just apologized, but if I know you at all, you're gonna stick it out."

"You're bloody right I will."

Lily thought for a moment. "It's going to be tough. I'm sure Remus will be pretty upset. And Talia definitely is. Sirius, Pete and James may opt to stay out of it. But it will probably blow over fairly quickly."

But for once Lily had been wrong.

The potion had taken effect, only it had made Remus more violent than his usual, werewolf self. The skunk essence was an inhibitor and it triggered had an outburst.

The werewolf had leashed out and didn't recognize his friends for who they were.

Pete, the smallest of the Marauders, had escaped through a fissure in the wall.

While James, the largest of the group, had managed to block most of Remus's attacks.

Which left Sirius to be the focus of his rage.

When Talia entered the Infirmary, Remus, James and Pete were gathered around the stiff bed. Sirius was dressed in clean, white hospital clothes, his head heavily bandaged.

Madam Pomfrey, a true miracle worker, had gotten the swelling to go down, at least for the time being.

When asked, James quickly explained that Sirius had been dared to touch the Whomping Willow. It was a joke gone wrong.

"What happened?" whispered Remus, after he had taken Talia away from the group. "Was it the potion?"

Talia nervously bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. As much as she hated Ophelia at this moment, it wasn't like her to tattle on someone. "I think I miscalculated the third step. I'm.. incredibly sorry."

"It.. it's alright." he sighed. "Tal, Sirius will be fine. Madam Pomfrey said he should wake up in a bit, and there's no lasting damage."

She nodded distractedly. "Yeah, alright."

Once the Healer kicked them out, Remus, James, Pete and Talia reluctantly returned to the common room.

Lily and Ophelia were already there, deep in discussion.

"Morning Phe." said Remus, sitting down next to his sister.

"Morning... Rem." she frowned, "Wait! So you're... _ not _mad with me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Right. Why would you be?" she repeated. "I'm just being crazy."

Talia steamed. She couldn't believe Ophelia wasn't going to confess her role in the matter. She was going to let Talia take all of the blame.

"I have an idea why you might be mad at her." said Talia, joining the conversation, which had now turned to the Gryffindor match against Ravenclaw.

"Don't you dare." hissed Ophelia.

"It may have something to do with her purposefully giving me the wrong ingredient."

"What?"

"Which turned out to be a werewolf inhibitor. A widely known one at that." she continued.

"It's not like I did it intentionally. I didn't know it would hurt him... hurt anyone."

"You didn't know essence of skunk was a werewolf inhibitor?" said Talia disbelievingly. "I find that very hard to believe."

"I find it just as hard to accept that for once you had absolutely nothing to do with the failure of your own potion." Ophelia retorted. "I'm willing to share the blame, but anything more than that is ridiculous."

"You're the one responsible for Sirius being in the Infirmary!"

Ophelia swallowed the lump in her throat. "S-Sirius is in the Infirmary?"

"And it's your fault."

"Our fault!" she cried. "I wasn't the one who thought I could just invent a potion!"

Talia turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"R-Remus?" Ophelia began.

"I don't even want to look at you." said Remus as he stood up and followed Talia.

James opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He shook his head and he and Pete left Lily and Ophelia to themselves.

"Yes, go ahead and leave, because_ I _was the one who made the potion." scoffed Phe. "Wait a minute, that was Talia!"

Ophelia and Lily spent the afternoon outside, soaking up the last of the Autumn heat.

After dinner, which they ate with David Cohen and his friends further down the Gryffindor table, Ophelia snuck off to Infirmary to visit Sirius.

He was laying in the bed, still as a statue, with the starched white linens drawn up to his chin.

"I'm sorry, you're here." whispered Ophelia. "I... It's my fault. Talia didn't do anything wrong."

She waited for him to wake, or even move a bit.

"I just wanted to come and make sure you weren't too disfigured. Your looks will probably be your ticket through life, and I really don't want to have to support you financially."

Ophelia left Sirius a box of his favorite Honeydukes chocolate, and returned to the dormitories.

Mai and Lily were talking excitedly about the approaching concert.

"How is Sirius?" asked Mai.

"Sleeping." she answered, wrapping a thick quilt around herself. "He looks fine though."

Talia sat up in her bed, her face hidden partially hidden in the shadows.

_"Does that help you feel better?"_

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Shut up Talia, really."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but I could tell what you were thinking."

"Right," said Talia sarcastically. "Because you know me _so_ well."

"Why are you still talking?"

She pulled the coverings around her bed and Talia's side of the room was silent.

"Anyways," Mai began. "I told my parents that I was spending Easter holiday studying for my OWLs. Which I probably should be, but seeing the Who live... well, I would never pass that up."

"Pete is so cute." sighed Lily.

"Pettigrew?!" Ophelia squealed, covering her face with her pillow. She laughed maniacally. "Eww!"

"No!" screamed Lily, wiping the tears from her eys. "Townsend, you dunce!"

Mai cracked a smile. "Good, I was just about to make a cutting remark about your taste in wizards. But Peter Townsend is in a category all to himself..."

Ophelia changed into a pair of light pajamas and crawled into bed. "Well, good night." she said, nearly forgetting about the day's incidents.

The next morning, a Monday, Sirius was allowed to leave the Infirmary. He immeadiately went to the Great Hall where he met Talia and the Marauders.

Sirius sat down, grinning. "Pretty fun night, huh?"

"Yeah you're so tough now that you're now in a hospital gown." chuckled James.

A loud laugh echoed throughout the Hall.

Sirius looked down the table to where Lily and Ophelia were giggling at whatever David Cohen and his bunch of sixth year friends were saying.

"Why are Phe and Lily sitting all the way down there?" he frowned.

The group exchanged an awkward look.

Remus cleared his throat noisily. "You know that potion Talia made for me last moon? Well, she put Ophelia in charge of getting the Craeton venom. But instead she gave her skunk essence."

"And you drank that?" Sirius howled. "My regrets, Moony."

"It's a werewolf inhibitor. It's the reason I attacked you."

"That's why I was in the Infirmary? Because Phe slacked off? Sounds like something I would do... And that's why they're hanging out with Ben and his gang?"

"She was totally irresponsible." Remus replied.

"Wait.. she's the reason I missed half my weekend?"

"Er.. that would be the least of what she did, but yeah, I guess." Talia chuckled.

Once breakfast was over, Ophelia made her way to Muggle Studies. She entered the dreary room.

Out if habit, she sat down at the table she and Sirius shared in the back of the class.

Ophelia set down her books. "Hey Padfoot. Glad to see you're in one piece."

Sirius pretended to be interested in the dirt on his shoes, kicking them against the floor.

"Hello? Earth to Sirius..." Ophelia clued in a moment later. "Great, now you're mad at me too?"

Sirius remained quiet.

"Fine. If thats how you want it to be..." She gathered her books and crossed the room.

"Colin?" she asked sweetly, throwing a glance back at Sirius. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Colin Turner quickly cleared off the empty seat. "Y-Yeah, of c-course Ophelia."

"Call me Phe." she smiled.

_Ophelia looked wildly around her. She had just been holding Remus's hand, talking to Noah about maybe getting a practice wand._

_"Six years old is far too young to have a wand." Noah explained. "Be patient, you'll get one when you head off to school."_

_She was about to protest when she realised she had lost her father and Remus in the crowd. Ophelia had never been to Diagon Alley, and she had no idea how to find either of them._

_"Daddy?" she called. _

_The passing witches and wizards paid her no attention as they hurried by._

_Ophelia began walking, hoping to see the familiar grey hair of Noah. _

_She took a left_

_Followed by another left. _

_And then a sharp right that went up on a sort of hill._

_She peered into the dark shop windows in amazement; she had never in her life seen so many angry-looking people._

_Ophelia felt a heavy hand come down on her shoulder and spun around with a gasp._

_She was standing across from a dark-haired boy in finely stitched robes._

_"What are you doing here?" the boy asked her._

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Ophelia whispered._

_The boy offered his hand. "Sirius Black."_

_She thought the name sounded familiar, as if she had heard it mentioned by Noah. "Ophelia Lupin."_

_"So now we're not strangers." grinned Sirius. He looked at her bright pink robes. "Are you lost?"_

_She nodded. "I can't find my father. We were going to Flourish and Blotts for some new history books for Remus and I."_

_"Flourish and Blotts is in Diagon Alley. That's quite a bit away from here."_

_Ophelia could feel the tears begin to well up. "W-Where are w-we?"_

_"It's okay, please don't cry." Sirius pleaded, looking around. "I'll help you find your father."_

_She wipde at her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket. "Okay," she sniffed. "Thank you."_

_Ophelia and Sirius walked in silence, until they passed Florean Fortescue's and Sirius bought them both a cone._

_"Here we are." he said, as they stood outside the towering building. "Flourish and Blotts. Can you find--"_

_"You're coming in with me, aren't you?"_

_Sirius looked at his silver pocketwatch. He knew his parents would be upset when they discovered he was missing, but he was in no real hurry to get back to them._

_"Yes, of course I'm coming in with you." he repeated._

_Ophelia smiled warmly. "Thank you Sirius."_

_"You're welcome."_

Ophelia woke from her dream with a start, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

It had been two weeks since the row; the longest weeks of her life.

Everyday was like the last.

During breakfast, lunch and dinner, Ophelia and Lily sat with the sixth years, while throwing nasty looks down to the Marauders end of the table.

After classes, they would spend the night in the common room, going over notes for their OWLs.

Seeing as how Ophelia was the most stubborn of the group, she imagined this fight going on forever because she refused to admit to Talia that it had been her fault.

It had now turned into some kind of sick contest to see who could stick it out the longest.

Lily had asked Ophelia to meet her in the library to go review their Ancient Runes essays.

Ophelia entered the deserted library and looked around for her friend. She noticed Remus sitting at the first table. Their eyes akwardly met.

"I was just leaving." he said quietly, shuffling his papers around.

"Don't bother. There's more than one table here." Ophelia replied, heading towards the back. When she set her books down, she changed her mind and went back to Remus's desk. "How long do you expect this to go on?"

"W-What?" he stuttered, caught off his guard.

"You not talking to me, how long did you think it was going to last?"

"If it had been up to me, it would never have started."

"You mean if I hadn't given Talia the wrong ingredient?"

"No, I meant if you had apologized from the beginning. I don't think you quite understand what happened. I wasn't just a werewolf, Phe, I was an angry werewolf that attacked my best friends. I could have killed them." Remus explained, his voice breaking.

Ophelia had never thought about it like that. He was right; it was a miracle that Sirius and the others weren't badly hurt.

She could feel that familiar lump swell in her throat as she imagined her life without her friends, or how guilty Remus had felt for the past weeks.

"I... I.. I'm sorry Remus." she cried. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to help Lily with her date."

Remus smiled weakly. "Thank you for finally saying that."

Ophelia nodded and hastily wiped her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

She spun around and left the library, her shaking feet carrying her back to the dorm.

She found Lily lacing up her shoes. "I was just coming to.. what's wrong?"

"It w-was my f-fault." she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything! R-Remus, and Sirius... it was all my fault."

A choking sound echoed around the room.

They turned to see Talia topple out if her bed, her eyes closed.

"Talia?"

She didn't respond.

Lily and Ophelia each put one of her arms around their shoulders and carried her off to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfery was baffled as to what was wrong with her, but said she was sure she would wake up soon.

An hour later, Talia opened one eye.

"Could you.. give us a bit?" said Ophelia.

Lily nodded. "I'll just be outside in the hall."

"What happened?" she asked.

Talia squinted, as if trying to remember. "I... was in my bed. Then you came in. And you were really upset. I think I absorbed it."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Talia. You didn't mess up the potion. I did. It was my fault. I'm.. really sorry." Ophelia repeated.

"I know, I could feel it. That's all I really wanted to hear, you know."

"I know."

"So we're done, right? This is over?"

Ophelia sighed. "Oh, thank god. It's so good to hear you say that."

After Talia was released from the Infirmary, everything returned to normal.

The next day, Ophelia slept in. She ran around the dorm trying to find a clean pair of robes and something to eat pn the way to class, as breakfast was now over.

She ran through the halls, knotting her tie and throwing her tangled hair into a messy ponytail.

Ophelia ran into the Muggle Studies classroom and took her usual spot next to Colin. "Hullo." she panted.

"Did you sleep in?"

"Yes, I had the--"

"Sorry to interupt."

Ophelia looked up to see Sirius standing over her.

"But it seems as if I've misplaced my partner, and seeing as how we have OWLs in a few months, I may need her notes. So will you mind terribly if I take her back? No? Thanks mate, you're a decent guy."

Ophelia grinned, unable to hide her excitement. "Sorry Colin. I'm needed."

She quickly got her things and joined Sirius in the back row, leaving Colin to wonder what had just happened.

Ophelia pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Padfoot, I missed you!"

Sirius pulled at her hands. "Yes, yes. No need to strangle me to death."

"Oh," she giggled. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." he said, eyeing her notes. "And thanks for the chocolates."

**{I know, I know, a kind of silly way to end this chapter, but I'm just really anxious to move away from this. }**


	10. An Escape from Utter Boredom

**{I give you all permission to skip this next chapter. It revolves entirely around Sirius and Ophelia, it had to be done.}**

CHAPTER TEN **An Escape from Utter Boredom**

With the arrival of November, the weather had taken a dramatic turn. A few feet of powdery white snow ('Perfect packing-snow', James reminded them constantly) had blanketed the school.

On one particular afternoon, following a very tiresome week of classes, and an even more tiresome full moon the night before, Ophelia was sitting alone in the common room.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she had planned on going with Lily. But Prefect duties had called her away.

Sirius paraded into the room and collapsed next to her on the couch. "Hullo."

"Just getting up?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I had a late night. Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"No one to go with. Talia's not feeling well, and last I saw, Lily was bringing a few first years to McGonagall's office."

"Why don't we go?"

"Yeah, I guess that would've been alright. But they've already left."

He smirked. "That's not a problem. Come on, I know another way."

Sirius led Ophelia out of the common room and down a long hall, where she had only ever been down once.

They came to a stop in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are we doing here?"

Sirius poked the witch in the eye and muttered, _"Dissendium." _

The statue opened to reveal a fairly small hole.

"You want me to climb into the backside of a hag?" Ophelia chuckled. "There are some things even _I_ won't do, Padfoot."

"Come on," he urged. "You're not scared, are you?"

Those were the magic words.

Ophelia hoisted herself inside. "Hardly."

She fell down a long slide and came to an abrupt landing. Sirius fell down beside her.

_"Lumos_." she mumbled, illuminating the tunnel. "Where the hell are we, Black?"

He pulled a worn roll of parchment from inside his robes. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lines of ink spread outward from the center of the parchment. Ophelia could have sworn she saw a stick drawing with her name above it.

"_The Marauder's Map_?" she read aloud. "You made a map?"

Sirius nodded happily. "Isn't it great?"

"Yes, fantastic. Now where are we?"

"This is the quickest and most direct path to Hogsmeade."

"I guess I should have figured you would be taking me into the underbelly of the castle."

They walked in silence until they reached a dead end.

Sirius peered through the trapdoor above them, ignoring the dust that was falling upon him. "It's clear."

He threw the door back and hopped up. Sirius then stretched a hand down and pulled Ophelia through.

She stood up, glancing round. They were in a cellar by the looks of it ; a very dull, very dusty cellar.

He held a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow.

A few moments later they emerged in Honeydukes, and after replenishing their supplies of sweets, headed outside.

"Where to?" he asked, stowing his bag away inside his robes.

"The Three Broomsticks?"

When they arrived, Sirius offered to get their first pitcher of Butterbeer if she found them a table.

He sat down across from her. "Have I told you that you look rather lovely today?"

Ophelia took a sip from her mug. "What do you want?"

"Help with my battles essay."

"Fine." she agreed. "Remind me when we get back."

"Are you getting sick of me yet?" he asked. "I warned you back in September..."

"Considering we didn't speak for most of the last month and I almost got you killed?" she chuckled. "No, I have a good few weeks left in me."

"Ha ha." he replied dryly. "Has anyone asked you to the Ball yet?"

"Yes, Colin and Drake, but I don't fancy going with either of them. What about you? Are you going with anyone yet?"

"Let's see, Pandora's asked me. And, oh yes, Pandora, and some girl named... _Pandora_, I think?" Sirius howled. "I thought the men were supposed to do the asking."

Ophelia nearly choked on her Butterbeer at his last two statements. "Er, Sirius? This is 1975, if a girl wants to ask a boy- emphasis on _boy_, Sir -to a dance, she can. In these days, witches are even allowed their own wands! Go figure on that one."

He rolled his eyes. "I only meant that I thought it was _customary _for us to ask."

"You're not going with her, are you?"

"Right. I'm taking Pandora to the Ball." he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His eyes lit up suddenly. "Why don't we go together?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant. We won't have to go with people we don't like, and we won't look like complete losers. Besides, we'll have fun."

"We would." she slowly agreed. "Alright. Let's do it."

"You'll go with me?"

"Will you dance?"

"Yes." said Sirius grudgingly.

"Then yes."

"Excellent, two mates suffering together."

Ophelia laughed. "Yes, there is no one I would rather suffer with than you."

"Thanks. It's a bit tragic, though. My mother will be so pleased that I'm taking princess Ophelia to our first formal."

She shrugged. "Don't tell her. The last thing I want to do is please your mother."

"Yes, that is on my list of things to avoid." A wave of slight concern washed over his face. "As is upsetting Remus. I don't think he'll be too pleased that I'm taking you."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Scaredy cat. Fine, I'll tell him. As if he'll care."

Sirius set down his mug, the leftover foam running down the side. "Shall we go?"

She finished the last bit of her Butterbeer. "Sure, I'm ready."

They stood up and buttoned their jackets.

"Wait!" called Sirius, a smirk spreading across his mouth. He pulled her pink cap down over her eyes. "You forgot this."

Ophelia pushed it up on her forehead. "Thanks." she replied dryly. "Where would I be without your help?"

He stuck his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes, bumping into empty tables. "Oh! I'm lost, I'm lost!" he mimicked. "If only I had my hat... or my Sirius."

She waved good-bye to Rosemerta and headed outside, with Sirius tagging behind.

"So where are we off to now?" he asked, peering into his nearly empty sweets bag. "Back to Honeydukes?"

"Okay, I'll stock up for over holiday."

"Stock up?" he repeated. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"What? And miss my chance to see you in dress robes? I don't think so." she chuckled.

"Well, take a picture because it'll be the first and last time you ever see that."

"What about when you get married?"

"Married? Who said anything about marriage?"

"Natural progression of things, I suppose. Everyone gets married."

"I won't. I wouldn't want anyone to be forced to marry into the Blacks."

Ophelia laughed heartily. "You're so daft. I can name at least ten witches who would gladly give up their wand to go to the Ball with you."

He scrunched up his nose. "They're all so.. screechy. And girly. I can't have a conversation with the lot of them."

"Thanks for that."

Sirius blushed furiously. "I didn't mean you of course. You're not really a_ girl_, you know? You're more li--"

"Black?" Ophelia interrupted. "Stop talking."

"An exception to the rule." he grinned, pleased with his recovery.

"Well thank you." she said, buying a pack of sugared dragon scales.

They found their way back to the cellar and once again climbed into the dark tunnel.

They began their long trek when something scuttled against Ophelia's leg. She lost her balance, falling against Sirius.

He took out his wand. "_Lumos_."

A light flared from the tip, throwing light on a scraggly rat.

"Wormtail?" they said in unison.

The grey rodent transformed into a hunched over Peter.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Pettigrew's short, stubby fingers twitched nervously. "Just coming back from Hogsmeade."

"Were you meeting a lady-friend, Pete?" Ophelia giggled.

"Yeah, right. Lots of ladies." replied Worm laughing.

"Can we cut this short? I want to hurry and get to supper."

She slapped his arm. "It's not like you're starving, is it? You just polished off a half pound of sweets just now." She gave him a push towards the exit. "Well?"

Sirius led the way through the tunnel, his wand held aloft.

When they reached the castle, they one-by-one toppled out of the statue.

Ophelia ripped off her dusty jacket and marched to the Great Hall.

"Hey Phe! Wait for me." Sirius called, as they casually joined the clusters going to dinner.


	11. Letters Exchanged

CHAPTER ELEVEN **Letters Exchanged**

About an hour later, once they had returned to their dormitories, Ophelia took out a scrap of parchment and quill and began a letter to Noah.

She had not spoken to him since she and Remus had left.

_Dear Noah, 30 November 1975_

_As you know, the Hogwarts Winter Ball is just around the corner. I will be attending, accompanied by Sirius Black._

_Could you please send my new dress robes that I bought over the summer?_

_Also, please do not tell Helena just yet, I will do so in good time._

_I doubt you have contacted Remus since term began, so I will do you a favor by letting you he is escorting Lily Evans._

_That will be all for now._

_-Ophelia_

She called for Gwahir and stroked his soft, grey feathers. "Please take this to Noah, and if you see Helena reading it over his shoulder, don't hesitate to give her hands a little nip."

Gwahir hooted, affectionately bowing his head.

"And take your time; it'll be a long journey and the message isn't urgent."

During the third week of December, Gwahir returned with a letter from Noah.

_Ophelia,9 December 1975_

_I was overjoyed to receive word from you, as well as news of the Hogwarts Ball. _

_Although his family is less than honorable at the moment, Sirius Black is a very nice young wizard and I wholly approve of your choice._

_Your mother has her own methods of finding things out, including the news of yours and your brothers escorts. I tried to dissuade her but she persisted. Be on the alert during the Ball._

_You will find your robes in your trunk. I did not want to burden Gwahir with such a great package, and Helena did not want to risk losing another house elf during Christmas holidae._

_What is the count now? Eight freed elves?_

_Please write soon._

_-Noah_

Ophelia opened the heavy lid and took out her new silk robes and ran her fingers over the delicate purple pattern, the tiny golden Swavorski crystals that were sewn onto the corset.

Lily came into the room, her jaw dropping when she saw her new dress. "Phe, you're going to look beautiful in that."

She hung it up next to her bed. "Thanks Lil. I don't know, I guess I'm looking forward to it more than I expected to."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Sirius, would it?"

"What are you talking about?" frowned Ophelia.

Lily sat down on the edge of her desk and started picking at her nails. "Well you have been spending a lot of time together lately--"

"Because he's one of my best mates!"

"And he is extremely handsome." she continued. "You can't deny that."

She shrugged. "I suppose he is attractive... in an odd, dark kinda way."

"No. Sirius is the normal type of handsome."

Ophelia squinted her eyes up. "Tell me... why are we discussing this again?"

"No reason." Lily shook her head. "While we're on the subject, do you know who Potter's taking, would you?"

She laughed loudly, heading down to the common room. "That was nice, Lil. Real subtle." They collapsed onto the worn, leather couch. "Well he would be going with you if you hadn't paired off with Remus so quickly."

"Yeah, but we're just going as friends." she answered.

"Just like Sirius and I."

"Right.. is Potter taking a... _friend_ as well?"

"James is escorting Tal."

Color returned to Lily's face. "Oh, well that's nice."

A few moments later the Marauders returned from whatever newly created prank and joined them in front of the fireplace.

Ophelia pushed the letter into Remus's hand.

He quickly scanned it and sighed dramatically. "Does this mean..?"

Ophelia sighed. "I believe so. She would claim she is just doing her_ motherly _duty." she turned to Sirius. "I would guess our plan of leaving your mother in the lurch is effectively ruined. Sorry."

"Nah, don't think on it."

Lily retrieved a quill and book from her bag.

Ophelia elbowed her in the ribs. "What are you doing?"

"It's our first night of real holiday and you're going to do homework?" asked James.

"Just what do you suppose we do then?"

James smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Remus clamped a hand down over his face.

"Not a good idea, Prongs."

Sirius leaned in confidently, motioning for the others to do the same. "We could do a little celebrating now that classes are suspended. What do you say to an impromptu visit to Hogsmeade?" he suggested.

"I'm in." said James and Ophelia together.

"Ophelia!" cried Remus. "No, it's too much of a risk, we might get caught."

She shrugged it off. "Thanks big brother, but I think I can manage on my own."

Lily frantically shook her head. "I can't, I'm a Prefect. Same with Remus."

"You could borrow my cloak." James offered. "Come on Evans, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"He's right Lil." Ophelia agreed.

Her brow furrowed. "Fine. I'll go. But only with your cloak, Potter."

A few minutes later, after they had gone upstairs the cloak and some Galleons, they were lurking down the familiar tunnel .


	12. Winter Capers

**{A/N: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, so please don't let the big bad lawyers carry me off to Bad Girls Prison.}**

**{And to Red-Devil 15: I haven't read anything by Mercedes Lackey, and what makes it an even bigger coincidence is my last name is Lakey, so I'm freaking out right now.}**

CHAPTER TWELVE **Winter Capers**

"Worm!" screeched Lily. "Stop it!"

"I didn't see you there. For obvious reasons."

"We're still underground, Lil." replied Sirius. "No one will see you if you take off the cloak."

"I'm not taking that chance. I'm sure Dumbledore knows about this."

Remus threw back the trapdoor. "We're here, and we weren't seen by anyone."

One by one they made their way into the sweets shop.

"Okay," James whispered. "We should probably split up. We'll draw less attention to ourselves."

"I'll go with the cloak twins." Pete volunteered.

"Thanks Petey!" said Ophelia, taking Sirius and James by the arms and running off.

"Meet at the Broomsticks in an hour!" called Remus's familiar voice.

After several minutes of running, they came to a stop in front of a rather large oak tree.

James rested his hands on his knees. "Do-Do you.. mind... t-telling m-me why we h-had to run?" he gasped.

Ophelia peered through the branches. "I saw them from inside Honeydukes. What do you suppose a few Slytherins are up to so far away from the castle?"

Sirius smirked. "Any ideas, Prongs?"

"Quite a few, actually."

"Care to share?" Ophelia asked. "They won't be sitting ducks all night."

James turned to her. "Do you mind doing some dirty work?"

"You want_ me _to do something? _Really_?" she beamed.

"Er... yes?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Be our diversion?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, what's the plan?"

Ten minutes later, Ophelia strutted past Edmonde Crabbe, Mikela Kuven and Marcus Tate.

"Well if it isn't one of Potter little friends." Kuven said snidely. "Where's your usual escort Ophelia?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You mean my brute of a brother and his prat friends? Who cares, I know I don't."

They exchanged a glance, as if trying to decide whether or not to trust her.

"Have you ever heard of a Hogwarts student switching Houses?" she continued, "Because I think I should look into it."

Tate grinned. "Well I'm glad you've come around. Better five years late than never."

Ophelia brushed the snow off a fallen log and sat down. Tate and Crabbe immediately joined her.

"So what kind of trouble are you boys up to?" she asked coyly.

"Well, Mikela wanted to take a break from that over the holiday." said Marcus. "Don't know why really."

"Is anyone taking you to the Ball?" Edmonde asked.

"No." she lied. "Why? Do you want me to save you a dance?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

"Me too." added Tate.

"Oh! Look at that, my boots unlaced. Excuse me for a moment." said Ophelia loudly, kneeling down out of the way. That was the sign.

A moment later, a barrage of snowballs rained down upon Crabbe, Tate and Kuven.

But these weren't ordinary snowballs- they were filled with Squelching Belching Slithering Slime, bought at Zonko's.

Ophelia ducked behind the tree as the three Slytherins were covered from head to ankle in thick, brown hissing slime.

They looked around wildly, trying to find the culprits.

But they were too late, as James and Sirius had already taken off.

"Come on!" Tate yelled. "We can still catch them!"

They ran off, in the wrong direction nonetheless. Ophelia dusted herself off and skipped off to the Three Broomsticks.


	13. Of Werewolves and Runaways

CHAPTER THIRTEEN **Of Werewolves and Runaways**

Ophelia opened the door of the Three Broomsticks and found her friends sitting at a cozy table in the back.

"Well done Mr Black, Mr Potter." she chuckled, sitting down next to them.

James handed her a mug of Butterbeer. "Take your share of the congratulations, Miss Lupin. From what I saw, you really fooled Tate and his gargoyles."

She laughed loudly. "You haven't even heard the best part; Crabbe and Marcus told me to save them a dance."

"But you're going to the Ball with me. Right Phe?" asked Sirius.

She frowned and stared back at him. "Of course I am. I couldn't very well say you were taking me, now could I?"

"I thought it was funny." said James, breaking the silence.

"Where are Pete and the Prefect twins?" Ophelia giggled.

"Lily saw Dumbledore and dragged them back to the castle." James chuckled. "Worm left a message with Rosemerta."

She shook her head. "I love Lily."

James smiled. "Aw, so do I, so do I."

She slapped his arm. "She's, like, _freakishly_ cautious. I think she's going to explode in a rebellious rage one of these days."

"Oh how I hope I"m there to take in part that." he added.

A few pints of Butterbeer later, they headed back to Honeydukes,only to discover that it had closed early.

"Perfect!" cried Ophelia. "What are we going to do? Spend Christmas in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh young Ophelia." said James superiorly. "Trust us to have a backup plan."

"Backup plan?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah, we'll just go through the Shrieking Shack."

She blanched. "Er... do we h-have to? Aren't there two other passages back to the castle?"

"Come on Phe. You of all people know that it's not really haunted." James urged.

"I know, but--"

"It will be the easiest route. Quick, too." Sirius replied softly.

She heaved her shoulders, defeated. "I guess. Let's just get it over with."

They soon reached the Shack but as they approached the splintered door, Ophelia's feet turned to lead.

"Home sweet home." James laughed, going inside.

Sirius turned back and smiled. "We're just passing through. We're not even going upstairs."

She looked down at the ground, her gaze falling upon a large, scarlet blood stain. She couldn't look away, it was as is she was hypnotized.

"Phe?" Sirius took her hand in his. "Let's go." he said quietly, leading her through the tunnel.

When they reached Hogwarts, Ophelia quickly excused herself and went to her dorm.

But after an hour or two of tossing in her sleep, she threw on a housecoat and went down to the common room.

Sirius heard the approaching steps and sat up.

"I was hoping I would see you tonight." he said, pouring her a glass of banana juice.

"You were?"

"Yeah, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Really." she replied. "Just... I guess I wasn't prepared for seeing that. My parents... even Remus, have always tried to keep em away from that part of his life. It just got me thinking about October again. There was so much blood..."

Sirius nodded slightly. "Yeah, there's always blood."

She took a deep breath. "Can you.."

"Tell you about it?" he finished. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"It's violent. His bones regenerate to about two times their size. His skin has to stretch to cover them, and it's forced to do this in few short seconds. Sometimes it tears.." Sirius paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ophelia looked around the room, anywhere but at him.

"Keep going." she said. "Please."

"When he's by himself, he's ferocious. He has only himself to bite, scratch. But when we're with him, we can curb it slightly."

"Slightly?"

"He's still essentially an animal." he explained. "He can only control himself to a certain degree."

"What.. _exactly_ happened to you?"

Sirius hesitated. "It's over, Phe, it's done. I don't think it's a good idea to go dredging that up again."

"I have to know."

He gingerly rolled up the sleeveof his pajama shirt to reveal a deep, serrated wound. "Believe me; it looks a hell of a lot worse than it felt. Pomfrey is a genius at what she does."

Ophelia nodded distractedly. "Right.."

Sirius suddenly appeared worried. "Look, it's only a few hours each month and than he's back to his normal self."

His words fell dead at her ears. "I've seen his scars, you know." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "He tries to hide them. He won't go swimming in the lake anymore. He used to love swimming."

"Tell him it's not a problem for you."

She shrugged. "He wouldn't listen. He's so bloody stubborn."

Sirius smiled, immediately lightening the tension. "_You're_ calling Remus stubborn? It must run in your family. Like depravity runs in mine."

"Not so much now. If you ignore Regulus."

"I guess. Did I tell you I've decided to leave? I can't take them anymore, even if it is only for one week out of the year."

"Where will you go?"

"James' most likely. His parents offered me a room."

"Sirius, that's great. You're getting away from that hell beast you call a mother. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"It's _exactly_ what I've wanted."

Both heads turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, echoing heavily down the stone staircase.

"Sirius? Phe?" Remus rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing." said Sirius quickly.

"Now that you're hear to keep him company, I think I'll try to get back to sleep." she said, getting to her feet. "Good night."


	14. A Cautionary Exchange

CHAPTER FOURTEEN **Cautionary Exchange**

Once the soft scuff of Ophelia's slippers had faded away, James took his seat beside his best friend.

"You couldn't sleep? How come?"

"Lately it seems that I can never sleep." said Sirius. "Don't know why, really."

James stared hard at him. "It's Christmas holiday, we don't have classes for the next two weeks. Cheer up, mate."

"Not to mention the formal."

"Ah, the source of my greatest stress recently." admitted James. "Do you think Evans will save me a dance?"

"I think you have a better chance of dancing with Snivellus." said Sirius.

"I thought it as hopeless. Oh well, Talia will be good enough company." He was quiet for a moment. "Besides, there will be other dances, right? Ones where I actually might take Evans?"

Sirius patted his shoulder. "Sure. And they'll be held on Mars."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Who will you ask to the next one? Supposing of course that Dumbledore throws another one..."

Sirius frowned. "Phe."

"No. I meant out of the throng of girls who throw themselves at you daily, who would you take?"

"I-would-take-Phe." he repeated slowly.

"If you're just saying that you would take Ophelia to be polite, then I wouldn't worry about that." James chuckled.

"Prongs, I know bloody well what you meant, and I think I would be the _last_ person to escort any girl out of pure politeness."

"Well then you--" James stopped mid sentence. Leaping to his feet, his wide eyes revealing his full comprehension. "Oh Padfoot... you're in for it now. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What exactly am I _in_ for?"

"What? You didn't think about how Remus was going to take this? Oh, I'd leave Hogwarts. Lay down low at my house for a while until he calms down a bit." James rambled.

"How much Butterbeer did you have? Maybe you should lay down for a bit..." said Sirius.

"Oh no! There's no way I'm going to sleep in the same room as him now. No way!"

"Enough!" Sirius cried. "Just why exactly are you afraid of Remus? And tell me quickly because you're giving me a headache."

James looked at him as though he had just sprouted a second nose. "I'm talking about you. Fancying his little sister. As if you didn't already know."

"I don't fancy Ophelia."

"Right, right. And the Canadians will win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"I don't fancy Ophelia." repeated Sirius. "Calm down, alright?"

James flopped back onto the couch. "Well, good luck with that."

"I don't need luck. She's Moony's sister. Off limits."

"And you just remember that. She is off limits. And while we're on the subject, you best be putting Evans on that list with a big line next to her name that says 'Off Limits'."

Sirius smirked wickedly. "I dunno Prongs. I think she winked at me the other day. And she's pretty cute, too. Not to mention what a service it would do for my homework..."

"You're lucky I know you're only taking the piss. Otherwise you'd be hanging by your feet outside that window."

"Do you have the map?" Sirius asked haughtily. "I'm bored, let's go wandering."

**{Yes, yes, please hold back the angry emails, like I said earlier, it has to be done...}**


	15. The Winter Ball

CHAPTER FIFTEEN **The Winter Ball**

Lily, Ophelia and Talia were in the girls dormitory, getting ready for the night.

Lily had enchanted her record to play at twice the normal volume.

She danced around the room, her emerald-colored dress skimming the floor. _"Said there ain't no use in crying. Cause it will only, only drive you mad. Does it hurt to hear them lying? Was this the only world you had?" _sang Lily, coming to a stop in front of Ophelia.

She was sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's the matter with you?" she panted.

"Dunno." Ophelia sat up. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. Half an hour to the Ball."

Talia came into the room and collapsed into a chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "James just called me Evans for the third time tonight."

A slow blush crept upon her. "He's a prat, don't think on it."

"I think their planning something for tonight." Talia continued. "They were talking about some.._ plan _they had in mind for Severus."

"Trust them to ruin the formal." said Lily.

"Ah, give them a break. They haven't done anything in a while, I think it'll be good for them." Talia chuckled.

Ophelia pulled her violet robes from their hanger, and traced her finger along the pattern. "Do you think Sirius would be horribly disappointed if I didn't go?"

"I would." Lily replied. "Why don't you want to go?"

She shrugged. "No reason, I just don't feel like dancing tonight."

"Come. Leave Sirius to his little prank and you and me can dance."

Ophelia gave in and changed into her robes, while Talia- running off the mood of the others - ran around the dorm in a frenzy.

Once they were all dressed they descended the stairs into the common room. A fire had been lit, making the air thick.

Sirius, James and Remus were wearing the same shade of black dress robes, while Pete stuck out like a Squib in his golden suit.

"Just for the record," Talia began, "I'm only with James out of pity. And if you call me Lily one more time..."

"Sorry Lily." he smirked.

Ophelia made her way over to Sirius, her wand aloft. _"Indigollian."_ she muttered, turning his robes a dark blue. "Had to be done."

"You look... beautiful." said Sirius.

She took a step back. "Wow, two compliments in one year. What do you want? Help studying for your OWLs or something?"

"I have to have a reason to compliment you?"

"Yes."

"Hullo little sister." said Remus, joining them. "Do you have a... sweater you can wear over that? A shawl maybe?"

"Your date's showing more than I am."

"I can hear you, you know." cried Lily from the other side of the common room.

"You weren't offended, don't pretend to be." Ophelia hollered back.

"Shall we go?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

They linked arms and made their way to the Great Hall, which had been decorated for the occasion.

Strings of lights floated throughout the room and a stage had been erected at the far side of the room.

James led the group to a table in the back. "Not to worry, ladies." he said loudly, running a hand through his hair. "There's enough James to go around. I'll save you all a dance."

"Give it a rest, Prongs." Sirius muttered. "She's not listening."

"Good evening all." said Professor Dumbledore, once the Hall was seated. "And welcome to the Winter Ball. I had the idea of calling it the Snow Ball, but Professor Caery dismissed it rather quickly. The band will begin playing shortly once dinner has commenced. I sincerely hope all of you have an enjoyable night. Let's eat."

The meal of roasted turkey was spent with the Marauders quietly whispering amongst themselves.

"I swear on Merlin's tomb," Ophelia warned. "If this little prank of yours in anyway backfires on _us_, you won't be able to ride a broom for a very long time."

"It won't." Remus promised cryptically. "Unless..." he shook his head. "It won't."

As the music began, David Cohen cautiously approached the table. "Er.. Lily? Would you care to dance?"

Remus stood up quickly. "Sorry chap. But the first is promised to me." he said, leading Lily onto the floor.

_"'Would you care to dance?'_" James mocked. "She's on the list, mate!"

"What list?" asked Talia.

"The _Off Limits_ list."

Ophelia frowned. "You've made an _Off Limits_ list? That's disgusting. that's immature.. that's... who else is on it?"

"Just Evans right now." he replied quickly.

"We should make a list." cried Talia excitedly.

"Tal, we don't even have boys to put in a _On_ Limits list."

"Right, right."

Peter stared into his goblet.

_"This is so boring. Who am I going to ask?"_

Ophelia got to her feet. "Do you want to dance, Pete?"

"Sure." he grinned. "I mean, if Sirius doesn't mind."

"Not at all."

Pete took her hand in his and they headed onto the dance floor.

"Are you having a good night so far?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "Oh yeah. Best of my life."

They danced in silence for the next few minutes, until James cut in.

"I think Talia's mad at me." he said, throwing a look back at the table.

"It may help if you call her by her own name, and maybe... this is just an idea, pretend you're enjoying yourself."

"I am! She just took something I said in the wrong context." he explained, adjusting his glasses. His eyes lit up, remembering something. "Hey Phe, do you remember when Helena taught us to dance? And how she made Moony and Sirius be partners because you refused to dance with all of us."

Ophelia giggled. "I completely forgot about that. Oh hush, Sirius will beat you if he hears you talking about that."

"I could take him. I can take anyone." he hollered.

"What are you guys planning to do?"

He shook his head. "Sworn to secrecy, sorry. But you'll find out soon enough."

James and Ophelia danced the next few songs away, until Sirius came and James felt it safe to return to Talia.

"Finally." said Sirius sarcastically.

"Remember when you danced with Remus?"

He stood completely still. "I have no recollection of that ever happening, thank you very much."

"Right."

"Remind me again why you wouldn't dance with me?"

"I wouldn't dance with Remus because he was my brother, I wouldn't dance with you because you kept calling me _Osmellia_, so James was left." she explained.

Sirius howled. "I forgot about Osmellia."

"Believe me, I haven't."

They continued turning in slow circles.

Ophelia squinted to make out the band."Have you ever heard of the Gringotts Reformation before tonight?" she asked, as an ensemble of goblins played everything from harpsicorts to guitars to wax paper flutes.

"Unfortunately yes." grumbled Sirius. "Regulus has been to all of their shows." He craned his beck to find his little brother in the crowd. "There he is, dancing with Aloise."

"Aw, they'll make a fine, pure-blood match." said Ophelia, rolling her eyes. "Hecate will be oh-so proud."

"Don't remind me. I have to go back there once more to collect what little I have left there."

"I don't mean to be a mood-turner, Sir, but what are you going to do for money?"

Sirius heaved his shoulders. "It's not a concern right now."

"It will be once you leave here. And come August when you need to buy your school things."

"I have a vault at Gringotts, I'll be okay for a bit. Can we... not talk about this right now?" he suggested, glancing at his pocket watch. "I have a lot on my mind as it is."

_"Four more minutes."_

Ophelia stared at her dance partner. "Four more minutes until what? Your little prank?"

"It's not a little pr-" he stopped mid sentence. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." she said quickly. "You muttered it under your breath. Four minutes 'till what, Sir?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything." he said, sounding like James only moments earlier. "You'll find out in three minutes."

"I'm not a patient witch, tell me now." Ophelia demanded. She looked around the Great Hall for something- anything -out of the ordinary.

Her gaze fell upon Severus Snape, sitting alone in a chair against the far wall with his head in his hands. His normally greasy hair was more so now, slicked back into a ponytail.

"Snivellus?"

Sirius grinned. "Snivellus. You were right; he's getting too cocky."

"What are you planning to do to him?"

"I'm doing you a favor, you know. Patience is a gift."

"_Virtue_. Patience is a virtue." said Ophelia, leading Sirius back to their table.

"It's time." whispered Remus.

The music stopped playing as the Gringotts Reformation took their first break.

Sirius and Remus looked around excitedly as James made his way towards the bare stage.

"I would like to call everyone's attention, please." said James, standing importantly in front of the students. "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. I know I am."

Ophelia leaned into Sirius. "What's he doing?" she whispered.

"However," continued James. "I have noticed that one wizard out of everyone has not yet danced even one solitary dance. Now, this is a tragedy. And I would like to help this young man out. So who's with me?"

A round of applause echoed around the Great Hall, urging James on.

"Alright, that's the spirit everyone! So which one of you lovely witches would like to dance with Severus Snape?"

The room went silent and several girls actually backed away from the stage.

What little color Snape had in his face before James' announcement drained away as he stood in front of three-hundred pitying stares. It was as if he was glued to the spot, being forced to endure this torture.

"Come on, do we have any takers? I know he may look a little bad, and smell just the same, but it can't be _that_ horrible right?" chuckled James. "Any ladies from Slytherin want to help out this poor guy? Any ladies at all?"

Snape wrenched his feet loose and broke away from the door.

Professor McGonagall forced James away from the stage, as waves of laughter filled the Hall.

"That is quite enough, Mr Potter. I will deal with you later." she cried angrily. "Will everyone return to their dormitories at once. Make no stops along the way. The Prefects shall lead in a quick and calm manner. Leave now."

The students milled about the hall, waiting for an explanation of some sort as for why the Ball was ending early.

"I said move!" McGonagall screeched.

All of the students slowly began heading out of the main exit.

Ophelia frowned as Sirius led her from the others. "All this for a silly prank?"

Sirius shook his head. "It wasn't silly. And I don't think this has anything to do with the dance."

They left using the entrance nearest the staff table.

"Well then what's going on?" she asked.

A dull scream was carried into the castle from the grounds outside. It was high-pitched and unnatural sounding.

Sirius and Ophelia exchanged a look and pressed themselves against the nearest window, peering outside.

Professor Dumbledore was running across the snowy grass with Caery and and the grounds keeper, Hagrid, at his heels.

Another scream, closer this time, came from the stone courtyard.

Ophelia took Sirius' hand, out of a childhood habit. "I don't want to be here. Let's go." she muttered.

He nodded, feeling the same fear that now plagued his friend. "Y-Yes."

They quickly made their way to the Gryffindor common room, where the others were already gathered.

James was grinning like mad. "Can you believe it Padfoot? All this fuss over Snivellus being a prat."

"I keep telling you," Lily sighed, falling back onto the soft couch, "It had nothing to do with your prank. It's much bigger than that."

"And I keep telling you that you don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, unintentionally mocking James. "I think Lily's right. Phe and I... we, er, heard a scream outside. Two screams actually."

"Who was it?" Remus asked.

Ophelia shrugged. "It was dark, I didn't see anything. Did you?"

"No, nothing at all. Except Dumbledore and Professor Caery running back to the castle." he replied.

"I never really pictured Dumbledore as the running-type." grinned James.

Remus elbowed him in the ribs. "This is serious. They obviously saw it important enough to send us back to here. And McGonagall looked unusually upset."

Following a few minutes of clueless discussion, they retired to their dorms for the night, anxious to find out the next morning what exactly had happened at Hogwarts.


	16. Stunned Silent

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Stunned Silent

The morning after her first Ball, Ophelia awoke with a terrible headache. Only after she had been up for a few minutes did she remember the events of the night before.

A hazy, pink glow pushed out the moon's light.

Ophelia got to her feet and shuffled over to the cracked window, a slight breeze stirring her nightgown.

The sun was not pink as the light would have he believe, but a deep red, a shade that made her insides squirm.

She nudged Lily awake. "Come see this." she whispered.

The two girls stood in awe watching as the crimson sun rose higher into the sky.

"Red sun." muttered Lily, as if in a trance. "Blood has been spilled this morning."

"That's just a superstition." said Ophelia.

"So are witches."

They didn't know how long they stood there, or why exactly, but soon they heard the sounds of others waking.

Somewhere close, James stubbed his toe on his trunk and cursed loudly.

Lily shook her head. "We better get dressed. I'm sure someone will know what's going on."

The two girls quickly dressed and joined Remus, Pete, Sirius and James at the long table.

"Where's breakfast? I'm starving." said Talia, as she sat down next to Pete.

"Dumbledore has an announcement to make." shrugged Remus. "It sounded rather important."

Professor Dumbledore sat at the center of the Head table, wringing a napkin in his lap.

He was flanked on either side by McGonagall and Caery, who looked just as anxious, just as nervous.

Only once all of the students had ventured out of bed and found their seats, did Dumbledore stand up.

"Good morning my young scholars." he began, looking around the hall at their faces. "As I am sure many have guessed, something happened at our school late last night, during the Yule Ball. I wholeheartedly apologize for ending it ahead of schedule- I know how much you were enjoying yourselves -but I assure you I had a good reason."

The Headmaster cleared his throat, wishing he did not have to deliver such dreadful news to the students he so loved. "You no doubt have heard of a wizard named Voldemort. In the past, he had been rallying the Ministry of Magic to change laws regarding those of Pure-Blood descent and those born of Muggle families. Voldemort is a... narrow-minded wizard who believes there is a superiority between Pure-Bloods and Muggle-borns.

"The Ministry has repeatedly told Voldemort his views are fascist and they were promptly denied. However, he began gathering other witches and wizards who shared the same ideals as he. And they have set about to bring change to our world by any means necessary." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Last night, Voldemort and his Death Eaters- as his followers are now called -killed several Muggle-born Ministry officials in their homes in Hogsmeade."

Several students around the Hall gasped loudly.

Lily began shaking uncontrollably, even after her best friend put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"All measures are being taken in order to find Voldemort and those responsible for the deaths of Cecil Thomas, Katelyn Akada and Maurie Jones. Effective as of this night at eight o'clock, a curfew will be implemented for your own safety. You are encouraged to travel in groups of three or more between the castle and your outdoor classes. I do not mean to raise panic, and I am sure these new rules will be temporary, as I have every bit of faith our Ministry will find these culprits. This being said, breakfast is served."


	17. CAREERS WHO?

**I want to thank Red-Devil for all of her great reviews that have continued to stroke my ego. And of course, to Talia and Karenina, for putting up with my craziness. It's paying off now, huh? You're glad I've spent the past year and a bit with a wedding ring on my finger, you can say it.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **Careers Who?**

Dumbledore's promise that this _Voldemort business _would blow over was wrong, as three months later the Ministry still had not captured him or his band of Death Eaters.

Only during the last week of March did any news of it reach the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_Early this morning the Daily Prophet has received confirmation from Austrian Ministry officials that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was spotted in Salzburg. Austrian officials contacted the British Ministry of Magic hours after the sighting, too late for dispatched Aurors to find any trace of Him. _

_It is not known what He was doing in Salzburg, but it is speculated that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was recruiting wizards to join his Death Eaters._

Lily slammed the newspaper down in a huff. "What's the point of having something like Apparition if they don't use it effectively?"

"I think it was more a matter of the Austrians not knowing how big a threat he is." said Remus, helping himself to several banana muffins.

It was the morning after the full moon and that usually meant that an all-out gorge fest the next day.

Talia watched in disgust as he stuffed two pieces of dry toast into his mouth.

"Anyways," Ophelia began, eager to get the conversation away from Voldemort. "When is the next Gryffindor ga--"

"The weekend after next." he replied quickly, before she finished her sentence. "It's against Slytherin, and after that we're onto the finals with Ravenclaw. Which reminds me Rem, once we get Slytherin out of the way, I'm pushing for four practices a week. And if course one tonight."

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice. "F-Four practices a week? But what about o-our OWLs? That doesn't leave very much time to study."

"But this is _Quidditch_."

"The OWLs determine our future, Prongs, I think that's a bit more important." chuckled Remus.

James looked as though he had been slapped across the face. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Four practices a week, Moony."

Lily hit her fork against her goblet. "Can we talk about something other than Quidditch? Anything, rather?"

A clear bell rang throughout the Hall, signaling the end of the meal.

They slowly gathered their books and headed for Transfigurations.

Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the classroom, her normally smooth hair pulled back into a frizzy bun.

"Today we will be continuing our work on Vanishing Spells." she said loudly. "Take out your books, we will be doing text work."

She sat down at her desk and took out a long role of parchment, on which she began to scribble a letter.

Unlike History of Magic, Transfiguration was one of the rare classes that forced Sirius and James to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

They grudgingly opened their books and turned to the appropriate page, where a witch was demonstrating how to vanish a cauldron.

James took out his wand and proceeded to vanish his textbook.

"Mr Potter!" screeched Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet. "What-part-of- book-work-do-you-not-understand?"

He grinned. "I thought that's what we were supposed to do. Read the book, and vanish the book."

Under normal circumstances, she would have given him detention or sent him to the Headmaster's office. However, she returned to her seat and took a deep breath. "Read from Mr Black's book, I will deal with this matter later. Before your OWLs if you are lucky enough."

James frowned and took out his Quidditch play book, hiding it beneath his desk.

Professor McGonagall tucked the parchment away in her bureau and stood up abruptly. "We need to discuss your approaching Careers counseling sessions."

Confused, the class did as they were instructed and turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Next year, you will be taking a more focused course load that will help in reaching your chosen career." she began. "Of course, they grades you achieve on your OWLs will determine which classes you may or may not take. Each Head of House will be talking to you individually beginning next week. As Head of Gryffindor, I will be sending out appointment slips soon. Continue reading until the end of class, and I will expect a foot of parchment on Vanishing spells on my desk no later than Tuesday."

Lily poked Ophelia with her quill. "Careers?" she cried. "I can't think about careers right now, I'm too busy with the OWLs."

"Ouch! Are we sharpening our quills now, Lil? And why are you worrying?" replied Ophelia. "It's you. You could go into any field and exceed at it."

Once class was dismissed, they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Sirius ran to catch up with Ophelia.

"I completely understood what McGonagall was talking about, how 'bout you?"

She sighed. "Do you need help with your homework tonight?"

"Define _help_.."

"Help as in I tell you what to fix in order to improve."

"Oh, see I was under the impression that you meant.. you know, you would _help_ me." he smirked.

"Oh! Like I would do your essay for you purely out of the goodness of my heart."

"Exactly! You and I are on the same wavelength, Phe."

"Yeah right, we're so in tune with each other." she answered, shaking her head.

"Ophelia?"

She and Sirius turned round to face Colin Turner. "Yes?"

"May I talk to you for a moment? In private?" he added, throwing a glance at Sirius.

"Do you mind?"

"No.." he frowned. "I'll just wait... over there.."

Ophelia followed Colin behind a pillar.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Well I usually would but I'm going home for the Easter holiday. I'm going to a Who concert."

"Who?"

"Right, so you know them."

"Phe, come on!" called Sirius. "We're going to be late."

"Well see you later."she said, returning to Sirius.

"What did Turner want?"

"He was acting very oddly; asked if I was going to Hogsmeade, when he knows full well I go every trip."

"What?"

"I know, very strange. But I told him I was going to the con--"

"He just asked you out!"

"Colin? No, we're just mates. He was really nice to me last fall during all... _that_. He wouldn't do that."

"He would and he did."

"Hmmm..."

"_Hmmm_ what? You didn't say yes, did you?"

"How could I? I didn't even know what was on, and then you interrupted. Which reminds me; since when does Sirius Black care about getting to class early?"

"There's a first time for everything." he growled, taking his seat between James and Remus.

Ophelia sat down next to Lily and Talia.

"What are you two arguing about _now_?" asked Remus.

"What?" they cried in unison.

"He asked her out."

"I didn't say yes, did I?" she hollered.

"You didn't say no either." grumbled Sirius.

"Relax, Padfoot." James mumbled quietly. "Phe's not on Turner's _Off Limits_, remember?"

"So what? You're upset with me because a boy I have no interest in asked me out in a manner which led me to believe he only wanted to hang out?"

"No Phe, I'm not upset with you, I just--"

"Mr Black and Miss Lupin," barked Professor Riley. "Would you be so kind as to continue this outside of my class?"

They quickly apologized and took out their quills and books.

Lily was muttering under her breath, still plagued by the mention of the approaching careers sessions. "_No, no, can't do that... Is that even a profession... Now there's a thought, I would make a great Ministress of Magic..."_

"Today we will begin the study of Dark wizards." began Riley. "Enough of this creature-nonsense."

Lily's hand shot into the air as she snapped out of her trance. "But sir, I thought the Ministry was confident in their ability to catch Voldemort?"

The professor shook his head. "I'm afraid if they were going to catch Him they would have done so by now. The only defense we have in this classroom is to arm ourselves with the knowledge of how the previous Dark Lords were defeated."

Ophelia let her head fall to the desk and she closed her eyes. She highly doubted this.. _Voldemort _would be remembered in a few years.

Once class was let out, Talia nudged her awake, and they headed back to the common room.

Sirius hopped in front of her. "I was a prat.

"You rival Snivellus sometimes."

"Orchideous." he said, making pink flowers leap from his wand.

"Aw, you should apologize with flowers more often." she grinned.

Oncce they had slipped past the Fat Lady, Ophelia sank into the soft cushions. "I give up. I'm just going to live off Noah and Helena for the rest of my life."

"I'll join you." said Remus. "Can we please talk about something other than careers for a bit?"

"Like the concert?" suggested Sirius. "Did you get our tickets, Phe?"

"Er.. about that. Are you sure you and James want to come?"

"Yeah. I love the Who."

"It's just.. we'll be going with Muggles. Are you sure you can behave yourselves?"

"I'm offended, I would never.." He couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "We'll try our hardest."

"Then yes I got your tickets."

Remus glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall. "I have to get to practice now or James'll have my head mounted and put on the wall at Sirius'."

Sirius rolled his eyes and took his spot on the couch. "Thanks mate." he called after him. "Is he coming?"

Ophelia laughed loudly, so much that her stomach began to hurt. "Remus go to a Who concert? You're taking the piss, right? Rem hates Muggle bands."

"So it's you, me, James, Lily, and Talia?"

"No, Tal's coming home but not to the concert. She and in Ian will be hanging out at the Manor. But Becca's coming with us."

"Remus' girlfriend?"

Ophelia frowned. "I don't know if she ever was, they dated a bit, but I think that was it."

Sirius grinned and plopped a roll of parchment into her lap. "Alright, well I'll just let you do your mag--"

She grabbed his sleeve. "You're not going anywhere, because I'm only helping you."

"What if I gave you flowers?"

"_Really? Flowers? _Well that.. doesn't change a thing. Sit." Ophelia held out her hand. "Empty your pockets."

"What?"

"Empty your pockets." she repeated.

He pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap and a pair of James' old glasses that were jinxed with a Sirius' eyes, to make it look as though he was paying full attention.

"That's great, Sir, real mature." she chuckled, stowing them away in her own robes. "Now copy this down..."

At one o'clock in the morning, Sirius' essay was completed and they retired for the night.

The next day, they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for King's Cross and Pete Townsend.


	18. Surrounded by Their Best Opportunity

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN** Surrounded by Their Best Opportunity**

Ophelia packed the last of her things into her trunk.

Lily plopped down on the bed next to her, a huge smile spread across her face. "This is going to be incredible. We're going to be a few feet from Peter Townsend and Roger Daltry..."

"It's festival seating, Lil. I mean, there are going to be a few thousand people there besides ourselves. I doubt will ever going to be a few feet from the great ones."

"Oh well. We'll still have an awesome time."

Ophelia's heart sank. "About that.... did I mention that Sirius and James are coming with us?" she blurted out as fast as her lips could move.

"What?!" cried Lily. "Potter and his little friend are coming?"

"Don't call Sirius 'James' little friend'. He has a name."

"Why are they coming?"

"Well... because they're our friends--"

"Your friends." she muttered.

"Lil, shut up, they're you're friends too. And Sirius really likes The Who..."

"Ah, I see. That's what this is all about."

"Come on, we have to get to the train."

"See? You don't even want to talk about it. But I know. It's my job as your best friend to know." she said, dragging her things downstairs.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"You're little crush on Sirius." hissed Lily.

"What?" Ophelia cried, losing her footing and tumbling down the last few steps and into the common room.

James howled with laughter. "You really know how to make an entrance, Phe."

She stood up and threw a nasty look at Lily. "Haha, you're so witty. Can we go now?"

"Why are you bringing your trunks?" asked Sirius, motioning to his lone bag.

"Because we are. Come on, let's go." repeated Ophelia.

The four of them, with the addition of Talia boarded the train in Hogsmeade. Their compartment was unusually quiet.

"Fine." huffed Lily. "I take it back."

"Thank you." Ophelia smiled.

Sirius and James exchanged a confused look. "Take _what_ back?"

"Nothing." said Lily and Ophelia in unison.

_"Although I still think she likes him."_

Ophelia swatted her friends arm. "Stop it! I don't."

"I didn't say any--" Lily giggled nervously. "Oh yeah... sorry."

_"Girls can be so weird."_

Ophelia frowned. She usually didn't pick up two thoughts in one day.

_"I wonder if I'll still like Ian after all this time."_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the noise.

_"Lily looks so beautiful."_

_"I wonder what I'll wear tonight. If I borrow something from Phe she'll never know."_

_"Why is Potter staring at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth?"_

_"Off Limits. Just keep telling yourself that: Off Limits."_

She frowned and rubbed her temples, wishing that she had actually read the books Noah had given her.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lily.

Ophelia cautiously opened one eye and peered around the cabin at her friends anxious faces.

"What? Yes, everything is fine."

"Your hair is turning red." she muttered under her breath.

She glanced at her reflection in the dark window. Her hair had turned a bright red color and was now flaring out at the ends.

"Whoa." cried James. "That's like Metamorphmagus stuff. How are you doing that?"

"Er.. I don't..."

James strained up his face like she had done. "Is it working?"

Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. "Give it a rest."

"No. I want red hair. That's so much cooler than..." He ran a hand through his own, making it stick up in places.

Lily took her hand. "Let's go to the bathroom."

The two girls ran down the corridor and into the toilets.

Lily locked the door behind them, "What's going on? Are you doing that on purpose?"

Ophelia wiped her eyes. "Does it look like I am?"

"Does it have anything to do with... you know, you being a Seer?" asked Lily, lifting a strand.

She nodded. "It's a side effect or something."

"Can you change it back?"

"I wouldn't know how." Ophelia shrugged.

"Well, it is a nice shade at least."

She pulled it up into a ponytail. "That's the best I can do."

They returned to the compartment, where Sirius and James were talking closely and Talia was staring dreamily out the window.

"Your hair's still the same." remarked James.

"Congratulations Potter, you're not colorblind." Lily giggled.

Talia looked up from her daydream. "Has your hair always been red, Phe?"

"Can we please drop the hair thing?" cried Ophelia. "So it changed color! I'm a witch! Stranger things have happened, you know."

"Sorry." muttered Talia.

James nudged Sirius. "Come on." he said softly, "Let's go see what Slytherins are on the train."

The two left the cabin, leaving Lily, Talia and Ophelia to ride the rest of the way in silence. Once they arrived at the bustling station, they got their things and disembarked.

Uncle Adolphus was waiting for them on the platform.

Ophelia ran over to him as he enveloped her in a hug. "I missed you, butterdrop. Your hair looks beautiful."

She grinned. "Thanks, Dolph."

Sirius joined her side. "Adolphus, long time no see."

"Ah, young Mr Black. You've grown since I last saw you."

He shrugged it off. "I heard you've been giving my father a hard time at the Ministry. Not hard enough if you ask me."

Adolphus smiled and shook his head. "And James, I see you've turned into a quite a Ladykiller."

"He likes to think he is." added Lily, stepping in front of James. "Hullo. My name's Li--"

Adolphus shook her slender hand. "Lily Evans, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, after all that my niece has told me." He looked behind her. "And you must be Talia."

She nodded awkwardly. "Y-Yes."

"Well, you're all here, yes?" he said. "We better be on our way then. I brought a Ministry car, thought you might enjoy that."

"You're so funny, Dolph." replied Ophelia dryly.

He led them out to the parking lot, which smelled heavily of wet pavement, and they got into the black car.

Within a few minutes they had reached his London home.

"Would you like something to eat before you go?" he asked, shutting the door behind them.

"Sure." said James quickly, wiping his hands on his robes. "Thanks Uncle Dolph."

Ophelia frowned. "What exactly did you do to the Slytherins?"

"Er.. let's just say that Snivellus may find it... _impossible_ to leave the train." he smirked.

"You confined him? During Easter holiday nonetheless!" hissed Lily.

James shrugged. "It's his own fault for being such a git, Evans. Did you think about that?"

"You're horrible."

"Guys, come on." laughed Ophelia. "Can we save it? I"m starving."

They sat down to a noisy meal of seasoned turkey with mash and gravy, though Lily and James honored her wish to not argue at the table.

Only once they had finished, and Adolphus' house elf had cleared away the plates, did Sirius look at his pocket watch.

"We better be going." he said, getting to his feet. "As always, Dolph, it's been fun."

Ophelia elbowed him in the side. "Shut up."

"What time does your little concert get out?" asked Uncle Adolphus.

"Around twelve."

"You know you're all welcome to stay here for the weekend."

"I know," said Ophelia, squirming in her chair. "And that's really generous of you but I--"

"You want to get back to the Manor." he finished.

"Right. I miss it. But we'll see you in a few days."

"Hell, we might even see you tonight." said Sirius.

Adolphus laughed. "No, that's way too late for an old man like me. Besides, I have some business at the Ministry in the morning."

_"Some very important business."_

Ophelia ignored this comment. "You're not old, Dolph. You're younger than Noah, and he's fifty-five."

He only shrugged. "I feel old, butterdrop. Older than I used to be at least." He shook away some distant thought or memory and forced a smile. "Well, you have fun at the What concert."

No one bothered to correct his mistake, as they left the house and walked down to the venue.

A large crowd of Muggles were gathered outside the doors, waiting to be let in, and by some miracle, Talia spotted Becca and Ian in the crowd.

"Hey!" cried Becca, her teeth chattering even though it was the middle of April. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it ."

"No, we're here." said Talia, eying Ian nervously.

_"Well well, look at the boys Ophelia brought."_

"Are you going to introduce us?" Becca asked charmingly.

Ophelia felt her insides twist into a ball. "Er.. yeah, this is James Potter and Sirius Black."

Becca let out an extremely girlish giggle. "That is the most interesting name I've ever heard."

James grinned. "Well, thank you. Most would say James is a pretty common name, but I guess it all comes down to the Named, wouldn't you agree?"

"I was actually referring to your friend Sirius. But I guess if you lived in Alaska or someplace, then yes, James would be a... unique name."

Lily stifled back her laughter. "I like her already." she muttered to Ophelia.

"How did you get such a name... Sirius?"

"My parents gave it to me." he said simply.

She linked her arm through his and began walking to the building. "And such wit! You and I are going to get along terrificly."

"Phe!" screeched Lily. "Your hair."

Ophelia's hair, which had since gone limp, was now in tight curls and just as red- if not more -than ever.

She whipped her wand out of her purse and shoved it into her jacket pockets.

"Hey!" cried James upon seeing this. "You told us to leave our... sticks at your uncles, and you brought yours."

"I'm not feeling very fond of Muggles right now."

James grinned and took out his wand. "Good. Because I didn't listen to you anyway."

Lily stood in front of her friend, smiling the way she did when she had correctly answered a question in class."And _why _exactly are you disliking Muggles at the moment?"

"Not for any particular reason." she said through clenched teeth. "But it would be quite terrible if that _Becca_ fell flat on her pretty little face."

Lily took her by the arm and away from James."What are you doing? You can't jinx someone just because they're hitting on a boy you like."

"I don't like Sirius."

"Bollocks!" she said fiercely, her long hair whipping her face. "I don't know why you're being so... stubborn about this, but you do. I get it, Phe, I really do. You can't help who you like. But you can accept it and deal with it."

"Lily I--"

"And furthermore, you can't hex some Muggle because she thinks Sirius is attractive, because _news flash_, half the girls at school do."

"Half the gir--"

"Now either be a good witch or give me your wand."

Ophelia looked as if she was a child who had just been disciplined. "I'll be good."

"Right. Let's get back to Potter because I don't trust him around Muggles."

"And what, you do usually?" she smirked.

"He has that weird gleam in his eye that means he's planning something." she replied suspiciously.

As they joined the crowd at the doors, Ophelia leaned over to James.

"Wanna help dear Phe out?" she whispered. "I promised Lil I wouldn't do magic."

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't suppose she could hate me more than she does now. What did you have in mind?"

"Becca. I want her to fall."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not, but making her fall seems kind of tame."

"Well feel free to improvise." said Ophelia quietly, watching her and Sirius intently.


	19. Musical Revelations

CHAPTER NINETEEN **Musical Revelations**

Ophelia and James hung back from their friends and discreetly took out their wands.

"So tell me once more why you're taking part in this." said James, making sure to keep close to her side.

She shrugged. "No particular reason, really."

Panting, Lily caught up to them. "W-What is wrong w-with you guys? Could you have ran in here any faster?"

"Sorry Lil." replied Ophelia, hastily shoving her wand back into her pocket. "Where's Tal? Maybe you'd rather han--"

"Where do you think? She and that Ian guy got away from the group faster than Sirius. Sorry." she added.

James frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

_"Does Phe like Sirius?"_

"No." she said quickly.

"No what?"

"I mean... er, Lil's just being silly. Aren't you?"

She nodded. "That's me, silly Lily. Ha! That rhymes."

"Right, well. Let's try and find Sirius and what's-her-face."

"Becca." said Lily. "You know full well that her name is Becca."

"Tart name, if you ask me." muttered Ophelia.

James nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."

Sirius joined them, his face a flush. "No offense, Phe, but what is wrong with that friend of yours?"

"Becca?"

"Yeah. And finally had to tell her that... James had.. _something _I needed."

"We'll see how long that lasts." she grumbled.

The lights dimmed and a loud electronic sound filled the air. A second later, the band took to the stage and began their set.

"What?" hollered Sirius, leaning into James. "Can't hear you, mate."

Lily squeezed Ophelia's hand. "Can you believe it? We're in the same room as the freaking Who!"

She laughed. "Sorry we can't get closer, Lil."

"What?"

"Sorry we couldn't get closer!"

Lily dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Don't think on it."

The four of them passed the concert not speaking, with the exception of 'I love this song!' and 'Was that Talia that I just saw floating over the crowd?'

Once the concert had finished, James, Lily, Sirius and Ophelia waited outside the derelict building, waiting for Talia to come out.

When she did, her hair was sticking up in random places and a long scratch ran the length of her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" cried Lily, as she made her way over to them.

Talia shrugged. "Doesn't hurt."

Once she had said goodbye to Ian, they hailed a taxicab back to Uncle Adolphus'.

"Who wants to go first?" asked James, holding the dish filled with Floo powder.

Ophelia pushed her way to the front. "Me! Me!"

She took a handful of the fine, gray powder and threw it down. "Lupin Manor."

A few moments later, once the green smoke had vanished, she looked around to find herself back home.

She calmly walked throughout the rooms, checking that odd things were still in their place.

Lily came next. Followed by Talia, Sirius, and lastly James

In one motion, they all collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm so tired." yawned Lily.

"No you're not." said Ophelia, taking her by the hand. "Come on, I have to talk to you."

She brightened. "Okay. Night everyone."

The two girls climbed the stairs up to her bedroom and shut the door behind themselves.

Lily leaned against the door. "So? What did you need to talk about?"

Ophelia perched herself on the edge of the bed, thinking about how to phrase what she was going to say. "It may.. be a possibility.. that.."

"That...?"

"I like Sirius... more than... I used to."

"Be less cryptic." Lily smiled.

"I like Sirius." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

_"Yes!" _squealed Lily. "I knew it!"

Ophelia clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. "Do you want them to hear you?"

"Sorry." she whispered. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I have to _do_ something about it?"

Lily giggled. "I'm afraid so. Are you going to tell him?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I'm sure I'll get over it."

"You don't have to get over it."

"He's Sirius. _Sirius_." she said again. "Remus's best friend, remember? Besides that... Sirius would laugh if I ever told him."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I am. It's fine, Lil. I'll just remind myself of the reasons I never liked him in the first place."

"Right, right." she agreed. "Like the fact that you were both eight?" Lily shook her head. "I'll let you think about it. I have to get to bed."

Ophelia flopped back onto the soft covers and fell asleep. She dreamed that the Who had had an accident and needed a last minute replacement, when Worm volunteered to take Peter Townsend's shoes.


	20. Engulfing Blackness

**{Alright. Thanks to MissMrprk for her review of Book the First. I just want to clarify my reasoning, so that she don't think me a terrible Muggle. Because of the book versus the movie (Chaser versus Seeker), I decided to handle it by making him both. I like to cover my bases.}**

CHAPTER TWENTY **Engulfing Blackness**

Ophelia woke up a few hours later and shuffled down the stairs to get herself a glass of banana juice.

A flicker of light coming from the living room caught her eye.

'Who else could be up at this hour?' she thought to herself. Her stomach leaped in hopes that it could be Sirius.

She held her breath and entered the room, only to find James asleep on the couch.

"James?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply, only the dull hum of the television.

Ophelia went to the hall closet and retrieved a thick quilt. As she was draping it over him, he let out a sigh and rolled onto his stomach.

She looked at his serene face which was eerily aglow from the light cast by the hall lamp.

For some reason, she knelt down and lightly ran her hand over his cold brow.

Ophelia felt as though she were being plunged into a lake of icy water, her pulse slowing down to a soft beat.

_"I say we join league with Dumbledore. I would trust him with my life."_

_"As do we all James, but we have other things to think about. If we agree to do this, we're taking a huge risk."_

_"Are we willing to?"_

_"If we do this... we all do this. I won't have one of us join him and leave the rest to fear for their safety."_

_"Are we agreed then?"_

Ophelia gasped as she was pulled back to the Manor. She looked around her; everything was as it should have been.

Only she wasn't.

James turned onto his side and grunted, completely unaware of what had just transpired.

She stepped back warily, knocking over a vase.

Once out of the room, she ran up the stairs two at a time, and dove onto her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ophelia yawned and sat up in bed. It was their last morning of holiday, as the Hogwarts Express was due to leave King's Cross in a few hours.

She glanced round the room, which was quickly filling up with thick, white steam.

She thought she heard the faint sound of someone singing in the bathroom, but dismissed it and let her head drop back to the cushions.

A moment later, she distinctly caught Sirius singing some Rolling Stones song.

Ophelia squeezed her eyes shut. "Dear Zeus, please let this be a dream. Please let this only be a dream." she pleaded.

The shower stopped and the singing became louder.

_"I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time."_ he sang, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Wake up." she instructed herself, as she crawled under the blankets. The door to the bathroom opened with a click. "Oh god." she muttered.

"Well good morning Phe." said Sirius cheerily. "Didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, I'm fine. You can leave now."

But instead he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why are you acting so odd?"

"I am not."

"Think I know when you're being weird."

"Well obviously you don't." she snapped, peering out from beneath the covers. "Why were you in my bathroom? There are five others, you know."

"Yours has the best soaps. You know how I love raspberry." he said simply. He paused. "Does this have something to do with your little boyfriend that didn't show up at the concert?"

"What?" Ophelia threw the blankets off and immediately regretted it. Sirius was in a loosely belted bath robe, his hair dripping onto her bed.

"Becca told me that you dated her friend over holiday."

"Er... what? Oh. Well, I don't even remember his name, doesn't that tell you something?"

"Jamie. His name was Jamie."

Ophelia nodded. "Right, well, it's history. Not like you and _Becca_."

"There is no me and _Becca_." he grinned. "I thought I made that clear when I ran away from the tart."

She broke into a slight smile. "She is a bit of a tart, huh?"

Sirius nodded. "I should know, right?"

"That's great, really." said Ophelia, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "You're done showering, you can leave now."

"Aw Phe, I was only joking. Come on."

She nudged him with her foot and he reluctantly stood up.

"We're leaving in an hour, so you should get ready."

"Yes, alright. Good-bye."

Once he shut the door behind himself, Ophelia grabbed a pillow and held it up to her face, letting out a scream.

A while later she dragged her trunk down the stairs and into the sitting room.

James was sitting in the exact same spot where Ophelia had had her vision a few days earlier. She shuddered at the memory and straightened up.

Lily walked forward into the fireplace. "Adolphus Place."

A moment later she had vanished.

Talia followed her, a placid smile on her lips. Ophelia made a mental note to ask her about it later, but she was soon gone.

James went next.

_"I wonder what it would be like to die from the Floo."_

She blinked and he was gone.

"Where did he go?" she cried, searching round the mantle.

"Who? James?"

"Yes, he was just here. Where did he go?"

Sirius looked at her as though she had gone mad. "He went through the fire. To Dolph's."

Ophelia wasted no time in grabbing a handful of powder.

"Hey! I was going next."

She muttered, "Adolphus Place.", and dropped the dust. She opened her eyes to see James laughing at something Lily had just said.

Ophelia ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Er... Phe? You're c-choking me."

She loosened her hold. "Sorry. I.. I thought you were.. never mind."

Sirius' heavy hand fell on her shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"

"No reason." she shrugged.

They hailed a taxicab to King's Cross and had soon boarded the train.

"Black." sneered Snape as they entered the first car. "You can be sure that Dumbledore will hear about that little stunt you pulled."

"It wasn't just Sirius." cried James. "I did it too."

Snape turned on his heel and returned to his compartment.

Sirius leaned forward, following the sound of laughter. "Could Snivelly have friends?"

"Only took him the better part of five years."

Lily squeezed down next to Ophelia, and as usual, Talia slumped against the cool glass of the window.

"What's wrong, Tal?" asked Ophelia.

"Nothing. I don't think I'm going to see Ian anymore." she replied.

"Oh," Lily frowned. "Sorry?"

Talia shrugged. "I'm not upset. Rather.. I feel.. like I'm treading on the first steps to a new beginning..."

"That's great." said Ophelia, raising her eyebrows to Lily.

James and Sirius came into the cabin sitting across from each other.

"So I see that Severus made it off the train alright then?" Lily asked.

"Don't be so happy; we think he's made some new friends."

"Good," she nodded. "Maybe that's all he needs, really."

"I highly doubt that, Evans." James retorted. "But if it makes you feel better about our slimy little Slytherin, then you go ahead and tell yourself that."

"You're such a prat." she replied sadly.

_"I shouldn't have done that."_

Ophelia closed her eyes. 'I'm not supposed to be hearing this,' she thought to herself. 'They would hate me if they knew I hear their secrets..'

Sirius swatted her arm. "Earth to Ophelia, hello."

"Yes, what?"

"Do you want something off the trolley or not?" he chuckled.

Her stomach grumbled in reply. "Sure. A cauldron cake, please."

Sirius handed the witch some Sickles and passed her the sweets.

"Thank you."

_"Your welcome."_

They rode the rest of the way to school listening to James talk about next weekend's Quidditch Final against Ravenclaw.

Lily was too bothered re-reading her notes that she didn't once interrupt him to tell him to talk about something they were all interested in.

Once their carriage brought them to the castle, Ophelia made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room.

As she predicted, Remus was sitting in front of the fire with a book in his lap.

"Phe! Why is your hair--"

She took his elbow and led him to the boy's dormitory.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she shut the door behind them.

"I.. had the strangest visions over break." she admitted. "They just kept coming, and they haven't stopped."

"What about your hair?"

"This happened on Friday, and it's faded a good deal, thank Hermia. I think it will be altogether gone in a few days."

Remus thought for a moment. "Can I do something?"

"I don't think so. Unless you can tell me how to stop it."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Alright, that was it. I just wanted to let you know." said Ophelia.

"I'm glad that you did." he smiled, lifting a strand of her hair. "It's.. different."

"I don't want to keep it, if that's what you're worried about."

A look of relief washed over his face. "Good, I was a bit worried there."

A week before the Final, James had managed to wrangle a practice for every day.

So when it came to the night before the big game, he and Remus were marching around the castle with the other Quidditch players as if they owned the place.

Ophelia sat in the common room, lacing her boots, and waiting for Lily to come, so that the two of them could go down to the Great Hall together.

"Hello hello." cried James, coming into the room. "Isn't it just the most glorious day?"

"You're mistaken, Prongs. Tomorrow after we beat Ravenclaw will be even better." Remus grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes. "More Quidditch talk... this is_ great_."

Ophelia giggled. "Hey Pete, I forgot to mention that I had a dream about you while we were at the Manor."

"You did?"

"Yeah. The Who couldn't play so you volunteered and ended up taking Pete Townsend's place."

He grinned. "That'll be the day, huh?"

"Meet you down there, Phe?" said Remus, as they went to the portrait.

She glanced up from her boots. "Yeah, alright."

A moment later, they were gone, chanting some silly Gryffindor song as they went.

"Did they.. leave?"

Sirius was standing at the window.

"Er, yeah. You could still catch them, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll just go down with you."

"Sick of Quidditch too, then?"

"Is it that obvious?" he growled.

Ophelia shrugged her shoulders. "No, but I know." She got to her feet. "Ready."

They left through the portrait-hole and walked a for a while in silence.

_"Why is this so awkward?"_

"I don't know." said Ophelia.

A split-second later she realized her mistake and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?"

She quickened her pace. "Nothing, I was just being.."

_"What's going on?"_

_"I wished he liked me."_

They were almost at the Great Hall.

Ophelia thought that if she could just get there than maybe Sirius would forget what had just happened.

"Could you hear what I just said?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied nervously. "I'm not deaf."

_"Why doesn't anyone like me?"_

_"Knight to A4."_

_"Stupid McGonagall doesn't know what she's talking about.."_

"That's not what I meant. Are you a .. a.."

_"If Ravenclaw wins the Cup, it would make me miserable."_

Ophelia clamped her hands down on her ears, trying to block out the noise.

_"Where do they keep the OWLs before the tests, I wonder."_

_"The homework is on page six-hundred and eighty-nine. But the book only goes up to five hundred!"_

_"Filthy Mudbloods taking up valuable space. If I had my way the whole lot of them would be banned."_

They rounded a corner and entered the great Hall.

She was frozen to the spot and felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Then eveything went black.


	21. Sticks and Stones

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE **Sticks and Stones**

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Ophelia recognised that voice, though she wasn't sure who it belonged to.

Their was a shooting pain in her temples and the at back of her neck.

She struggled to open her eyes and peered around at her surroundings. She was in the infirmary.

'Remus must be hurt.' she thought to herself.

A moment later Ophelia realised that _she _was the one beneath the white linens.

"Phe?"

She looked up to see Sirius sitting next to the bed, in the worn chintz chair that she had sat in all those mornings after the full moon.

"Sirius? What am I doing here?"

"You blacked out."

The cacophony of voices came rushing back to her, making her feel lightheaded once again.

"So you know then?"

He nodded. "Remus told me."

Ophelia sighed. "Well if you're going to make fun of me I'd rather you do it quickly."

"I wasn't going to. I think it's--"

"A gift, right? Save it. Like being a Seer isn't a joke. Or bloody embarrassing."

"I was actually going to say that it was cool."

"You think it's cool?"

"Yeah. I mean, you get to hear what people are thinking."

"Exactly! They don't say those thoughts aloud for a reason, they're private."

Sirius frowned. "Have you ever..."

"Heard your thoughts? Besides tonight, I heard you say something about off limits on the train."

He moved closer to the bedside. "But, you've been here all day."

"What? What day is it?"

A breeze blew in from the open window, carrying with it the sounds of cheering.

"Saturday."

"I missing the Final? Wait, what are you doing here?"

"You know I'm not much of a Quidditch fan, Phe." smirked Sirius.

"Remus and James are going to kill you."

"This is more important."

Ophelia smiled. "Thank you. You... have no idea what that means to me."

"Ah, don't think on it." he said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Why.. did I pass out?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that in a short period of time you heard every voice in the castle. And your brain kind of gave up."

"Ophelia Lupin doesn't give up." she chuckled.

"I don't think she can help it in that kind of situation."

She cocked her head to the side. "You're blocking me. Why?"

"Are you trying to read me?"

"Not intentionally, no."

"Aurelius was always really adamant when it came to protection. You've been to the house, he had every charm placed on it." Sirius explained. "He was the same when it came to me and Regulus; he taught us to protect our minds from a really young age. It just comes second nature to me now."

"Then how could I hear you before?"

He shrugged. "I guess I wasn't thinking about it as much, I had my guard down."

What trace of a smile that was left on her face slipped away. "That's what I was afraid of. You're going to be alert all the time now."

Sirius got up from his chair and knelt beside her. "No I won't. I mean.. I will. But not because I'm worried about you getting in there. I have nothing to hide from you, Phe."

"Nothing to hide?" she repeated, her heart sinking. "Well that's... good to know."

Sirius reached behind him, ignoring another round of cheers that erupted from the Quidditch pitch. He placed a shiny wooden box down on the table in front of her.

"You brought me chessboard?"

"Lily brought it to me." he said, setting up the pieces. "I tried getting it myself but the stairs gave way under me."

"You didn't know boys weren't allowed in the dormitories?"

He rubbed his forehead, where a small bruise was forming. "I know now obviously!"

An hour later, Sirius left the Infirmary and headed back to the dormitory before his careers lesson with Professor McGonagall.

James and Remus were jumping around with the other players, singing a random victory song.

"Sirius!" grinned James, slapping his best friend on the back. "What a game, huh?"

"And Gryffindor takes back what's rightfully ours!" cried Remus.

Sirius kicked the ground with his shoe. "Actually... I didn't go."

"What? Why not?"

"I was with Phe. She woke up."

"There was never any question that she wouldn't." said Remus. "You missed the Final for _that_? This was my first season, Padfoot."

"I missed most of the other games too, but I didn't see you raising such a big deal about those."

"You missed other games?" James hollered.

"I knew you were going to win so I didn't really see the point."

"Didn't see the point?"

"Stop repeating everything I say!"

Remus took a deep breath, as the common room was beginning to stare. "Let's not ruin the celebration. He was looking after Phe, I guess it's not a big deal."

"You're right Moony." he nodded, handing Sirius a mug of Butterbeer.

"I can't actually." he replied quietly. "I have a meeting with McGonagall."

"We'll see you later then?"

"Yeah of course. I'll be back in a bit."

Sirius left the common room and made his way to the Transfiguration classroom.

As usual, Professor McGonagall was sitting at the meticulously polished desk-- which on several occasions had served as punishment for Sirius -- her hair pulled back into a shiny bun.

"Ah, Mr Black." she said, glancing at her wristwatch. "You are three minutes late."

"I'm sorry. I was with Ophelia in the Infirmary."

"Friendship is no excuse to be tardy, Mr Black. How is Miss Lupin doing?"

"She's awake now."

Professor McGonagall shuffled some papers. "Yes, well, I was going to pay her a visit later in the night, so we may discuss it then. But right now we are here to evaluate your life decisions, Mr Black."

"Yes, Professor."

"Well? Have you read over the information that was given to you?"

"Er, yes."

"Do not lie to me, Mr Black. Did you or didn't you?"

"I didn't need to read anything because I've known what I've wanted to do since First Year."

"Well then enlighten me."

"I want to be an Auror."

McGonagall stared back at him, as if challenging him to break. "You want to be an _Auror_, Mr Black? Do you know what an Auror is?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Well then you know that it is another three years of schooling once you have graduated from Hogwarts."

"Yes, Professor."

"And you also know that even after the three years of training, the Ministry may still not accept you."

"Yes, Professor."

"And furthermore, that they only admit students with the top marks into the training programs."

"Yes, Professor." repeated Sirius.

McGonagall took off her glasses and studied the student in front of her. "Mr Black, I have been teaching you for the past five years, and I feel that I have come to know you're strengths and abilities rather well. You are an incredibly bright young wizard, and I have no doubt that if you really applied yourself over the next two years, you would be accepted into one of the top schools."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now this means calling an end to those silly little pranks."

Sirius glanced at her reproachfully.

"Or at least putting your studies first. This is your career we are talking about, Mr Black, it is not something to be taken so lightly!"

"What are the requirements for the OWLs?"

She looked taken aback by this question. "You will need to achieve a minimum of Outstanding on your Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms OWLS, and an Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Transfiguration. You must take five or more classes next year, four of course will be the aforementioned. It would look good on your records if you took six; any more and you will fall behind in your work."

Sirius only nodded. He had wanted to become an Auror for so long that he had researched it thoroughly, and although he was putting on a show for McGonagall, he already knew what was expected of him.

"You will need one spare work period, as those heading for a career as an Auror are required to take several Character and Aptitude tests, and they are administered during the free period. Are you prepared for this, Mr Black?"

"Yes I am."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Then I would suggest you leave and catch up on over five years of classwork."

Sirius got to his feet. "Thank you Professor."

"And Mr Black?" she called, as his hand grabbed for the doorknob. "I assume you have not written one word of notes during your time here? I would recommend you ask your friend Miss Lupin for help."

He left the class and headed instead back to the Infirmary.

Ophelia was sitting up in bed, her notes in her lap. When she looked up and saw him walking towards him, a wide grin broke across her face.

"Back already?"

He pulled up the same chair. "My meeting was over and I don't think I'd be to welcome in the common room right now. They were pretty upset." Sirius shrugged at seeing her frown. "I don't regret staying, Phe."

"I'm glad you were here. It made it a lot easier waking up in a hospital bed."

"McGonagall reckons that I could be an Auror."

"I knew it!" Ophelia cried triumphantly.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you wanted to be an Auror."

"Did you hear me think it?"

"No. But it gives you legal power and authority."

Sirius howled with laughter. "That about sums it up. What about James? He's acting like it's some great secret."

"Same. But for reasons different than your own. He wants to be a hero, he always has, ever since we were kids." she explained. "This way he can do it on a grander scale."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

Ophelia looked down at her nails. "I don't know. I would love to be a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts." She reached under her pillow and pulled out a dog-eared envelope. "This came a few days ago. It's from Dolph."

"What did he say?"

She handed the letter to him. "Basically that he thinks I should be an Auror, just like him."

Sirius read the letter over. "He makes a good case."

"I trust his opinion more than anything." she said. "And in the end, if he says this is best for me, than it's best for me."

Sirius wrung his hands nervously. "This may not be the best time to ask you, but do you..."

Ophelia's heart leapt into her throat. Was Sirius going to ask her out?

"Or _will_ you, rather, help me study for the OWLs?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'll be studying for them anyway, you can tag along like you always have."

Remus, James and Peter came bounding into the room.

"Phe, have you heard the news?" grinned James, holding the Quidditch Cup over his head. "We-- Sirius. What are you doing here? I thought you had your careers appointment."

"It just finished."

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "Then why didn't you come back? We're having a party all night long."

"First you miss the Quidditch Final and then you ditch our party?" said James coldly.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "I do have a life outside the three of you, if you haven't noticed!"

James looked a bit hurt. "Er.. we know that Padfoot."

"And Moony; did you know that Ophelia has been unconscious for the past twenty-one hours? Or were you to preoccupied with your game? Because I seem to remember her sitting with you the morning after _every_ full moon."

Madam Pomfery rushed into the room, her hair aflutter. "This is the Infirmary. Must I remind you to keep your voices down?"

Remus shuffled his feet grumpily. "We weren't the ones who were screaming."

"Mr Black has been here for the better part of last evening and today, without the slightest disturbance. Now all of you, out! Not you Sirius, sit back down." Madam Pomfrey instructed as she ushered the other Marauders from the room.

"But _I'm_ her brother." Remus protested, as she shut the door on them.

Sirius looked like a dog waiting to be chastised. "Sorry about that. I can leave if you want."

Ophelia furiously shook her head. "No. Please stay."

"I'd be happy to." he replied. "Want to play another round of Wizards Chess?"

"I don't know. Want me to let you win again?"

"Oh, it's a war now." he chuckled, resetting the pieces.

A dark purple colored box fell out of his robes. Sirius clumsily made to pick it up.

"What is that?" she asked.

Sirius frowned. "I.. er.. got this for you. After you passed out last night, I went to Hogsmeade and, well.. here."

She gently took it, afraid that she might break whatever was inside. "Should I open it?"

"Er, yes. It's silly, really.."

Her hands shaking, she took off the green ribbon that held it in place and removed the top. Lying on a bed of white paper was a large, jet black stone, with a thin silver chain running through the peak.

"It's the Turma--"

"Kellian." finished Ophelia, holding it up to her face. "You got me the stone?"

"Yeah well, it seemed to mean something to you." said Sirius awkwardly.

"This is the protection stone we saw in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes."

"Why.. how did you possibly remember?"

He shrugged. "I remember a lot of things you tell me."

"Thank you Sirius." she smiled, diving across the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

If their hug lasted longer than it usually did, neither of them said anything.

"Can you help me with it?" Ophelia asked, holding out the necklace to him.

She lifted her hair and twisted around.

Sirius draped the chain over her head and closed the clasp. "There you are."

"I'm never taking it off." she promised, making him turn slightly red. "And don't think that this means I'm going to take it easy on you."


	22. The Second Exchange

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The Second Exchange

Sirius left the infirmary at the eleven o'clock curfew after promising to return the following day, and headed back to the dormitory.

James, Remus and Pete were gathered in the common room, squished together on the couch.

"Hey Padfoot." James yawned.

Sirius collapsed into an overstuffed chair and rubbed his temples. "What have you been up to?"

Remus snorted. "What? Since you got us kicked out--"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about how to cap off the year." said James, elbowing Remus in the ribs. "I'm leaning more towards something with Evans, a love potion, perhaps?"

"See I was under the impression that guys didn't do love potions." howled Sirius.

"Oh really?" James chuckled. "Well maybe I could save you some--"

Sirius dove across the room and clamped a hand down over his mouth. "Let's go upstairs, shall we Prongs?"

The two wizards ran up to their dorm and Sirius slammed the door behind them.

James fell back onto his bed. "Whatever seems to be the matter?" he asked innocently.

"You know what's the matter. You almost let it out in front of Remus!"

"Let _what_ out, exactly?"

"Ah, I see what you're doing. Good try, though. You get an E for effort."

"I'm not doing anything."

Sirius sat down on the edge of his own bed, cracking his knuckles as he usually did when he was thinking. "What would happen, in a completely hypothetical situation of course, if I.. _did_.. like Ophelia?"

"Yes!" James hollered, jumping to his feet. "I knew it!"

"Would you mind keeping it down a bit?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing has been going on, Prongs. Maybe this was a mistake.."

"No, no. What I meant was.. how long have you liked Ophelia more than usual?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Well, did you like her at the Ball?"

"Before the Ball."

James whistled. "Alright then. Forgive me if I start packing my trunk, because.. you know, it's not like I'm getting out if the castle or anything..."

"Remus won't be that upset."

"Do you know him at all, Padfoot?"

"Well, it's not going to be a problem, because I'm not telling him."

James dove onto the bed next to Sirius. "But you have to tell him."

"No I don't, because I'm not going to tell Phe either."

"Why not?"

"Because.. it would mess everything up."

"Well it's up to you what you do." shrugged James. "But I think you'd be daft to not say anything."

"You just want me to tell her, so you and Lily would have a better chance of getting together."

His eyes lit up. "I didn't even think of that. But now you have to tell Phe."

A knock at the door startled them out of their conversation.

"Why is the door locked?" said Remus, trying the handle again. _"Alohamora."_

He and Pete entered the dorm, casting suspicious looks around the room.

"What's going on?"

James shrugged. "Just, you know, girl talk."

The following morning, Lily was sure to head off to visit Ophelia before the others.

Her friend was already awake, sitting up and reading from a leathery pamphlet.

"Good morning." smiled Lily, sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great actually."

"Are you leaving then?"

She shook her head sadly. "Not for a few more days. Dumbledore wants to monitor me, whatever that means."

"That's probably best." said Lily. She took out an official looking envelope from within her robes. "This came for me today."

"Who is it from?"

"The Ministry of Magic."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Lily chuckled. "It's just.. well, read it."

Ophelia took the letter from her.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans_

_We have been monitoring your progress at Hogwarts over the past five years and have been most pleased. _

_Your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has informed us that your careers session is next week._

_The Ministry of Magic would like to recruit you into our Department of Mysteries._

_Without your knowledge we have administered several aptitude tests and your results were of the highest scored category._

_We know you will accept our proposal._

_Looking forward to having you in our staff._

_John Hubbard,_

_The Ministry of Magic _

_Department of Mysteries _

"Lily... that's incredible. Congratulations!" she said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, it is. But it sounds kind of final. Like the part about 'knowing I will accept their proposal'. How do they know?" frowned Lily.

"They have their ways, I'm sure."

"Before I got this I wanted to do something within the Ministry, so I guess it's sort of fitting, right?"

"You'll be an Unspeakable."

"A what?"

"An Unspeakable." repeated Ophelia. "It's what the workers in the Department of Mysteries are called."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Never asked."

Lily shoved the letter back into her robes. "So it's decided then. I'll be an Unspeakable. What about you?"

"My meeting with McGonagall is today. She's coming after breakfast."

"And?"

"Dolph says I should be an Auror."

"That answers it." she smiled. "You'll make an excellent Auror."

"Thanks Lil."

"And what about this business with Sirius?"

"There is no business with Sirius." said Ophelia quietly.

"And how about your plan to stop liking him? How's that working out for you?"

"Not very well. Especially after yesterday."

"I heard the yelling. I was _trying_ to study and the celebration made it hard enough before Sirius showed up."

"Sorry about that."

"So I have decided that you have to tell him that you don't want to be friends anymore."

"Oh,_ you've_ decided?" Ophelia giggled.

"Yes, I've taken the prerogative in this situation, since you both seem to have lost your brains in the recently." said Lily matter-of-fatly.

"Or I can just wait it out."

"Er..no. I told you, I've taken all control away from you both. You don't deserve it anymore."

Lily talked about her plan to get Ophelia and Sirius together until Professor McGonagall arrived in her weekend robes.

She brought a straight back chair over to her bedside.

"Miss Lupin, I trust you are feeling well?" she asked.

Ophelia nodded. "Yes, thank you professor."

"Alright. This meeting is to discuss the career options open to you, as you prepare to take your OWLs. Have you given any thought to what paths you would like to pursue? I have spoken to Adolphus Lupin recently and he mentioned his thoughts of you following in his path."

"Yes, I received his letter a few days ago."

"And are you taking his advice?"

"I don't know what I want to do right now. But if Uncle Adolphus says that I should be an Auror, than I will be an Auror. He has my best interests st heart."

"Alright. You will need top marks on your OWLs, Outstanding on your Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Transfigurations. I would say you are managing a strong Outstanding in your Transfiguration studies, and would suggest some extra review before the OWL."

"Yes Professor." she replied softly.

"Well, I can see you need rest so we can talk more when you return to class. Is that alright, Miss Lupin?"

"Yes, thank you."

Professor McGonagall left and Ophelia soon fell asleep.


	23. A Confession

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE** A Confession**

Once Ophelia was released from the infirmary, she and Sirius spent most nights together studying for the OWLs.

As each week passed, the tests got closer and their studying became more intense.

The fifth year students found themselves with only two OWLs left to take; the following afternoon they would take Defence Against the Dark Arts and a few hours later would finish with Astronomy.

It was a late night and James, Sirius, Remus and Pete were in the quiet Gryffindor common room, studying as they had for what felt like an eternity.

Every few minutes Sirius would quickly glance across the room.

"Okay Padfoot?" asked Pete. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"He means that your head will fall off if you continue spinning round at this rate." Remus explained. "Why do you keep looking over there?"

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I like a girl and I want to ask her on a date."

"Who is it?" asked Worm.

Sirius remained silent.

"She can't be that bad." laughed Remus. "At least it couldn't be my sister."

He didn't answer.

"It's not Phe... right?"

Sirius looked up. "It's Phe."

James tried to suppress a laugh. All four looked over to where Ophelia and Lily were sitting.

"You can't date her, she's my baby sister!" Remus cried.

"Keep your voice down! She doesn't know yet."

"She doesn't even like you!"

"I don't know." James chuckled. "I think she might."

"Really?" he brightened.

They looked over once again, but this time they found her looking back, Sirius in particular. She blushed and hastily turned back to her reading.

Remus set his jaw. "You can have your pick of any girls at Hogwarts._ Why _does it have to be Phe?"

"I can't explain it, really. I just do."

He frowned. "Well, c-can't you..._ stop _liking her?"

"You don't think I've tried?"

"Wait. Just how long has this been going on?"

"Nothing has been going on, but if you're referring to me.. seeing Phe as more than a friend, well then I don't know."

"How long?" repeated Remus.

"Since the first of September." he replied quietly.

"It would have happened sooner or later Moony." said James quickly. "If it wasn't Sirius it would have been some other wizard."

"I don't understand; you used to hate Phe."

"I never hated Phe! I used to love teasing her, come to think of it I still do," Sirius smiled fondly. "But we were kids. A lot has changed since then. When I see her now, I--"

Remus leapt to his feet, knocking back his chair. "Stop right there, Black." he shouted, his wand pointed squarely at his friend's chest. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

Sirius raised his hands in front of him. The entire room was watching them now.

"Moony, put down your wand and go up to the dorm now." said James, in a very authoritative tone. "You too, Sirius. Start walking."

They all stood up, and slowly made their way upstairs.

Once there, James sent them to their separate corners. "Alright, we're going to deal with this tonight."

"Need I remind you that we have two OWLs tomorrow?" sighed Remus.

"All the more incentive to get this sorted through." grinned James. "Alright, so as I was saying, this would have happened sooner or later, and you should be thankful that it's your best friend Sirius rather than... what was the name of that git who left after First Year... Cole Reid, that was his name. Wonder what happened to him?"

"He transferred to some American school." said Pete.

"Oh well, good for him." James cleared his throat. "Anyways. You're not looking at the bright side, Moony."

"The only thing I can think of right now is my best mate trying to...."

"What exactly do you think I'm doing?" cried Sirius.

"I can only see bad things coming from this. You breaking my sister's heart and... destroying what's taken ten years to build."

"I'm not planning on breaking her heart."

"What are you planning on then?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. I'm trying to get through this first."

A knock sounded at the door and a moment later Ophelia entered.

"What's going on? The entire common room is now convinced that you're up here killing each other." she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." answered James quickly.

She nodded, casting a nervous glance to Sirius, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Sir... you okay?"

He looked up, smiling. "Yeah. Thanks Phe."

"Yes well, it's not that I don't enjoy these little moments of ours, but why have you graced us with your presence?" said Remus, eager for her to leave.

"Speak for yourself, I know Pete and James and Sirius love my company."

"Ah, we do." smirked James.

"Thank you Prongs. I came to tell you all that I was talking to Professor Flitwick after the exam today and--"

"Why were you talking to Flitwick today?" asked Pete.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Well, we were arranging when we would meet over the summer.."

"You're seeing a teacher? Out of school?" James howled.

"Well yes, anyways. He let slip one of the standard questions on the Defence OWL."

"Well?"

"He said there will be a question on identifying the werewolf. And I know that has always been a.. _weakness_ of yours, so study hard big brother." she winked.

"Thanks Phe." Sirius smiled. Remus looked over at his side of the room.

"You're welcome. Er, are you sure there's nothing wrong? Because I'm sure if I really tried I could find out what it is."

"We're fine, Ophelia. Could you please leave now?" said Remus.

"Fine. I hope when you wake up tomorrow Remus, you're less of a prat." she replied, slamming the door behind her.

"Did you see the way she looked at him?" James began. "And you don't think anything _good_ could come from that?"

Remus took a deep breath. "If it turns out that you've caused her one second of pain... I will come after you."

"You sound just like her." grinned Sirius.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those were her words when we told her we knew about you being a werewolf."

He thought for a moment. "Then you know how serious I am."

James brought them forward. "Now you have to shake hands."

"Why?"

"I don't know, that's just what you do. Now shake."

The two friends slowly shook hands.

Lily rummaged through her bag and withdrew a deck of cards.

"Study break?" Ophelia asked cheerfully.

"I made some cue cards."

She groaned. "Fine, hand them here. Let's start with Defence, list the physical characteristics of the pogrebin."

"Er.. it has a grey body and is covered in hair." she replied uncertainly.

"And why is it considered a dark creature?"

"The pogrebin makes people fell hopeless and depressed and then once they have given up all hope they eat them."

She nodded. "Two points for Lily. How many heads does a runespoor have and what animal does it most resemble?"

"A three-headed snake."

"What month is Orphuicus best seen at?"

"July?"

"Yep. And Eridanus?"

"December."

Ophelia shuffled through the next few cards. "Alright. Well it seems you have everything under con--"

"No Phe! There is still so much we have to cover!" cried Lily.

She looked over to where the Marauders were sitting. Sirius was facing her, much to her happiness, and every few moments she sneaked a glance.

Lily slapped her hand. "Stop that! Need I remind you that we are in the middle of our OWLs?"

"I know, but it's so hard." she whined. "I mean, just look at him; sitting there... I don't think anyone else looks as good in there robes as him."

"Oh this is getting sad. I kind of wish you were still in denial." she groaned.

"I'm glad I've seen the light." giggled Ophelia, throwing another look to Sirius. But the and the rest of the table were staring back at her, the same weird, emotionless expression plastered on their faces.

"Oh Zeus." she hissed, turning back to her work. "That was too embarrassing."

"Serves you right." said Lily, pushing the cue cards back into her hands. "Now lets go again."

"Fine. Besides Adhara, Aludra, Mirzam and Wezen, what other star completes the Canis Major constellation?"

"Siri-- that's not funny, Phe."

Ophelia laughed. "I wasn't making it up, you wrote it yourself."

"And it just happened to be the next question in the pile?"

"Yes."

"Right. I'm sure."

"Stop right there, Black!" hollered Remus, pointing his wand at Sirius. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

James rose to his feet, and a few moments later, the four of them filed up the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Lily.

Ophelia shrugged. "No idea."

"Maybe you should go up there."

"No. I'm helping you study." she shuffled the deck. "What are the physicals characteristics of the... Lily, tell me you didn't put that in."

"It's good to review!" she protested.

"Which reminds me, Professor Flitwick and I are meeting at the Three Broomsticks next month."

"What for? Are you going over work for next term?"

"No, we're beginning a friendship _outside_ of Hogwarts." she explained. "He's such a nice man that I want to get to know him better."

"That's.. odd. But I wish you luck with that."

Ophelia put the cards down on the table and stood up. "Alright, my curiosity's gotten the better of me. I'll be right back."

When she returned, she was frowning like mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid Remus thinks he's so great." she huffed. "I'm done studying. I'm going to bed."

"No you can't! We still have so much work to do." cried Lily.

Ophelia took her friends face in her hands. "Lily, it's almost midnight. We need rest. And I have no doubt that you will get no less than an E on both OWLs, alright?"

She smiled. "Okay, we can go to bed. Just think, in twenty-six hours we'll be done!"

"That's great." said Ophelia, forcing a smile.

She couldn't shake the feeling that Remus and the others were hiding something from her. She was going to find out what was going on.

Only it would have to wait until_ after _the OWLs.


	24. The Afternoon by the Lake

**{As I'm sure you can guess from the chapter, this is where I cover 'Snape's Worst Memory'. Most of what Snape and the Marauders say is word-for-word copy from the book, so please don't sue! That would just take up too much of the time that could be spent writing.}**

**{And just a warning this chapter contains mild language, which basically means that there is one swear word. Don't read if you think you'll be offended.}**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR **The Afternoon by the Lake**

Lily gently nudged Ophelia awake, as the pale grey sun rose over the grounds and spilled into the dorm.

Talia was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where's Mai?"

They glanced over to her bed in the corner, where the covers were twisted into a ball.

"She's not really one to get up before us." Talia continued.

"Maybe she got up to do some last-minute studying." suggested Lily.

Ophelia shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing for us to worry about. Unless one of her firecrackers blew up in her face."

They quickly dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Marauders were already at the table, with great dark circles beneath their eyes.

"Good morning." chirped Lily and Ophelia in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Morning." grunted Remus.

Talia stuffed a few strips of salty bacon into her mouth. "I heard you killed each other last night."

"Who did you hear that from?" James asked.

"Some Ravenclaw boy."

"Well that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"He said you had your wands drawn."

Remus pushed his porridge around in his bowl. "He was wrong."

Lily was shuffling a pile of parchment in front if her. "Why aren't you guys studying?" she glanced at her wristwatch. "We only have a half an hour left before the Defence OWL begins."

James shrugged. "My brain can't hold anymore information."

She ignored this and began going over her bestiary.

"Are you ready, Sir?" asked Ophelia, taking a sip of banana juice.

Sirius looked up. "What? Er.. I think so."

"Do you want to go over anything?"

"Alright."

They stood up and went outside into the courtyard, sitting down upon the stone dais.

"So I think we pretty much covered everything. Er... I'm sure the Unforgivable's will come up so you'll probably want to make sure you have that down. What is a long term effect of the Cruciatus curse?"

"Insanity?"

"Right. And what does the Imperius do?"

"The Imperius completely controls the person it is being used on." Sirius answered.

"I really don't think you need to study anymore." said Ophelia. "You know it, hands down."

"Can't we just go over it some more? I'd hate to have the exam in front of me and realise we didn't spend enough time on.. on.. nogtails."

"You're worried that _nogtails_ will come up?"

"It was just an example." he chuckled.

"Oh. Good, because I really don't think they're going to be mentioned." she replied. "So what really happened last night?"

"W-What?"

A clear bell rang throughout the grounds.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just want to get this over with."

They returned to the Great Hall, where the four long tables had been cleared away, and in their place, hundreds of individual desks had been erected.

Ophelia took her place in front of Remus.

"Good luck." whispered Sirius, as he chose an empty desk a few rows behind her.

Lily was muttering things over to herself until Professor Flitwick asked the class to begin their tests.

Once in a while, Professor Riley would pop into the Hall, grinning wildly, to watch his students as they proved how much they had learned over the last five years.

As the hours ticked away, they answered questions on grindylows, kappas, vampires and werewolves to mention a few.

Ophelia tapped her fingers on the desk as she read the last question. "Which methods can be used to repel Red Caps?" she muttered quietly.

"Five more minutes." said Professor Flitwick, as he passed by her.

She and Sirius had reviewed Red Caps a few nights earlier.

_'He looked so good that night.' _she thought to herself._ 'No, concentrate.'_

'Red caps may be repelled by using several methods." she scribbled. "The first being hexes and charms such as the Patronus. Also carrying a cross or quoting phrases from the Bible. Red caps rarely attack witches or wizards, as they know they have a greater chance of being harmed. Instead, they search for Muggles who cannot as easily defend themselves."

Ophelia set down her quill and looked around the quiet Hall; Remus was busily rechecking his answers and James was running a hand through his hair.

She turned round in her seat and caught Sirius' eye.

"How'd you do?" he mouthed.

She smiled in reply. "You?"

He made an _O_ with his fingers and grinned. He glanced over at James and flashed him a thumbs up, and both went back to doodling on their parchment.

Lily was propping her head up on her hands, her beautiful crimson hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Quills down, please." called Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins. Please remain seated while I collect your parchment. Accio."

He fell to the floor under the weight of the parchment.

James laughed and Talia slapped his arm.

Ophelia got to her feet and joined Lily at her desk. Her nails were red and chewed down to the quick.

"Did you spend more time writing the OWL or staring at Sirius?" she asked as they linked arms.

"I'm a master multi-tasker."

The two girls giggled as they left the Hall with Talia following not far behind, going over her answers.

They made their way outside and collapsed at the edge of the lake.

"Only one more OWL," chanted Lily. "And then summer." She made to retrieve her notes from her bag but Ophelia shot her a wary look.

"You promised you would give me one hour where we wouldn't study." she said.

"But the Astronomy OWL is in seven hours!"

Talia took her bag and hid it behind her back. "You'll get it back an hour."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest but remained silent.

Mai dropped casually to her feet beside them. "Gregory and Warner are still writing their NEWTs." she explained.

"Are you coming with us this summer?" asked Ophelia.

Mai groaned. "I can't. My father's making me come home. Don't ask me why."

"I've been there." she said, her thoughts traveling back to last July.

"Phe," sang Talia. "Look behind you."

She craned her neck to meet Sirius's gaze. He, James, Remus and Pete had settled on a spot near them.

Sirius grinned and quickly turned back to watching James play with a Snitch.

"Neither of you say a word." she warned.

"You're blushing." Lily said simply.

"Bugger off!"

"Ophelia's blushing, Ophelia's blushing." chanted Talia and Lily, exploding in a fit of giggles.

"Mrs Ophelia Black. It has a nice ring to it."

Mai rifled through her bag and pulled out a folded up copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline read, _The fourth in a series of 'Dark Marks' appeared over London's West End last night._

'What the bloody hell is a Dark Mark?' muttered Ophelia.

Talia laughed, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was looking across the water at the giant squid who was tossing a young merman around in the air, every once in a while dipping him back into the water.

The merman was understandably not enjoying this game, as it shook it's gray fist at the students.

"The squid better be careful." said Mai gravely. "Once his village realizes he's missing they'll come looking for him with their spears brandished."

"Oh please say we can stay out here to see that." said Talia. "We can study out here, right Lily?"

Lily didn't answer. She was staring intently across the grass, where the Marauders had settled themselves. Sirius had sent him flying across the ground.

"What's wrong, Lil?" asked Ophelia.

"Aren't you seeing this? What are they doing to Severus?"

"Nothing he probably doesn't deserve." she replied. "Leave it alone, Lil."

"They're hexing him and he did nothing to deserve it!"

"Phe's right." Mai agreed. "Snape's a git."

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" called James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." said Sirius.

Talia, Mai and Ophelia laughed loudly.

Snape struggled to get to his feet. "You wait." he hissed, "You wait."

Lily turned away from the commotion. "I can't just sit here and watch this!"

"Lily don't." warned Ophelia. "I know things about Snape-- things you can't even imagine. He's a bad person, and it's just a matter of time before he becomes a Dark wizard. Stay out of it."

"He shouldn't be treated this way!" she said, ignoring Ophelia and jumping to her feet. "Leave him alone!" she hollered at James.

"Here we go." muttered Talia.

"All right, Evans?" he answered, rising to his full height.

"Leave him alone." she repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Ophelia fought back a laugh.

Snape was sprawled on the ground, sneering at Lily.

_"I'll make them pay. Black and Potter will be first. But I'll make them all pay." _

"You think you're funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Mai gasped. "James likes Lily?"

"Where have you been?" snorted Talia.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad lucks, Prongs. Oi!"

Snape grabbed for his wand and had hexed James, a line of blood running along his cheek.

James wasted no time in hanging Snape up by his feet. His robes fell to his neck, revealing patchy, gray shorts.

"Eww," groaned Ophelia. "I could have gone without seeing that."

"I think we all could have." said Mai.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly. _Petrificus Totalus_."

Snape went fell to the ground once more, his limbs stiff.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Lily, taking her wand out.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."

"Take the curse off him then!"

Talia screeched, her hand flying up to her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" spat Snape.

Ophelia leapt to her feet, a streak of bright red running through her hair. "Bastard!"

"Apologise to Evans!" James hollered.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise. You're as bad as he is."

"What? I'd never call you a... you know what!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you because you can-- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me _sick_."

"James doesn't hex people in the halls." frowned Ophelia.

Talia and Mai stared at her. "Are we talking about the same James?" said Talia. "James Potter, right?"

Lily spun on her heel and walked back to the castle.

Ophelia was torn between running after her best friend or defending her honour.

Talia gave her a slight push. "We'll go after her. You take care of..." she trailed off and shot Snape a look of pure loathing.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James asked the crowd.

"I have a much better idea." replied Ophelia, jumping between him and Sirius.

"Phe!" welcomed James brightly. "I'm glad you've joined us."

"Ophelia!" hissed Remus. "What are you doing? Leave it to James and Sirius. What if Dumbledore comes?"

"Let her stay and have some fun." Sirius chuckled. "And if he comes, we'll take the blame."

"Snivellus needs to learn that when you take Lily on, you have me to deal with."

"You don't scare me!"

"No?" Ophelia narrowed her eyes and focused her energy. She hoped that this would work. "I can hear what you are thinking. I know your deepest secrets and fears, the things you dare not tell anyone. If I were you, I'd be very scared."

Snape gave a loud, terrified gasp.

The crowd around them were visibly confused.

"So you don't like those who aren't purebloods. Kind of hypocritical coming from someone like you, not the noblest of wizarding families, eh Severus? If you went in for all that pureblood crap. You're disgusting. James, will you do the honors?"

He grinned. "It would be my pleasure. _Locomotor Snivellus_." said James, guiding him into the lake.

Snape knocked the merman from the giant squid's tentacle as he was thrown up in the air and caught again, the squid's new play thing.

"We should probably leave before Dumbledore shows up." said Remus, looking wildly around the grounds.

Ophelia returned to her spot and gathered up her and Lily's things.

Sirius ran after her, grinning like mad. "Phe, that was brilliant. And your hair.."

She slung the bags over her shoulders and headed for the castle. "It does that." she growled. "How can people like Snape be so..."

"Bloody ignorant?" he suggested. "Try being a Black; most if my family are no better than him. And everyone expects me to just follow in their footsteps like some mindless child. I hate the whole lot of them."

Ophelia stopped in her tracks. "I don't. You're nothing like them. You and Andromeda are going to make people look at the Blacks in an entirely new--"

Sirius spun round and kissed her.

A few moments later, a high-pitched shriek echoed across the grounds. _"James Potter and Sirius Black get over here this instant!" _Professor McGonagall hollered.

Sirius broke away, smiling. "D-Don't worry. We'll take care of it." he promised, before running back towards his friends.

Ophelia stood unmoving, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.


	25. Constellations and Consequences

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE **Constellations and Consequences**

It was a good few minutes before Ophelia moved from her spot. When she did regain her strength, Professor McGonagall had already escorted Sirius and James inside for their punishment.

In a sort of trance, she went to the courtyard and took out her Astronomy notes.

Regulus sauntered by, sneering at her. "All right, Lupin?"

She frowned. "What business is it of yours?"

Regulus was very much unlike his brother, in more than just ideals. He was short and his long, black-blue hair was tied back with a red ribbon.

"Saw you with my brother."

"Ah Reg, he's only your brother by blood."

"Mum's not going to be too pleased that he's taken up with a Gryffindor." he continued.

"He hasn't _taken up _with anyone." said Ophelia coldly. "What your mother thinks is of no concern to me. She'd do best to keep her crooked nose out of Sirius' life."

Regulus sat down across from her on the stone bench. "I wouldn't get too wrapped up in my brother's life. Lately he's flitted from girl to girl that it makes it so hard to keep track of who he's with. He has a certain charm with witches, have you ever noticed?"

"Like you care anyway." she scoffed.

He faked a smile. "I was just looking out for you, Ophelia. We Purebloods have to stick together."

"I would rather fill my mouth with Acid Pops then stick with you."

Regulus' expression twisted into a look fury. "You'll regret that, Lupin."

"What are you going to do, Reg? Get your Slytherin buddies to hex me?" she smiled, beginning to enjoy this. "A real wizard would do it himself."

He pointed his wand at her, but a moment later thought better of it.

_"Too many people. I'll leave her for Dora."_

"Just as I thought." said Ophelia. "Run along now, Reg. I've nearly met my_ talk to gits __quotient_ for the day."

He spat at her feet and left.

"Right," she muttered to herself. "And I just happened to be wearing my favourite boots. _Scourgify_."

Following a few moments of shuffling through her notes, she stuffed them into her bag.

A clear bell chimed, signaling the beginning of dinner.

Ophelia's heart gave a nervous jolt as she thought of seeing Sirius. She got to her feet and joined the groups of students filing into the castle.

She clutched her books close to her chest and sat down at her usual spot along the Gryffindor table.

A few minutes later Lily sat down next to her, wrapping her tiny arms around Ophelia's shoulders. "What did you do? Talia told me you went after Snape. Oh I wish you hadn't, I don't care what that prat thinks of me. Did you get in trouble?"

Talia joined them. "What did you do?"

"I somehow managed to get into his head and told him I knew what he was thinking. He didn't like that too much. Then James dropped him into the lake." she replied.

Lily suppressed a smile. "That's horrible."

"I don't know about that."

"What about you?" Ophelia asked. "Are you okay?"

Lily dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I'm perfectly fine. It's not the first time I've been called..._ that _by a Slytherin, and I doubt it'll be the last. Whenever that happens I just remind myself that I'd probably take them in a duel."

Remus and Pete sat down across from them.

Remus helped himself to the mashed potatoes, scooping it into a tall pile on his plate. "James and Sirius are still with Professor McGonagall. I doubt we'll see them before the Astronomy OWL."

Ophelia felt a pang of guilt. "Maybe I should talk to her..."

"No you won't." said Remus firmly. "They can handle--"

"Stop telling me what I can and can't do!" she cried.

"I didn't mean--"

"You didn't mean what?" she repeated. "Yelling at me last night in your dorm? Or telling me leave it to Sirius this afternoon?"

A pink blush crept onto his face. "Yeah, sorry." he muttered.

"It's fine." she replied, downing a glass of banana juice.

"Phe, can you help me with some last-minute review?" asked Pete.

She nodded. "Yeah I guess. What did you need help with?"

"I always get October confused with May, with the seasonal positions and all." he explained.

Talia nudged her. "What are you so happy about?" she asked quietly.

"Er.. what?"

"It's practically radiating off of you, it's kind of disgusting." she smirked. "What's happened?"

Ophelia shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fake emotions, Phe."

"Phe," began Lily. "What is the declination for Ursa Minor?"

She thought for a moment. "Seventy degrees."

"And the ascension?"

"Fifteen hours."

Lily scratched her chin with her sugared quill. "That doesn't make sense, we won't be able to see it tonight, it'll already have passed."

"Not true." replied Remus. "We'll catch the tail end of it."

Lily scribbled some notes in her book and continued reading.

"You have to eat, Lil." said Ophelia, snatching the book away from her friend.

She grumpily began picking at a dinner roll.

Talia was eating her sixth piece of bacon from her plate. Ophelia looked around and couldn't find the platter.

"Tell me you didn't conjure bacon, Tal." she chuckled.

Talia held her plate up. "Have some, it's the best I've ever had."

"No thanks. But you might want to drink some water or eat some bread so your heart doesn't give out on you."

Talia grinned and continued to eat away at her bacon.

Ophelia glanced up to the professor's table, where McGonagall had just returned, looking quite irritated.

"Professor McGonagall is back, where are Sirius and James?"

"Why?" asked Remus suspiciously.

"Because she was punishing them and now she's back." said Ophelia. "Where are they?"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders and sipped from his juice goblet. "Why do you care?"

"I don't _care_.. I just want to know."

"I've eaten, can we leave?" asked Lily, collecting her books.

Ophelia nodded and together they made their way to the quiet dormitory.

Lily had her head buried in the Astronomy textbook, so it was up to Ophelia to steer her right and make sure they didn't bump into anyone.

"Haileybury Hammers." she muttered once they reached the Fat Lady. The portrait swung back and they made their way up to their room.

Lily collapsed onto her bed and retrieved her new telescope from the trunk.

Ophelia shuffled over to the window, watching the pale pink sun dip below the Forbidden Forest, the sky completely void of clouds.

"It'll be a good night for our OWL." she said dreamily.

"Oh, yes it will." Lily answered, not daring to glance up from her work.

She walked back and laid down upon her own bed, resting her head on the soft pillow. "I'm going to take a nap."

"You should study."

"I can't read anymore. Just wake me up when it's time, alright?"

"Mm-hmm." she mumbled.

Just before the grandfather clock in the common room chimed eleven, Lily nudged her friend awake. "The OWL starts in ten minutes, we have to go."

Ophelia rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed. She had dreamt of a dark alley behind a derelict building. After putting it in the Mellezerant, she got to her feet.

Lily was panting, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

Her friend rubbed her back in small circles. "Calm down. It's Astronomy, the easiest of all our classes, and I could not fathom you getting less than an E, alright? Now come on, breathe in calm blue oceans..."

"Breathe out hot fire." she finished, exhaling deeply.

"Are you we good now?"

Lily nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank you." she slung her telescope over her shoulder. "Let's go."

They headed outside, where the rest of the Fifth Years had already set up their telescopes.

She and Lily chose a spot near the back and began screwing the small pieces together.

Ophelia wiped the glass lens on her robes and locked it into place.

"Phe!"

She spun round to face the Marauders a row behind them, putting their telescopes together. James grinned and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

She turned back to Lily. "Oh god!" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." said Ophelia polishing the correcting plate.

Lily glanced behind them. "Did something happen with--"

Sirius stood next to her, hands stuffed inside his robes."Phe, I--"

"We are about to begin the exam." said the moderator. "Will you please take your places behind your telescopes."

Sirius smiled and returned to his spot behind them.

"Have I missed anything?" asked Talia, hastily setting up her telescope. "I was... detained."

"No, we're just about to start."

Professor Sinistra instructed them to take out their star charts and begin.

Ophelia positioned the body and looked into the eye piece. She jotted down where Jupiter was in relation to the Vega constellation. Which led to Corona Borealis and Venus.

Next she placed Mercury, Crux and Bootes. When she glanced at her pocket watch, it was already half past midnight.

She scribbled down the locations of the Galactic Bulge of the Milky Way and Canis Majoris.

She smiled to herself as she placed Sirius and Adhara on her chart.

Beside Ophelia, Lily was muttering aloud, as she usually did during exams. "Right ascension, fifteen hours. Is that right? Yes, yes it is. Negative forty-five degrees."

Behind them, James was straining his ears for what Lily was saying, and quickly copying it to his own chart.

She shook her head and turned back to her writing.

"Ten more minutes." called Professor Sinistra.

Ophelia looked back to her telescope, and hastily copied down the remaining planets.

A flash of light flew across the sky.

_'A shooting star.' _she thought to herself. _'I wish...'_

"Quills down, please." said Sinistra. "Roll up your parchments and I will take them."

A few seconds later forty exams zoomed up to the front and she expertly caught them, remaining on her feet unlike the dear Professor Flitwick.

Lily was smiling like mad. "It's over. The OWLs are all done with."

Ophelia dismantled her telescope and stuffed it back into it's carrying case.

"All set? Let's go then."

"Phe."

They both turned around to face Sirius, who was standing awkwardly apart from Remus and James.

"Er.. Lily, can I catch up with you later?" said Ophelia.

She looked between the two of them and giggled. "Yeah, of course. No more studying, I'll be up all night."

The students quickly left the Tower, eager to return to their dorms.

Once the last straggler had left, Ophelia perched herself on a window sill high above the castle.

He made his way over to her and leaned against the cold stone wall.

"So th-that.. _thing _that happened this afternoon, we've never done that before." she stuttered.

"The part where we put Snape in the lake? Or the part where I kissed you?" Sirius grinned.

"The part where you kissed me."

"Ah yes, I thought you were referring to that. So obviously I... have.. feel.. I like you. _More _than a friend." he added, after a moment's hesitation.

Ophelia's heart fell into her stomach and the two did a sort of dance. "You like me?"

"Yes."

She quickly crossed the distance that separated them and took Sirius' face in her hands, kissing him.

They broke apart a few minutes later, a wide smile spread across his lips. "I'm guessing that means you feel the same?"

"Yeah. It does... I mean, I do. Very much so." she admitted.

"Does that mean I wouldn't have to beg for you to go out with me?"

"Apart from that being quite hilarious, no. You will not have to beg."

"Great. How 'bout.. er, first night back?" asked Sirius.

"Th-That's perfect."

"Perfect." he repeated, taking her hand in his and leading her back to the Gryfindor common room.


	26. The Disastrous Night

**{A/N: This entire chapter is dedicated to Karen, who is a fountain of brilliant ideas, including the basis for this chapter.}**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX **The Disastrous Night **

The next morning, Ophelia was up bright and early to see the sunrise. She crossed the day-- 30 June --from her calendar and gently shook Lily awake.

"Mwhat?" she moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Is it time to go already?"

"No, but there's a really fantastic sun. Get dressed and we'll go outside to see it."

Lily complied and pulled on a pair of trousers and a sweater. She followed Ophelia outside and to the courtyard.

They sat down on the stone bench and watched the pink sun stain the early morning sky.

Lily grabbed her wrist. "Oh, I'm completely daft. What happened between you and Sirius last night?"

Ophelia grinned, the memories of the previous night flooding back to her.

"Er.. Sirius asked me on a date."

"I knew it!" she cried triumphantly, slapping her knees. "When are you going? Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?"

"Tonight, it's a surprise and something from my wardrobe?"

"Oh, this is exciting, this is incredible, it's..._ terrible_! How could you do this to me?"

"What have I done?"

"You're leaving me with James. All alone. In a quiet house."

"You won't be alone." laughed Ophelia. "Rem and Tal and Pete will be there as well."

"I suppose you're right."

"Still sore about yesterday, then?"

"Phe, he was a complete prat." said Lily. "Like he always is."

"James isn't a prat..."

She raised an eyebrow. "He's an arrogant boy who thinks the entire world rotates around him and his friends. You don't see it because... you don't want to believe he isn't perfect. Which isn't a bad thing," she added quickly, "It just shows how loyal you are."

Ophelia pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't know about that."

"I'm only saying that once you stop looking at James as if he was still that same six year-old boy who let you tag along behind him... you might see him for the bullying git he is."

She shook her head and looked over the grounds. A thin, silver mist clung to the grass, making Lily shiver.

"It's nearly July." she said. "Why is it so cold?"

The sun was now hanging above, only a few clouds daring to spot the sky.

"Don't know." replied Ophelia. "But if it's all the same, I'd like to go back inside."

By now, throngs of students were making their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

They joined the crowds and sat down at their usual for the final time that year.

Lily and Ophelia sat down next to each other.

As was their way, Lily pushed two goblets in front of her friend and she immediately filled them with pumpkin juice.

Ophelia set the glass down in front of her, as Lily placed several muffins onto a gold-rimmed plate.

They looked up, giggling, once they realised what they were doing.

Talia plopped down across from them, looking rather pale.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ophelia.

She shrugged and pointed her wand at an empty platter, seconds later burnt strips of bacon appeared on it.

Talia happily munched on it, ignoring the acrid smell that hung in the air.

They both ignored her and started on their breakfast.

A few moments later the Marauders sat down across from them.

"Morning all." James chirped. "Isn't is a beautiful morning?"

"Yeah." grinned Sirius.

Ophelia looked away, blushing like mad.

"Wouldn't you agree, Evans?"

She sighed heavily. "Is someone speaking to me, Phe?"

"Are you still on about yesterday?"

"More of an annoying buzzing, really..."

"We were just having a little fun!" he cried.

"There it is again. I wonder what it could be?" she said, glancing about the ceiling.

"Stop it!"

"I'll only stop it when you stop being such a git!" snapped Lily.

"Oh, so you can hear me."

"Of course I can hear you! Your's is the loudest and most obnoxious voice in the entire Hall!"

Several students were now staring at the two.

Lily cleared her throat and took a sip of juice.

"Wow, so now that you have that out of your systems.. " said Remus, shaking his head.

The meal was nearly finished when Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, signaling that he was to make an announcement.

"I would like to congratulate all of you on completing yet another year," he began, "As you leave the protection of these grounds, you will be bombarded with news of this new Dark Lord. He is the same who attacked Hogsmeade during the winter break. What we once saw as no more than a passing threat is becoming something of a danger to all."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. _'This doesn't concern us. Why does he insist on lecturing us on it?'_ she thought to herself.

"I entreat you all to take every necessary precautions when you are not at home." he continued. "On a lighter note, however, I believe it is time to award the House Cup. As it is, the points stand as such. With two-hundred twenty-nine points, we have Ravenclaw."

A round of courteous applause echoed round the Hall.

Sirius and James sank lower into the table, trying desperately to become invisible.

"In third place, with three-hundred sixty-two points, is Slytherin."

The green-clad table thundered with cheers.

"With four-hundred seventy points is Gryffindor."

A collective gasp went around the Hall. Sirius and James hid their faces behind their hands.

"Which means that Hufflepuff takes the House Cup, with five-hundred twenty points." announced Dumbledore.

The noise the Hufflepuff table made was deafening, and was carried throughout the castle as the students headed back to their dormitories.

"So why am I inclined to believe you two are the reason we lost the Cup?" asked Lily, as they left the Hall.

"Three, Lil. I was there too." Ophelia reminded her.

"Keep your voice down." muttered James. "Don't want ol' McGonagall to hear you."

"I didn't get a chance to thank you both." she said.

James clapped her on the back. "Don't think on it."

"Yeah, you know.. all in a day's work." chuckled Sirius, taking Ophelia's hand, "I'm a gentleman like that."

"Right." she laughed. "That's what immediately comes to mind when you're mentioned."

"Y-Yes," gasped Lily, wiping her eyes. "Sirius Black and his gentlemanly ways."

"I'm so hurt."

"No you're not. Don't lie."

Remus groaned angrily. "And so it begins.."

"So what begins, Moony?" asked James, as he sent a second year Hufflepuff soaring down the corridor.

"Never mind." he replied, shaking his head.

They boarded the train an hour later, after packing their trunks and having them collected.

Lily and Ophelia found an empty compartment in the first car and threw themselves inside.

Talia ran in a few seconds later, giggling like mad and hastily buried her face in a thick book.

The Marauders followed and took their seats, with James and Sirius on either side of Lily and Ophelia.

"Bugger off, Potter." said Lily coolly.

"I know that you really don't want me to move."

"Is this how it's going to be all summer?" asked Pete nervously. "Because if it is... I may want to spend the it at my house."

"Can't you call a truce, or something?" Ophelia suggested. "For our sakes, if not your own?"

James grinned. "How 'bout it, Evans?"

She bit her lip, as she usually did when she was deep in thought. "Can you try to behave?"

"Er.. yes?"

"Deal." said Lily finally. "But it ends the minute we board in September."

"Shake on it?"

She grudgingly shook his hand.

"Great." beamed Ophelia.

"Now that that's all sorted out," began Remus, "Can we go to Hogsmeade tonight? I have the biggest craving for a warm mug of Butterbeer."

"We have Butterbeer at home." Talia reminded him.

"It's not the same."

Sirius and Ophelia exchanged a nervous glance. She dug her elbow into his side.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that--Oh right." said Sirius. "Er, Phe and I... have other plans for tonight."

"Like what?" Remus replied incredulously.

"Like... our date."

"So you can't go on your date with us?"

Ophelia frowned. "No, that's kind of the point. To be by ourselves."

"By yourselves?" he repeated. "I still think I should come along, if only to--"

"Moony, just let them go." said James, stretching his arms out behind his head. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"Why on Earth would you say something like that?" cried Ophelia, slapping his arm. "You've as good as jinxed us now."

"James is right." grinned Remus. "Nothing bad could possibly ruin your night."

Lily took out her wand and pointed it squarely at him. "Stop that this instant. I wouldn't want to hex you but I would. Your sister has been looking forward to this for quite some time now and the least you can do for her is pretend you are happy."

Sirius smirked. "You have? For how long?"

Ophelia shook her head. "Like I'm telling you."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"That's a first," she giggled, "I've never heard you say please before."

"I'll tell you." he said, ignoring her last comment.

"No, I won't--You'll tell me?"

Remus groaned. "This is disgusting." But he quickly held his tongue when Lily waved her wand at him.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, do we have a deal?"

Ophelia thought for a moment and glanced round the cabin. "Fine, I'll tell you tonight. But only if you tell me first."

"Great." said Sirius, shaking her hand as James had done with Lily moments earlier.

"When do we get the results of our OWLs back?" asked Talia, looking up from her book.

"In two weeks." replied Remus and Lily in unison.

"Oh, I hope I got at least an O on my Astronomy." She said.

"Which reminds me," began Ophelia, "Why were you late?"

"Late for what?"

"Er... late for the Astronomy OWL."

"Oh... just, you know... things that got in the way."

"Like what?" asked Lily.

"You're both awfully nosy this afternoon." Talia huffed. "I was a few seconds late, let's not turn this into some big deal, alright?"

Ophelia and Lily shrugged and exchanged yet another of their looks.

"Anyway, to get back to my question earlier, what are we non-dating people going to do tonight?" said Remus. "I want to do..._ something _now that the OWLs are behind us."

James shrugged. "I guess we could go to Hogsmeade. But really, is the effect wearing off for anyone besides myself?"

Talia raised her hand, not taking her eyes from her readings. "It's fine and everything for school weekends, but we're not limited to a certain borders like we are at school."

"I'm sure we can find some other pub that serves Butterbeer." said Pete, as the trolley witch passed.

They bought up cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties, enough for all of them to be filled.

James conjured a pitcher of banana juice and handed everyone a glass.

"Thank you... James." Lily replied, with much effort.

"You're welcome, Evans."

She gritted her teeth. "You know, you can call me Lily, like everyone else."

"I prefer Evans."

"But I am asking--_politely_, mind you --to call me Lily."

He was about to reply, but Remus ever-so-slightly shook his head, warning James to obey her demands.

"As you wish..._ Lily_."

She smiled. "Thank you James."

"Aw, wasn't that nice?" giggled Talia. Lily glared at her, making her turn back to her book.

A knock sounded at the door.

Pandora was hovering in the hall, as she had been a year earlier.

"Why have you... _graced_ us with your presence yet again?" asked James.

She grimaced. "I came to see if Regulus was telling the truth."

"What is my dear brother going on about now?"

"He said you and Lupin were dating."

"I guess that depends which one of us Lupins you were referring to." laughed Ophelia, as Remus gave her a sharp kick to the knee. "Bugger! That really hurt, Rem."

"I knew it wasn't true." Pandora replied triumphantly.

Ophelia bit her lip, unsure of what to say,

"Then you would be wrong." said Sirius, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Her face twisted in furry. "Is that so?"

" It is." smiled Ophelia.

Pandora set her jaw. " You've made your decision. You will regret this before long." she quickly turned on her heel, nearly losing her balance.

James dusted his hands off dramatically. " Well I think that takes care of Pandora."

_"I have waited nineteen years for this moment to come. I will take my time to enjoy it. Just like I enjoyed killing your friend; didn't even beg me to spare her life. She deserved what came to her. So do you."_

Ophelia gasped and clutched her chest.

"What's wrong?" Lily and Sirius chorused.

She shook her head. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." she said, sipping at her juice.

They arrived at the Lupin Manor several hours later, fairly exhausted from the trip.

Ophelia tramped up to her room and collapsed onto the bed. If she hadn't been so excited over her date with Sirius that night, she would have gone directly to bed.

A few moments after her head rested against the squashy pillow, a soft tap echoed round the room.

"Come in," she called, as Remus peered around the door.

He smiled and sat down at her vanity, glancing at the pictures displayed on the shelves.

"So... you know why I'm here." he began.

She nodded slightly. "Sirius."

"Right. I just want you to.. er, be careful. I don't have the best feelings about--"

"Wait, was I the reason for the row the other night? You drew your wand on your best friend over me?"

"It was more the meaning behind it."

"That your mate--"

"Likes my sister!"

"What is your problem lately? You're so... stressed."

"You're changing the topic."

"It's what I do." she growled. "Listen.. you need to let me get on with _my_ life. If this... _thing_ with Sirius is a mistake, which I honestly don't think it is... I must make that mistake. You have to let me make it."

"I don't understand you."

She laughed. "Who does?"

"I don't. Not anymore at least."

"Don't be such a git. You and me are fine."

Remus shrugged. "I don't know.."

"Well I do." she said, punching him in the shoulder.

He stood up, "Well, I'll let you get ready for your... date."

Lily walked into the room, her arms full of clothes. "Bye Remus." she chirped, escorting him out. "I am here to fulfill my duties as your best friend and help you pick out what to wear for tonight."

Ophelia leapt across the room and tackled her friend in a tight hug. "Oh Lil! Thank you!"

Lily put a Led Zeppelin record on and they danced around going through piles of clothes, the discarded outfits mounting on the floor.

As 'Over the Hills and Far Away' ended, they had decided on a white dress Ophelia had bought the previous summer but had yet to wear.

She and Lily made their way downstairs to join the others. It was around eight o'clock, and the sky was setting a pale grey.

"It's supposed to rain tonight." said Talia casually as she walked by.

Sirius and James looked up from their game of chess.

He grinned. "You look--"

Remus cast him a dangerous look.

"Great." he finished.

"So you're off then?" asked Remus. "Where to?"

"Rem, mind your business."

"Sorry." he muttered.

Sirius and Ophelia left, leaving the others gathered around the dining room table.

"Well," James began awkwardly. "What are we going to do tonight?"

A strange glint came to Remus' eye. "I have an idea."

"Well?" prodded Pete. "Out with it."

"We check up on our friends..."

"Are you suggesting we _spy_ on dear Sirius and Phe?" James chuckled.

Lily shook her head sadly. "That's terrible, Remus. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You're telling me that you're not the least bit interested in what happens tonight?"

"Er... well maybe a... tiny bit curious."

"So then it's decided." he answered.

"Before we do this, you do realise how furious they'd be if they found out?" James warned. "And how badly Sirius could hex us?"

"Yep."

"Alright, as long as we know."

They quickly tailed after their friends, ending up outside of the Vittoria Restaurant.

Talia hung back from the rest. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"You were all for it a while ago." Pete reminded her.

"We'll just have a look inside and go." said James, "No one needs to find out."

She reluctantly followed him over to a window that overlooked the entire dining room.

The five friends pressed their faces against the glass, all of them struggling to get a clear view.

"That's my foot, James!"

"Ow, do we have to be this close?"

"I think I see them, was Sirius wearing a top hat when he left?"

"That's not Padfoot."

_"Ahem!"_

They looked up to see an extremely annoyed waiter standing over them. "May I help you? Or would you care to stay where you are?"

Lily straightened up and brushed her slacks off. "We were just, er..."

"Looking to see if there was a free table." finished Pete.

The man looked at them, as if deciding whether or not they were telling the truth. "Party of five?"

Remus nodded. "Yes please."

As they entered, Talia spotted Ophelia and Sirius laughing at a table in the back.

She elbowed James. "Look!" she hissed.

The waiter handed them their menus. "Right this way."

Hiding their faces behind the open menus, they were led to their table.

In the back.

"Is there another table, perhaps?" asked Pete.

"You have come on our busiest night, I am afraid." answered the waiter. "This is our only available table. Unless you would prefer to dine outside."

A crack of thunder shook the restaurant, as sheets of rain began splattering against the window panes.

"Er.. no, this will be fine. Thank you." said Lily, glancing over to the next table, which was only separated from theirs by a thin ladis. She took a seat between James and Remus.

James grinned wickedly, surveying the Muggles that now surrounded them.

"Did you bring your wand?" muttered Pete, as if reading his thoughts.

"Not in here." Talia said, "We can't draw any attention to ourselves. By all rights we shouldn't even be here."

Remus peered through the space in the divider. "I can see them!" he whispered.

"Well? What's going on?"

"I think... he's stabbed her!"

"What?"

"Well, she's covered in blood!"

"That's not blood," she cried, squishing beside him. "It's spaghetti sauce! Oh, poor Phe!"

James clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "She's covered in spaghetti?!"

Lily slapped his arm. "It's not funny."

"No, no. Course not."

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter loudly. "Or would you prefer to continue gawking at our other guests?"

"Uh.. we'll order." replied Talia, as Remus and Lily returned to their seats.

"I will have the pasta."

The man faked a smile. "This is an Italian restaurant. You will have to be a tad more specific."

"Right," chuckled James. "Why don't you bring us something with, er, marinara sauce... and.."

"Meat." Talia finished.

The waiter took their menus from them. "I'll see what the chef can do."

"What are they doing now?" said Pete out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can't see all that well." Remus answered, returning to his spot at the latis. "It looks like... they're laughing."

"That's great." said Lily and James in unison. She quickly looked away.

"They're finished their meal." he continued. "They'll probably leave soon."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Stay and leave them to their date?" Talia suggested.

"Or.. we could leave before them and wait in the alley." replied Remus.

"Okay, this has just crossed the line from fun spying to creeping stalking." she said.

"Well then what is your suggestion, Tal?"

"Does that.. sound like _Remus_?" came Sirius's voice.

"Get under the table!" he hissed, as the five of them ducked under the tablecloth.

"Even _he_ wouldn't dare follow us here." Ophelia answered.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, feelings of guilt washing over him.

When they emerged from beneath the table, she and Sirius had left.

"Should we go after them?" asked Remus.

"We have no idea where they've gone." Pete squealed.

Lily frowned. "That's not _entirely_ true."

"You know where they went?"

"Sirius asked me this afternoon what movie he should take her to and I recommended one."

"Well?"

"I told him that the Rocky Horror Picture Show was supposed to be good."

"Then what are we sitting around here for? Let's get to the theater."

Sirius shut the heavy door behind themselves.

"So where are we going?" asked Ophelia.

"First to some restaurant uptown--"

"First?" she repeated. "As in you have more than one thing planned for tonight?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, careful planning has gone into this evening."

"Well, that's, er.. nice." she blushed.

They continued walking down the darkened street.

"It feels like it's going to rain. Well at least Talia said it was going to. Funny thing, the rain; I myself enjoy it most times," she rambled, "But I know Pete finds it ann--"

"What are you doing?" Sirius chuckled.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I think I'm a bit... nervous."

"Me too." he admitted.

"But why? I mean, it's _you_. And _me_. We've never been nervous around each other before. Except that one time when we snuck away to Hogsmeade. And then again at the Ball. Come to think of it, I've been--"

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's because.. you know, we've never done this before."

"Done what?"

Sirius smiled. "Gone on a date."

Ophelia shook her head, her swaying locks turning a slight pink. "That's not fair." she muttered.

"Don't think on it." he reassured her, "I like it."

They entered the restaurant and were escorted to their secluded table.

Sirius pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." she said, sitting down.

He pushed it in, scraping her elbow off the table's edge.

"Ow." she winced, rubbing the newly forming bruise.

"I am _so_ sorry." he apologised, sitting opposite her.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt much." she lied.

_"I am such a prat."_

Ophelia squeezed his hand. "No, you're really not."

"Thanks." he smiled, as the waitress approached.

"Good evening." she began in her thick Irish accent. "Have you had a chance to look at the menu?"

"We'll both have the spaghetti with pesto sauce."

"I'm allergic to pesto." she whispered quietly, so the waitress wouldn't hear.

Sirius flushed. "And when I said _with pesto _right then, I actually meant with anything _but_ pesto."

The woman nodded. "And to drink?"

"The house wine."

"Very good. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks."

"I'm sorry." repeated Sirius. "I should have remembered you were allergic to pesto."

She giggled. "It's not a big deal."

"Right. And you were just about to tell me how long you've liked me for. Since we met, right?" he said, returning to his confident self. "Even as a six year old I was so damn charming."

Ophelia laughed loudly. "Uh-huh. You're so right."

"It's not_ that _unbelievable."

The waitress set down their dishes.

"As I recall, you're supposed to tell me first."

"Er... since September." he muttered quickly.

"Really?' she cried, knocking her plate over.

Thick, red tomato sauce went flying onto her dress.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"No, no I can fix it." said Sirius, taking out his wand.

"You can't, there's Muggles around." she reminded him. "Bullocks! I really liked this dress!"

He soaked a napkin in a glass of water and attempted to dab it out. When he realised he was rubbing her chest, he pulled back in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." she chuckled. "At least nothing else could go wrong tonight." A moment after the words left her mouth she regretted it.

"No, no. You're probably right."

The waitress returned. "Would you like another dish?"

He and Ophelia exchanged a look. "No, that'll be all. Thank you."

"Well then what is your suggestion, Tal?" came a voice from the other side of the partition.

"Does that... sound like _Remus_?" asked Sirius.

"Even_ he _wouldn't dare follow us here."

"I wouldn't put it past him." he sighed.

They payed the check and left the restaurant.

"Remus is just being a prat." said Ophelia, taking his cold hand in hers. "He'll get over it. I'm just sorry this is causing so much trouble.."

"Being here is worth it." smiled Sirius, pointing his wand at her. "Scourgify."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"But you know what would make me feel better?" he smirked.

"I've liked you... s-since last summer." she stuttered.

"I wasn't talking about that." said Sirius, leaning down to kiss her.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke apart, smiling.

"I could get used to that." she replied quietly.

"So could I." Sirius hesitated. "Will you.. be my girlfriend?"

Ophelia grinned. "You have to ask?"

"Alright. So I'm you're--"

"Yes."

"And you're my--"

"Yeah."

"Great." he said, "Er.. right. We're going to the movies."

"Muggles movies? As in film?"

"I know, isn't that perfect?"

"Completely."


	27. Madness Takes It's Toll'

**{A/N: So apart from the standard disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognise, JK Rowling does- I also don't own any of the quotes from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Richard O'Brien does. And I personally think anything that incorporates my love for Harry Potter and Dr Frank N Furter... well, let's just say it was a pleasure to write.}**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN **'Madness Takes It's Toll...' **

The rain that minutes ago had pelted against the restaurant's windows, was now settling on a slight drizzle.

Sirius and Ophelia walked hand-in-hand down the stone sidewalk, while unbeknownst to them, their friends tailed them a short distance behind.

"My hair is frizzing." whined Lily, "May we please go home?"

"Not yet." replied Remus. "After what happened at dinner, this can only get worse. Besides, you don't have to stay with us."

"Yes I do. I don't know the way back."

"I do." answered James hopefully. "I could take you home."

"You're obviously enjoying yourself here, I wouldn't want to spoil that."

"Nah, I'm getting bored." he shrugged. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks P--James." Lily stopped herself. "Be careful that they don't see you, they'll be furious."

Remus dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Good night."

James and Lily left the others and headed back down the street.

Only Pete, Talia and Remus were left, to slink after their friends.

Meanwhile, for the second time that night Sirius was having trouble with his Muggle money.

He handed the attendant a hundred dollar bill.

Ophelia shook her head and took out her own wallet. "You paid for dinner. I'll get this." she offered, paying for the tickets.

They stood in line for the some sweets.

"Do you think they have chocolate frogs?" he whispered, leaning into her.

"Sorry, I think Muggles would get scared when their candy hopped all over the place."

"Dammit. What about Butterbeer?"

"Nope. We could just order soda."

"Never had soda before."

"If your mother ever found out, what a scandal that would be." giggled Ophelia.

Sirius grinned. "Which reminds me; I'm going for my things in three weeks."

"I can't believe you're really doing this..."

"I should have done it sooner."

She shrugged and linked her arm through his. "Better now than never."

"James is helping me move my stuff into his house."

"Well you can't have that much stuff still at Grimmauld." she said, shuddering at her memories of the place.

"Only my broomstick, some old clothes.. and photos.."

"Photos?" she repeated. "Of what?"

"Moony, Prongs and us when we were younger, some of Andromeda and Alphard." he scrunched his face up as he often did when he was thinking. "That's about it."

"Do you want me to come?" she volunteered. "I can't do any heavy lifting, but I've been told that I'm an excellent packer."

"I would never ask you to subject yourself to my mother."

"Er, could we get two small cherry sodas and a large popcorn?" Ophelia handed the attendant the money, before turning back to Sirius. "But I'm offering. Come on, it'll be my entertainment for the day."

"You call watching my mum blast me off the crest _entertainment_?"

She handed him his drink. "Yes, it would certainly make me laugh. What are we seeing by the way?"

"Lily recommended it. It's supposed to be funny." he explained. "About some man named Rocky Horror. Apparently he created film."

"Hmm, and it's supposed to be funny?"

"That's what she told me."

They entered the darkened theater and took their seats near the back, both awe-stricken at the what they were seeing.

A carton of sweets was dancing across the screen, singing some song about the concession stand.

"Looks just like our new elf Kreacher." remarked Sirius.

Ophelia glanced round, the theater was nearly empty save for a few other couples. She sank contentedly against Sirius and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect." she replied.

A pair of lips appeared on the screen, painted a bright red. "Michael Rennie was ill. The day the earth stood still. But he told us where we stand."

"I'm guessing the lips belong to the Horror man." Ophelia frowned.

Sirius chuckled. "Most likely."

The movie continued, and they discovered that it was in fact not a documentary on the inventor of film, but a group of singing visitors from the another planet.

"I don't understand." she said, "Is that.._ person, _a man or a woman?"

A chorous of giggles sounded from behind them, followed by strained whispers.

"Should I tell the people behind us to be quiet?" Sirius asked, severely annoyed.

She giggled. "Take out your wand, that'll shut them up."

"Stop it!" hissed another voice.

"Did that sound like.."

"Talia?" he finished.

They both craned their necks round to see Remus, Pete and Talia cowering in their seats.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Ophelia.

"Is that you Phe?" replied Talia, squinting. "And is that... hullo Sirius."

"Im-Imagine running into the two of you here." Pete stuttered.

"I think it's less of a coincidence than you would have us believe." growled Sirius.

"Sshhh!"

"You're spying on us?" Ophelia snapped, ignoring the rest of the audience. "Why am I not surprised, Remus?"

A theater attendant made his way down the aisle. "Would you please refrain from talking during the movie? Otherwise I will have to ask you to leave."

"You don't need to." she answered, getting to her feet and leaving the theater, with Sirius on her heel.

It was raining once more outside, as they slid onto the slick walk.

Talia and the others skidded after them.

"I only came to make sure you got..._ this _out of your systems." explained Remus.

"There's nothing to get out of our systems!" snapped Sirius.

"You liked each other, you went on a date, now it's over with. We can go back to the way things used to be."

"We haven't just gone on a date, Remus! Not that it's any of your concern!" hollered Ophelia.

"What do--"

It suddenly became eerily quiet, but much more than quiet. It was a complete absence of sound, that soon became deafening.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" quaked Talia

They looked into the night sky, where a a fierce green light was hurtling upward, forming a kind of image.

"The Dark Mark." Remus muttered.

The bright emerald light swirled around itself, forming a sick skull. It continued to curl out until a gleaming green snake protruded from the mouth.

They instinctively huddled closer together.

"What does it mean?"

"It means we should have been home ten minutes ago." he answered, grabbing at Ophelia's arm. "Come, we have to go. Now."

She felt like a child again, as she allowed herself to be led away by her big brother.

Sirius reached for her hand, and together, the five of them hurried away from the Dark Mark, and back to the Manor.

Ten minutes later, their hearts pounding in their chests, they closed the heavy door behind themselves.

James and Lily were startled out of their game of chess.

"What's happened to you all?" demanded Lily, as she shuffled into the foyer.

"D-Death Eaters.." Sirius gasped, "In Edinburgh..."

"Here?!" she cried.

Ophelia shook her head and sat down on the stairs. "A few blocks away. Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"You've been reading the Prophet, haven't you?" said Remus.

"No more than usual."

He sighed impatiently. "That Dark Mark we've just seen, is a sort of signal that those inside have been killed."

"Why would he kill them?"

"Because they've...got in his way."

"Or that they're Muggle-born." answered Lily bitterly.

"People.. died?" The full meaning of what they were telling her hit Ophelia fully. She clutched the banister for support, her eyes beginning to mist over.

Remus and Sirius both made to step forward but Remus bowed his head, allowing his friend to sink down on the stair next to her.

"H-How many have died?"

Talia clutched her stomach and headed to her room.

"Not counting tonight?" replied Remus. "So far there have been fifty-three deaths deemed attacks by the Death Eaters."

"Why haven't they been caught by the Aurors? Why aren't they in Azkaban?"

"Few have been sent away. But V-Voldemort has plenty of followers that he's never felt a huge blow."

"So this... this is serious, then?" frowned Ophelia. "I thought it just would pass..."

"The Prophet says he's taken measures to ensure he is immortal." James continued. "He's going to be here for a while."

"And he's going to keep killing innocent people." Lily cried, her shoulders starting to shake. "No one's safe."

James put an arm around her shoulders, and whether it was due to their pact, or the topic at hand, she let him.


	28. Jack, Meet Daniel'

**{Alright, I would like to caution all that are about to read that this chapter is PURE silliness. It was requested from my friends while we spent an hour in a McDonald's parking lot, listening to them gush over the story (Talia, Mai and Karenina, you're the best. You're the reason I fl--write.) Don't say I didn't warn you...}**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT ** 'Jack, Meet Daniel'**

"Are we safe here?" Lily trembled, reluctantly allowing James to sit her down in the rickety rocking chair.

Remus peered out from behind the thick drapes, surveying the still grounds. "Our great great great grandfather charmed the hell out of this place. It's unplottable."

"Besides that I doubt their anywhere near Edinburgh," said Sirius. "They usually clear out fairly quickly."

Pete trudged down the stairs once he had seen to Talia. "She'll be fine. Or she was rather, once she had a sip of whatever was in her flask."

"Now there's an idea!" cried Remus, diving across the floor to the small cabinet. He withdrawing a few decanters. "These will lighten the mood."

"We can't drink!" said Lily. "People have just died and you want to throw a bloody party?"

"Talia drinks to get away from her Empathy," explained Remus, "We can use it to forget about the Death Eaters."

Sirius tossed a highball glass at him. "Count me in. Prongs?"

James looked between Lily and the bottles Remus was ogling. "You know me..."

Pete chucked a glass at him, narrowly missing his friend's head.

"Worm!"

"How 'bout it girls?" leered James.

Ophelia shook her head. "Can't, I'm meeting Dolph tomorrow morning."

"Lily?"

She smiled despite herself, at the ease at which James had said her name.

"Sure. If Phe doesn't mind, of course."

She grinned. "Are you kidding? I would love to watch you get drunk?"

"Oh, I won't be getting drunk. Only a few drinks for me, thank you."

An hour later Lily was sprawled out on the the finely stitched rug, giggling like a little child.

James, who was also three sheets to the wind, tried once more to crawl next to her.

Ophelia grabbed him by the shoulders and he fell back next to her.

Lily looked at her reproachfully. "Why won't you let James come play?"

"You'll thank me in the morning, Lil."

"Pwease?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

She chuckled and lessened her hold on him. "Have fun you two crazy kids."

Remus stumbled over to her side and fell down between her and Sirius, throwing an arm around each of them.

"You know what I liked 'bout you S-Sirius," Remus slurred, "Is that you're a f-fun guy. But then you--"

_"Silencio." _muttered Ophelia, quieting her brother. "That could have gotten ugly."

Sirius swayed, as if he was having difficulty holding his head up. "You know what's not ugly? You." he smiled.

"Wow," she laughed, taking his drink from him. "That was, er..."

He tried to fake a modest expression, which was completely new to him. "I know, I know.." Sirius sat up, taking a swig from James' forgotten glass. "I'm tired, let's go look at the stars."

"Are you joking?" she cried, "The last time we went to look at the stars, I was traumatized for life, remember? Being locked in a Gringotts vault?"

Sirius howled with laughter, tears springing to his eyes. "S-Sorry about that. I was a nine year-old prat. Forgive me?"

Ophelia sighed dramatically. "I guess."

He sloppily hugged her. "You're the best girlfriend, Phe."

"Yeah, you just remember that."

"Where have James and Lily got to?"

"I don't know, they scampered off a while ago." she chuckled. "Lily's in for a rude awakening tomorrow morning."

"I think she likes him." whispered Sirius conspiratorially.

"Hmmm."

"Well does she?"

"Hmm." she repeated.

"So it's going to be like that, huh?"

Pete leapt onto a low table, bottle in hand. "I am channeling. _Jimmy Page_!"

Remus lit a candle and waved it above his head.

He pretended to strum away on an imaginary guitar, while singing _'Black Dog'_.

"Yeah, Pete!" laughed Ophelia, clapping her hands.

Sirius tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm tired." he repeated.

"Do you want me to help you to your room?"

He beamed. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure." she said, as Sirius slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You're walking out on a Zeppelin concert?" Pete screeched.

Ophelia shrugged. "Sorry, I'll be sure to get you to sign my vinyls before you leave."

They climbed the stairs, staggering under their combined weight.

She threw open the door to his room and Sirius quickly fell back onto his bed.

He stuck out his leg towards her. "I can't sleep in my jeans. I want my pajamas."

She blushed madly and rummaged through his trunk, retrieving what looked to be a dark pair of pajama bottoms. "Here you go." she said, tossing the ball of clothes next to him.

A soft hiss of breath escaped his lips, but he remained motionless.

"And you've fallen asleep." muttered Ophelia. She pulled him the rest of the way onto the bed and draped a thick quilt over him.

She leaned over his still form and lightly kissed his forehead.

Again, Ophelia was pulled down, down, down into an icy pool of water.

_"I'm leaving now. Do you think you can manage to stay out of trouble for a few hours?"_

_"With the incredible strength that I possess... possibly."_

_"Don't get any wild ideas about leaving. I'm right about him, you know I am. He's not the spy."_

_"He's the one who's been selling us to Voldemort! Our lives are at stake because of him."_

Ophelia's eyes fluttered close as she toppled onto the bed next to Sirius.


	29. A Hard Day's Work

**{Thanks to Brooke, Mimiham and Miss Mrprk for your reviews. They made me smile and write faster.}**

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE **A Hard Day's Work**  
  
Ophelia awoke early the next morning, with Sirius' heavy arm draped across her stomach. He was laying next to her on his chest, his face buried in her hair.  
  
She slowly sat up-- being careful not to wake him --and left the room. Remus was just leaving his own and glared at her.  
  
"What were you doing in--"  
  
"Save it Rem." she retorted, clumsily lacing her boots. "It isn't what it seems."  
  
He snorted, but only shook his head, "Going to Adolphus' then?"  
  
"Yep, want to come? He's showing me round the Ministry." she explained, stretching at the top of the stairs. "It was his way of telling me how proud he was that I took his advice."  
  
"No, I feel a bit off from last night. The grandfather clock in my room was smashed to little pieces. Did I keep you up?"  
  
"Not a bit." answered Ophelia, as a snippet of her latest premontion flashed before her eyes. "I was out cold..."  
  
"Ah, good. Well be sure to send him my love."  
  
"Right, of course."  
  
She headed down to the fireplace in the sitting room and threw down a palmful of the grey Floo powder. "Adophus Place."  
  
She whirled round in the green flames for a few moments before landing in her uncle's dining room.  
  
The white-haired wizard looked up from the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of the previous' night, with the Dark Mark hovrering over a tiny cottage. _'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Kills Family of Four' _read the headline.  
  
The smile at seeing her uncle fell from her face as she scanned the newspaper. "F-Four people were killed?"  
  
"In Edinburgh. Did you see it?" he asked.  
  
Ophelia nodded. "Yeah, at the end of our date."  
  
"You went on a date last night?"  
  
She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, with Sirius."  
  
Adolphus set the paper down on the polished table, revealing a long gash along his jawline. "Sirius Black? That was long ov--"  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
He ran a finger along the deep wound. "I was sent here," he explained, tapping the picture. "I followed one of the Death Eaters from the scene. His wand was broken in two, and this was the result of his Crucio."  
  
"But did you catch him?"  
  
"I'm Adolphus Lupin, of course I caught him." her uncle smirked, quite reminiscent of Sirius. "Do you still want me to take you to the Ministry?"  
  
"A few Death Eaters aren't going to scare me away. Besides, a deal is a deal, Dolph."  
  
"That's my girl. Let's go; it's going to be a fairly busy day because of, well, you know..." he said, guiding her back to the fireplace in which she had just moments ago came in. He transported first, disappearing within the flickering emerald falmes.  
  
She followed him, speaking the same words as he had, "The Ministry of Magic."  
  
Moments later she spilled out of the golden grate, dusting off her robes.  
  
Adolphus led her over to the lifts and they squished themselves inside.  
  
"We're getting off on Level Two." he muttered, as a pleasant male voice called off the various departments.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and made for the Auror Headquarters.  
  
Owls were zooming overhead, delivering messages between cubicles. The witches and wizards Ophelia happened to catch glimpses of were morose looking, and hunched over their desks. "What did I tell you?" he said, as if reading her thoughts. "It's quite busy this morning."  
  
"Because of the attack?"  
  
"Yes, but more so because of the capture. A lot of paperwork has got to be done, as well as a trial by the Wizengamot."  
  
"When is it being held?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning. Which means that I had to cancel my plans to visit my brother. I have to preside over it," he fixed his collar importantly, "As I _am_ the Chief Warlock."  
  
Ophelia smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Dolph. If only I can one day aspire to your level of greatness."  
  
"Aim higher." he laughed, as they rounded another corner and came to his office. He closed the door behind them. "So this is where I've spent the last forty years of my life."  
  
She whistled, looking at the pictures he had posted on the walls and around his desk. Most were of her and Remus, following them throughout the years.  
  
"You need a hobby, Uncle Dolph."  
  
"Being an Auror barely lends itself to sleep let alone hobbies." he replied, without a trace of bitterness in his voice. "You'll find that soon enough."  
  
She sat herself down in the straightback chair opposite his desk. "I thought you were trying to convince me that being an Auror was a good thing, not turning me off it."  
  
"I'm only being honest. I'm sure if you made the effort to make time for things other than your work... you could."  
  
"So what do you do? Tell me about a typical day for you."  
  
"Typical?" he repeated. "I don't know if I would describe my days as typical. But I usually arrive at nine in the morn--"  
  
"You don't start work until nine?" she shrieked. "I could be happy with nine.."  
  
"But it usually depends on whether I was patrolling the night before."  
  
"Patrolling?"  
  
"Yes, waiting round here until there is an attack. Then I check the Auror Daily, it's a newspaper that specializes in strange occurnces and captures. If there's anything there, I have to look into it."  
  
"And then lunch, right? I bet they serve a fantastic lunch here."  
  
Adolphus smiled. "Then I meet with my Directory and distribute their tasks for the day. I discuss any important matters with my Second--"  
  
"Your second?"  
  
"Second in command; if I should ever be killed, he's the wizard that takes over my Directory. Next I have lunch."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Which I eat at my desk."  
  
"Oh." sighed Ophelia.  
  
"After I've eaten, I owl the various international Heads of Auror Affairs to see if anything suspicious has happned overnight. If it's a Friday I visit Azkaban--"  
  
"You've been to Azkaban? What's it like?"  
  
"The foulest, most disgusting place imaginable." said Adolphus. "If it's not a Friday, I pay a visit to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department to see if some random pranks could in fact be more than what they seem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"An exploding automobile can be a joke gone horribly wrong, or a threat against Muggles."  
  
"How can you tell them apart?" asked Ophelia.  
  
He winked. "You learn that in your training."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then I go home, only to be called back to work if there is an attack." he finished, studying his neice. "Are you regretting your decision?"

"Ha, not likely."

"Good, that's what I was hoping to hear. And what about your friends? What are they looking at?"

"Well, Lily was recruited by the Ministry of Magic last month."

"Give her my congratulations; that's not an easy field to get into."

"I'll be sure to do that. Rem wants to be a teacher, and from there get a influential position at the Ministry."

"I expected as much."

"James is becoming an Auror, as is... er, Sirius."

Adolphus beamed, sending Ophelia into a mad blush. "Which brings us back to our previous discussion."

"I didn't know we had a discussion on the matter..."

"Oh we would have had you not cut me off so quickly." he replied, "So you're dating Sirius Black?"

"Please Dolph, let's not make this into a big deal."

"But it is, butterdrop."

_"It had been fulfilled."_

"His family is not doing so well at the moment." continued Adolphus, "Aurelius is not having the best of luck with his friends in the Ministry."

Ophelia shook off what she had just heard, unsure of the full meaning behind it. "Yes, well, Sirius is moving in with James' family next month."

Her uncle's eyes lit up. "Really? That will be good for him, good to distance himself from the Blacks right now. Save Andromeda, of course."

"So she's not involved with what's going on?"

"Not as her family would like her to be, no." he rummaged through some papers on his desk. "She's getting married, I recieved the invitation yesterday. Very kind of the girl to invite an old man like me."

"Dolph, you're not old."

He only shrugged. "She's marrying... Theodore Tonks. A muggle-born. I think it's safe to suggest not many of her relatives will be attending."

"That's too bad."

Adolphus stood up suddenly and brushed off his dark robes. "Well enough gossiping like old maids. I promised to show you around the Ministry and I've never backed out of a promise."

"Unlike your brother." she retorted, following him back into the main Auror Headquarters.

"Noah means well enough..." he said quietly. "So where do you want to go first?"

"How much time do you have?"

"For you? Unlimited amounts."

"Dolph, come on. You just went over how busy you're schedule can be."

"I cleared it today, gave my Second all of my tasks."

She grinned. "I want to see the courtrooms."

"Why the courtrooms?"

"I want to see how large of an audience I'll preside over one day." said Ophelia.

He grinned. "You're ambitious, you get that from me."


	30. Hazy, Lazy Summer Days

**{A/N: Thanks to Daydream Queen Misha for her review, it was incredibly nice. I would like to extend huge apologies to anyone who has read Chapters one through six recently. I don't know what's going on there, but there title wasn't being displayed, and the actual content was not where it was supposed to be. I think I've resolved it, though.}**

CHAPTER THIRTY **Hazy, Lazy Summer Days**

Ophelia stood in the center of the large auditorium, staring up at the high-tiered ceiling.

"Pretty overwhelming, eh Butterdrop?" said Adolphus, "It'll wear off, believe me."

She eyed the Head Chair where the Cheif Warlock oversaw the trials. She ran up to the short stairs and after a moment's hesitation, plunked herself down in the cushy chair.

"Like the view, kiddo?"

"I could get used to it."

She placed her hands palms down on the shining table in front of her, willing herself to See something.

_"The charge at hand, officer?"_

_"Michael Taylor is accused of attacking six Muggle-borns resulting in their torture and subsequent deaths. Furthermore, he stands--"_

_"I didn't do it!"_

_"The strange brand on your arm would discredit you. Continue."_

_"Furthermore, he stands accused of giving out vital information to the wizard known as L-Lord V-V-Voldemort."_

_"The Wizengamot finds Mr Taylor did in fact commit the crimes he is charged with, as by way of Veritaserum. Will the Court Secretary please read back the sentence as found by the Wizengamot?"_

_"Michael Taylor, the convicted, will serve a seventy-two year sentence at Azkaban Prison."_

Ophelia was drawn back into the courtroom by her uncle's firm hand on her shoulder.

"What did you see?"

"Michael Taylor. He was on trial."

Adolphus nodded. "That's the name of the Death Eater we caught last night."

"This was the first time that... I made myself see."

A spark ignited behind the large, violet eyes that were so much like his niece's. "You're learning to control your abilities. At such a young age... it's incredible. Have you been reading the books Noah gave you?"

"Once in a while, I've been kind of preoccupied with the OWLs."

"Understandable. But now?"

Ophelia giggled. "It's the first day of summer, Dolph."

"I know. But I'm only thinking of your future career. If you were only able to See at will... why you'd be the youngest witch to ever be inducted into the Wizengamot."

She wrinkled her nose and hopped out of the High Chair. "I don't want to come into the Court because of my _ability_. I want it to be because I'm one of the best Aurors Great Britain has seen in years."

"And you will." replied Adolphus, glancing at his pocket watch. "How about I take you out for a spot of lunch and then home?"

"Sounds good."

They ate a brisk meal of roasted turkey sandwiches and chips at a restaurant down the street from the Ministry.

They watched in subtle amazement as the passing Muggles paid no regard to the empire that lay hidden beneath their feet.

Ophelia sipped at her soda. "Is there a dress code for Aurors?"

"Would you be able to disguise yourself clothed entirely in fuscia?"

"I guess not."

Adolphus hesitated before withdrawing a worn envelope from within his black robes. "I was asked to deliver this to you."

She turned the parchment over in her hands, immediatly recognizing the loopy handwriting that could only belong to one person.

"Noah gave this to you?"

Her uncle nodded. "I'm biased, you know that Butterdrop. But when I let slip I would be seeing you he practically pleaded with me to at least give you this."

"What does it say?"

"Didn't bother to ask." he admitted. "Will you read it?"

"In good enough time, I suppose."

Adolphus smiled warmly at her. "That's good enough for me. Ready to leave?"

"Yep," said Ophelia, gathering her purse. "Do you want to visit the Manor some time over break? I'll even make dinner if you come."

"Then I guess I'll have to." he chuckled.

Together they left the cafe and took a leisurely walk back to Adolphus's house.

"Are you working tonight?"

"Of course, I am a busy and important Auror." he said, with only the faintest bit of sarcasm showing through.

Ophelia grabbed a handful of Floo powder and rolled it between her palms. "You were only exaggerating on that bit when you mentioned your Second... right?"

"As what should happen if I should die?"

She frowned. "Yeah, that."

He wrapped his thick arms around her in a tight squeeze. "I love you, Phe."

"I love you, Dolph." She stepped into the fireplace, not daring to look back at him. "L-Lupin Manor." she said shakingly.

After a few moments of blinding green flames licking at her fingers, she fell out onto the sitting room.

The house was unusually quiet, especially for it playing home to six hungover wizards.

_Six._

'How could I have been so daft?' Ophelia thought to herself, rising to her feet. She raced up the stairs to Lily's room.

It was empty, and the bed perfectly made.

Lily hadn't slept there the night before.

She crossed the hall to James' room and began furiously pounding on the door. "_James! _Get out here right this moment! What did you do to Lily last night?"

She threw back the door and stepped inside. The covers were twisted and kicked to the foot of the bed.

"Oh Zeus." she muttered, slapping her forehead. "Lily's going to hate me."

She walked round the house peeking into each of the rooms for a sign of any of her friends, the knot in her stomach growing with each step she took.

Ophelia walked into the kitchen and past a thrown open window, where she caught the sound of distant laughing coming from outside. She ran out the door, towards the lake.

There she found Sirius, James, Pete and Lily splashing around in the lake. Remus and Talia were watching them from a hill that rose up above the water.

Remus smiled at her. "How's Dolph? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Hardly." she sighed, flopping down on the grass next to him. "What are you up to? Why aren't you swimming?"

He shrugged. "Don't feel much like it."

_"Even though it would feel nice."_

Talia looked up from the blanket she had sprawled across the ground. "And I'm keeping him company. While perfecting my bronzed goddess status, of course"

"Rem please will you come in? For me?" asked Ophelia, putting on her sweetest, most-loving smile. "We can play Quidditch Wars, again."

His eyes lit up. "You would play Quidditch Wars?"

"Yes."

"But you hate it."

"No I don't. Will you play or what?" she demanded. "Look, I'll even let you sit on my shoulders."

"I'd crush you."

"I could lift you when we were kids, Moony."

Remus grinned. "Yeah, but that was before I turned into a man. I weigh more now."

"You're head does. I'm sure you'll be able to contest with James soon."

He looked between Ophelia and the inviting water, trying to make his mind. "I don't know..."

"I won't ask you for anything for the rest of... the week. How 'bout that?"

"The entire week?" he responded sarcastically. "Really?"

"Ophelia!" cried Lily, finally seeing her friend. "Come join us!"

Remus and his sister exchanged a look, silently agreeing they would go in.

She dove across the space that divided them and wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks Rem."

"You owe me."

"I do."

"Huge."

She nodded happily. "Huge."

In a matter of minutes they had both returned to the house and changed into their suits.

Remus left his room with a towel wrapped around his chest, and before he would even consider heading back to the others, firmly insisted that she do the same.

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be covered-- nearly from head to toe in her mind --and they returned to the lake.

Talia was propped up on one elbow, reading a copy of _Witches Weeky_.

"Are you coming, Tal?" asked Ophelia.

She shook her head. "Not right now, thanks. I'm reading a really intersting article on the Burning Cauldrons."

"Oh, well.. maybe later then."

She threw a wicked glance at Remus. "Last one in the water's a Squib!" she cried, flinging off her towel and racing for the lake.

He wouldn't be outdone that easily, as he shot her with a slight Stunning charm.

"Sorry to hex and run!"

"Not fair! It doesn't surprise me that the only way you could win is by using magic."

Remus stopped mid-stride and pulled the curse off. "Now we're even."

"That was a mistake, Rem. _Impedimenta_."

"You cheat!"

"I learned from the best!" she grinned, stepping into the warm water. "And as usual, I win."

Her weak spell couldn't hold him for long as he ran past her, throwing his towel onto the springy ground. "I'm more in the water than you."

"We're not going on technicalities."

"Lucky for you." said Remus, sticking out his tongue at her. He looked down, as if realising for the first time he was in only swimming trunks. He self-consciously ducked below under the water.

But not before Lily had a chance to take in an eyeful. "Wow Moony." she whistled. "Quidditch really agrees with you."

"Evans!" cried James.

Sirius howled with laughter as Remus, a tad pink in the face, raised himself a bit from under the lake's surface.

"Moony, stop it!"

Sirius shook his head. "Are we going to play Quidditch Wars or not?"

Once they explained the rules to Lily-- who promptly imformed them it was a lot like the Muggle game Chicken --they paired off.

Remus and Ophelia were together, as were Sirius and Pete, and much to James' delight, Lily hopped onto his shoulders.


	31. The Bet

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE **The Bet**

The three teams stood round in the water

"What are we playing for?" Sirius grinned impishly.

"The satisfaction that the winners rule all." giggled Ophelia, "As we already know Rem and I do."

"Is that so? Care to make a wager?"

"Love to. What do you have in mind?"

"I want in on this." said James.

"To be decided upon later." replied Sirius, ignoring him. He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

"I seriously want to bet--"

"Deal." repeated Ophelia. She returned to Remus who was staring at her stubbornly. "I'm not getting on your shoulders."

"Yes you are! Stop being such a baby." she replied.

Pete balanced precariously on Sirius' back and appeared rather nervous.

"Worm, stop moving around!"

"Looks like I'll be winning anytime now, eh Sirius?" giggled Ophelia. "Hmm, what shall I have you do once I win?"

"Pete, I swear... if you make me lose.."

"James, stop it!" screeched Lily.

Talia walked over to the lake's edge. "Are you ready then?" she asked, holding the glowing, struggling Water Snitch.

"Lily, if you'll just let me--"

"No!"

"Sirius, don't yell at me!"

Remus caught Talia's eye and nodded ever-so-slightly.

She grinned and released the silver Snitch, before returning to her blanket in the sun.

The Snitch zoomed beneath the still water, casting a faint green light as it did.

"See what you've done? The Snitch is off!"

"Don't take that tone with me."

Ophelia dove under the surface, knocking Sirius and Pete over in the process.

"Will you just let me go, Evans?"

"What did you call me?" answered Lily coldly.

"Ev-- er, Lily."

"I can't believe after everything that's happened in the last day, you still--"

"Which reminds me, what exactly _did_ happen last night?" said Ophelia, emerging from the water. Remus climbed off her shoulders, holding the Snitch safely between his fingers.

"Bollocks! Do you see what's happened now?"

"As it looks, it seems the amazing Lupins have won yet again."

"Like we always do." she agreed. "Good Seeker work, Rem."

"It would have been nothing without your swimming skills."

"Ah, thank you. We make a fantastic team, don't we?"

"Pretty good joke about the, er... _bet_, eh Phe?" Sirius chuckled nervously. "I really had you going there, didn't I?"

"Don't you dare think I'm going to let you off that easily!"

"I would have done the same for you if I had won." he said incredulously.

"No you wouldn't have, don't lie." Ophelia laughed, swimming over to him. "You would have had me grovelling at your feet or being your maid or something!"

"Yeah..." Sirius smiled. He snapped out of his thoughts. "I mean... no! No, I would be the kind gentleman that I am and let you off with a warning."

The others had begun to back away.

"Kind gentleman? Right." she snorted. "Let's owl Snivellus and see what he has to say about that, shall we?"

"Is that anyway to treat me? Really Ophelia, I'm a bit surprised at you. I mean, I would've expected this kind of behaviour from Lily--"

"Hey!"

"But not from you." He faked a hurt look. "Never from you."

She slammed her hands down onto the water's surface, causing a wave to slap Sirius.

"Er, guys?" Pete ventured.

"I can't believe you just did that." he said, sweeping his wet hair from his eyes. "That was low, that was--"

Another splash hit him in the face.

"Oops?" giggled Ophelia, "Would you believe me if I said that was an accident?"

"No."

"Good, because it wasn't!"

"Guys!" hollered James, Remus, Pete and Lily.

"What?" snapped Sirius and Ophelia.

"We're going inside now."

"Good-bye."

Once their friends had left, Sirius turned back to face her, smirking wickedly. "Where were we?"

"You were just about to admit bitter defeat. To a girl nonetheless."

"So you're still holding me to that little bet then?"

"Yes."

"And I have no chance of being let off?"

"Nope. You are a bright one, Sir." She looked away, suddenly aware that she was alone with the wizard she'd had a crush on for the past year, in the middle of a dark lake.

But he was more than just a crush now, he was--

"Phe?" chuckled Sirius, waving a hand in front of her face. "Where'd you go?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"You."

He smirked. "Yeah, I have that effect on girls."

Ophelia went to push him under the water. "God, you can be such a--"

Sirius ducked and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a kiss.

Her head began to spin as she felt her knees buckle. She compensated by holding onto Sirius' arm for support.

A few minutes later, they got out from water and quickly dried themselves off.

"So what do I have to do?" he grimaced, as they made their way back to the castle.

Ophelia wrapped a thick towel around herself and shrugged. "I don't know. But rest assured that I'll think of something."

"That _was_ a tad foolish, wasn't it? Leaving the bet completely open like that."

"But it's good for me." She thought for a moment. "Wait! Just what did you plan on having me do if you won?"

Sirius held open the door for her as they walked into the kitchen, joining those gathered around the counter. "Hullo Moony."

Remus shook his head. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, you really don't."

Once Ophelia and Sirius had returned, supper could begin. After the table was set, they sat down to a meal of peppered turkey, mash and cobbed corn.

Talia brought in a pitcher of banana juice and they sat down to a simple meal.

"So to bring up my question that was ignored earlier at the lake," began Ophelia, "What happened with you and James last night?"

"My best dreams come to fruition." answered James dreamily.

"Nothing." said Lily hastily, kicking her under the table.

"Bugger Lil, that hurt! You're wearing pointed shoes, for Radagast's sake."

"Why whatever do you mean?" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she had done the previous night.

Ophelia stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Fine. It's not like I won't get it out of James later and then start up some nasty rumor about the two of you."

"Oh, would you please, Phe?" he pleaded. "I'll give you anything if you just tell--"

"Can we talk about this later?" Lily asked. "In private, maybe?"

Ophelia grinned and darted up from the table. When she returned, she brought with her the record player they kept in the sitting room.

"I thought we agreed on saving music until _after_ dinner." said Remus, setting down his napkin.

She held up the pristine vinyl, as if this would convince him. "It's _Houses of the Holy_," she explained slowly. "This does not have the power to interupt the ambience of what we have established here. Only to tweak it a bit."

"Er.. I guess that makes it alright." said Remus, unsure what to make of her little speech.

She squealed and wasted no time in setting up the record. A moment later _Rain Song _was floating throughout the dining room.

"You charmed the speakers, didnt you?" grinned Sirius.

"Maybe just a little, even though the great Zeppelin doesn't need my help..."

"Aw, I'm so proud, Phe."

"This is your doing." said Remus, unknowingly waving his knife at Lily.

"What is?"

"This unhealthy obsession she has for Muggle rock bands."

There was a sudden crash of cutlery as Ophelia dropped her fork. "Don't ever refer to anything related to Led Zeppelin as unhealthy." she warned. "I can feel their music..."

"_That. _Right there."

Sirius looked back and forth between the two. "Er, Moony, I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you."

"You should listen to him, _Moony_."

"Alright then." said Talia, breaking apart what was surely to become a full-out war. "Who wants chocolate and martinis?"

Lily made a face. "Chocolate and martinis? I think I'll pass on this one, especially after what happened last night."

"Which would be...?"

"You are so impatient!" she cried. "Can't you wait another hour or so?"

Ophelia shook her head. "Obvioulsy I can't."

"That was a _Dear Diary _moment if ever I did have one." added James, smiling fondly.

"You can't let him say something like that and then not tell us what happened."

"I don't_ let _him say anything. And besides, they already know what happened, they're the ones who found us." Lily slapped her hands over her mouth as she reaised what she had just let slip.

**{Pretty odd place to end a chapter, I know, but the next is an account of the night James and Lily shared. And review! Review! It makes me smile and is a further incentive to make me write faster. But do I really need one?}**


	32. A Death of Preconceptions

**{Thanks to Karenina for her idea for this chapter, I know James thanks you. And to Red-Devil, The Nash, Daydream Queen Misha and Miss Mrprk for their reviews.}**

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO **A Death of Preconceptions**

Lily giggled and rolled onto her stomach.

She had never felt like this before, as if she would never again be sad. As if she had absolutely no worries in the world.

"I'm so hot." she murmured, peeling off her thin sweater.

Ophelia jumped down to help her back into it, knocking James out of the way.

"You know," she began. "We could just turn down the temperature, and you could keep your clothes on."

Lily leaned forward secretively. "James looks very cute right now."

"You're drunk, my friend." said Ophelia. "And James is always cute."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Maybe you should stay away from him tonight..."

Lily looked scandalized. "Stay away from James? I don't think that'll happen."

Ophelia returned to her spot on the couch between him and Sirius. "Just some advice, Lil. You might not feel so loving tomorrow morning."

"You know who I'd like to feel--"

_"Silencio."_

Sirius laughed and took out his own wand._ "Finite."_

Lily threw her head back and laughed.

James once again tried to join her on the rug, but Ophelia grabbed him by the collar.

"Why won't you let James come play?"

"You'll thank me in the morning."

"Pwease?"

She lessened her hold on him. "Have fun you two crazy kids."

James leapt off the couch and took Lily's hand. Together they ran outside onto the moonlight bathed grounds.

She collapsed onto an iron chair, propping her head up on her hand. "So what do you want to do out here, James?" she asked, making her voice deep and seductive.

"I dunno. Let's talk."

"'Bout what? How we're all alone... in the dark... with nothing to do.."

"I guess." he shrugged. "Sounds kinda boring if you ask me. I was thinking more along the lines of life's questions. What do you think happens after we die?"

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts. "I've never thought about it..."

"Neither have I, but it's a good time to start."

She wandered over to a low hill and laid down, gazing at the stars. A few moments later, James sprawled down next to her.

Lily turned onto her side to stare at him. "You're quite good looking, Potter." She took off his thin-rimmed glasses and smiled, replacing them. "I like it better with them on."

"So do I," grinned James. "I can see you."

She blushed, the shade of her cheeks nearly matching that of her hair. "You're sweet when you want to be."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"My first from Miss Evans. Thank you."

"You're welcome. James?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Why do you... _like_ me?"

He thought for a moment, the question sobering him. "Because you're kind. You're beautiful. You're brilliant. You care for your friends. You're fun... most of the time."

Lily swatted his arm and turned back to the black sky.

"Now it's my turn to ask _you _something."

"Shoot."

"Why do you hate me?"

She frowned. "I don't hate you, James. I've never hated you. But sometimes you can be such a complete and utter prat."

"I'm never a prat!"

"I'm sure I could find a handful of people at Hogwarts that would disagree with you."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I was only having a bit of fun."

"There are other ways you can have fun."

"Like what?" he replied, his eyes gleaming.

"You know like what."

"I'm led to believe we're not thinking of the same thing."

Lily leaned close to his ear. "Yes we are."

As she pulled away, James caught the distinct scent of Firewhiskey on her breath. His heart dropped as he realised she was drunk.

"No we're not." he said reluctantly. "My idea of fun would be spending the night out here talking to you."

"Just talking?"

"Yes, Lily."

"You don't want to kiss me then?"

"I've never wanted anything more." he admitted. "But not here... not like this."

She shrugged her shoulders and collapsed back onto the springy ground. "Whatever you like, James."

"Right," he grimaced, reminding himself that he was to be a perfect gentleman. "So about the OWLs, how do you think you did?"

She groaned. "Do we have to talk about the OWLs right now? I mean, we just finished them last night. Their behind us."

"I think I got straight O's and E's."

"That's likely. I know I've gotten all E's."

"I would expect so since you've spent the past five years with your nose in a book."

She stuck out her tongue. "Where's Sirius?"

"Er... inside."

"No, the star. I can't find it."

James studied the sky, all the while throwing quick glances across at Lily. A moment later he pointed into a patch of darkness over the forest. "There. See it? Above that really tall pine on the right."

She squinted, straining to see it. "No, I can't."

He took her hand and traced a circle around the star. "Right there. The really bright one."

"Oh. There it is." She looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. "What time do you think it is?"

"About two in the morning." he ventured. "Why? Are you tired?"  
  
"Nope, not at all." Lily smiled, snuggling closer to James and resting her head on his chest.

"So do you think our truce can last after we return to school?"

"Whatever you like, James." she repeated.

"So... we're friends?"

"Are you going to stop hexing Severus?"

"Er... I'm sorry what?"

"Are you going to stop hexing Severus?" she demanded.

"How 'bout I ease up? When you're around?"

"I can agree to that." sighed Lily contentedly.

"Do you think Phe really likes Sirius?" asked James, breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

Her head rose gently as he took a breath. "Mmm..."

"Pardon?"

But she had fallen asleep.

James smiled fondly at her. _"Accio blanket."_ he muttered, as a thick quilt wrapped around himself and Lily.

He lowered his face to her's and lightly kissed her forehead. "Good night, Lily."


	33. Under the Watchful Eye

**{I just now realised that altough I thanked you I didn't answer your questions. For the question about Talia... well, I can only say that everything gets answered in good time. I know that's kinda lame, but I have a plan for everything and everyone to reveal itself. This particular issue will be addressed in four chapters time.}**

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE **Under The Watchful Eye**

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and smiled to herself. "What happened between James and I last night will stay between us."

"Fair enough." said Ophelia, clearing away the dinner plates with a flick of her wand.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Pete eagerly.

Remus stopped Talia before she could answer. "Not after I destroyed my clock, we won't."

Sirius glanced at his pocket watch. "Er... we have to get going soon."

"You're going out? Again?"

"Well you see, our date was effectively ruined last night when we realised our friends were spying on us." explained Ophelia.

"So we thought we'd try again."

"What time will you be home?" said Remus.

"That's really none of your concern." she leaned across the table and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Love you Rem. Don't be such a fuss."

Ophelia got to her feet and ran to her bedroom to change for the evening.

Thumbing through her closet, she thought to be safe and chose a pair of black trousers and a matching blouse.

As she tugged the shirt over her head, a knock came from outside in the hall.

"Come in." she called.

Sirius peeked round the door. "Hullo."

"Hullo." she repeated, sitting down on her bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." he said, flopping down next to her. "Would you be horribly upset if we didn't go out tonight?"

She frowned and stopped lacing her boots. "No.. I guess not."

"I just thought we could spend the night at home."

"Any particular reason?" she grinned devilishly.

"Aw, look at that. I've been rubbing off on you."

"Not as much as I'd like."

"Two!" he cried. "In one night, nonetheless."

Ophelia kicked off her shoes and settled back onto the bed, a bit closer to Sirius.

"You're brother would behead me of he were to walk in on us laying in bed together..." he chuckled.

"I had a premonition last night." she said suddenly, sitting up. "How could I have forgotten?"

"When? What of?"

She struggled to remember. "It was you... and me. You looked older--"

"Better looking, right?" he interrupted, putting his hands behind his head. "As if that's possible."

"Right. I was leaving and I told you... he wasn't the spy."

"Who wasn't a spy?"

"I don't know. But you thought he was, that he was giving us to Voldemort." she choked, tears springing to her eyes. "You said our l-lives were at risk because of him..."

Sirius brought her into a tight hug. "It's alright, Phe." he murmured, "You're alright."

"It was one of the w-worst yet." she said through sobs.

"You mean you've had more?"

"Yeah..."

"When? What were they about?"

Ophelia broke away from Sirius and rummaged around the night stand for her worn notebook. She propped herself against a stack of pillows and turned to the first page.

"I had the first one last summer. It was the OWLs, graduation... er, James carrying me over his shoulder--"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled and beckoned him to sit beside her. "Not like that, Sir."

"Good. Continue."

"I saw... Rem, all in black. He was crying. Then it was gone, everything was gone."

Sirius frowned. "You... have to see some heavy stuff. I wish you didn't have to."

"So do I. Dolph thinks I could use it in my favour once I become an Auror."

"He's right. Once you learn to control it." he added. "Were there any others?"

"Over Easter break, when we came home... James had fallen asleep in the living room, and as I was covering him with a blanket I had another." she continued. "James was telling us we needed to join with Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never know. I just see these little snippets of scenes, like I'm watching a cut up movie, or something."

He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to calm her fears. "Have any of your premonitions ever happened?"

"I saw us taking the OWLs..."

"Is that it? Because maybe they're not so much visions as they are warnings. It sounds like they don't take place for years, and well, maybe there is still time to change what was going to happen."

Ophelia stopped crying, as his words washed over her. "There's still time to change it." she repeated. "You're absolutely right."

"Come on, Phe. Of course I'm right. I_ am _Sirius Black."

"You're right, you're great."

"I... I am?" he answered. "Are you feeling alright? Because usually you'd be the last to admit to my greatness."

"That's what you think."

"Oh really?"

She grinned mischeviously. "Uh-huh. Aside from your..._ weaker _attributes, I tend to find you quite great. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" he asked, feigning a hurt expression. "Not.. _all _of the time?"

She sighed dramatically. "Alright Sirius. I find you incredible at all times of each and every day."

"I know.. I know." said Sirius, inching closer to her.

"This is the part where you tell me how utterly fantastic I am." whispered Ophelia.

"I don't think that's necessary. You're with me, I think that explains everything."

"Oh it does, does it? Well, I think I'll be going then."

She made to get up and leave, but Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back beside him. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

It happened incredibly fast, as Ophelia dove across the little space that separated them and pressed her lips against his.

Sirius was shocked -- he had expected this little exchange of theirs to continue for sometime. But when he realised that he had sat their motionless for some time now, he returned the kiss with a kind of intensity that had as of yet managed to escape their previous encounters.

Before they could pull away for some air, she locked her fingers behind his neck, ensuring that they would remain close.

Sirius smirked, his blue eyes ablaze. "Initiative. I think I like that."

"I'm sure you do." she giggled. "When did you have Firewhiskey?"

"Talia broke it out after dinner and insisted on making me have a sip."

"I'm sure she really had to beg."

"It was pathetic, really."

"So did your plan of staying home tonight involve us joining our friends downstairs anytime soon?"

"No."

"Good." replied Ophelia, as she picked up where they had left off the previous night.

**{I know what you're thinkning; two notes in the same story?! But I just wanted to thank you everyone for reviewing. I love you guys, and you make me smile throughout the day. And I really do appreciate the time you take to read my little story and then give me feedback. A million times over, Thank you!!}**


	34. The Sweetest Man She Ever Met

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR **The Sweetest Man She Ever Met**

Sirius and Ophelia had hardly gone a minute without being in each other's company in the weeks that followed. It had gotten so that Remus had insisted they stay in the sitting room so that he could keep an eye on them.

"I think we scared them away." muttered Sirius, as they broke apart for a few brief moments. "Where'd they go?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not at all."

"I think they're outside." said Ophelia, despite herself.

He grinned impishly. "What a shame."

She giggled, but the smile soon slipped from her face. "What day is it?"

"Er... I don't know. The twentieth?"

She quickly sat up, throwing Sirius off the couch. "I have to meet Professor Flitwick this afternoon. I have to go."

"Where?"

"Where else? The Three Broomsticks, he wants a cherry syrup and soda."

"Well do you want to go out after?"

Ophelia stooped down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sure. Meet me round six. Bye!"

She hopped into the fireplace, said, "Flitwick House.", and dropped a handful of the grey Floo powder into the hearth.

When she opened her eyes, she warily stepped from the grate and into Professor Flitwick's house. It reminded her somewhat of a Muggle gingerbread house.

She looked round at the little pixies strung up on his walls and to the dishes of candy placed in every free space.

A bushy tuft of white hair peeked out from around the corner. "Hello Miss-- er, Ophelia." he squeaked. "I thought I heard someone come in. Please, please, have a seat."

She sat down in one of the low couches and sunk down to her tiny teacher's height. "How's your summer been, Professor?"

"Oh quiet well. You remember I was enrolled in the Great Britain Dueling Contest?"

"Of course, how did you do?"

He gestured to a shiny, golden medal hanging above the mantle. "For the components who were brave enough to stand against me, I won eight out of nine tournaments." he exclaimed proudly.

"Congratulations, Professor. How many were afraid to face you?"

"Eleven. I suppose they heard about my previous track record."

Ophelia grinned. "Well done."

"Shall we be off then?" he suggested, gathering his coat from the rocking chair. "I haven't had a cherry syrup in such a long time."

He led her outside onto the cobblestone path that led into the heart of Hogsmeade, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"Dear Ophelia," he began, "What have you been doing with your break? Have you gotten your OWLs back yet? I'm sure you received nothing less than an O on your Charms."

"Thank you, Professor. I hope you're right, I need NEWT Charms to get into the Merlin Academy's Auror training program."

"So you have decided then?" he asked, holding open the door to the Three Broomsticks for her. "You're pursuing a career as an Auror?"

"It's what my uncle thought best."

"Adolphus? He's a fine man. I met him once at an Ord--" Professor Flitwick stopped himself. "I met him once."

She nodded. "Well it's nice to know that my two favourite wizards know each other."

He turned a few shades of red, which deeply stuck out against his pearly white hair. "Miss Lupin, you do know how to make an old man blush."

The Professor ordered them a round of drinks and they found a cleared table near the front of the store.

"So have you done anything interesting the past month?" he repeated.

Ophelia thought for a moment. "Not really. I went to see a film, an actual Muggle film."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go." he chuckled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Er.. yes. We had to leave rather early, though, We were about to be kicked out."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her cherry syrup and soda. "I was yelling at my brother. He was being a prat. He was... spying on, er, me. Mmm, this is good."

"Isn't it?" he smiled, a red line forming round his mouth.

The bells above the door rang, and Pandora entered, Winifred and Mikela trailing slightly behind.

She glanced round the pub, her head doing a double-take when she noticed Professor Flitwick and Ophelia sitting across from each other.

"Good afternoon, Professor. Ophelia." she said, in the achingly sweet voice she usually reserved for Sirius. "Are you doing a little remedial Charms work?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Cygnus." he answered politely. "No, I'm afraid if anything Ophelia here would be teaching _me_ a thing or two about Charms."

She faked a smile and returned to her friends.

"I'm going to guess that you and Miss Cygnus are not friends?"

Ophelia shook her head. "No, furthest from."

"I thought as much. It's a shame this animosity that has developed between the Houses." he said, a certain sadness coming to his tired eyes. "When I was a young lad, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were friends amongst ourselves. Those were happier times though."

"I don't dislike Pandora because she's a Slytherin, I don't like her because she's... not a pleasant person."

"Although there can be other reasons, as well."

A few glasses of cherry soda later, Professor Flitwick was looking a bit drowsy. "Not to worry," he assured her. "I've only missed my afternoon siesta."

It was around this time that Sirius arrived, quickly finding them in the bustling crowd.

"Good evening, Professor." he said courteously, shaking the older wizard's hand.

"Ah, Mister Black. It seems to be a sort of Hogwarts reunion here."

Sirius and Ophelia exchanged a glance, and she motioned over to the darkened corner where Pandora had stationed herself.

"Er.. Sirius is here to... pick me up." she explained.

Professor Flitwick looked between them. "Am I right in assuming the two of you are something of a... _couple_?"

"Y-Yes."

He snapped his fingers. "I've won the pool! Minerva owes me twenty Sickles."

"Glad we could help." replied Sirius, as the tiny wizard got to his feet. He swayed a little as he stood and Sirius insisted he and Ophelia would walk him home once they had taken care of the bill.

Pandora sauntered over to him as he stood at the counter trying to get Rosemerta's attention. "Hello Sirius. Fancy meeting you here. Would you like to come join me in the.._ back_?"

He clicked his tongue and handed the barmaid his money. "I'm with my girlfriend, Dora, otherwise... no, not even then. Good night."

Together, they accompanied Professor Flitwick back to his gingerbread house, where he retired for the night after feeding his Puffeskein.


	35. A Visitor Clothed in Smkoe

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE **A Visitor Clothed in Smoke**

Once the dear Professor Flitwick waved a final goodbye, did Sirius and Ophelia make their way back to Hogsmeade.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yes. Professor Flitwick is amazing. He won the Great Britain Dueling Championships this past week. His sixteenth straight win, you know."

"That's quite impressive. I almost feel sorry for his competitors, they must not have known what they'd gotten themselves into."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, as a thin, chill mist rolled over the grounds, blanketing the village. Ophelia wrapped her arm through Sirius' and rested her head on the crook in his shoulder.

He kissed her on the head as they continued their walk back to the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow? Something fun?" she asked.

Sirius frowned. "Actually, I'm kind of, er, busy..."

"Right. Sure you are." she laughed.

"No I really am. I'm... moving out of Grimmauld Place."

"You are? Can I help?"

"No." he answered quickly. "I don't want you to be there. James, Remus and Pete are coming with me."

"But--"

"No Phe." he said firmly. "I'll see you after, alright? I just don't want to subject you to _them_. I'm doing you a favor."

She nodded. "Whatever you say, Sir."

"Is that so?"

"No, I was only teasing. Remember, _I_ was the one who won the bet."

"I remember no such thing."

"Liar!" cried Ophelia, smacking his arm. "And to think I was almost going to let you off easily."

Sirius held open the door for her. "And now?"

"I won't obviously."

"What you are going to make me do?"

"And you say_ I'm _impatient. You'll know soon enough." she said, buying them a pitcher of Butterbeer.

"Does it involve making an ass of myself?"

"How could it not?" replied Ophelia, casting a worried glance across the pub at Pandora. She had not taken her eyes off the two since they had arrived.

Sirius squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about her. She's nothing."

"Right."

"I mean it." he continued. "I don't care if she likes me. A lot of girls like me."

"You're such a pr--"

He held a finger to her lips. "Don't say it. You'll regret it."

Ophelia chuckled. "No I wouldn't. You are a prat."

"I know you really don't think that."

"Sure I don't."

Sirius downed the rest of his Butterbeer. "Shall we be going? Cygnus is kind of creeping me out."

"Gladly."

They used the fireplace in Rosemerta's apartment above the Three Broomsticks to return home. Sirius, as he liked to brag, had a way with the attractive barmaid, as she didn't usually allow patrons to use her fireplace.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow morning?" asked Ophelia, dusting herself off.

He ducked out of the grate, ignoring the soot smudged across his cheek. "Early. I want to get it over with as soon as possible. The sooner I'm out of there the sooner I can begin the healing process."

"James' pyschotherapy books again?"

"Yeah, his father left them laying around last summer and I picked one up."

Ophelia collapsed onto the couch and motioned for him to join her. "Well, I'll do what I can to help you through it."

His eyes lit up. "You will?"

"Mm-hmm."

Sirius inched closer to her. "Good, because I've been feeling pretty down lately..."

"Liar."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop lying." she giggled. "You're moving out of a house which you hate and you have me for a girlfriend. You're feeling great."

"I am." he smiled, "But I'll be even better tomorrow night. Do you want to go out after?"

"Sir, you won't have the strength, believe me."

"I will too!" he said incredulously.

"After a day of dealing with Regulus and your dear old mum? You'll be so worn out." explained Ophelia. "But that's alright."

He grinned. "I'm not tired now."

"No?"

"No. Not at all."

A great clatter was heard round the room, as grey smoke billowed against the ceiling and someone fell through the fireplace.

Sirius leapt in front of Ophelia, as to sheild her from whoever had come in, but landed in her lap.

"This is new." said Mai's voice from within the clouds. "Am I interrupting something?"

"M-Mai?" she coughed. "W-What are y-you doing here?"

The petite, auburn-haired witch emerged from the dust. "Yeah, it's me. Do you mind that I just showed up? I kind of needed... to go somewhere..."

"It's fine, of course." said Ophelia. "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

"No, no. Nothing like that."

Talia and James came in through the dining room, surprised at seeing their friend.

"Mai? What's going on?" asked Talia. "Did someth--" She cast a wary look at the others.

"Yes, well... not as we imagined." she replied quickly. "Not as severe, thankfully."

Remus and Lily joined the group.

"Mai." repeated Lily. "You look great. What are you doing here?"

"Question of the day." chuckled Sirius.

She flushed. "I make a move that it be changed to what were you and Phe doing on the couch together?"

"Old news. Sorry Mai." said Remus. "What's up?"

She hesitated before sitting down stiffly on the couch. "I... had a disagreement with my father. Would I be a complete nuisance if I spent the rest of the summer here. With you all?"

Talia dove across the others and gathered her friend in a hug. "'Course you can. You're always welcome here."

A faint smile broke across her lips. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yes we do." laughed Ophelia. "Only last summer Rem and I ran away from our dear parents."

"Yeah, and left me alone with them." Talia scoffed. "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't be a baby, it was only for a few days."

"A few days which left me in the hospital."

"It wasn't like it was your first time there." she giggled. "You'll probably be there next month."

"Now I will that you jinxed me, Phe!" cried Talia, folding her arms across her chest. "Thanks."

"Tell you what;" began Ophelia, "If you turn up in Mungo's in the next month, I'll buy you an owl."


	36. Homecoming

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX **Homecoming**

Sirius awoke early the next day, before the sun rose in fact. He barged into the rooms of James and Remus, leaping on their beds and rousing them from sleep.

"Bugger off!" cried James, reaching for his glasses on the night stand. "What time is it anyway? Is it today? Or is it still yesterday?"

Sirius frowned and swung his legs over the bedside. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. But get dressed. We have to get going."

"Where are we going, Padfoot?"

"Where are we going?" he repeated. "To free me from the cold, hard vice grip that is my family. To rid me of further years of--"

"Alright, I remember. You know, you really can be overly dramatic at times."

Sirius got to his feet. "When I come back into this room-- you, James Potter --will be dressed and ready to enter into the pits of hell."

"Right, that right there is what I'm talking about."

He closed the door behind himself and ventured to Remus' room. The drapes were completely drawn, shutting out any traces of light.

"Moony, wake up."

His friend sat straight up. "I am, I mean I have. Are you feeling alright? Sure you want to do this, mate?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

"And you're just as sure that I should come?" chuckled Remus. "After all, your parents don't look kindly upon me."

"I wouldn't take it personally. After all, no one's as good as they are, right?"

"Right. Well, are we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, as soon as James and Worm wake up." He sat wearily on the edge of the bed, picking absentmindedly at the blanket. "Er.. I want to thank you for... all of this. You know, coming with me."

"Right, well... you're my friend. My best friend, really." Remus answered softly. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Except letting me date your sister."

He sighed. "I'm... over that. I am. And the more I think of it, the more I realize James was right. I do rather it was you then anyone else."

"So then, you're _really_ okay with us?" he grinned.

"Yes. Truthfully this time. Because I know you wouldn't dare hurt her."

"You're right."

Sirius got up and went to shake his friend's hand. Remus instead pulled him into an embrace.

He patted his back. "Okay, I have to focus on the job at hand. Getting in and out of enemy headquarters as quickly as possible."

"I'll be downstairs in five minutes. I just need to dress and wash up a bit."

Sirius obliged and left for Pete's room. His mousy friend was tangled up within the sheets, his head at the foot of his bed. He smiled fondly and nudged him awake.

Pete wiped a hand over his face. "Is it morning? Are we leaving?"

"Yep. You don't have to come if you don't like."

Pete dove across the floor and threw back the curtains, letting light flood in. "I want to, I'm ready."

"Thanks Petey." he answered, patting him on the back. "Though I'm sure you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"You're family can't be as terrible as you make them out to be." chuckled Pete. "No one is that bad."

He threw him a look. "You obviously haven't met my mum."

"I'll be down in a bit."

Sirius left his friend and started down the stairs. He decided to have a bite to eat before he left and made his way into the kitchen.

Ophelia was slumped over the counter, a glass of banana juice next to her.

"Good morning." said Sirius, sitting down next to her.

She sleepily looked around. "Sirius. Morning."

"What are you doing down here? Couldn't sleep?"

"I knew you would try sneaking away before seeing me and I wanted to give you something." she answered.

"Oh? And what would that be?" smirked Sirius.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Nothing like that." She reached round the neck of her housecoat and unclasped her necklace. "It is a protection stone, right? Well, I figure you'll need it today."

He grinned. "I thought you were never going to take it off."

"There are always exceptions. And you'll have to give it back once you return."

"Of course. Now go back to bed." said Sirius. "At least one of his should be able to enjoy their day."

She hopped off her stool and kissed him on the forehead. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he replied dryly. "I'll need it."

"And stop feeling sorry for yourself!" she called over her shoulder as she returned to her bedroom.

Sirius helped himself to a rosy peach and was finished when the rest of the Marauders joined him in the kitchen.

James looked around disapprovingly. "What? You didn't make us breakfast?"

"Real nice, Prongs." said Remus, shoving him towards the sitting room.

"Who wants to go first?"

They all looked to Sirius.

He heaved his shoulders. "Fine. I guess I'll be going then."

Sirius slowly ducked into the fireplace and raised his fist and muttered, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

He let the powder fall through his fingers and soon afterwards felt himself spinning out of control.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the all too familiar dining room. The flickering candles were low, a sure sign that the occupants of the house were still fast asleep.

In procession, James, Remus and Pete tumbled out from the grate, and hastily brushed themselves off.

"So, er, this is your house..." stuttered Pete, glancing round at the severed elves' heads on the walls.

"Yes," replied Sirius grimly. "Welcome to the Noble House of Black."

"I-I can see how others... might find this appealing"

He quietly led them up the stairs; past the door where Regulus' snores echoed into the hallway, and to his room.

Once inside, they were faced with pictures of Remus, James and Ophelia from when they were kids, and later photos with the inclusions of Pete, Lily and Talia.

The floor was spotless, as everything was stowed safely away in either closets or trunks.

"What exactly do you need to bring to my house?" asked James, picking up a frame that held an attractive red-haired girl. "It looks like you already have most of your things."

Sirius began placing dusty books and spinning bronze instruments into an empty chest. "Yes, but I don't want anything that even holds a remote value to me to be left in this house. Everything must go."

"How 'bout this?" asked Pete, picking up a purple-coloured sack, which contents seemed to be moving about in the bag.

He took it and deftly chucked it into the hallway. "Not that."

Remus gingerly pulled back a chemise curtain and peered out of the grimy window. "The sun's coming up." he remarked.

The Black's numerous elves could be heard pacing around the house, readying the meals and such, before it was time for the family to wake.

Sirius closed the trunk and let out a heavy sigh. "We're done. That didn't take as long as I had expected."

_"Locomotor trunk." _muttered James.

Just as they had entered, they left in the same quiet manner. Travelling in a single line, they made their way down the stairs.

As they turned into the dining room, Mrs Black bellowed an order to a servant from her room.

They ignored the commotion and carried on.

Aurelius Black was sitting at the table, the Daily Prophet propped up in front of him. He looked up from his paper.

"Sirius." he said, his voice sounding more than a little confused. "What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you at all over break."

"I'm leaving." he said boldly.

His father stared back at him before slowly nodding his head. "I see. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"It was?" frowned Sirius.

"Yes." answered Aurelius, getting to his feet. "You're not like... us."

"Where is that little rat?" screeched Hecate Black, as she descended the stairs. "Laying in bed all day long, as if we don't have enough to be done around here."

He exchanged a look with his son and moved out of their way. "Go. I won't tell your mother just yet."

Sirius couldn't find any reply within him, only a slight smile. "Bye."

"Good-bye."

**{A/N: I apologise whole-heartedly about the time it took to get this rather short chapter posted. I blame it on my dear Talia moving away to university and my rather selfish need of wanting to soak up as much time with her as I possibly can. Hah, I'm so melodramatic. Since school is beginning next week, I'm going to update several times a week, on specific days. I'll let you all know when they are in Chapter Thirty-Seven, which should be posted on Sunday or Monday. You can all breathe a huge sigh of relief as most of you questions about Talia's mysterious behaviour will be explained, as well as the unexpected arrival of Mai. Wow, am I rambling. As always, thanks for your incredible reviews, and I'll love it even more if you keep them up ;) }**


	37. The Realization

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Talia, who left for university this past week. And to everyone else, sorry it took so long to post, I wasn't feeling up to writing, but I've recovered, hah.**

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN ** A Realization**

As the Marauders were sneaking around Twelve Grimmauld Place, Talia was in a rather deep sleep in her bedroom. Her covers had been kicked down to the bottom of her bed, as she flopped around on top of the thick spread. She continued to make such a commotion that soon Lily and Ophelia had gathered outside of her bedroom, ears strained for any further whimpering.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered, pressing her head against the door.

"She could just be having a bad dream." said Ophelia.

"Should we wake her?"

"I guess."

The two girls tentatively entered Talia's room and approached her.

_"Hoods..." _she muttered, _"Where's mum? Back door... run!"_

Ophelia shook her awake. "Tal, wake up."

She bolted straight up, glancing crazily around, before her pretty, brown eyes rolled back into her head.

"What's wrong with her?" cried Lily, "Make her stop!"

Talia's frail body began shaking, as if she were standing in a basin of ice-cold water.

"I can't! I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"Mai! Mai get in here!"

Ophelia slapped her sister across the cheek. "Talia! Stop it! Please... wake up!"

As if on cue, she stopped, remaining eerily still.

Mai ran into the room, her hair aflutter."What's going on?" She noticed Talia, who had now slid onto the floor. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know. What do we do?" shrieked Lily.

"Let's get her to Mungo's." she answered, taking out her wand and muttering, _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

They brought her down the stairs to the sitting room.

"How are we going to this?" asked Ophelia, motioning to a floating Talia.

"Take her down." said Mai, "Bring her in, we'll be right behind you."

She wrapped her arms around Talia's waist and pulled her into the fireplace. Lily poured some Floo powder into her hand. "St Mungo's Hospital."

After a few moments of spinning around in the dirty grate, they emerged in the wizard hospital. Ophelia dragged her friend over to the information booth. An elderly lady with lilac-coloured hair sat behind the desk, reading _Witches Weekly_.

"Oh hello dear." she twittered. "What can I do for you?"

Ophelia frowned and looked to Talia. "My... she, er.. I don't know what happened. Can't you... get a Healer to see her? Now?"

The woman looked around before ringing a silent bell. "They'll be around shortly."

"Shortly?" she repeated. "She needs th--"

A tall wizard apparated next to them, looking rather bored. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked haughtily.

"Sh-she passed out. Well actually, she was sleeping and--"

The Healer passed a wrinkled hand over her face and snapped his fingers, causing three Trainers to appear next to him. "Take her to the Second Floor. Put her in room seventeen." As the workers carried her off on an invisible gurney, the Healer turned back to Ophelia and conjured a clipboard. "What is her name? What is your name? What is your relation to her? How long has she been unconscious?"

"Er.. Talia Westenra--"

"Westenra?" he looked at her suspiciously. "Any relation to Zachariah Westenra?"

Ophelia shrugged. "I don't know."

"Continue."

"My name is Ophelia Lupin. Talia's my sister. Well, _surrogate_ sister if you want to get technical. She was talking in her sleep and we went to wake her up when she started shaking like mad and then went cold."

The Healer nodded and continued to joy down notes. "You say Miss Westenra is your surrogate sister, and yet you have no idea if she is related to Zachariah? What is her mother's name?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, why exactly is this rele--"

"How can you not know the names of her birth parents?"

"My father brought her home and told us not to ask questions." she sighed, becoming impatient with his questions. "She has no memory of her life before she came to stay with us. Is this serious, is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. And how old was she when you're parents adopted her?"

"Er.. nine, I guess."

"Right. I will go see to Miss Westenra, and I would ask you to find the names of her parents. It may help somewhat. I would advise you not to visit your friend until I have had sufficient time to observe her." said the Healer, as he stalked off.

"Don't you people keep records of that kind of thing?" Ophelia muttered to herself, as she turned round to see Lily and Mai standing apart from her. She motioned for them to come over.

"Why was he asking you so many questions?" asked Lily, nervously running her hands through her long hair. "Where's Talia?"

"He took her to the Second Floor..."

Mai glanced over to where the golden sign hang, listing off the various departments. "Tal has a bug?"

"I guess." said Ophelia, heaving her shoulders. "He wants me to find out the names of her parents. I don't see what good that'll do."

"You mean her... _real_ parents?" Lily dropped her voice as she did when she cursed.

"Yes. Hell if I know, Noah never once mentioned them."

"What room is she in? Let's go see her." suggested Mai, making her way towards the lifts.

"We can't. _We're not allowed to_." Ophelia mimicked.

"Well that's bull--"

"Mai!" hissed Lily. "You can't swear in a hospital."

She patted her stomach, "Well, can we make proper use of the time and maybe get something to eat? I haven't had breakfast yet, I could really go for a spot of sausage.. and maybe eggs."

"Sorry, but I think it's only tea and pastries here."

"I'll have to settle then. Come on."

Mai led the two girls onto the lifts and after a few moments, they stepped off on the Fifth Floor. As they made their way into the tea room, Lily ogled some of the overpriced hospital souvenirs.

Her emerald green eyes widened as she held up a porcelain replica of a medicine vial. "How much is this?" she asked the witch behind the counter.

Ophelia grabbed her friend by the elbow. "No Lily, keep walking."

Sulking, she did as she was told and joined them at a round table, ordering a cup of Morning Jasmine.

Mai swirled her finger around in the white foam of her drink.

"Could this have something to do with all those times she was late at Hogwarts?" said Lily suddenly. "Remember, during the last week of school she kept showing up late..."

"Er.. that was my fault." Mai answered sheepishly. "I was having some..._ problems_. I didn't mean to burden anyone with it, but she just happened to walk into... it."

"Oh." nodded Ophelia, not wanting to press her friend for more than she was willing to tell them. "Well then I guess that covers that." She picked at the cranberry muffin Lily had gotten her, thinking of any way that would get her out of seeing her parents.

"Are they in here?"

The voice sounded nearly identical to Remus'.

"I don't know! It's not like I have bloody invisible vision!"

"Padfoot, that doesn't make any sense. How could you have--"

"Ah, there they are." said Sirius, as he made his way over to the girls. "How are--"

"How'd you know we were here?" interrupted Ophelia.

"We left a note." said Mai, as she pushed away her cup and looked up at the Marauders. "What took you so long?"

"We had to stop off at my house." answered James, munching on a biscuit. "My mum missed me."

"And we had to drop off my things." Sirius added, pulling up a chair next to Ophelia. "We saw Talia, before the stupid Healer kicked us out. She's sleeping."

"He told us to come back in an hour." replied Remus.

"Do_ you _know the names of her parents? Because he seemed pretty adamant on knowing..."

Her brother shrugged. "No.. am I supposed to? I'm sure Noah would know."

"You should go ask him then." Ophelia smiled sweetly.

"_I_ should?" Remus chuckled. "Oh no, he told you to do it. I think it would be good therapy."

"Therapy? What do you know of therapy? You don't take Muggle Studies."

"My dad's books." said James, "You know how he is, leaving them about the house."

"Go together?" she suggested.

"I don't think so. You couldn't pay me enough to set foot in that house."

"Oh, and you think _I'm_ any different? Plea--"

"Would you stop? Talia is in the hospital right now and you're _arguing_?" cried Lily, raising her hands. "Why don't you just draw straws?" They stared back at her blankly. She grabbed two straws from the counter and broke the end off one. "Now each of you pick one."

Ophelia glared at her brother and chose the straw nearest her.

Remus took the remaining one. Which was about an inch longer than hers.

Lily shot her a sympathetic look. "Sorry. That means you lose."

"Which means I have to pay Noah a visit?" she snorted, getting to her feet. "Splendid, that's just how I wanted to spend my day."

She left the tea room and made her way down to the lifts, when a heavy hand came down on her shoulder. She spun round to face Sirius.

"I thought you could use some company." he grinned.

Ophelia stepped onto the elevator. "I don't think so. We had this conversation yesterday, remember? If I'm not allowed to go to your house, you can't come to mine."

"First of all," began Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest, "My parents are evil, yours are only annoying."

She opened her mouth to argue the point but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Secondly, I know you really want me to come. I'd make Helena feel oh-so-proud of you."

Ophelia pursed her lips, pretending to think on the matter. "Okay." she said finally.

They stepped off the lift and went over to the golden grates at the entrance to the hospital.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "You want to be a gentleman?"

"Yes..." he answered cautiously.

She nudged him forward. "Go first."

He shook his head but grabbed a handful of powder regardless. "You owe me."

"Thanks Sir."

_"Endroit de Lupin." _he muttered, before disappearing within the green flames.

Ophelia reluctantly ducked inside and repeated his words.

A few moments later she tumbled out of the fireplace, Sirius catching her in one swift motion.

Noah and Helena were staring up at them.

"Hello Ophelia." her father smiled. "Sirius was just telling us that Talia is in St Mungo's."

She sat down stiffly on a couch opposite them, Sirius shuffled over to her. "I need you to tell me about Talia's parents."

They exchanged a nervous glance. "I would rather tell her about that before anyone else."

"Well unfortunately that's not an option, seeing as she is laying unconscious in Mungo's." she replied coldly. "Her Healer told me that knowing the identity of her parents may help her, so I'm here."

"What was his name?"

"Who's name?"

Noah rolled his eyes impatiently. "The Healer who's looking after Talia."

"I don't know... Abrahm?"

_"Abrahm? _Listen to what I'm about to tell you--"

"What else would I do?"

"I'm serious. Do not under any circumstance repeat what I am about to tell you to this Abrahm character. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He eyed Sirius skeptically. "Maybe we better do this in private..."

Ophelia took his hand in hers. "I can tolerate you speaking to me as if I were a dunce but not when you imply that you can't trust him, I swear to Radagast I will hex you."

"Fine." said Noah, setting his jaw. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything. I wouldn't have come here for anything less."

"Talia is the child of Zachariah Westenra and Margarite Lividus." he began gravely. "She was in Slytherin... and was put there for good reason. When Talia was seven years old, her father discovered the true loyalties of his wife, and he took their daughter. Margarite used a tracking charm and soon found them. She killed her husband and brought Talia back to live with her. She spent the next two years growing closer to Voldemort, and using the Imperius curse in order to make Talia carry out their dirty work, and a Memory charm was placed on her."

"The night that Remus was attacked," Noah continued, "Your mother and I were in Wales, inquiring as to the whereabouts of Westenra. We discovered he was dead, and on further inspection, we found Margarite still living in Zachariah's house. When we arrived, the house was on fire. I knew he had had a child, and feared they were still inside, so I rushed in, and luckily found dear Talia sitting in the foyer, as calm as could be. I took her outside and asked her where her mother was. She pointed back into the house, saying _'The tall man sucked her into his wand', _and that was all she could remember. That, too, she has forgotten over time."

"Was it Voldemort?" asked Ophelia, once she felt it was okay to speak.

"I can only assume so."

The room was silent as they tried to digest what they had just learned.

"And my must insist once more that you do not tell Abrahm." Noah said. "Talia's identity must be known to as few people as possible, and only those she deems are worthy of the knowledge."

"So what do I do?" she chuckled. "Sneak her out of the hospital?"

"No. Tell him you were unable to reach your parents and you know no more than what you told him. Can you do that?"

"I think I can handle it." answered Ophelia sarcastically, rising to her feet.

Helena quickly stood up, who until this moment had remained silent and still as a statue. "Would you like to stay? You and Sirius are welcome to stay for lunch..."

"Lunch?" repeated Sirius.

Ophelia elbowed him in the ribs. "Maybe another time."

"When?"

She moved to the fireplace. "I don't know what my schedule's like, I'll have to get back to you." She tugged at Sirius' sleeve. "Come on."


	38. Owls Times Two

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It feels like I'm always saying that. But anyways, I'm going to try and have twice-weekly postings. Probably Mondays and Thursdays, but we'll see how it goes. As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!!**

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT ** Owls Times Two**

Once Sirius and Ophelia had returned to the hospital to find Talia soundly asleep, Ophelia headed to Diagon Alley to follow through with the promise she had made to her sister.

As she walked down the streets, black clouds hung ominously overhead, threatening to rain down on the shoppers.

Only a few wizards dared to venture outdoors, and those who did looked as though they had strayed from Knockturn Alley.

Ophelia reached Eeylops Owl Emporium and went inside the brightly lit building. Inside, hundreds of owls fluttered around, in all shapes and colours. A tall, pleasant-looking woman was moving about the store, muttering things to the birds. A few moments later she noticed Ophelia standing awkwardly across from her.

"Come in, dear." the woman beckoned. "Has it begun to rain yet?"

She glanced out if the shining windows, where as if on cue, torrents of rain washed down upon those still milling about. "I guess it has."

"The name's Britty Prewett." said the witch, offering her hand.

She took it. "Ophelia Lupin."

Britty blinked and glanced quickly about the store. "I take it you've come looking for an owl? Or else are illiterate." her voice dropped. "Are you illiterate, my dear?"

"Er.. no?" frowned Ophelia. "I need an owl."

"Ah, a young witch's first owl is quite an important event, why I rem--"

"It's not for me, I've had an owl for years." she replied. "It's for my sister. She's in Mungo's, you see, and I told her I would get her one."

The shopkeeper glided around the floor, running her hand over various golden cages. "Do you know what kind she would like? What colour?"

Ophelia scrunched her nose. "Well, she likes to wear... black. Is that... a species of owl?"

"No, but it's a colour."

Britty wandered over to a row of birds behind the counter and brought one out of it's gilded bars. "How about this one? I know he's a bit on the runty side, but his mother was a superb long distance flight owl for the Post Office."

She stroked the soft raven feathers as the small owl looked up at her with large, honey-coloured eyes. "He's perfect. Talia will love him."

Once Ophelia had paid the woman, she left and headed back to the hospital. Emerging in the golden lobby, she boarded the lift and swiflty headed to Talia's room.

The door was ajar, and Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Pete and Mai were gathered around her bed, laughing at something she had missed.

Talia glanced up, her eyes shining, as Ophelia entered the room. "Hey Phe. Sorry for all the trouble I caused this morning."

"Thanks, you really were quite a nuissance." she smirked, holding up the cage for all to see. "Just as I promised."

"An owl!" Talia exclaimed, waving her forward. "My own owl. What's her name?"

"Well, _he's _a male, and doesn't have a name."

She thought for a moment. "Eomer. He looks like an Eomer."

Ophelia pulled a chair over to her bedside. "I'm glad you like him.So has the Healer returned? Did he say what was the matter?"

"Only that he was waiting for you to return so that you could tell him what you discovered." she answered. "Discovered about what, Phe?"

She and Sirius exchanged a look. "Nothing interesting. I'll tell you once you get out of here, alright?"

"Fine. He said I could leave once I was feeling better."

"And?" Remus questioned. "How _are_ you feeling?"

"Perfectly normal. I don't like being in hospitals, I want to leave."

"Then let's go." he continued. "We'll get your things and meet you in the hall."

Talia nodded and swung her legs over the bed as they all got to their feet and left the room.

As she was the last one to leave, Ophelia shut the door behind herself just as Healer Abrahm sauntered towards them.

"Miss Lupin," he sneered, "Could your parents _enlighten_ you as to Talia's origin?"

"I'm afraid we weren't able to find them. They're vacationing somewhere in the East, I b-believe." she quaked.

The Healer studied her face, as if deciding whether or not to believe the young witch. he nodded abruptly. "Pity. Good day." he said, stalking off down the hall and entering a room a few doors down.

Talia emerged from her room, dressed in clothes that Lily had thought to bring. "Are we ready to go?"

They returned home to the Manor and quickly went about making a late supper, as it was now half-past seven.

James conjured Talia a plate of bacon which she deftly polished off.

"What does everyone want to do now?" asked Pete.

A racket sounded round the dining room as a large barn owl swooped inside and circled the table, dropping a sealed envelope into each of their laps before soaring out back out.

"The results of our OWLs!" shrieked Lily, tearing the wrapping off hers. Her wide eyes shone satisfactorily as she scanned the paper.

Talia leaned back in chair, a confidant smile plastered across her face.

Ophelia carefully slid a finger beneath the envelope and took a deep breath as she glanced at her scores. She had managed an Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Transfiguration; with Outstandings in Astronomy, Charms, History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ironically, her only Acceptable was in Divination.

The dining room table let out a collective sigh.

Sirius leapt onto the table, knocking down a jug of banana juice. "I am the King!" he cried, waving the letter above his head._ "I am the King!"_

"You couldn't possibly have beaten me." said James indignantly.

"And why not?" he replied, dancing around. "I had the greatest coach bringing me along the way."

Ophelia grinned. "What did you get?"

"Straight E's." he beamed.

"Congratulations." she replied, swallowing her pride. "You deserve it."

"You only tied me." said Lily and Remus in unison.

"You only beat me by one mark, Padfoot." said Talia.

Ophelia swallowed the lump in her throat. _'Had all of her friends gotten better marks than her?'_ she thought to herself, staring at the napkin in her lap.

Sirius grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go celebrate."

She remained seated, "Y-You want to go celebrate?"

"Of course. I just got straight E's on my OWLs and I no longer live with those demon Blacks. I am definitely in need of some celebrating."

She reluctantly allowed herself to be led outside. As they walked down the cobblestone path to the lake, Sirius was still smiling like mad. He suddenly picked her up by the waist and spun her round.

Ophelia giggled despite herself and clasped onto his hand. "Congratulations... again."

"What did you get?" he asked.

"Er, not as good as you, I'm afraid."

"Sorry..." he muttered, his bright eyes clouding over.

She kissed him on the cheek, feeling suddenly foolish for her behavior. "Don't ever be sorry for being bright, Sir. I can take my NEWT classes, that's good enough. So what are we doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure." he shrugged, stopping mid-stride. Sirius glanced around at their surroundings. "The hill above the lake. Come on."

Ophelia planted her feet firmly on the ground. "No."

"Wh--" he chuckled, "You're not still afraid of the--"

"No. No... I'm not scared of anything, Sir. You know that." she answered, striding to the edge of the water. "I would just rather do something else."

Sirius smirked. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

She smacked his shoulder. "You're such a tosser."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not..."

"Sirius!" hollered James, from the balcony. "Ophelia! Get back here! We're celebrating here. Together."

She heaved her shoulders and turned back to the house. "I guess that'll be alright."

"And we've found alcohol!" added James, before ducking back inside.

"That settles it."

They made their way back to the house, as the lights throughout were extinguished. Talia went around the sitting room and lit the old-fashioned oil lamps, casting an eerie glow against the walls.

Once inside, Mai handed them both a glass of iced Cinnarum. Ophelia collapsed inside Sirius' outstretched arm and took a swig from her glass.

"That's the spirit, Phe." he grinned, matching her drink.

Lily was sitting rather closely beside James, scanning her letter for the sixth time that evening. Her brow furrowed in a rather lovely way. "Does anyone realise that we go back to school in two weeks?"

A heavy silence fell over the room. Ophelia took another long sip from her glass.

"S-Sixth year won't be as b-bad as fifth." stuttered Pete. "R-Right?"

"Of course it will." Sirius said, "Probably worse. These classes are meant to--"

"Prepare us for the rest of our lives." finished James gravely.

Ophelia gulped down the remainder of her drink. "More please."

Sirius took the glass from her. "Easy now, you'll--"

But she had taken the bottle from James' unsuspecting grasp and began to down it.

"Hey! Shouldn't _I _be the one doing that?" laughed Talia.

_"Accio bottle." _muttered Remus.

Ophelia slumped back against Sirius' chest as her sight began to blur. She looked up at him and ran her hand down his face. "God... you're so cute."

"Er... Phe?" he blushed, "Do you think you should maybe go to bed?"

She giggled, "Only if you come with me."

Everyone, with the obvious exception of Remus, burst into a loud fit of laughter.

_"Go to bed!" _he hollered.

She grabbed the collar of Sirius' shirt. "'Kay, whatever you say, big brother."

A wave of silver flashed before her eyes, causing her to fall back to the couch. She rubbed her forehead, as a second burst hit her.

Sirius took her hand and dodged a glare from her brother. "Come on. I'll help you to bed."

She allowed herself to be led upstairs, as she had done for him at the start of their break.

He opened the door and gently laid her down upon the canopied bed, propping a pillow behind her head.

She felt herself being pulled down that familiar but terrifying path, as she was shown a series of stills.

_Lily dressed all in white smiling like mad._

_Remus standing over a pretty golden-haired girl, tears streaming down his face._

_A Quidditch match at Hogwarts with James hanging from his broom._

_A grey-hued street with vagrants gathered out front of abandoned houses._

_Severus hovering over her limp body._

_And as always, it ended with a vision of a the black void._

Ophelia gasped for breath and clutched Sirius close to her.

"Sshh," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "It's alright."

"Why can't I ever see happy things? Like rainbows and birthdays.."

"What did you see?"

She shook her head. "Lily at her..._ wedding?_"

"To James?"

"We can only hope. Remus cradling some girl... I think she was dead. Er, Severus standing over me."

"What did he do?" demanded Sirius through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. I never know, really."

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours.

Sirius made to get to his feet.

Ophelia grabbed his wrist. "Stay? Please? I don't want to be alone... not after that."

He smiled and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

They soon fell asleep and, whether it was because he was there or that the moment had passed, Ophelia slept more soundly than she ever had.

**It's kind of a filler chapter, I know, and I'm sending them back to Hogwarts in two chapters. Hah, let the good times begin. Sixteen and seventeen year olds can get into _so_ much more trouble. I'll post a new chapter Thursday fingers crossed**


	39. CARADOC DEARBORN

_**Revised and Extended**_

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE **Caradoc Dearborn**

The next morning Ophelia woke up for the second time that summer with Sirius' arm wrapped securely around her waist.

She smiled and closed what little distance lay between the, breathing in the familiar smell of pumpkin juice.

Sirius took a deep breath and and peered out of one eye. "Good morning." he sighed.

"Morn--"

"Are you up yet, Phe?" called Remus, banging on the door. "Come on! We want to get there bright and early, you said it yourself."

"Oh bugger!" she cried, "We're going to buy our school things today!"

In one smooth motion Sirius ducked under the covers, just as Remus threw the door open.

"Good morning, sleepy eyes."

"S-Same to you." she stuttered, splaying across Sirius' hidden form.

"Well come on!" chuckled Remus. "We don't have all day. Get up, get dressed."

Ophelia nodded. "Yeah, just as soon as you leave."

"Okay. I have to go wake up the others anyway."

"No!" she screeched. "L-Let them sleep in, I'll do it."

"Thanks Phe." her brother said, as he shut the door behind himself.

Sirius sat up, his hair sticking up all over the place, a wide smirk breaking across his face. "That was a close call, eh?"

"Very. I shudder to think what would've happened if he realised you were slinking around in my bed." As soon as the words left her mouth she regret it, a bright pink rushing to her cheeks.

"Slinking around in your bed?" he repeated. "Is _that_ what we've been doing all this time?"

Ophelia hit him over the head with a squashy pillow. "You shut your mouth. I just saved your behind from getting jinxed for eternity by my brother. You should be on your knees thanking me."

"Would you settle for a kiss?"

"Eww, not until you wash up and brush your teeth."

Sirius frowned. "That's a new response to snogging if I've ever heard one."

"Trust me Sir, there will not come a time in the near future that I will not want to kiss you. Except when you've gone to bed the night before without cleaning your teeth."

He reluctantly made his way to the washroom.

Once the door clicked shut behind him, Ophelia sprang to her feet and went around the rooms waking the others up.

Lily sat up in bed, a wide smile playing across her lips. "So what time did Sirius leave last night?"

"Er.. morning, Lil. Let's get a move on, shall we? Plenty to do." she answered, returning to her room.

Sirius was sitting at her desk, flipping through a dusty book. He looked up at her and smiled.

Ophelia stood by the door. "Alright, Sir. See you in a bit."

He remained seated, but finally threw the book down and got to his feet. "Fine."

"Don't pretend to be upset." she said, closing the door behind him. She made her way over to the calendar pinned on the wall and crossed off the square that read 16 August.

Ophelia hurriedly dressed and joined the others in the kitchen. Only Remus and Lily were rather awake, beaming round at everyone in the room.. James was slumped over the counter, his glasses slowly falling down the bridge of his nose.

"Smile guys." began Remus finally, walking into the sitting room. "This frees up the rest of our summer."

"Hurrah." said Sirius unenthusiastically, as he entered the kitchen wearing the same clothes as the night before.

James smirked but remained quiet. "Good morning, Padfoot."

"Good morning, Prongs." he repeated, shooting his friend a stern look.

Talia looked up from her dining room chair. "Can we go please? And get this bloody day over with... I have such a headache."

"That will teach you to drink on the same night you were in hospital." laughed Lily.

"Don't remind me. Alright, all have your lists?"

Everyone held up the strip of yellowing parchment they had been sent a few days prior.

"Excellent." replied Remus, ushering them all in front of the fireplace. "You all know what to do, I'm sure."

One by one, they took the Floo to Diagon Alley. Once there, Remus explained his plan of how to tackle everyone's list.

"I have already made a list of where we'll find what." he said. "First we have to stop at Flourish and Blotts. We all need books and the such."

_"And the such?" _Ophelia mocked. "Radagast, you_ are _a teacher."

Through the grimy window, she could make out a greasy mass of black hair._ "Oh great." _she thought to herself, as she followed the others inside.

Fortunately, the black-haired man was not Snivellus, as she could only guess what a meeting with him would bring.

She scrolled down her list; titles such as _'Wizarding Laws: Old and Amended' _by Roger Piggins, and_ 'A Beginner's Guide to Defensive Potions' _by Amelie Cathrart.

"This'll be a fun year." muttered Sirius, as if reading her thoughts.

"Just wait until we get to uni. That will be... "

"Yeah."

"Caradoc!" called Lily into the crowd. A few moments later, an attractive, vaguely familiar-looking wizard emerged in front of them.

_"Oh sweet Merlin."_

Ophelia looked to Talia who was now blushing like mad.

"How's your summer been?"

He grinned. "Fairly well. I've made Head Boy."

"Car, that's incredible, Congratulations." replied Lily. "Oh, I'm so daft. These are my friends. You know Remus of course, but you haven't met James, Ophelia, Sirius, Mai and Talia."

Caradoc went down the line nodding politely, until he came to Talia.

"Hullo." he smiled. "Talia, is it?"

She made a slight noise and cocked her head.

"I'll take that as a yes?" chuckled Caradoc. Talia nodded. "Can you talk?"

"She uh--"

"I just hexed her." Pete lied, "She won't be able to talk for a few more minutes."

"Oh. Well you'll have to show me it some day. Teach my younger brother a lesson." he winked. "So what have you been up to?"

Lily shrugged. "I've spent the entire summer at their house." she replied, motioning to Remus and Ophelia. "Just relaxing, getting over the stress of OWLs."

"Don't remind me." he groaned. "I have my NEWTs this year."

"We're having an... end of the summer barbeque kind of thing." said Remus suddenly. "You should come."

"Did you know about this?" whispered Ophelia. Sirius shrugged.

Caradoc threw a glance to Talia. "Sure. That sounds good, better than sitting round home, anyways. When is it?"

"Friday." said Remus, at the exact moment that Lily answered, "Saturday."

"It's a weekend-long... party." James explained.

"Right. That's why.. it's Friday and Saturday."agreed Lily quickly.

"Caradoc?" an older witch called from the other side of the shop.

He glanced around. "That'll be my mum. So send me an owl or something, alright? I definitely want to come."

"Will do." said Lily, as he disapeered back into the throng of people. "Bye!"

"B-Bye." Talia stuttered.

Sirius smirked and opened his mouth to say something, when Ophelia elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

He sighed. "Fine. Can we get our things now?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Sir."

"You owe me. That would've been good."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and made her way over to Talia. "So... what was that all about?"

"Did you see him?" she shrieked, "He was the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on."

"Aw, was it love at first sight?" she giggled, "Are you going to marry him?"

"I would give my wand arm to marry him." said Talia in all seriousness.

"Well you better get over you're little... speech impediment if he's coming over in a few days."

A faraway look came to her eyes, and Ophelia knew she had lost her friend to some distant fantasy. She linked her arm through Talia's, "Come on."


	40. TINS AND EMPATHIC MISTAKES

_**Revised and Extended**_

CHAPTER FORTY **Tins and Empathic Mistakes **

Once they had collected all of their things for the new school year, they headed back to the Manor. Talia was especially eager to get home, as her school things had called for some particularly smelly things which she was to refrigerate as soon as possible.

James threw his stack of books onto the couch and collapsed down next to them. "This year is going to be the death of me." he grumbled.

"You sound just like Sirius last year." chuckled Ophelia, as she and the others followed suit. "And look at him now. Straight E's. Quite impressive."

"Aw, I love it when you brag about me."

Talia skidded into the sitting room, nearly crashing into a statue of Hermia. "Oh bollocks!" she screeched, "Caradoc is coming here! Here!"

The others exchanged a confused glance. "You were there when we made up that barbeque business and invited him." said Remus, "I thought we were doing you a favour."

"Hardly! I couldn't open my mouth around him and now he's going to be in my house? Under the very same roof as my bedroom? What were you thinking?"

"I thought I was helping you out." muttered Remus as Talia stalked off.

Lily patted him on the shoulder. "She'll get over it. Inside, she's really thankful you did that."

"Am not!" Talia hollered from the dining room.

"Deep, deep inside."

"There is a week and a half left of summer," began Sirius, a scheming gleam coming to his eye. "What can we do to end it off--"

"With a bang!" Pete finished.

"Oh, please don't say bang." groaned Lily, "I get this image of the four of you making some asinine spell and it blowing up in your faces."

"Except if we do it right." James argued, "Which we will. And it won't end up blowing up in any sense of the word."

She rolled her eyes, "Right. Do us all a favour and warn us before you go through with whatever it is you're planning on doing?"

"Will do, Lily." he grinned.

"How 'bout some dinner?" asked Remus, getting to his feet. "We can whip up some Yorkshire pudding."

"What is with your weird fascination with Yorkshire pudding?" asked Sirius, following him into the kitchen.

"Because it's not pudding at all, really. It should be called Yorkshire pies. Except that not pies at all, re--"

"Rem, stop." laughed Ophelia. "You have to cut him off early or he'll go into this whole tirade about the merits of Yorkshire pudding. It's like Talia with her bacon."

As they turned the corner, Talia came into view, perched atop a stool and eating from a plate of bacon.

"See?"

She stuffed another strip into her mouth. "Whab?" she mumbled through a mouthful of food. Remus smiled endearingly and shook his head.

"What are the rest of us having? Those who don' have a particular affinity to Yorkshire pudding." said Lily.

"Say Yorkshire pudding again." James chuckled.

"Yorkshire pudding."

"The words have officially lost all meaning."

They soon made and sat down to a meal of turkey and mashed.

"What should we do tonight?" asked Remus, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "I suggest we do something that doesn't involve alcohol." he added, shooting a pointed look at his sister.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and continued pushing the food around her plate. "I want to go out."

"Sounds good, where.?"

"I meant with Sirius." she answered quietly.

"Fine." sighed Remus, "What are the rest of us going to do?"

"Something that gets us out of the house?" said Talia.

"Let's go bowling!" Lily cried.

"I'm guessing that was invented by Muggles." said James.

She nodded excitedly and began to explain the concept to the others. Everyone, including Sirius and Ophelia, agreed to go along with Lily's idea.

They quickly finished their meal and headed out into town to find a bowling alley. After an exhaustive search of the downtown, they found an alley still open.

Talia sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Cheese fries." she replied.

"Is that as good as it sounds?" asked James, his eyes widening.

"Definitly."

They rented out their shoes, ignoring Ophelia's pleading with the attendant to let her wear her own.

Lily sat down in a hard plastic chair and began lacing her shoes. "Alright, now the object of the game is to roll the ball down that lane and knock down as many of those pins as you can."

"And then what happens?" asked James.

She frowned, "Then you're done and the next person goes."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't sound very exciting." he replied, "I'm sure if Wizards invented the game, once you knocked down those... tins--"

"Pins."

"Whatever, once you knocked them over, little goblins would come walking down the lane singing a song. I like my way much better."

"Goblins?" Ophelia shuddered, "_Goblins_ are going to run down the aisle? I don't like goblins."

Talia grinned, "Yes, evil goblins who have been deprived of food for weeks."

Once Ophelia realised her sister was kidding, she threw a tub of popcorn at her. "You don't_ ever _joke about goblins, you evil twit!"

James went first and ended up bowling a spare. He jumped around the lane, rubbing it in Sirius's face.

Pete went next and managed a strike.

"How the bloody hell did _Pete _end knocking all those pinny things down?" cried Sirius, "If he can do it, I can do it twice."

"Actually," began Lily, "After you bowl a strike your remaining turns are--"

"Step aside, Lily," he interrupted, "And watch a _real _wizard play this... bowl."

"That doesn't even make sense." she muttered quietly to Ophelia.

"Aren't you going to cheer me on or something?" he asked her.

"Wooh, come on Sir!" giggled Ophelia, "Show those tins who's in charge!"

"Pins."

"Whatever."

Sirius wound up and released the ball. Right into the gutter

"Dammit!"

Remus and James rocked with laughter.

"I bet you meant to do that, didn't you, Padfoot?" Remus cackled, "It's all part of your plan, isn't it?"

Sirius went red and nearly threw the ball. He instead sent in flying into the gutter.

"Bloody hell!"

Ophelia went over and whispered something into his ear. He immediatly straightened up and let his third ball sail down the lane, knocking down all the pins.

"Yes!" he cried, puching the air with his fists. "Sirius is the _King_!"

"Do I need to remind you that you're in last place?" James asked.

"Do I need to remind you that you're a prat?" he growled.

Talia got to her feet quickly, "I'ts my turn. Let's not start dueling, I want to get this over."

She brought her arm back and bowled a spare. "Not bad." she shrugged.

Ophelia went next and through three swings, only one pin fell down. "I'm worse than Sirius."

"Thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel special."

Remus got to his feet and threw a spare. He turned back to them, smiling. "I'm happy with that. Doing better than Sirius. And Ophelia."

She stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Lily went next and bowled a perfect strike. "That's never happened." she said modestly. "Honestly, it hasn't."

Talia followed Lily and absentmindedly let the ball fall through her fingers, knocking over three pins. On her second swing she bowled a spare.

Mai went last. She took her time lining herself up with the lane. After a few minutes she let the ball go. It sailed down the lane and knocked over all of the pins.

Instead of jumping up and down like the others, Mai turned around and smiled slyly. "I did good... right?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did good."

Lily made some notes on the scorecard. "As it stands, we have Pete, Mai and myself tied with thirty each, followed by James and Remus, then Sirius, second-to-last place is Talia, and last.. is, er--"

"Just say it, I'm last." said Ophelia bitterly.

"Right well.. it's only the first round." Lily replied quietly. "Anyone want to help me get some greasy food?"

Lily led James, Remus and Mai away to the concession bar to get some snacks, leaving the others to stare down the lane.

Ophelia slid closer to Sirius and he instinstively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up, it's only bowling." he said.

"Right, just another thing that I'm failing at lately."

"What do you mean?" frowned Sirius.

"Nothing, no worries." Ophelia shrugged, sliding even closer to him.

Suddenly, the bowling alley was plunged into darkness and a wisp of silver flashed before her eyes, as the blurried images began running through her head.

They stopped and one in particular shone brighter than any other. It was of her, James and Sirius. They were older and at college.

Ophelia was taken from her vision and back to her friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Sirius, his voice breaking.

She grinned and brought him into a kiss. Once he got over the surprise of it, he kissed her back.

When they broke apart some moments later, their attention was pulled a few chairs down. Talia was kissing Pete as if she had just discovered the end of the world was near.

"Tal?" Ophelia cried.

Talia looked up, her eyes widening in horror. She quickly got to her feet and walked away from Pete.

"Bloody Empathy, making me snog Worm." she muttered as she left the building. "Damn those two. And Pete. Now all I can taste is sausage. Why couldn't Caradoc have been there? I wouldn't be complaining if it had been him."


	41. THE DEATH OF A FANTASTIC SUMMER

_**Revised and Extended**_

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE **The Death of a Fantastic Summer**

The next week by most was spent preparing for the new school year, reviewing their new class load.

Talia, however, rushed around the house in a frenzy, getting ready for Caradoc's visit. Anytime that she crossed paths with Pete, she would scream at him to get out of her way and he would quickly scramble away.

The Saturday of their guest's visit soon arrived and Talia was a bundle of nerves. She had a glass of Cinnarum with her breakfast to calm herself down. By lunch, she was hiccoughing and smelled of the old wizards at the Three Broomsticks.

Lily and James were assigned the task of making dinner, much to his disdain. He kept muttering under his breath about how witches should be in the kitchen, until Lily threatened to hex him.

Ophelia forgot that it was a red-letter day and slept in until late in the afternoon, having fallen asleep at the foot of her bed. She woke up to Celebel licking her hand.

She groggily lifted her head from the blanket. _"Mwha?" _she grumbled. A strong scent of garlic mashed potatoes was wafting into her room. She glanced over to her vanity, where Remus was sitting lazily with his feet propped up on the tabletop. He had her worn leather journal lying open in his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning on an elbow.

"Checking up on you. You're visions have gotten more frequent." he answered simply. "You haven't told me about them and when I came to wake you up, I found this on your desk."

"You mean _in_ my desk?"

Her brother looked scandalised. "I would never go through your desk. It was laying open on top of your Defence textbook."

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock in the afternoon." replied Remus, "And Lily's friend gets here in an hour."

Ophelia shrugged. "He's Talia's concern, not mine. I have my hands full with Sirius." She giggled at what she had just said.

"Well no matter. You should get ready." He got to his feet and walked to the door. "See you downstairs."

Ophelia got out of bed and shuffled around her room. She quickly washed her face and dressed in jeans and a Who t-shirt.

She made her way to the kitchen where Lily and James were busy slaving away cooking for the night's dinner.

"Glad to see you could grace us with your presence, Phe." James grunted, wiping a smudge of flour from his cheek. "I was beginning to think you had died."

"Well it's nice to know you care, Prongs." she answered, falling onto a stool. "What are you doing?"

"Making a crab bisque." he proudly explained, mixing the batter in a large, glass bowl. "Want to help?"

"No thanks. Do you know where Sir is?"

Mai wandered into the kitchen. "It smells like duck in here."

"No it doesn't. It smells just as it should." cried Lily, "Like... like crab bisque!"

Ophelia got up from her chair. "I'll be back in a bit."

James opened the heavy door of the fridge and stuck his head inside. "I don't see the olive oli, Lil. Are you sure it's in here?"

"That's where we keep it at my house."

"Well, Remus and Ophelia don't really do things the way other people do." he chuckled, "And if I know them as well as I think I do... it should be under the sink."

Lily kneeled down and retrieved a bottle of olive oil. "Good thinking, James."

A slight redness came to his cheeks. "Thanks Lily. Er.. so what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the bisque; what comes next?"

"Oh right," she giggled, "Er, we make the glaze."

"Alright, and we do that how?"

Lily went to work instructing James on how to make the buttery coating while she set the table. She returned to the kitchen just in time to see James bending over to pick up a fallen knife.

James could feel her eyes on him and slowly stood up.

"I wanted to thank you, James." she began.

"For what?"

"This past summer. I was fairly worried that it was going to be a complete disaster. That _you _were going to be a comple--"

"Prat?"

Lily smiled. "But you're not a _total _prat."

James glanced round and hopped onto the counter, dusting his hands off on his jeans. "Well thank you, Miss Evans."

"Thank you for being a gentleman these past few weeks, Mr Potter."

James grinned and took this as a positive signal. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out some time?" he asked, this words spilling out one after another.

"Yeah sure. _Some_ time."

Remus came into the kitchen, a towering stack of books balanced precariously under his chin. "Has Phe been down yet?"

"Er, yeah. About five minutes ago." James answered, as his friend set his load down on the counter. "She went to find Sirius, I think."

"Good, I had to hide these from her. She's been so wrapped up studying for her classes lately." he explained, "She's kind of scaring me."

Lily shrugged, "I don't think it's anything to worry yourself about. She just wants a head start on James and Sirius, which I don't think will be that difficult."

"Thanks." replied James good-naturedly.

She rolled her eyes. "The glaze is done. I'll be right back."

She hurried up the stairs to Sirius' room and threw open the door. Sirius rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud.

Ophelia sat up, her face flush. "Lily! What is it, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Sirius, would you mind excusing us for a minute?"

"This is my bloody room!" he laughed.

"Please, Sir?" Ophelia asked, using her sweetest voice.

"Fine." he grumbled. "I'll give you five minutes."

"What's up?" she asked, once the door closed behind him.

"James asked me on a date!" she screeched.

"James asks you out all the... wait a second. You said yes, didn't you?"

Lily nodded excitedly.

Ophelia swung a pillow at her best friend. "You little tart! Why didn't you tell me you liked James?"

"Because you already knew."

"Yeah, I did." she replied smugly. "But now you're dating."

"Well... almost."

"What do you mean _almost_?"

"James asked if I wanted to go out_ some time_."

"And..."

"And he didn't give me a clear date. For all I know, it could be bloody January of next year!" cried Lily.

"It's James Potter. The boy's been in love with you since First Year. I don't think he's going to put it off."

Lily smiled. "Alright, that makes me relax a bit."

Sirius poked his head inside the room, "Can I come in yet?"

"Yes, I'm done with her for now." Lily got to her feet. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." she said before leaving.

Sirius closed the door behind Lily and hopped back onto the bed. "What did she need?"

"Just to talk to her best friend. I think you should expect James to give you the same talk in a while."

"Really?" he grinned, "Is it what I think it's about?"

"Yep. They're not daft after all."

"I knew they would come around."

"Did you now?"

"Of course I did." he answered. "I think I deserve a little credit for their matchup..."

"What do you think you did?" she laughed.

"Just... _subtle_ little things."

"Like what?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to believe me, I--"

He stopped mid-sentence as Ophelia pounced onto him and brought him into a kiss.

Sirius pulled away. "What are you doing? We were having a conversation."

"No we weren't. You were just rambling." she argued.

"I was trying to make a serious point here."

"No you weren't. And I'm not going to waste the remaining hours we have before we head back to school listening to you ramble." she chuckled. "Have you even thought of how we're going to get together at school? It's not going to be easy, I know that much."

Sirius thought for a moment before giving into her. "I guess you're--"

The door swung open once again.

"I swear to Radagast, someone better be in Mungo's!" cried Ophelia.

Talia slid into the room, ashen-faced. "He's here. Caradoc's here." she muttered, "He's here, downstairs."

"So am I to understand no one's in hospital?"

"Caradoc Dearborn is here. Only the most gorgeous guy I've_ ever _seen."

"I have to disagree with you there." smiled Ophelia.

"Aww, I love when you defend my honour."

"Yeah, take notes, Sir. It's usually the men who do that."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem seeing as he's not... a _man _that is," replied Talia distractedly.

"Talia!" she screeched, "Stop being such a tart and get out!"

"Fine." she huffed, leaving the room.

"I am _so_ a man." said Sirius quietly, once Talia had left.

Ophelia kissed his forehead. "I know you are. But before Pete or that Dearborn stranger pop in, I think we should go downstairs."

"Or we could just put a locking charm on the door." he smirked.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to... no. Sorry, but I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

Sirius frowned, "You're really going to trust James' cooking?"

"It smelled good enough." she shrugged, taking his hand. "Come on. let's go."

Only after everyone was seated around the large table outside, did Lily uncover the steaming dishes.

"Looks great, Lily." said Caradoc, casting a nervous glance round him.

"Thanks."

"So.. er, Caradoc, is it?" Mai began, "How do you feel about the enslavement of lower class Red Caps?"

He frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I read in the Daily Prophet this morning that the Ministry is considering putting captured Red Caps to work."

"I... _have _no opinion on it." he replied quietly, "I've only just now heard of it."

Mai turned her head to Talia and raised her eyebrows. She snorted and quickly took a sip from her glass.

"What are you drinking, Tal?" asked Ophelia, eyeing her glass.

Sirius shook his head. "You don't need anything to drink, Phe."

"I can have a drink if I want, Sir. I thought you of all people would enjoy when I have the occasional drink."

"I do, I mean--"

Remus cleared his throat. "We have a guest, remember..."

"Oh please, don't worry about me." said Caradoc, "I'm sorry if this is too forward, but are you dating?"

"Yes." said Sirius and Ophelia in unison.

"Really? I always thought Black was kind of a..er..."

"Tart?" Lily volunteered.

"He likes to think he was." giggled Ophelia, taking a sip from the goblet Talia had just handed her.

"Hey!" Sirius cried, "I have it on good authority that a large portion of witches at Hogwarts think I am quite attractive."

"What did you do; _research_ it? Take a bloody survey after Transfiguration?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." said Lily.

"You think I am. Attractive, I mean."

"Lucky for you, or else you'd be with Pan--"

"Don't say it!" he hollered.

Caradoc leaned into Talia. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "It's been like this all summer."

"We _can _hear you." screeched Ophelia.

"Well it's true!"

The meal was finished a while later and they left the table, breaking off into various groups.

Lily and James made their way down to the lake, across from where Talia had led Caradoc.

Remus had agreed to a game of wizard's chess with Mai, and neither noticed when Sirius and Ophelia headed back up to her room.

More calmly than it had began, the summer of 1976 came to an end.


	42. A QUICK TRIP

_**Revised and Extended**_

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO **A Quick Trip**

The morning following the spectacular dinner prepared by Lily and James, Ophelia woke up under a pile of heavy blankets. She glanced round to see Sirius laying next to her, holding a glass of water.

He rolled onto his side, nearly dropping the glass. She took it from him and set it down on her night table.

"Sir?" she whispered, nudging him with her foot. "Wake up."

"Give me five more minutes." he mumbled sleepily.

"No, we have to go back to school today." she said, "And if I'm guessing right, you haven't even _begun_ to pack yet."

"All I have to do is wave my wand and I'm packed."

"That's not an excuse to sleep in 'til noon, now come on." she giggled, pulling the covers off him.

He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I don't even remember falling asleep in here."

"I do. You had a bit much to drink and sort of... er, passed out."

"That sounds about right." Sirius hiccoughed, sending a large lamp flying across the room. "Sorry."

Ophelia got up and pointed her wand at the shards of glass laying on the floor. _"Reparo." _she muttered, making the lamp spin back together.

Sirius reached for the water next to the bed and took a long sip.

"You owe me _big_." she sighed, draping the blankets over him.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to go pack up the rest of your stuff so that you get a bit more rest."

He smiled and rolled onto his stomache. "Thanks Phe."

Ophelia made her way down the hall to the room where Sirius had slept since his first stay at the Manor. It was unusually bright, as the drapes had been left open to let the sunlight pour in.

She shuffled through the room, running her hand over the scuffed wood of his trunk. She opened the lid and quickly went about stowing the various things into it; his books, quills, socks and things all flew into the chest. When she came across a pair of his pants on the floor, she erupted into a fit of giggles and didn't calm down until Remus came to collect her and Sirius.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, closing the trunk. "Where's Padfoot?"

"In my room, trying to sleep off his headache." she answered absentmindedly. "I volunteered to pack up his things."

Remus frowned, "Why is he in _your_ room?"

"Because we were up talking all last night." she lied.

"About what?"

"A-Auror business."

He nodded, "Alright. Well we should be going. Are you done in here?"

"Yes, all of my things are downstairs already. Except Bel, I can't find her basket anywhere."

As if on cue, the fluffy grey cat wandered into the room and rubbed against Ophelia's shin.

"They're all waiting in the kitchen so you should go wake Sirius," Remus instructed, "I'll take his things downstairs."

She nodded and swung Bel into her arms before heading back to her room to gather Sirius up. The two of them went downstairs to join the others in the sitting room.

Sirius ran a hand through his unkempt hair and chuckled, "Anyone else feeling a bit under the weather? Or is it just me?"

A vase flew off the mantle and crashed on the wall just above Pete's head.

"Sorry mate." he grinned.

One-by-one they Flooed their way to London. Once Ophelia had stepped from the grate, she glanced round anxiously looking for Adolphus.

She found a note tacked to the back of the front door.

_Ophelia,_

_Good luck with you first day towards becoming an Auror. I'm so very proud of you, Butterdrop. Keep me posted with all of your studies._

_Make sure to keep an eye on Remus and tell him to take his nose out of the books every few days. I'll be coming to all of his games, hope to see you there._

_-Adolphus_

She smiled and shoved the parchment in her purse, following her friends out the door.

A half an hour later, they arrived just in time to hop onto the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment in the fifth car and threw themselves inside. Once they had stowed their baggage away, Talia and Mai went in search of Caradoc and his friends.

James' head whipped round to the hallway, where Severus was walking by, followed by a few more gangly Slytherins.

"I see he's managed to keep his little friends over break." said Sirius smugly.

"All the better to curse," James laughed, "Saves us time."

Severus and Marcus Tate stepped into the cabin, smirking fiendishly.

"Did we invite you in, Snivellus?" asked Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Black," he hissed through gritted teeth, "Tate was just informing me that you were disowned over summer. How unfortunate, I didn't think it was possible for your name to get any blacker."

"How long have you been saving that for?" James retorted, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Lily.

Severus' mouth disapeared into one thin line, "You wait, Potter. Every time you look over your shoulder this year, I'll be there."

"Are you hitting on me, Snivellus?"

Snape and Marcus spun around and left the compartment.

Remus glanced up from his thick Arithmancy textbook, "That was foreboding."


	43. Vega Mizar

**A/N: I bet you all thought I had died. But you were wrong, hah! Sorry about the long wait, I had a terrible case of writer's block. But now I'm back. Although I said I wouldn't do this again, you guys deserve it after the long wait; I will post the next chapter by Thursday or Friday. We are getting near to a plotline that I love, so that'll be my incentive to write. Oh! And there is a tiny OOC, Mean Girls reference. I didn't plan on putting it in, but it just kinda happened when I was writing it.**

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE **Vega Mizar**

Ophelia took in the familiar sights and smells of the castle as she followed behind her friends. They entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the long, Gryffindor table.

Talia glanced round the Hall anxiously, looking for any sign of Mordechai. Her failed attempt made her grumpy as she tried desperately to drown out the laughter around her.

James strode into the school in his usually self-assured manner. His head was held high, as it was every year; only this time, he held the knowledge that he was dating Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in school.

Remus followed behind his friends. An unusual cloud of apprehension hung over him, haunting his every step. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly was making him feel this way, but he didn't like it.

"Can everyone _please_ just for one second stop thinking?" pleaded Ophelia, rubbing small circles into her temples.

James made a strained face as he struggled to comply. "Even when I'm trying not to think, I'm thinking. Sorry, Phe."

She sat down and ran her hand along the grainy wood of the bench._ "It's the same as it's always been," _she thought to herself.

Sirius' eyes darted around the room, counting the endless opportunities open to him. The nervous looking First-Years entered the Great Hall, keeping a close distance to Professor McGonagall. Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out a candy bar and after breaking off a piece, he handed it to Ophelia.

"Are you trying to start a tradition?"

He shrugged and helped himself to a corner. "It helped tide us over to dinner last year, I figured it was smart to have it around this year."

The Sorting Ceremony progressed quite slowly, with the usual numbers being sorted into each of the Four Houses. Once it had finished, Professor Dumbledore rose from the Head Table and motioned for the students to become quiet.

"Welcome back, everyone. We find ourselves at the starting line of yet another year, with the finish nowhere in sight," he began.

"Is this old Dumblydore's idea of a pep talk?" muttered James under his breath.

"I hope your summer breaks were safe and enjoyable. And as I see all of your smiling faces looking back at me... or at your empty plates," Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrow to James, "I am compelled to save the speech for another day, one when you haven't spent hours within a train compartment, perhaps? Let us eat."

The Headmaster rose his arms high above his head and platters of food appeared in front of them.

They quickly filled their plates and began eating a meal of roast chicken and mash, with corn and chilled banana juice.

Ophelia, who wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment, took a few bites of the chicken and started moving the food around her plate.

_"I wonder what my timetable will be like, if I'll have any classes with the rest."_

She looked beside her to where Remus was sitting and squeezed his arm. "'Course you will, we'll have our standards together. Just relax, Rem."

"What ar--" realisation came to his eyes, "Right, thanks Phe."

Sirius tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"A_ walk_?" she grinned, "Sure, I'd love to go for a walk."

The two of them got to their feet and left the table. Once they had left the Hall, Sirius and Ophelia were plunged into darkness. Six years of navigating the hallways had turned useful as they shuffled their way through the castle and to the common room.

_"Nyctea Scandiaca." _he muttered, opening the portrait of the Fat Lady. The two stepped inside, the fireplace already lit and illuminating the room.

"Run upstairs and grab a sweater," Sirius instructed her, "Than we can have a bit of a walk outside."

Ophelia frowned, "You actually wanted to go for a walk? I thought you wanted to, you know... walk."

"Oh, well I do want to snog a bit, but I wanted to be a gentleman and say we were going for a walk," he smirked, "Good job ruining it there, Phe."

She rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until she reached the dormitory she shared with Lily, Talia and Mai.

Ophelia glanced round the room-- something was different. The bed in the corner that had gone unused for the past six years now had clothes and things piled on top of it.

A pretty girl with protuberant blue eyes and tight blond curls sat up from behind the heap. "Oh... hullo. Sorry about the mess, I've only just arrived."

She made her way over to Ophelia and shook her hand. "I'm Vega... Mizar. I've transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Ophelia Lupin," she replied shakily, "So you're a Sixth Year?"

"Yeah, my lessons were just becoming too easy for me." Vega admitted, putting the clothes away into her trunk.

Ophelia flopped down on her own bed, "Well, you'll love Hogwarts. And you're lucky you're a Gryffindor, though I suppose Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't that bad. As long as you stay away from Slytherin, you'll do fine."

"My old school didn't have Houses... didn't have boys either."

She grinned, "There are definitely some attractive boys here, though the best one_ is _taken."

A loud crash followed by a string of curses echoed through the dormitory.

"Dammit, I forgot," cried Ophelia, jumping to her feet, "Come on, you can meet Sirius."

She led her down the staircase to where Sirius was slumped against the stone wall. He stood up, rubbing the side of his head, "I got worried."

Ophelia gently parted his hair looking for any cuts or bumps. "Worried of what? You're fine, but you have to remember that boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm."

"Right," he chuckled, "Collapsing stairs won't keep me away."

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet Vega Mizar; she's just transferred from Beauxbatons."

"The Veela school... I nearly lost Phe to the Veela school." he said gravelly.

Ophelia rolled her eyes once more, "First off, you know it's not a Veela school. And secondly, I didn't consider for a moment going anywhere that Remus wasn't going."

"Either way, you still got the letter."

Vega smiled, her face brightening, "Well it was a pleasure meeting both of you, but I'm afraid if I want to get to bed tonight, I'll have to work on my things."

"Yeah, we don't want to keep you," said Ophelia, "I'll see you later tonight."

With a friendly wave, Vega disappeared down the corridor.

"I liked her," she said, taking Sirius' hand in hers.

"I'm not sure about that whole Veela thing though. And how about that accent, where do you think she's from?" asked Sirius, leading her back into the common room.

She planted her feet on the ground, refusing to budge. "Do we have to go for a walk? I really don't feel like it..."

"I thought we established that we weren't really going for a walk?"

"Yes," she argued, "But I don't want to go through the hastle of getting ourselves out there an--"

"Then where do you suggest we go?"

Ophelia walked round the couch and fell back onto it, "Why do we have to go anywhere?"

"Good point," he grinned, flopping down next to her.

A folded up copy of the Daily Prophet had been left laying on the couch, as if placed their on purpose. Ophelia picked it up and began thumbing through the pages.

_"Hello?" _cried Sirius, "Boyfriend who wanted to go for a walk sitting next to you."

"Hold on, this is interesting..."

"What could be interesting in the bloody newspaper?"

She spread the article in front of him, a picture of a scowling man staring back at them. The caption,_ "Man questioned under Veritaserum reveals truths behind Voldemort's growing army. Further details on pages four through five."_

"Voldemort?" frowned Sirius, "I thought the Ministry was confidant they were going to find him."

"Obviously the Ministry isn't as powerful as we led to believe." Ophelia muttered, "They say he and his followers are responsible for the attack in Edinburgh last July."

"That thing that happened during our date?"

"The very same." she turned to the aforementioned pages, a brief smile lighting up her face, "Listen to what it says, _'Adolphus Lupin, Head Auror responsible for the capture of the wanted wizards, also led the questioning. It was under his direction that key secrets were discovered about Voldemort, including the motives for the recent attacks. Lupin was reached by the Daily Prophet and had this to say, 'Hopefully this new evidence will lead to the capture of Voldemort. That is all the department can release at this moment, but we would like the public to know that we are exhausting all available man power for this particular mission.' As of the first attack in March of 1973, four of his followers have been sent to Azkaban.'" _Ophelia took a deep breath as she finished reading the article, "So that's good, right? They're close to capturing him."

Sirius shrugged, "It doesn't sound that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the way I took it, the Ministry _wants _us to believe that they're close to finding this wizard. But they're not releasing key information, they want to have the advantage over him," Sirius explained, "I don't think they're any closer to capturing him than they were three years ago."

"That's not a very encouraging thought." Ophelia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "If Dolph is leading the search, than this.. _Voldemort_,will be caught soon."

Sirius held his tongue and nodded, "You're probably right, Phe."

The others entered the common room a few moments later, looking rather disheveled. James, his hair more unruly than usual, ran over to their side. "First Years coming. Might want to get a move on, eh?"

They both nodded and reluctantly got to their feet. As the group of them took to the stairs, a heavy lump formed in Ophelia's throat. She would be starting a new course load the next day, which would lead her to becoming an Auror. In a few years, she, James and Sirius would be out at night, hunting for dark wiz--

"Phe?" Sirius chuckled, snapping her from her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

She forced a smile, "Yeah, never better."

"I guess... good night then," he replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, good night." Ophelia repeated, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She followed Lily, Talia and Mai up the winding staircase and into their dormitory. The arrival of the new roommate had slipped her mind, replaced instead by worries of the approaching year.

"Er... h-hello.." stuttered Talia.

Ophelia dove between them, "Oh! Vega, I'd like you to meet your new roommates, Talia, Mai and Lily."

"Hullo." Vega replied nervously.

Talia cocked her head to the side, "Where are you from?"

"That's so rude, Talia, you can't just ask people where they're from." Lily lectured, elbowing her in the side.

Vega dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "It's not a problem. I'm from Dunedin."

The girls stared back at her blankly.

"That's in New Zealand," she added.

"I went to New Zealand once," said Mai, strolling over to her bed and sitting down, "Lucien was bit by a Nogtail."

"There's Nogtails in New Zealand?" Ophelia screeched. "I hate those creepy things..."

Mai only shrugged and began unlacing her boots, "Nogtails are everywhere if you know where to look for them. I bet there are some lurking around the grounds."

"Why would you say that? In all common sense, _why_ would you tell me something like that?"

"It's better to know."

Lily shook her head and sat Ophelia down on her bed, "What school did you transfer from?"

"Beauxbatons," answered Vega. "When they abolished Potions and Charms, I knew it was high time to leave. When I was eleven, I got a letter inviting me to Hogwarts but my mum thought it best that I go to school in Paris. That's where we were living at the time."

"Where do you live now?" asked Talia, leaning against the cool stone wall.

"We moved back to Dunedin, and I saw that as my opportunity to transfer schools. Before it was too late," she smirked.

"Did Phe already warn you about the Slytherins?" Mai began, "They're bad news..."

"What is with you tonight?" giggled Ophelia, "You're so ill-boding. Stop it, try and be cheery."

"I think Mai trying to be cheerful would be scarier than how she is now." muttered Lily.

"I'm just calling it as I see it," she explained.

"Well, look at something different, would you?"

Vega laughed, her blond curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Mai asked.

"Er... no?"

"It's only that I've never seen a witch with hair so blond or tight," she responded.

"Just ignore her," Ophelia mouthed.

Lily propped a pillow against her friend and laid down, "So what classes are you taking? Did you have to choose a career at your old school?"

"Yes, I want to become a teacher an--"

"Just like Remus!" Ophelia exclaimed, "My brother, Remus, is studying to become a teacher. You'll have the same courses as him."

"Oh, that's nice..."

"I'll introduce you tomorrow," she promised, "You'll love him."

"Thank you," Vega smiled, "I would appreciate that."

Ophelia cast a weary glance at her trunk and decided to save the unpacking for the next day.

With a few exchanged words, the five girls retired to their beds, the apprehension of the next day weighing heavily on them all.


	44. Wand Combat

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR **Wand Combat**

Ophelia awoke the next morning to the sound of something scuttling across the stone floor. She clutched the covers and sat up, her eyes darting round the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a dark shadow slither out of the window. A moment later, the room was still and the only sound was the soft hiss of breath.

She dressed quickly in her maroon and gold robes and shuffled down the stairs, boots and book bag slung over her shoulder. When Ophelia reached the common room, she was surprised to find Remus asleep in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace. She ruffled his sandy blond hair and sat down across from him.

Remus peered out of one eye before sliding up into a sitting position"Morning Phe" he grunted"I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep. What time is it"

Ophelia glanced outside, a pale pink beginning to stain the sky"A little after dawn, I'd guess. Couldn't sleep"

"Not really, I kept thinking about today." he admitted wearily"I don't think I'm ready to start all of these new classes."

"Are you kidding me, Rem? You're the most prepared wizard I know. You could've handled the classes last year."

"It's nice to know you're behind me" he muttered, nervously running a hand through his hair"Do you think it's too soon to go down for a spot of breakfast"

"It's never too early for breakfast."

The two siblings made their way down the corridors and to the Great Hall. A few other students were milling about, obviously they weren't the only ones who had trouble sleeping the night before.

Remus and Ophelia sat down at the empty table and helped themselves to as much juice as they wanted, seeing as neither one of them could stomach food at the moment.

A moment later Caradoc sat down across from them, dark circles beneath his eyes. "Hullo" he began, managing a slight smile"I see you both slept well."

Remus groaned and let his head fall to the table.

Ophelia rolled her eyes"I probably slept better than you. How are you doing"

"Freaked" said Caradoc bluntly"But I'll survive."

"You'll be fine, Dumbledore obviously thought you were best for the job."

"Is it possible he was suffering from a blackout when he made this decision" he replied"I mean... he could've been hallucinating, right"

"It's quite plausible" grunted Remus, his head still down on the table.

"And if that's the case it's no problem, really" continued Caradoc"I'll just resign, some other bloke can have the job."

"You're not going to resign." said Ophelia"You're going to suck it up and quit being such a baby."

He laughed and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice"I know, I know. I'm just overwhelmed, is all."

"Try taking a deep breath" Remus instructed.

"Take your own advice, Rem" his sister retorted.

"What advice" asked James, sitting down next to Ophelia. He hungrily helped himself to a bowl of porridge and some dry toast, obviously not afflicted by the same ailment as the others.

Lily and Sirius sat on either side of Remus, both casting a worried glance at their friend.

"Alright, Rem" asked Sirius, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth"You're looking a little..._ peaky_."

Caradoc frowned and shook his head"I should be getting back to the Ravenclaw table. I'll see you around."

Ophelia tossed a napkin across the table to Sirius. "You can't say things like, _'You look peaky' _around strangers."

"He's not a stranger" he answered, feigning a hurt tone"Caradom had been in your house."

"Doc, his name is Cara_doc_. You can't even get his bloody name right."

Remus grinned, his eyes lighting up a bit"Aww, it's just like old times..."

Talia collapsed onto the bench, hastily throwing her hair into a ponytail"What did I miss" she asked, as Vega sat down next to her.

"Caradoc was here" said Lily nonchalantly"But he just left."

"Fantastic, my year is off to an incredible start."

James leaned over to Ophelia"Who's the witch"

"Right" she cried, knocking over a cup of juice"Ahh, scourgify. Vega, I want you to meet James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and my big brother, Remus."

She looked across the table and smiled"Hello there."

Professor McGonagall bustled down the aisle, wearing a thoroughly fed up expression.

"All of the Sixth Years sitting together" she remarked to herself"Makes my job all the easier. Here you go, Black."

"Thank you, Professor" he grinned"And how was your summer"

"I'm afraid I don't have neither the time nor the patience for your little jokes, Black. Miss Evans, here you are. Lupins, one for each of you." McGonagall stopped mid-sentence and blinked at her list"I nearly forgot of our new additon; Miss Mizar, here is your timetable. I'm sure your fellow Gryffindors will help you find your way about."

"Yes, thank you Professor." Vega murmured.

"Who else do I have here? Pettigrew, there you go. Be sure not to lose this, I do not want to see you in my office in three days time asking me to make you a new one. Potter, same goes for you."

"Well I nev"

"Save it, Potter. Miss Thylacine, there is your schedule, I know _you_ will have no problem with it. Save of course, if it spontaneously catches fire. That_ is _what happened to last year's table, isn't it"

Mai adopted a look of pure innocence"As I recall, Professor."

"And Miss Westenra, here is yours. I will see you all tomorrow." said McGonagall, before hurrying along the table.

"She was scary" whispered Vega once she had left.

The table errupted into laughter. "You learn to get along with it" said James.

Ophelia studied her schedule and felt her head become light. The list of classes was dizzying- literally -and half of them she didn't know what they were.

"What the hell is Wand Combat" cried James, as if reading her thoughts.

"I wouls guess it's just as it sounds" chuckled Lily"Learning to use your wand in battle situations."

"Isn't that what Defence Against the Dark Arts is for" Sirius asked incredulously.

"This is probably more in depth." Lily said, the clear silver bell ringing, signalling the end of breakfast.

Everyone looked awkwardly around the table at one another, unsure of what to do. Ophelia nudged Remus"Vega will have the same classes as you. You'll be sure to show her around, right"

"Yes, of course I will" he promised, getting to his feet"Our first class is in the tower."

The others sat dumbly around the table.

"Lily" began Ophelia"Where are you going"

Her friend frowned"I'm not sure, McGonagall just gave me a note telling me to go to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Did you get up to something last night" Sirius smirked.

"What are you talking about"

"A little mischief with Prongs, perhaps" he continued.

"That would figure" huffed James"I do something with Lily and I can't even remember it..."

She rolled her eyes and slung her book bag across her chest"I'll see you at lunch."

Ophelia, Sirius, James and Mai rose in one swift motion and left Talia sitting across from Peter. "It's okay" she hollered after them"Just leave me with Pete! I don't mind_ at all_"

The four of them left the Great Hall and headed in the direction they guessed their class to be.

"Do you think we'll have to duel each other" asked Mai excitedly.

"Not on the first day" Ophelia answered"Besides, has anyone heard of this... Professor Nostrom before today"

The others silently shook their heads and they continued on their way. The classroom was located in the dungeons, down the hall from the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

James eyed it with contempt, until Sirius' hand guided him through the door. They quickly claimed a table in the back and watched as the other students sauntered in. As this was an Advanced Level course, they would not be sharing the lesson with one other House, but students of all Houses.

"Where's Nostrom" muttered James, playing with some trinket in his pocket.

Sirius shrugged and went back to watching the door. Two minutes had passed, and only three others had entered the room: two Ravenclaws, Ralph Akada and Druciff Baryshnakov, and a Hufflepuf boy, Robin Cardiff.

The next person to walk through the door made Ophelia's stomach jump. Pandora Cygnus sauntered into the darkened classroom, surveying those who had already claimed their seats. She spotted Sirius and a sick smile came to her lips.

"I will need two volunteers" barked Professor Nostrom, as he entered the room and slammed the heavy wooden door behind himself. He was shockingly tall, at least seven feet by Ophelia's judgements. His height was seemingly increased by his rail thin stature. His piercing yellow eyes scanned the room for any raised hands. _"You" _he shouted, pointing a long, bony finger at James. His focus shifted over to Mai, _"And you! _Please come to the side of the class."

The students looked over to the far side of the class and noticed for the first time the squashy mats that had been conjured covering the floor and walls.

"I guess you were wrong about not dueling on the first day" Sirius murmured, watching James and Mai as they made their way to the mats.

"You may begin when ready." Nostrom instructed, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"What are we supposed to do" asked Mai bravely.

"Begin when ready."

The two friends turned back to each other.

James chuckled nervously"Does he expect us to duel each other? Because I"

Mai quickly withdrew her wand and silently uttered a hex, sending James flying into the air, and landing with a sickening thud against the padded wall.

"Very good, now stop for a moment" the Professor ordered"Where was Mr Potter's key mistake, class"

Ophelia raised her hand into the air"He hesitated, Mai got the advantage because she didn't waste any time in reaching for her wand."

"Quite right, Miss Lupin. Now why did Mr Potter hesitate"

It was now Sirius' turn to answer the question. "Because she's a friend. And a girl. He was being a gentleman in refusing to duel her."

"You are also right, Mr Black. If an Auror finds themselves in a life-threatening situation, they must not hesitate for any reason. Someone you believe to be a friend may be plotting your death. You must never give the wizard- or in this case, the witch - never allow them to have the upper hand. It may very well be the death of you. You may both return to your seats."


	45. Strange Days

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE ** Strange Days**

Ophelia stared blankly at the feet of parchment she had copied in Wand Combat class, wondering how she still had feeling in her left hand. The page next to her belonged to Sirius and was completely blank, save a tiny doodly in the top corner. She elbowed him in the ribs and gestured to the blank parchment. He shrugged in reply and began copying from hers.

"When you feel you have learned enough today, you may pack up your things and leave," said Professor Nostrom.

Mai looked quizzically at Nostrom, debating whether or not this offer was a trick. After a few moments she quickly grabbed at her books and slid out of the room.

Ophelia wrote a few more key points down before stuffing the roll of parchment back into her bookbag. James and Sirius were both eager to get to lunch, as neither had really enjoyed their first lesson.

The three of them ventured out into the corridors, bleary-eyed from the dark dungeon. A ray of sunlight fell across the grey stone, causing James to make a hissing noise and shield his eyes.

_"Sirius!" _Pandora's shrill voice called down the hall, as she ran to catch up to them. "So how did you like that lesson? Pretty difficult, huh? And how about Nost--"

"Don't you have a cauldron to clean or something?" snapped Ophelia, "Like, far, _far _away from us?"

"I don't remember addressing you, Lupin," Pandora hissed back, hurrying down the hall.

_"Aw,"_ gushed Sirius, "You got the demon child to go away."

"She was flirting with you!" cried Ophelia, "Of course I was going to tell her to bugger off."

"That was her flirting with me?"

"It's a wonder you and Phe are together," James chuckled, as they entered the Great Hall.

Ophelia sat down next to a beaming Lily. "How were your first classes?"

"Well," began Lily, a frown creasing her brow, "I didn't excatly... _have_ classes."

"How could you not have classes?" asked Ophelia.

"After I left you all this morning, I went to meet Professor Dumbledore--"

"We know that, Lil, get on with it," James urged.

"A representative from the Department was there," she continued, "And as it turns out, my training will take up most of my time. I only have four classes now; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfigurations."

"I would kill for four classes!" cried Pete.

"You have _one _more than that, what's the big deal?" Talia laughed.

"Arithmancy? I didn't think I would have to take a stupid numbers class just to work at Gringotts."

Ophelia rolled her eyes at her friend and helped herself to a glass of banana juice. She glanced round the table, her eyes falling upon Remus and their new friend, Vega, returning from classes. Remus was smiling, and generally looked better than he had earlier that morning. When he sat down across from his sister, he threw her a grin and continued on with his conversation.

"What's next?" she asked wearily, "_Please_ tell me we have something all together."

Sirius found his crumpled schedule in his pocket and quickly scanned it. "I'm afraid not. Another_ career oriented _class; Standard Espionage and Reconnaissance. Sounds like a heap of homework."

_"Espionage?" _Lily repeated, covering her mouth with her hand, "Isn't that like... _spying_?"

"Well, we are learning how to become Aurors," giggled Ophelia, "Spying is part of that I guess. So anyway, how was your first... non-class, training session?"

"I actually can't talk about it..." she replied quietly.

"L-Like secrets?" Ophelia stuttered, "We've never kept secrets. Well except for that bit about Moony."

"Are you forgetting about when you wouldn't admit you liked Sirius?"

"What about me?" Sirius interrupted, poking his head between the two of them.

"That's because I didn't know myself!" she cried, "Besides, I didn't think all this Unspeakable stuff happened until you actually became... an Unspeakable..."

"Neither did I, but I guess it just goes with the territory," shrugged Lily, pushing her lunch around on her plate, "You understand, right?"

"Lil, of course I do, I was just being a git."

Vega got to her feet and feigned a smile, "I left some textbooks up in the dorm..."

"Oh, well I'll go with you," offered Ophelia, "I'm not very hungry."

"Ooh, me too!" Lily said, taking a last sip from her water glass, "Don't leave me here."

James gestured to Talia, "Are you going to go?"

Talia, who until now had taken to staring across the Hall, snapped out of her daydream, "Mwhat? N-no, I'm fine here thanks."

"Suit yourself," answered Ophelia, following Lily and Vega into the corridors. "How was your morning?" she asked, "Are you finding your way around easily?"

Vega wrinkled her forehead, "Er... not exactly. Beauxbatons was easier to navigate. Here it seems as if half the challenge is finding your way to class."

"So Moony was no help then?" laughed Lily.

"Moony?"

"Oh, it's just a... a _nickname_ we have for Remus," answered Ophelia quickly. She saw Lily nod out of the corner of her eye and eased up a bit.

"No, he was great," said Vega, "It was just difficult trying to remember all of the hallways and stairwells he showed me. At my old school our stairs didn't move, they were happy where they were."

The three girls made their way to the dormitory, where Vega quickly located her things.

"What class do you have now?" asked Lily, running a silver-handled brush through her hair.

"Oh, I don't have one right now, Remus and I have a free period," she explained, "I thought I would get a little head start on the reading for my other classes."

"You two are going to get along so well," laughed Ophelia, pushing Lily towards her, "You can study together."

"Phe's exaggerating, I don't study that often." Lily argued.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Look where it's got you; you're the first recruit into the Department of Mysteries in ten years. From Hogwarts, I mean."

A furious blush crept onto her cheeks, nearly matching the shade of her hair. Lily shook her head and dropped a few textbooks onto her bed, "Come on, we should be getting back."

They returned to the Great Hall just as everyone began filing out. As he was passing, Sirius grabbed Ophelia by the arm and spun her around.

"Class is this way," said Sirius.

"I'll talk to you later!" she called after her friends, falling in step with James and Sirius. "So where is this next class?"

"Next door to Flitwick's room," he replied.

"_Professor_ Flitwick," said Ophelia sternly.

Sirius smiled and clasped her hand, "Sorry Phe. I didn't mean anything by it."

James stood dumbfounded in front of the opened door before stepping inside. "Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

"Because you were too busy hexing Slytherins?" she volunteered, immediately regretting it a moment later.

"Thanks for the reminder," James grinned, "We need to get on that right away, Padfoot. And none of these childish pranks, I think we've moved on to bigger and more intricate hexes."

Ophelia chose a table near the middle, hoping it would keep the boys more in line. Those that were in their earlier class filed back in.

Mai rushed into the room, out of breath as usual, and collapsed into the chair next to Sirius. "What did I miss?" she gasped, a wicked smirk playing at her lips.

"Nothing," answered James, gesturing to the front of the class, "I don't even think the professor knows we're here."

A dark haired man was sitting with his head down on the desk, his back rising and falling in a steady motion. He was asleep.

"You would be wrong, Mr Potter," said the man, rising from the desk, "I know exactly who has come in."

He was shorter in stature than Nostrom, but his booming voice commanded the same attention. A piece of chalk danced across the board, spelling out his name with each stroke.

Professor O'Leary paced the length of the room, taking in the faces staring back at him. "Who can tell me why you are all here?"

Ralph's hand confidently rose into the air. "To learn how to be Aurors."

"That is a fool's answer," O'Leary bellowed, "You are here to discover the ways to disguise yourself... to watch others without being known... to gain knowledge and secrets in order to have an advantage over your adversary."

Mai raised her hand, "Excuse me, but are you an Auror?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Well, the skills that you mentioned will be aiding us as we beome Aurors," she explained, "I think it appropriate that we have an Auror teaching us."

A genuine smile flickered across Professor O'Leary's face, but soon vanished. "Yes, Miss Thylacine, I was trained as an Auror and recruited by the Ministry. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you."

"This class will be mainly practical," he continued, "This means you will be executing what I teach you in the classroom, on the test field."

"The test field?" Mai mouthed, leaning forward slightly so Ophelia could see her. They both grinned and punched their fists into the air.

"As I see some of our students are more excited about the practical components of this course, I will begin our first lesson. Please open your textbooks to page three, _'The Element of Surprise'_. Read to the end of the period. I want the first two chapters read by Wednesday's class, as you will be tested on it."

"T-Tested?" stuttered Druciff, "We're going to be tested already? I hate tests..."

"As I said earlier, Mr Baryshnakov, this class is practical, as are the tests."

Druciff nodded, as if satisfied with the given answer and returned to the text.

Ophelia began reading the first chapter, when she was stuck in the side with a pointy quill. "Quit trying to distract me," she giggled, "Though I'd still whoop you on the test field."

"I was just going to ask if I could borrow some ink, but now that you mentioned it... you could not whoop me," replied Sirius.

"I Could too."

"Could not," he retorted.

"Perhaps you could settle this on the actual field." O'Leary suggested, walking by in front of them.

"Sorry Professor," Ophelia muttered, burying her face in the book.

"No, no. Please do not apologise. I like to encourage the wagering of duels out on the testing field," the professor explained, "When you pit yourself against a friend, it makes the process all the more fun."

Mai stifled back a laugh and concentrated instead on the work in front of her.

The remainder of the class passed without incident, and when they were finally dismissed, James realised they had the next class free.

"Wait a moment," Sirius began, "Do we have to be in the library or the common room or something?"

James shook his head. "Nope, it's completely free, to use as we please."

"Finally, a class that I understand..." howled Sirius, slapping his knee, "Do you get it? Because we're no--"

"Did you hear the good news, Potter?" Snape's voice hissed from behind them.

Sirius sighed heavily and turned around, "What would that be, Snivellus? You've decided to drop out of Hogwarts and join the Muggle circus?"

"Was I talking to you, Black?"

"No, but Phe and I have a habit of speaking up today, don't we?"

"Yep. Bye now," said Ophelia.

"Wait! I haven't had the opportunity to tell you my good news."

James rolled his eyes, "That would be a problem if I _cared_, which I don't. Good bye Snivellus."

The group of friends continued to making their way back to the common room.

"That's okay," Snape called after them, "I suppose we can settle this on the Quidditch pitch."

"Don't think on it," murmured Sirius, "He only made the team because Gregory Palmers went missing over the summer."

"I don't car-- wait, Palmers is missing?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, he could be. My point is; you're the bloody _captain_, Snivelly has no chance of beating you."

"Oh, I know," smirked James, "I wasn't worrying about that."

Good, well then what were you worrying about?"

"Do you think Evans will be upset if I squash him like a gnat during the game?"

"_Lily_ won't mind if you do it while playing Quidditch," Ophelia piped up, "It's totally acceptable then."

"I won't mind what?" asked Lily, as she caught up to them.

"I was just telling James here that you wouldn't mind if he brought you liles on your date. He was worried they might be a little... _old fashioned_." explained Ophelia.

Lily smiled, "No, not at all."

"Then it's settled," said Sirius, throwing an arm over James and Lily's shoulders, "Prongs will be a gentleman and you will be happy and Phe and I can get away for a bit while the two of you study."

"That was really nice great how you just slipped that in there," chuckled James, shaking his head and stepping towards the Fat Lady._ "Nyctea Scandiaca."_

The portrait swung back and the four of them stepped inside. Lily glanced around, "Wasn't Mai just with us a second ago? I'm not just going insane?"

Ophelia shrugged and dropped her things onto the couch, "I've gotten used to it. She's a busy girl; she has things to do, people to meet."

"But who does she know that we don't?" Lily continued, "I mean, all of her friends graduated, and I don't think she knows anyone in Seventh Year."

"Except Mordechai," said James.

"I don't think they really talked. Didn't Tal kind drag him off rather early on in the night?"

Sirius fell heavily against the couch. If there were a noise to be made from rolling your eyes, he would have made it. "Why are we sitting around gossiping like old maids?" he asked, "This is our first spare class and we're spending it discussing the secrets of Mai and Talia?"

"Not Talia--"

"Just Mai," answered Lily, cutting off her friend.

"Tal doesn't have any secrets." Ophelia laughed, "Though she probably likes to think she does."

James and Sirius glared at the two girls, forcing them to bring an end to their conversation.

"Fine, what would_ you _like to talk about?" retorted Lily, "As I didn't have any classes today, I don't have any homework to do. So you better think of a good way to occupy my time for the next few hours."

James smirked but hastily received an elbow in the stomach from Sirius. "Not a good idea, mate."

Ophelia laughed and and rifled casually through her Reconnaissance textbook. The pictures inside were traversing their way through some sort of obstacle course, trying to get by without being caught by the opposing team.

Lily peered over her shoulder, "What class is that for?"

The others quickly explained the concept of the course, and O'Leary's style of practical teaching.

"He can't make you do that!" she cried, "That completely crosses the bounds as a teacher. What if you get hurt? What will you do if--"

"Lil, he's only preparing us for what to expect at college," replied James, "I know I'd rather be over-prepared when I get there, than setting foot inside a testing field for the first time."

"I suppose that makes sense, but I would still rather you weren't forced to do it.," admitted Lily solemnly.

Ophelia closed the book and took her friend by the wrist, "Come on, I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we've been doing all this time?" Sirius called after them.

"We'll be down in a minute, I'm sure you and James can occupy yourselves until then," she hollered back, leading Lily to their room.

In a flash, Sirius had dove across the couch, "Okay, now that we're alone I have to tell you something."

James frowned, "Alright... what is it?"

"I thought of the perfect idea to get Snape," he answered proudly.

"Well come on, let's hear it."

Sirius paused until he was sure he had every bit of James' attention. "Wouldn't it be an absolute _shame_, if poor old Snivellus were to come across Remus during the next full moon?"

"A terrible shame," he grinned, "He would be torn to pieces. But there's only one little problem, Padfoot my friend. If we let that happen Snape would go off to the entire school. Everyone would know of Moony's... _ailment_."

"I've thought of that, too. While Madam Pomfrey is patching the old git up, Dumbledore would give him a lecture about keeping his greasy nose out of business that isn't his."

"And would warn him not to let it get around Hogwarts..." finished James.

"Or anywhere else for that matter."

James slowly nodded his head, as if processing the information with every tilt of his chin. "I like your idea, Padfoot. Let's tell the others tonight after dinner."


	46. The Intricacies of Black Thoughts

**A/N: I keep doing it; I thank you for your reviews, but I don't answer your questions. Well, for some of them I can't obviously. But your questions will all be addressed in good time. Red-Devil15, Vega's name doesn't mean anything special. I have a thing for names of stars, and Vega is the brightest in the Lyra constellation. Westenra is taken from Dracula. Lucy Westenra is a character that is turned into a vampire. I think that was all of them, if I've missed any and you really want an answer, just ask me again.**

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX **The Intricacies of Black Thoughts**

The first day of classes had come and gone rather quickly, leaving the others with a dull pain in their temples. The students groggily trudged from their classes to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Isn't it a fantastic plan?" asked Sirius, shoveling a spoonful of mashed into his mouth, "It would get Snivellus off our backs forever."

"That's a terrible idea. Snape is a git, yes, but he doesn't deserve to be torn apart," Remus frowned, a loud sigh escaping his lips, "No one does."

His thoughts often turned back to that night, he could remember everything with an unnatural clarity. The sounds, the smells... it was like it had happened a few days earlier.

In his mind, Remus vividly recalled the night he was torn apart, never to be put back together again. A heavy chill hung in the air, turning his breath to foggy clouds. Once he had reached the forest, the only thing he could hear was the sound of twigs snapping beneath his foot. That was until the howling began.

Looking back, Remus still didn't understand why he didn't turn back right then. He had always been adventurous, often teasing Ophelia to the point where she would comply with whatever plan he had concocted.

He fought against the voice in his head, that was telling him to run straight back to the house and bolt the door behind him.

But Remus ducked under the hanging branches and into the darkened wood.

He chuckled to himself and glanced round the table at his friends. It was funny how much those steps had affected his life.

"So how 'bout it?" asked James, "I think if we work it out just right we could pull it off."

"What do you mean_ pull it off_?" Remus repeated.

"Well of course we don't want to kill the prat," he explained, "Just... mess him up a bit."

Remus rolled his eyes, "What you are failing to realise is that I can't control how savage I am when I've transformed. I don't have a switch that I can flick over from _kill_ to _maim_. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to think of a new plan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed James, reluctantly nodding his head, "We'll think of something in no time."

But Sirius was less easy to convince. He was already scheming of ways to lure Snape to the Shrieking Shack, each more elaborate than the last.

The next full moon was more than a fortnight away, which gave him plenty of time to come up with something.

"What's with you?" asked Ophelia, as they headed back to the common room, "You have that faraway look in your eye."

"What do you mean?" muttered Sirius.

"I just told you..."

He smiled, "I was thinking about how to get Snivellus."

"Already?" she groaned, "It's only our first day back and you're plotting of how to prank Snape?"

"I can't help it, I see his greasy litt--"

"But you can help it," Ophelia argued, "I don't remember you once bringing up his name over the summer."

"That's because I didn't have to see him. Here, I meet him in the corridors, in the Great Hall..."

"But you're not _forced_ to speak to him."

Sirius turned to her, smirking in an incredibly cute way, and for a moment Ophelia forgot what they had been arguing about. "Why are we talking about Snape? Why are we talking at all?"

She laughed as his arm draped itself over her shoulders, "Good point, Sir."

They made their way into the common room, which was bustling with First and Second Years, telling each other of their day.

"Want to come up to the dorm?" asked Sirius mischievously, "Strictly to get away from the little ones."

Lily popped between the two, "Only if I can come, right?"

"Me too," giggled Vega, "I want to see the boy's room."

"I actually just wanted... never mind. Let's go," said Sirius, leading the three girls up the winding stairs.

As they entered the room, James was pulling off his robes in a hurry, paying no head to the visitors. His maroon jumper went over his head, exposing a nicely tanned--

Lily squeaked but made no effort to look away. Sirius covered Ophelia's eyes with a calloused hand, while throwing a sweater at James with his other.

"Cover up, mate," he chuckled, as Ophelia fought against his grip.

"What the bloody hell are they doing up here?" screeched Remus, his voice becoming high-pitched.

"What are you so worked up over? You're fully clothed," said James, sitting down at his desk.

"Can I look now?" Ophelia pleaded.

Sirius took his hand away from her face, "Why, exactly, are you so eager to see James without his shirt on?"

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot, a lot of girls want to see me topless," answered James, leaning back in his chair.

Lily began to laugh quite loudly, until she had to grab a hold of a bannister to support herself. She straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you for that, James."

Ophelia sat down on what she assumed to be Sirius' bed. "Don't get upset, Sir. I'd much rather see you without your sh--"

"Might I remind you that your_ brother_ is in the room?" Remus shrieked, "I really don't want to hear about... about.. whatever you two get up to."

"Don't think on it," Sirius reassured him, "We haven't done anything big lik--"

"Why are you_ still _talking?"

He shrugged and flopped next to Ophelia. Vega stood awkwardly until she and Lily sat down with James.

"You still haven't explained why you brought them up here," said Remus, returning to his reading, "It's against rules."

"Actually it's not," replied Lily. Everyone turned to look at her. "It's only restricted for boys to go into the girls dorms, but not the other way around. That's why we could come up the stairs."

"Right," Sirius frowned, "Besides, the common room was practically spilling over with squeaky-voiced gits. Where else could we go?"

"As long as this isn't a permanent arrangement," he muttered, biting the end of his sugared quill.

"It's my room, too!" hollered Sirius, falling back against his pillows. He glanced round the room, as if noticing for the first time that Pete wasn't there. "Where's Petey?"

James looked to their friend's bed and shrugged, "I don't know. But he does have a life outside of us."

"No he doesn't."

"Well I _know_ he doesn't, but I didn't just want to come out and say that," he answered, "I was trying to be tactful."

"I'm sure he'll turn up in a bit," said Lily, hugging one of James' pillows against her chest, "It's not like him to be away from the action."

"Did you hear that, Phe? _Action_." Sirius raised his eyebrows at Ophelia, sending her into a fit of giggles.

A while later, once the girls had retired to their own dorm, Sirius borrowed a scrap of parchment and a quill from Remus and set to his work.

As soon as he touched the tip of the quill to the paper, the plan seemed to flow from the ink and onto the page. During one of their daily barbs, Sirius would let slip where the Marauders snuck away to. Even further, he would give him the day and time that they could be found there.

As the day neared, Sirius planned what he would say to Snape when the time came. And such a time came when Sirius was running late to Wand Combat. Snape was on his way from the Great Hall when the two wizards ran into each other.

"Watch wear your going, Snivellus," growled Sirius, before remembering his scheme, "And while I have your attention, stop following me and my mates around."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black," he hissed, collecting the books that had fallen on the ground.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you and your bunch slinking around the Whomping Willow."

"What would I be doing out by the Whomping Willow?" retorted Snape, before a light of realisation came to his eyes.

Sirius continued, knowing that Snape was soaking up every word. "I caught you poking the knot at the base. If I catch you there tomorrow night, I swear to Radagast I will hex you to next Sunday."

The long-nosed boy straightened up, gritting his teeth, "You'll have to use the Imperius before I would ever listen to a word you said, Black."

He threw his robes behind him and slithered down the hall. Sirius went to class feeling extremely proud with himself. He took his seat between James and Ophelia with a smug look plastered across his handsome face.

"What are smiling about?" asked Ophelia distractedly, keeping an eye on Professor Nostrom, "You look a tad deranged."

"Do I have to have a reason to be happy?" he grinned.

"Of course not. You just look like someone hexed the corners of you mouth up."

"I bet I still look devastatingly gorgeous, though," replied Sirius, taking out a quill and making some short notes on his parchment.

James leaned over to his friend, "Next Saturday, mate."

"What are you talking about?"

"The trip to Hogsmeade, that's when I'm taking Lily out. On a date," he added, as if it needed to be clarified.

"Nice one. Does she know yet?"

James frowned, "Well... not _exactly_. I mean, she did agree to go out with me. We just hadn't agreed upon the day or anything."

"So you haven't agreed upon the actual date than?"

"Not exactly..."

"I'd get on that if I were you," suggested Sirius, slapping his friend on the back, "It'll be a lot more fun if she's actually there."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," he chuckled, "I'm Sirius Black.'

The following night, James, Lily, Ophelia and Sirius were squandering what few remaining minutes of daylight were left to them, by hiding away in the common room.

Sirius found himself almost giddy with the knowledge that in a few short hours his problems with Severus Snape would be done with. He was discovering it terribly hard to keep this secret to himself, as every few minutes he would howl with laughter.

"...My instructor was telling me how well I'm progressing. Much better than any other he's taught," continued Lily, "I think he's embellishing a bit."

"It's not that hard to believe, Lil," Ophelia replied, "You were a Prefect, and first in line for Head Girl next year."

"That's not true, any--" she stopped and frowned at Sirius, "What are you laughing at?"

"And this time don't say _nothing_," James warned him.

Sirius looked around the room, his eyes shining, "Remember that little plan you and I talked about a while back, ol' Prongs?"

"Not particularly, we make a lot of plans," he replied, daring a quick glance at Lily.

"It involved our favourite Slytherin," Sirius hinted, "And a certain night of the month."

Lily looked between the two, "What are is he talking about?"

"Sirius had this stupid idea a few weeks back," began James, shaking his head, "He wanted to lead Snape into the Shrieking Shack while Remus was there."

_"Sirius!" _scolded Lily, "That's terrible. I'm glad you didn't end up going through with it. It would have been disastrous."

"Which reminds me, we should get going. Don't want to leave Moony on his own, now do we?" said James getting to his feet.

"Oh, he won't be alone!" howled Sirius, slapping his knee.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, "Tell me you didn't."

"Why would I want to lie to you?"

James' fallen face was ashen, "That was incredibly stupid. Come on; we have to go stop him."

"Why? Where's the fun in that?"

"The fun will be in saving someone's life," snapped James, his voice shrill and annoyed. He took Sirius by the wrist and led him out of the dorm.

"It was only a joke," cried Sirius, as they rushed down the corridors.

"It stops being a joke when there's a chance someone could be killed," answered James, as if he was talking to a four year-old.

They ran-- or rather James ran and pulled Sirius --from the castle, until they reached the Whomping Willow, gasping for air.

A long, drawn out howl echoed from the tunnels beneath the ground. They were too late.


	47. WAR WITHIN THE WALLS

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN **War Within the Walls**

"This is going to be hard without Pete," muttered James, surveying the tree. The long, thick limbs had sensed their presence and were beginning to sway, hoping to flatten one or both of them. In one swift motion, he ducked under the hanging branches and scratched the knot.

Sirius reluctantly followed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Another howl broke the stiff evening silence, making both wizards quicken their pace.

James tripped across a half-buried root, but quickly regained his composure and brushed the dirt off his knees.

"I would take that as a sign if I were you," Sirius remarked solemnly, "The Powers that Be obviously don't want you to rescue the wanker. Just leave him be."

"No!" snapped James, "That's what you should have done. Then we wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Mess?" he repeated incredulously, "I was just having a bit of fun. How many times do I have to tell you that? And what's wrong with you? You're acting rather high and mighty considering just last term you threw Snivelly into the lake."

"Because I knew it wouldn't kill him! There's a differ--"

"I keep telling you, Prongs; he's not going to be killed. Just... scratched up a bit."

James opened his mouth to say something but instead pressed on through the tunnel. A sliver of light was illuminating the passage, they were getting closer to the Shack.

At the end of the tunnel, a figure was standing hunched over, blocking the rest of the light.

"Severus?" asked James, after hesitating for a moment.

The figure spun around to face them, a smug smile plastered across his face. "Surprised to see me here, Black?"

"Not really."

"Come on," James urged, grabbing onto his robes, "We have to get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Snape spat, turning on his heel and stepping into the Shack. The old floor creaked loudly beneath his foot, echoing round the room. His eyes widened in shock, as he took in the mangled furniture and blood stains "I... _I see it! _I always knew there was something sick about your bunch, and now... so will the rest of the school!"

"You do that and it won't be the werewolf that kills you!" snarled Sirius, taking out his wand.

"W-Werewolf?" he stuttered, "That's what you've been hiding all this while?"

"Nice one, Padfoot," sighed James, rolling his eyes, "He didn't know."

Snape backed into the room, trying to avoid Sirius' sights. James followed him into the house, putting himself between the two. Snape fumbled with his own wand but managed to point it squarely at James' chest.

"Put down your wand, Black," he commanded.

"Do it, Sirius," James agreed, as he was in no position to reach for his, "And do it quietly."

"Make him put away his first!" he retorted angrily, "If you haven't noticed, he's seconds away from turning you into a toad or something."

"Trust me to turn him into something fouler than a toad."

"I wouldn't trust you with an ounce of owl pellets!" cried Sirius.

"Stop yelling," James hissed, as a heavy thudding was heard above their heads. In moments, a fully grown werewolf appeared at the far entrance, panting deeply and eying those in front of it.

"Run," said James hopelessly, throwing himself in front of Snape. The greasy-haired boy turned to break out of the room, but slipped on his own cloak.

The werewolf pounced, leaping into the air and coming down with a sickening thud on top of Snape. James picked him up by his collar and swiftly threw him from the house.

"Go after him!" he instructed, "Make sure he doesn't run into any--"

With a flick of his tail, the werewolf sent James flying over to the other side of the room. James crashed against the wall, breaking small pieces of plaster from where he hit.

After a few seconds of deliberation, Sirius dashed through the tunnel. He could see Snape scampering away, like a gangly sort of mouse, but kept on his trail.

Sirius gained on him, almost matching his speed, and charmed him with a full-body bind. Snape fell stiffly to the ground and began rolling back and forth.

"Don't take me back there!" he pleaded, his hair matted to his face more than usual.

"I wasn't going to," he replied, hoisting Snape into a standing position, "I'm taking you to Dumbledore."

Once they had emerged onto the moonlight bathed grass, Sirius threw him to the springy ground.

"We're waiting for James," he said through raspy breaths.

"You can wait here all you want," retorted Snape, "I'm getting back to the castle."

"And just how do you expect to do that when you can't walk?"

Two minutes passed in silence. Which became five. Then seven. Sirius was becoming worried when his friend's familiar ruffled hair shot through the opening beneath the Willow.

James looked as if he had just fought off an angry Quidditch mob. He shakily ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at his best friend.

"Help me take him up to the Infirmary," he instructed, slinging one of Snape's gangly arms over his shoulders. Surprisingly, he did little to fight it and allowed himself to be led back to the castle.

"I'm sure the old git can get himself to Madam Pomfrey," groaned Sirius under his weight, "He has been lurking outside of the infirmary for quite some time now."

James set his jaw, "Let's not get into it here, alright Sirius?"

"You sound like a married bunch of wizards," tittered Snape, as he allowed himself to be dragged across the grounds.

"Hold your tongue, Snivellus," James warned, "Or I'll leave you to Sirius. The only reason I'm coming along is to make sure you speak with Dumbledore and don't go running off to your little friends."

"Do you expect the Headmaster to scold me?" Snape continued, "He's going to be furious with you."

"He told you to be quiet," retorted Sirius, giving Snape's arm a painful tug in the direction of the castle.

"Get your paws off me, Black. I'm sure I can find my way."

"I thought we had been over this already," sighed James impatiently, "We're taking you to Dumbledore."

They quickly brought him into the castle and made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. As the two boys dragged Snape into the room, McGonagall jumped from her seat.

"What have you done now, Potter?" she screeched, running over to their side.

"It wasn't me, Professor," argued James, throwing the Slytherin boy into a desk.

"Do not lie to me, Potter. This has your mischief written all over it," McGonagall replied, eying the cuts Snape had acquired on his way from the Shrieking Shack. "What has happened here?"

"Black tricked me into spying out his little friend," Snape blurted out, "I saw him, Professor. I saw the werewolf and I know who it is!"

McGonagall looked as though she didn't know who direct her anger to, and compromised by glaring at all three of them. "Is this true, Black?" she cried, "You put another student's life in danger? You knowingly led him into the path of.. of.. a _werewolf_?"

Sirius frowned, "Not in those exact words, Professor, no."

"Well then how would you describe your actions?"

"A good-natured prank?" he suggested, causing James to burst into a quiet fit of laughter.

"_Potter!_ This is not a laughing matter," she hollered, "I must go get the Headmaster, he'll want to know about this. And once I return, you will all be punished."

"Am I to understand that I too, will be punished?" started Snape, a look of disgust washing over his face.

"I knew a bright wizard such as yourself would be able to figure that one out," McGonagall called over her shoulder as she exited the darkened classroom.

Sirius clapped his hands together, "Well, I'll take that as our cue to leave."

"We better not," chuckled James, "McGonagall would have our heads on stakes."

"I would take that over spending another minute in here with Snivellus."

"If I were you two, I would be spending this time collaborating a story instead of whining," said Snape, kicking the ground with his shoe.

"I wasn't whining!" cried Sirius.

"Yes, you were, Padfoot."

"First you save the git and now you're taking his side in an argument?"

James sighed and let his head drop to the table, "I wasn't agreeing with him, I was merely saying that we could be spending our time wiser. And yes, in this current situation I'd tend to take Snape's side over your's."

"What the hell does that mean?" shrieked Sirius.

"Must be pathetic when your own best friend teams up with your sworn enemy, eh Black?"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and collapsed into a desk across the aisle from his friend.

Ophelia flopped against her soft bedspread as another anguished howl cut through the still night's air.

"I wish they would get back already," said Lily over the dull hum of a record, "The waiting is driving me insane."

"The waiting for what?" asked Vega, looking up from her notes. She crossed the room and shut the window, drowning out the noise from outside.

Ophelia and Lily exchanged a quick look. "James and Sirius went to Hogsmeade for some sweets," explained Lily, "I want them to hurry and get back."

Vega nodded and turned back to her textbooks.

"I think maybe we should go... look for them," whispered Lily, diving onto her friend's bed, "What do you think?"

Ophelia nodded slowly and pulled a sweater down over her head, "Yeah, sounds good. I'm getting kind of worried myself. We're going for a walk," she said to Vega, "Want to come?"

"Alright," she replied, closing her books, "Are we going to go track down your boyfriends?"

"Something like that," chuckled Lily.

The three girls left the dorm and made their way down the corridor. Vega checked her pocket watch, "It's nearly curfew."

"I know," Lily grumbled, quickening her pace, "But this is more important. Besides, you have one of Gyffindor's finest Prefects at your side; we won't get hassled."

_"...severely punished to the greatest extent at our disposal, Albus," _came Professor McGonagall's voice, traveling down the hall to meet them.

"Bollocks," groaned Ophelia, flattening herself against the wall. Lily and Vega followed suit, just as the two professors passed them.

"It looks like they're heading to the Transfiguration lab," said Lily, once they were a safe distance away.

They stealthily followed the teachers to the classroom and pressed themselves against the stone wall.

"You mean to tell me that you purposefully led Mr Snape to your friend?" the Headmaster asked, "Did Mr Lupin know of your plan?"

"Not at all," Sirius answered hastily, "Neither did James. It was just me."

"Is this true, Mr Potter?"

There was a moment of silence before James replied. "No, sir. It was my idea as well."

"What are you do--"

"He was only trying to cover for me," said James finally.

"Well, than I am afraid you must all sit detention," Dumbledore explained, "I think two weeks will suffice."

_"Two weeks?"_ Snape exclaimed exasperatedly, "I hardly think I deserve one hour, let alone two weeks!"

"Mr Snape, I am afraid not one of you alone is guilty in this matter. You will all serve two weeks," said Dumbledore, "And you will not tell a single soul what you saw tonight. This is of the utmost secrecy. If anyone finds out, I will be forced to expel you from Hogwarts."

"But without Hogwarts I'll have nothing, Professor!" cried Snape.

"I know, Severus," responded Dumbledore wearily, "That is why I know you will remain quiet."

Following another pause came his barely audible answer, "Yes, Professor."

"Alright, you may go. All of you."

After a scraping of chairs the three boys exited the room. Shutting the door behind himself, Snape turned to the others.

"Just because I can't tell everyone about your dirty half-breed friend does not mean I can't make your lives hell," he began, his gravely voice just above a whisper.

"Funny, because I thought that's what you had been doing for the past five years," muttered Sirius.

"The days are changed," he continued, "I have changed. I will not stand for your mockery any longer. Things are going to be different around here, mark my words."

Ophelia stepped out of the shadows, Lily and Vega reluctantly joining her. "Severus, why don't you go slither away," she said, rubbing her temples.

Snape took a step towards the girl, "The day will come when you are forced to walk around in the shadows, to fear being ridiculed by the masses. You will writhe in pain on the ground li--"

"I'll show you the meaning of pain if you don't leave in the next second," growled Sirius, stepping in front of Ophelia.

Snape narrowed his eyes at his opponent but spun on his heel and left them to themselves.

"Is it always this intense around here?" asked Vega, breaking the silence, "It's so dramatic."

"Only lately," Lily sighed, as she began leading them back to the common room.

"Oh come on!" cried Sirius, "Snivellus has always been a git, nothing's changed there. Since the first days of our fir--"

"Who cares if he's a prat?" hollered Lily, "What you did to him was inhumane!"

"I was just having a bit of fun!"

"Oh yes! How grand it would have been if he had been savagely torn apart! Excuse me, I failed to see the humour in it."

Vega frowned, "What do you mean _'torn apart'_? What would have happened to that boy out there?"

Lily clasped a hand down over her mouth, as if trying to seal in the words she had just muttered. "Nothing... I meant nothing."

"She was talking about the Forbidden Forest," answered James, coming to her rescue, "Terrible things can happen if you set foot in the forest."

Once they entered the common room, Lily, James and Vega retreated to their dormitories. Sirius sank onto the squashy couch, resting his head in his hands.

"I really messed up this time, didn't I?"

Ophelia sat down next to him, carefully going over the words she was to say in her head. "What you did _was _daft," she said, stroking his back, "But we've all had our moments..."

"So you're not upset with me?"

"That would be a bit hypocritical of me," she chuckled, staring into the glowing flames, "And I'm sure I'll find reason enough to be upset with you in the near future."

A faint smile broke at Sirius' lips, before he shook it away. "James is mad. Remus will be when he finds out what happened."

"James will get over it. You're his best mate, he's not going to hold a grudge for long. And Rem--"

"You could talk to him for me!"

Ophelia groaned and retreated to the other side of the couch, tucking her knees in under herself. "Don't make me do that."

"I wouldn't be _making_ you do anything," he reasoned, sliding closer to her, "You would be doing it because you want to help me."

She thought for a moment, before replying, "You owe me huge."

Sirius kissed her, feeling himself become almost giddy. "Thank you, thank you."

"Want to make it up to me?" asked Ophelia, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, of course. Name your price."

"Don't hex Severus for the rest of the year," she blurted out.

Sirius fell back against the couch, "Phe, I'll do anything for you, but don't ask that from me."

"Please do this," she pleaded, "You're so much better than stupid pranks against the Slytherins, I know you are. You want people to think you've broken away from the other Blacks? Prove it."

"That wasn't fair," he smirked, "You know my one weakness."

"You're _one_ weakness?" laughed Ophelia.

"To think a god like myself has more than one imperfection is... inconceivable."

Ophelia shook her head, "You're going to get struck down one of these days. But hopefully not tonight, I'm off to bed. Good ni--"

"You're going to bed now?" Sirius frowned, glancing over to the grandfather clock, "It's only... eleven o'clock."

She kissed his forehead, "You're going to have to face them sooner or later. Night, Sir."

"Good night," he mumbled, not getting up from his spot on the sofa.

James came padding down the stairs a few minutes later, once he had washed up and changed into a pair of warm pajamas. He sat down across from Sirius and studied his friend's face.

"Why did you do it?" he asked finally.

Sirius frowned at James, as if he had been speaking a foreign language. "What do you mean? The whole Snivellus thing?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about; right there," he sighed, "Were we not giving you enough attention or something? Because no offense, Sirius, but I think we give you plenty of attention."

"It wasn't for the attention. I'm not that much of a wanker, am I?"

"Than what was it? Please tell me, I want to understand what would drive you to do something so unbelievably daft."

"Every time I walk down the corridors and see Snape, he reminds me of everything I hate," Sirius began, "Of everything I left behind. He's filled with such hatred and intolerance to those who are different than himself. And lately... he seems so determined to to destroy us."

"Maybe he would be easier distracted if you left him alone for one moment. If you weren't there-- breathing down his neck -- every time he turned around."

"_What? _Just wait around for him to come after the people I care about?" cried Sirius, "Wait for him to make the first move? If I'm on the offensive from the get-go, I have nothing to be _defensive_ about in the future."

James stood up and headed back up the stairs. "Lay off Snape," he called over his shoulder. "That's the last thing I'll say about that."

Ophelia climbed the stairs that led to her dorm, her shoes making soft scuffing noises with every step she took.

Once she reached the landing, she saw Lily standing by the window, brushing her long, fiery hair. She turned to face her friend, "I was wondering when you were going to come up."

"Where are Mai and Vega?"

"Washing up," said Lily, setting her brush down.

Talia sat up in bed, her eyes blazing, "Is it true? Did Sirius really kill Snape?"

"What?" cried Ophelia, falling back onto her own bed, "Who did you hear that from?"

"No one in particular."

"She exaggerated what I told her," Lily explained, "That Sirius lured him there and James saved the day."

"That's pretty accurate," said Ophelia, pulling off her black, dragon-hide boots, "Except you left the out the part about Severus seeing the werewolf."

"He... he knows?" Talia stuttered.

"Yeah, he knows. But Dumbledore swore him to secrecy."

"How does we know Snape will keep his word?" she shrieked, "He's never gone out of his way to help us before."

"I think Dumbledore's threat will suffice," replied Ophelia wearily, "We don't have to worry about that..."

"Then what _do _we have to worry about?" asked Talia.

Lily and Ophelia exchanged a look. "He mentioned something stupid about how things around school are changing. How he's changed," Ophelia muttered.

Talia shrugged, "Sounds like Snape's regular nonsense, I wouldn't worry about it."

"I don't know, this seemed more serious," said Lily, "He seemed to have... _confidence_. An angry prat who's been tormented for years and suddenly develops confidence... well, there might be something behind that."

Talia bit her lip, deep in thought, "I think you're reading more into it than there really is. Maybe Snape's just growing up."

"We can only hope so," answered Lily, "Maybe it'll rub off on the others."

"I doubt that," Ophelia chuckled, drawing the covers up to her chin. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

When she awoke early the next morning, Ophelia quickly dressed and made her way down to the Infirmary.

The halls were cold, a sign of the coming winter, and made her pull her sweater tightly around herself.

Remus mustered a smile when he saw his sister, and made some effort to sit up. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she frowned, "How are you?"

"No worse that usual," he groaned, as his dressings pulled at the bandages on his stomach.

"You're a terrible liar," sighed Ophelia, tucking in the corners of his blanket. She paused before continuing. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember James and Sirius not showing up," he scoffed, only being half serious, "I think James said something about studying for a test, so it's not a big deal."

"Actually... both Sirius and James were there last night," she began, "With someone else, too..."

"They were? I don't remember them being th--" Remus studied her face, "Out with it; what are you hiding?"

"Sirius kind of tricked Snape into going to the Shack."

"Pardon? I must be hallucinating because I could've sworn you just said Sirius led a Slytherin to me last night!" he cried.

"Rem, please calm down."

"Did he see me?" asked Remus, taking a deep breath.

Ophelia squeezed her eyes shut, "Yes. But James was quick to get him out of there. He's good in a tight spot."

"Does he know it was me?"

"Yes," she repeated, "But listen, Dumbledore made him swear not to tell a soul. He threatened him with expulsion even."

"Severus Snape-- a boy who my friends and I have been hexing since First Year --knows the one secret about me that he could use to benefit?"

"When you word it like that of course it's going to sound like the end of the world."

"Oh! Well, how would you like me to word it, Ophelia?" hollered Remus.

She set her jaw, "Don't call me Ophelia. You only call me that when that when you're talking down to me. This isn't you and me against mum and dad. I'm on your side, remember?"

"I was under the impression you were here to convince me your boyfriend didn't do _too_ evil of a thing."

"He's not just my boyfriend, he's your best friend, Rem," she replied. The soothing tone she had used a few minutes earlier had disappeared. "He does stupid things sometimes, we know this. He's been doing it since the day we met him. Let's not pretend you're totally shocked."

"This is far worse than anything he's ever done. This is above and beyond what I've come to expect from him."

_"Come to expect from him?"_ she repeated, "You make it sound as though you just sit around waiting for Sirius to screw up."

"Don't try and make this out to be about me having something about you and Sirius because it doesn't, Ophelia. It's about the arrogant, self-absorbed traits Sirius has had since he was a boy. But instead of growing out of it like the rest of us did, he wallows in it."

Ophelia stood up suddenly. "Yeah, _Remus John_, you seem to know a lot about being mature."

"So goes it for not taking sides, eh Ophelia?" he called after her, as she stalked from the infirmary. She left her brother and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down next to Vega and helped herself to a glass of water.

"Everything alright? Where's Remus this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remus isn't feeling well, he's taking the afternoon off and resting."

Vega nodded, satisfied with the answer and returned to her meal.

Lily pushed a stack of books down the table, "I thought you might need these."

"Thanks, Lil."

"I couldn't believe he would've been that daft," continued Pete, telling his friends of the earlier day's class, "Imagine it; a Professor at_ Hogwarts_ who doesn't know where Dwessindale is! It's a right scandal."

"Calm down, Worm," chuckled James, "Not everyone should be expected to know the town where you grew up."

"Not just me, James! Theden the Superb was born in Dwessindale."

"Who?" Talia frowned, nibbling on a stick of bacon, "I've never heard of Theden the Superb."

"Well it's kind of hard to hear of a wizard when he doesn't exist," whispered Ophelia.

"He _does _exist!" cried Pete, calling the attention of the entire Hall, "And I'll prove it to you."

"That was unexpected," said Sirius, watching their stout little friend stalk off.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Just a wee dramatic."

"That's Pete for you," replied Ophelia, getting to her feet.

"You're leaving already?" asked Talia, "You haven't eaten anything."

She grabbed a piece of toast, "Thanks Tal, hadn't noticed."

Ophelia tucked her books away into her bag and made her way to her first class of the morning, Wand Combat.

As she left the Great Hall, she heard footsteps echoing after her.

"Wait!" hollered Sirius, grabbing her by the wrist, "Wait. Why did you run off so quickly?"

"Did I? I guess I'm a bit wobbly from my visit with Remus."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to--"

"I didn't have to do it now did I, Sir?" she replied, shaking her head. "He's being a prat."

"How so?"

"You don't want to know," she muttered, continuing on her way to class. "Sometimes I wonder if this was all a mistake..."

"If what was?"

Ophelia shrugged, "Just thinking aloud."

"So my two best friends are mad at me? This is terrific; I'm doomed to become a social leper."

"Luckily for you I've already got my leper shot and I'm immune to your stupidity," she smiled, linking her arm through his. "Just remember what you promised me; lay off Snape for the rest of the year."

Sirius dropped his books to the floor and fell to his knees. "Oh wise and beautiful Ophelia! To have a witch with such grace and intelli--"

"Get up," she pleaded, as students were beginning to make their way to class, "Get up now."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm praising you. Now where was I?"

"_'To have a witch with such grace and intelligence'_," repeated Mai, joining them.

"Thank you, Miss Thylacine."

"Please continue, Mr Black."

"To have a witch with such grace and intelligence puts me to shame each and every day. In fact, every morning I wake up, I get on my knees-- as you find me now –and thank the Heavens that I have found such a creature."

"Believe me; he does," groaned James, "He wakes me up every morning with it."

Ophelia could feel her cheeks turning crimson as a crowd was beginning to gather, "Get up now, or so help me, I will hex you down."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"I'll get up if you kiss me," smirked Sirius.

"That's it?"

"That will be all, fair Ophelia."

She knelt down and quickly kissed him, before grabbing his hands roughly and pulling him to his feet.

The three of them entered the class and took their seats near the front.

Professor Nostrom strode in and dropped his books on the desk. He glanced around at his students, a small smile dancing at the corners of his lips, "Today we will be continuing with our demonstrative classes," he explained, "After last week's debacle with Mr Akada, I will be supervising."

The class looked over to Ralph's desk, where the Ravenclaw boy was sitting, heavily bandaged.

"Right, so I will need two volunteers."

Not a single hand was raised.

"No one will accept my challenge?" asked the Professor, "Not one of you? Then I must choose the opponents. Miss Lupin, please step forward."

Ophelia groaned and went to the front of the class.

"And your partner will be... Miss Cygnus. Yes, I think that will do. Will you both make your way over to the sparring mats?"

Sirius raised his hand, "Professor. Pardon me, but I don't think that is the wisest match."

"You should have considered that when I was asking for volunteers, Mr Black."

Pandora practically skipped to the other side of the room, leaving Ophelia to shuffle behind her.

"I've been waiting for this moment for months now, Lupin," muttered Pandora only loud enough for her to hear.

"So have I."

"Severus will be so very happy when I tell him I floored you," gushed Pandora, "Even more so when I don't get punished for it."

"Wands at ready," instructed Nostrom, "On a count of three; one... two... _three_!"

"XXX!" cried Pandora, ripping a large gash across Ophelia's forehead.

Ophelia screamed and clutched at her searing forehead, _"Expelliarmus!" _

Pandora dropped to the ground and quickly retrieved her wand. _"Arrovis punucular!"_ A barrage of arrows issued from the tip of her wand and stuck Ophelia like a pin cushion. With a confused groan, her eyelids shut and she fell to the ground.


	48. Aftermath

**This chapter is pure mush. It is like a big ol' plate of mashed potatoes. If you are against mush, do not read this. You have been warned. Oh! And sorry about the long wait, won't happen again.**

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT **Aftermath**

Sirius felt his heart jump into his chest as a swarm of arrows race towards Ophelia. He watched helplessly as a satisfied smile spread across Pandora's face, and Ophelia slammed against the ground.

Nostrom hollered a foreign incantation and the arrows vanished. "Potter," he barked, "Black, take Miss Lupin to the Infirmary."

Sirius, who was already half way across the classroom, crossed the remainder in a few steps. In a few moments, James was at his side. He fell to his knees, next to Ophelia's limp body. Her maroon robes were darkening with blood, as a shallow pool slowly spread around her.

Sirius cradled her head in his lap, stroking her hair almost methodically. James touched his arm, "Padfoot, we have to get her out of here."

Pandora made her way behind Sirius, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Oh Sirius, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean for any of th--"

Sirius leapt to his feet and had his wand pointed squarely at her throat, "I swear to Merlin, I don't need a reason to use this."

"Ooh, I like this side of you, Black."

"Time is of the most importance, gentlemen," reminded Professor Nostrom, "Please take Miss Lupin to the Infirmary_ now_."

Sirius knelt down, and in one swift motion lifted Ophelia into his arms. James led him out of the room, silently keeping his eyes on his friend.

"Sir... your robes."

"It's all Phe's," he muttered, "She's losing so much blood. So_ much_..."

"She'll be alright. Pomfrey's a genius, if anyone knows that it's us."

Sirius nodded distractedly as they entered the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at the bedside of another student. She jumped to her feet when she saw the visitors.

"Good gracious, what's happened?" she cried, as Sirius laid Ophelia down upon a hospital bed.

"An... _accident_ in Wand Combat," James explained, sticking his head round the room divider, "Is that Moony?"

"Never you mind, Mr Potter," said Pomfrey, as she bustled about the hospital collecting various jars and canisters, "Poor boy has enough troubles, doesn't need you leering at him."

"What are you giving her?" asked Sirius, not taking his eyes from Ophelia's spot on the bed.

"A simple bezoar and Blood Replenisher for now," she answered, "That is, until I am told exactly what happened here to Miss Lupin." She raised her into a sitting position and forced the steaming liquid into her mouth. After the potions were administered, she piled a few towels around Ophelia's sides, where the bleeding was the worst. Once Madam Pomfrey had laid her back down, she turned to the two wizards. "What happened?"

"Standard combat in class," said James, scratching his head, "Nostrom asked Phe and Pandora to demonstrate defences. Er... Pandora sent a bunch of arrows flying at her."

"Did she happen to say... _punucular_?" Madam Pomfrey asked, lowering her voice near the end.

"Yes, sh-she said, _Arrovis Punucular_," stuttered Sirius, "Why? Is that bad?"

"Not deadly," she replied quickly, hearing the fear in his voice, "It will just take a bit longer for her to heal, I'm afraid."

"And when will she wake up?"

Madam Pomfrey shrugged sadly, "I can't predict that. It all depends on how well her body takes to the anecdotes."

James forced a smile, "I'm sure she'll be up in no time."

"Right," muttered Sirius absentmindedly.

Madam Pomfrey stood up, "I'm sorry to tell you both that visiting hours are over. At least for the time being."

"The Infirmary has visiting hours?" asked James, as he and Sirius were ushered from the room.

"It does when I need to get that witch into some clean clothes, Mr Potter. You may both return after dinner."

"That's in two hours!"

"Very good, Mr Black; I see you can do simple mathematics. How very special for you," said Madam Pomfrey, "You may return after dinner, not a moment sooner."

The door shut and locked behind them, and they were left alone in the ominously quiet hallway.

James shoved his hands in his pockets, "Where do we go now?"

"I don't... I don't know," Sirius mumbled, taking off towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Phe will be fine," James assured him, "She always is, right?"

Sirius looked down at his blood-stained palms and shook his head, "She lost so much blood."

James took his friend roughly by the shoulders, "If it was anything serious Nostrom would have taken her himself. Or called Dumbledore. Something rather than having two wizards carry her off."

"Right. You're right," he agreed, continuing on his way to the Tower. It was nearly lunch, and as they passed various classrooms, students were being let out a bit early by their kind professors.

"Lily," said James suddenly.

"Where?"

"No, I don't see her. We'll have to tell her what happened," he explained, running a hand through his thick hair. "That won't be fun."

"The goal is not to alarm her. If we tell her in a rational and calm manner, she'll have no reason to freak out."

James nodded as they entered the Common Room. Lily was sitting with Vega in front of the fire, rifling through a Muggle magazine.

"Phe's in the Infirmary!" James sputtered, running over to her side.

"What happened to rational and calm?" cried Sirius, collapsing into a worn leather chair.

"What happened? Is she alright? Why aren't you there with her?" Lily questioned, her eyes narrowing at the last.

"Pandora hexed her in Wand Combat. Madam Pomfrey said she'll be alright, though it may take a while, and because she kicked us out," answered James quickly.

Lily made her way over to Sirius and wrapped an arm around him. "Phe will be up in no time. She's not really one to let Pandora get the upper hand."

He nodded politely and smiled back at her before excusing himself to the dormitory. Once he had reached it, he lowered himself shakily down onto his bed.

A picture of himself with Ophelia stared back at him. It was taken the previous summer. In reality only a few weeks ago, but it now felt like ages had passed since they first began dating. The frame behind that one held all of his friends waving back cheerily at him.

Sirius couldn't understand why he was now feeling like it was all over, like he would never get her back. "It's only a temporary thing," he whispered to himself, "Lily's right; Phe will be up and about in no time."

"Then why don't you believe it?" asked James, sitting down next to him.

Sirius frowned, "Was I even fooling you a little?"

"Sorry, Padfoot," he replied, shaking his head, "I know you better than that. So I'll ask you again; what are we doing? I can see those wheels moving behind your eyes."

"I'm fresh out of ideas. All I can think about was the look on her face as she hit th--"

James leapt to his feet and began dancing round the room, "Look at me!" he sang, "I'm dancing! Isn't this incredible? I _never _dance!"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

His friend continued to dance, "I am making a complete ass out of myself! Have you ever seen anything as extraordinary as this?"

"I've never seen such horrendous dancing before," said Sirius, breaking into a small smirk. "Seriously Prongs, didn't your parents make you take a waltzing class? Because you kind of need it."

James grinned and let his friend go. "There, I knew I could help."

A knock sounded round the room. The boys looked up to see Lily leaning against the doorframe, smiling sweetly. "Am I interrupting?"

"Never," said James, "What's up, Lil?"

"You should eat something," she suggested, looking directly at Sirius, "It might make you feel better. Then after we have a bite I'll go to the Infirmary with you, alright?"

James patted his friend on the back, "Listen to her mate; she knows best."

"Thank you, James," blushed Lily, scraping her foot across the dirty, stone floor. "So is that good for you, Sirius?"

He nodded and slowly got to his feet, "Yeah, thanks Lily."

"It's what I'm here for," she chirped, linking her arm through his. Once they had collected Vega, the four of them went down to the Great Hall. In a few moments, Pete, Talia and Mai had joined them, anxious after hearing the news of Phe's trip to the Infirmary.

"Is it true Phe was eaten by wild Chinese dragons?" asked Mai, taking a seat next to Talia.

"Mai, you were in the same bloody class!" James exclaimed, "You saw what happened to her!"

"I know, but I heard some First Years talking in the corridors," she continued, "They said she was carried off by a haggle of dragons that were under orders from Pandora."

Sirius sighed and pushed the food around his plate, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Is it really?"

James motioned for her to stop, giving Sirius an understanding glance.

"Where has Remus been this whole time?" asked Vega, looking round the Great Hall, "He wasn't in any of our classes."

"Er... he went home."

"Why?"

James scratched his head, "His..._ mum _was.. Sick..."

"You don't sound very sure of yourself."

"Well I am. Saw him off to the train myself. From Hogsmeade," he added quickly.

Vega frowned, "Why didn't Ophelia go with him? Seems kind of odd..."

"No it doesn't; Phe doesn't exactly like her parents."

"That doesn't--"

Sirius stood up suddenly, "I'm sorry, but I can't take standing here and listening to the two of you go over this, when for all I know, my girlfriend is still laying unconscious."

James and Vega looked down to their plates.

"Sorry Padfoot," mumbled James.

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "No worries. Listen, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll go for a bit of a walk."

"Want me to come?"

"No.. stay here. I'll see you in the hospital later."

As Sirius was leaving the Great Hall, he felt a slender arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked over to see Lily smiling serenely at him.

"Thought you could use a friend," she said, following him outside into the courtyard.

Sirius nodded appreciatively and continued walking. He sat down on a cold bench, Lily following his lead.

"Did you want to talk?" she offered, "Get something off your chest?"

He focused on a spot in the grass, his eyes intent, "I feel like what happened today was in some part... _my_ fault."

"Sirius, no," she shook her head, "You can't think like that."

"I can't help it," Sirius inhaled deeply, his breath coming out in shaky little bouts, "I was the one who set up Snape. I'm the one Pandora wants. Phe was just a... a means to get back at me. And now I'm wondering if it would just be easier if we... paused things for a while."

"Y-You want to break up with her?" Lily stuttered.

"No! Not at all," Sirius replied quickly, "But I don't want Phe to be a target anymore. It was so daft of me to think they would just sit by and take it."

Lily scrunched her forehead, deep in thought, "I think I know Phe pretty well, almost as well as you all."

"Or more."

"And a trip to the hospital isn't going to be enough to shake her out of this whole... _Sirius_ thing," she chuckled, nudging his shoulder.

He cracked a smile, "You think?"

"She's stuck on you like acid to a lollipop."

"Right. Thanks Lil," he said, rising to his feet.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," she scolded, "You will of course be indebted to be.. _forever_."

They soon reached the infirmary, and found Remus and Ophelia's beds pushed next to each other.

"Thought they'd like to see a friendly face when they wake up," said Madam Pomfrey, gliding past them.

Sirius followed her over to their bedsides, and watched as she administered a tonic to each. Ophelia was dressed in fresh linens, and the gash across her forehead was heavily bandaged, a thick paste soaking through.

"How is she? Any improvements?"

Pomfrey shook her head, "'Fraid not. I would have felt a little better if she had woken up by now, or even if the bleeding has lessened--"

"She's st-still bleeding?" stammered Sirius, "It's been nearly two hours!"

"I'm a Healer, Mr Black, not a miracle worker. However, I _have_ called for the Headmaster and he should be here at any moment."

"What about Remus?" asked Lily, casting a worried look at the next bed.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who in turn nodded wearily. "He'll be fine. He's seen worse, that's for sure."

"And Phe? She'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, maybe Professor Dumbledore will calm your nerves."

Sirius tried to look away from Ophelia's still face, her eyes fluttering beneath the lids. "If she doesn't wake tonight, can I stay with her?"

"Absolutely not!" cried Madam Pomfrey, "If I let you stay here, than soon the entire school will be popping by, asking to spend the night. Not to mention the scandal it would cause; a witch and wizard spending the night together."

"Not like they haven't done it before..." muttered Lily, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Pardon me, Miss Evans?"

"Nothing," she replied in a sing-song manner.

"Is that Lily?" came Remus' voice. A moment later he sat up, clutching the blankets to his chest. "And Sirius. What an afternoon."

"Hello... Remus."

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" he frowned, struggling to see the occupant of the next bed. "What's Phe doing in the hospital?"

"Pandora hexed her during class," explained Lily, "Pomfrey says she'll be up and walking in no time."

"..I just can't seem to stop the bleeding, Headmaster," said the Healer, leading Dumbledore over to Ophelia's bedside, "Nothing I try seems to help, she just keeps losing blood. If it keeps up at this rate... oh hello, Mr Lupin. Glad to see you're awake; got some colour back in your face."

"What?" he hollered, swinging his legs out of the bed, "Why is she losing blood?"

"It seems your sister was involved in a heated duel during lessons today," said Professor Dumbledore, peeling back a bandage to look at the jagged gash. "It looks as if something is caught in the wound. Some sort of poison, it appears."

"She was poisoned?" gasped Remus.

"Among other things," Madam Pomfrey chuckled.

"I would keep administering the blood replenisher, as well as a different bezoar; this one doesn't seem to be taking effect."

The Healer nodded and rummaged through a cabinet searching for another bezoar. With a slight smile and a nod, Dumbledore left the others to themselves.

Remus was hastily pulling on a jumper. He took Sirius by the arm and led him from the hospital, "I want to know exactly what happened this afternoon. _Everything_."

Sirius frowned, thinking of where to begin, "When we got to Wand Combat, Nostrom announced we were going to practice what we had learnt the week before. No one volunteered, so he chose Phe and Pandora. Before she got a chance to do anything, Cygnus had slashed her forehead, and then she did this weird spell, making arrows fly from her wand, and into Phe. It was the greatest example of dark magic I've seen in a wh--"

"I wonder why Pandora was so eager to hex my sister." Remus interrupted sarcastically.

"She's always had it against Phe, not just when I came into the picture."

"Right. But it's only been more directed in the last few months. And after last night..."

Sirius sighed and looked away from his friend, "I'm sorry about that, mate."

"It seems like I'm hearing that from you a lot lately," retorted Remus, heading back into the room. Lily looked to Sirius but he only shook his head and focused on the floor tiles.

After a few minutes of sitting by Ophelia's bedside in silence, James entered the Infirmary, followed closely behind by Talia, Pete and Vega. James sat on the arm of Lily's chair and cocked his head at Ophelia, "Hasn't she... _done_ anything yet?"

"She's not an effing Quidditch match, Prongs," said Remus.

"I know, but I thought she would be walking around by now."

"I think we all did."

"So dramatic, your bunch is," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling into their formed halo around Ophelia's bed. She sat her up and poured a dark liquid down her throat, "Can't be good for her to have you all filling the room with negativity."

"I really don't think it matters much," chuckled Pete.

"Pardon me, Mr Pettigrew?"

"Nothing..." he blushed sheepishly.

"You all best be clearing out of here in a few minutes," she continued, "Miss Lupin will be needing her rest. And same goes for you, Remus, you look well enough to be heading back to you dormitory."

"Are you sure?" he pleaded, "I actually don't feel that well. I think I'm suffering si--"

"I appreciate the effort, I'm sure, but you won't be spending tonight here."

Sirius took James by the elbow and away from the others, "Could I borrow your cloak tonight?" he asked, "I want to be here in case Phe wakes up."

"Yeah, of course," he cast a nervous look over to Remus, "Do you think he'll mind much?"

"Moony can't know, he already wants to go at a row with me, I don't need this on top of it."

James nodded understandingly, "Not to smash your idea to bits, Padfoot, but how are you going to get past him? He's going to notice you're not in your bed."

"Ah, I've already thought of that."

_"And?"_

"And I'm going to go to bed early. Once Remus has turned in for the night, I'll sneak past him wearing the cloak."

"That sounds nearly foolproof," chuckled James, "I actually don't think it'll work, but I'll go along with it."

Sirius forced a smile, "Thanks, it's good to know you're always with me."

They both returned to the others before Madam Pomfrey managed to kick them out. As promised, when they returned to the common room, Sirius made up a lame excuse about feeling faint and went up to the boy's dormitory.

He only had to lay beneath the covers for a half an hour before he heard Remus opening the drawings around his bed. Pulling James' cloak around himself, he quietly stepped from his bed and made his way down the stone steps.

As his foot hit the last stair, he noticed Lily sit up from her spot on the couch.

"Sirius?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

He lowered the cloak just slightly so that she could only make out his face, "How'd you know it was me?"

"James let slip that you'd be coming down sometime soon," Lily got to her feet and crossed the space that separated them. She handed him a book entitled _The Silmarillion_, "Here, Phe was reading this. She might want it when she wakes up."

"Thanks," said Sirius, turning the book over in his hands, "For everything, really. You've been very helpful to me this afternoon. I... appreciate it."

Lily smiled brightly and gave his hand a squeeze, "Anytime, Sirius."

Tucking the book under his arm, Sirius tossed the cloak back over himself and continued out of the common room. He took the Marauder's Map out from the pocket of his robes and made sure he wouldn't cross paths with anyone unfavourable.

After a long and anxiety-ridden walk, he came to the infirmary and stealthily opened the door. Sirius spotted Madam Pomfrey asleep at her desk. He inched along the wall until he came to Ophelia's bed. Pulling up the chintz chair he had occupied until an hour earlier, he sat down next to her head. Memories of the previous spring flashed back to him, as he remembered the vigil he had kept during the night.

"Bloody Pomfrey let me stay that time," he muttered to himself, causing the Healer to stir in her sleep. Sirius clasped a hand down over his mouth and turned back to Ophelia. She looked rather pale, but a faint glow in her cheeks made his heart a little lighter. He leaned closer to the side table and cracked the book Lily had given him open to the first page. "I don't exactly know where you left off, so I'll have to start from the beginning."

Sirius didn't get very far into the book until he fell asleep, his head resting upon Ophelia's hand.

When Madam Pomfrey began making her morning rounds at dawn, her foot snagged the edge of the invisibility cloak.

"Dear me," she cried, waking Sirius from his slumber, "What in heavens is on the floor?" She splayed her hands out in front of her, searching for the source of her fumble.

Sirius flattened himself against the wall and managed to get away from her grasp. Once out in the corridors, he rolled the cloak up under his arm and continued on his way back to the boy's dormitory.

Once Lily awoke, she hastily dressed and made her way to the infirmary to visit Ophelia. Most students were still in bed, taking full advantage of the weekend.

She spotted Ophelia's bed at the far wall of the hospital, and much to her delight, her friend was sitting up and sipping at a glass of water. Lily practically ran over to her friend, and smothered her in a tight hug.

"I was worried sick about you!" she cried, collapsing back into the chair, "And James didn't do much to help the situation, burst into the room saying you were on death's door."

Ophelia smiled weakly, "I'll take that as him caring for me."

"We were all worried. Sirius most of all," she added.

"Sirius was worried?" she replied, "About me?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd never seen him like that. You had him in a right panic you did," she continued, "So when can you get out of here?"

"Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay for the rest of the weekend, but there's no way in hell I'll let Cygnus ruin my weekend," muttered Ophelia, "I'm thinking I can just sneak out. She'll never notice."

Lily frowned, horrified, "You can't just up and walk out of the infirmary, Phe! There's a reason why you're in here."

"Yeah, because Pandora is a vindictive tart."

"Well yes, but you're _here_ because you need treatment."

"If you're so adamant to leave, Miss Lupin, you may do so. As long as you promise to take your tonic every five hours. If you don't, you may die."

"Excuse me?" cried Lily and Ophelia in unison.

"Alright, maybe I exaggerated just a bit there. But you _will_ feel a wee faint," Madam Pomfrey admitted.

Once Ophelia had been given her blood replenisher, Lily helped her friend back to the Gryffindor tower. She muttered the password and the two girls hobbled into the entrance.

"I said I was sorry, Moony," came Sirius' voice.

Lily shot Ophelia a look, but she only shrugged in reply, and motioned for her to be quiet.

"You're always sorry, Sirius, that's the only thing that seems to be coming out of your mouth lately," Remus retorted.

"And just the same, it seems like you're always irritated with me. What did I do that was really so horrible?"

Remus laughed, "Do you have a fresh piece of parchment I could use to write it all down? First you start dating my sister—"

"You said you were fine with it!"

"At the time I was, because I allowed James to convince me you actually _cared _for her."

"I still do!"

"I'm beginning to highly doubt that, Secondly, you nearly risked exposing me just for the sake of some prank! And from the repercussions of this, you almost got Phe killed!"

"I didn't mean to! Don't think it hasn't been tearing me up inside knowing that I was the reason she was in that position!" hollered Sirius, "Believe me, Remus, I never meant for any of this to happen. I would rather put myself in Phe's shoes than to have that happen to her."

"Why should I believe you?" Remus cried.

"Because I love her!"

Ophelia felt her heart drop as she stepped out into the common room. Lily followed her, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes no one would notice her.

"Phe," frowned Remus, cocking his head to the side.

Sirius slowly turned to look at her, "You're alright?"

"Good as new," she smiled, taking another step forward.

"It's good to ha--"

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Sirius tentatively.

"The good parts."

"Madam Pomfrey said you coul--"

"_The good parts?" _Sirius grinned, "Meaning you liked what you heard?"

"How could I not?" she replied, "I love you too, Sirius."

Remus blinked and took a step backwards. Ophelia turned to her brother, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Get over here," she ordered, as Remus reluctantly complied, "No one will know about… _you_, and I'm fine. No harm done. I want you to shake hands."

Remus didn't move from his spot.

"_How can you be sure?"_

"Because I have to, Rem. Now shake his hand, or so help me Radagast, I will give you the worst case of the silent treatment I have ever given."

A small smile formed at his mouth as he grasped Sirius' hand. Lily came over to his side and linked her arm through his, "Come on, Remus," she began, "We have that… _thing_ to do."

"Right, of course," he nodded, allowing himself to be led away.

Sirius and Ophelia exchanged a glance and silently sat down in front of the fireplace.

He clasped his hands together in front of him, as he often did when he was deep in thought. "I was worried that I was going to lose you."

Ophelia was quiet for a moment, "Well, I'm here. Nothing to worry about," she smirked, "And you love me, so that's a bonus."

"It was going to come out sooner or later," he muttered, "I just wish I had told you on my own terms, and you didn't hear it while eavesdropping."

She shrugged, "I don't know; look how long it took you to work up the nerve to kiss me. I would have been lucky if I had gotten to hear it by graduation. You're just a big procrastinator. A big procrastinator who _loves_ me."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he replied seriously.

Ophelia pulled him into a kiss. "Give me a break. I was after all on death's door."

**I know, I know. Rather ridiculous way to end the chapter, but it was getting _soo_ long and I'm at Talia's house. And I'm the writer, so meh. Review, review!**


	49. A Change in Pace

_**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry about this chapter's long absence. I don't have any excuses, I was just being lazy. I am telling myself that you would have been too busy to read it anyway, because of the holidays. And I'm sticking to that. This is a filler chapter, but the next is the all-important Fifty, where we'll be seeing some cute little dates in Hogsmeade. I think you know who I'm talking about. Oh, and please check out my bio page where I clarify some things that are going on.**_

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE** A Change in Pace**

It had been nearly a week since Ophelia's time in the Infirmary and things around school had returned to a somewhat normal pace. James, taking quite naturally to his captain duties posted tryouts for the much needed positions of Keeper and Chaser, the latter which had been filled by the recently graduated Frank Longbottom. James sat pondering the list of applicant's over breakfast one morning.

"This bloke has guts; putting his name down for Keeper in his First Year," cried James, gulping down a glass of milk. "I don't care _how_ bloody talented you are, no one makes the team in their _First Year_!" Lily worried her lip and tried to approach him with care. "Maybe he's quite good, James. I know you would have joined the team if there had been an available position."

James went to reply but instead grinned at the redhead. "You're right, Lil. Come on, I'll take you to class."

"You know, James," she began, "I'm quite capable of--" Ophelia elbowed her in the ribs and shook her head slightly. Lily nodded, "Sure, that would be nice."

The others watched as James and Lily left the Great Hall, fingers interlaced and smiles broadly stretching across their faces. "Aww, they're adorable," crooned Vega, her eyes sparkling, "I bet they've always been together. I'm right, aren't I?"

Sirius howled with laughter and patted Vega's hands, "Oh, you have much to learn, young one. Much to learn."

"I'm older than you!" she retorted happily, sticking her tongue out at him. "Only by three weeks; that barely counts," muttered Sirius. Ophelia rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on the top of his head, "Don't be a grump; you're so unattractive when you're moody."

"_Impossible!_"

Remus munched on a slice of toast, happily ignoring the banter. "Where's Talia?" he asked, "I haven't seen her in a few days..."

Vega craned her neck to look round at the other students. "There she is!" she exclaimed brightly, "Over at the Ravenclaw table. With Caradoc, of course." They all followed her gaze to the table, where sure enough, Caradoc's arm was draped over the witch.

"Hey Talia!" hollered Sirius, getting to his feet, "What are you doing over there?"

Talia's eyes grew wide in embarrassment as she attempted to hide herself behind her new interest. Ophelia tugged hard at Sirius' sleeve. "Leave her alone!" she scolded, willing herself not to laugh at her sister's maroon complexion. "It's too early to go about teasing her."

Sirius reluctantly sat back down and returned to his apple. Remus was staring across the Great Hall at Talia, his face slightly shadowed. "Really, am I the only bloke left in this school without a girlfriend?" he sighed, pushing his juice goblet away from himself.

"Thanks mate," said Mai stone-faced, "You really know how to make a witch feel special." He frowned and thought of how to reply. "Don't strain yourself, Remus; I was only half-serious."

"Sorry, Mai," he frowned, "On the bright side; I would stake a bet that you're single out of choice. Whereas_ I'm _unattatched because I'm a social leper. Excuse me, I'm off to class."

Ophelia watched as Remus left, his shoulders slumped down to a gross height. "Well that was a tad depressing."

"I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't try to walk off the Astronomy Tower," said Vega, quickly gathering up her books and running after him. Sirius stood up and offered an arm to Ophelia, who was still a bit wobbly on her feet. "I wouldn't worry too much about Moony," he began, "He's got a flair for the dramatic; he'll be fine."

"I could have a boyfriend if I wanted," muttered Mai angrily from beside them, "I have it on good authority that I am _quite _desireable."

"Seriously; is there somewhere you can go to find this out?" Ophelia asked. "Everyone has it on_ good authority _that they're liked. Where do I go to find this out?" Sirius gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm with you, that should be evidence enough."

She grinned and shook her head. "You're so bloody cocky, I don't know why I put up with it."

"And _this_?" continued Mai, waving an angry finger at Sirius and Ophelia, "It doesn't help very much."

"What doesn't help with what?" frowned James, as they entered Professor O'Leary's classroom. "Nothing." retorted Mai, slumping down in her seat.

James turned to his friends with a goofy smile plastered across his face. "Lily and I are going on a date!" he told them excitedly. Ophelia began unloading her textbooks. "Like a _real _date? With a set time and everything? Or did you just ask her to go out _'some time'? _By the way, don't do that again."

"You heard about that?" replied James, turning a bit red in the face. She scoffed, "Of course I heard about that, Lily tells me everything. She thought it was cute..."

He brightened, "Really? She thought I was cute?" Sirius grinned and leaned into Ophelia, "Shouldn't of told him that."

"Put your things away," instructed Professor O'Leary, stalking into the room. "Today we will have our first practical field lesson. Please follow me out onto the Quidditch pitch."

James stood up, rather alarmed. "I swear to Merlin; if that man has done anything to interfere with tonight's tryouts... I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Sirius laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and led him out into the corridor, Mai and Ophelia trailing slightly behind. "He was only taking the mickey, right?" asked Mai worriedly. Ophelia shrugged her shoulders and skipped to catch up with the others.

As they approached the pitch, James was distraught to see a large obstacle course had been erected on the grounds. "Aw shite," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

A few hours later, once they had attempted the course, James was busy overseeing the Professor as he cleaned up the pitch. "I-I don't think that was there this morning, Professor O'Leary. In fact, I know for certain it wasn't."

"Where's Talia?" asked Lily, glancing round the Hall. Ophelia instinctively turned to the Ravenclaw table, only to find Caradoc sitting with his friends. She shrugged, "I have no idea; she's been kind of _absent_ lately."

"I _know_!" cried Lily, seeing that it was now an opportune moment to release some frustrations. "Did she even sleep in the dorm last night?" Sirius cackled with laughter, "Are you serious? Talia's a tart? I never would've guessed..."

Ophelia smacked him across the chest. "Talia is_ not _a tart. You're more of a tart than she is and you've only dated me. She probably just got lost on the way back to the Tower."

"Don't fool yourself, Phe," said Lily, "She very well knows where she lives."

At that moment, James and Remus ran up to the table, completely out of breath._ "T-Talia..." _Remus wheezed.

"Yeah? Have you seen her then?" replied Lily, pushing a glass of water towards them both.

James shook his head. "_N-No_... Quidditch." Lily rolled her eyes, "Who cares about bloody Quidditch? Have you seen Talia or not?"

"I'm right here," she said, sauntering up behind the two wizards, balancing a broomstick over her shoulder. Ophelia giggled, "Where on earth did you get that, Tal? Do you even know how to fly?"

"I would take offense from that if I had not just made the new team Chaser," she beamed. "You're on the team?" Lily giggled, "Are you serious?"

James took a sip of water, "As serious as she is good. Which is... very much so." Talia grinned and handed James her broom. "Thanks for the spot, captain. I'll see you later." Lily watched as their friend headed over to the Ravenclaw table. "Hope so."


	50. Lily, stop that!

CHAPTER FIFTY **"Lily, stop that"**

The morning of 31 October dawned bright and hopeful; pink rays of sunlight filtering into the girls Sixth Year dormitory, warming Lily's face, which was turned to the open window. Her eyes twitched beneath her lids as they tried to accustom themselves to the bright light. Unable to stand it any longer, she blinked and turned over beneath her covers.

Groggily, she opened one eye and glanced at the Muggle alarm clock on her bedside table, not realising what day it was. She grabbed a hold of her thick comforter and snuggled deeper into her pillow to have a bit more of a nap. A few moments ticked by until she bolted upright, consumed with anxiety over her date with James Potter.

Lily swung her feet to the side of her bed and buried them within the warm embrace of her slippers before shuffling over to Ophelia's bed. She didn't think twice before diving on top of her friend, waking her from her slumber. _This was far too important,_ she thought to herself, shaking Phe awake.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ophelia waved her hand around in the air; trying to swat away whatever had awoken her. "'Go away," she murmured. "'Sblurry Sunday."

Lily grabbed at her wrists impatiently. "It's me, and if you are any kind of friend you will wake up and stay with me until I go."

Ophelia struggled to pull a pillow over her face, but it was hastily taken away by Lily. "Why, what's going on today?" she asked sleepily, as Lily began bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"My date with James Potter!" she shrieked, a wave of hysteria washing over her features. It was quickly replaced by her normally calm and collected demeanor.

Phe maneouvered her way into a sitting position and placed a comforting hand on Lily's knee. "Alright, calm down. That's a pretty good reason," she yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

The redhead smiled sheepishly. "Quarter to six. Did I mention that I'll be indebted to you for some time?"

A small smile appeared at Ophelia's mouth, as she pulled on a housecoat and followed Lily down the spiraling staircase, so as not to wake the others.

Once they reached the common room, they sank into the inviting cushions of the couch; staring at each other from the opposite ends. Lily was the first to break the contest, looking into the crackling fire.

"I still can't believe I'm here," she began heavily, taking a breath. "I'm about to go on a date, an actual date, with James Potter. If you had told me a year ago... hell- even six months ago -that I would agree to go out with him, I would have said you had had too much Cinnarum. Add onto that that I would be as anxious as a...a... well, a very anxious person."

Ophelia's jaw dropped as she studied her friend's face. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't of seen it myself."

Lily looked slightly alarmed. "Seen what? What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, smiling to herself. "Lily Evans at a loss for words. That Potter boy must have a real hold over you."

Lily's cheeks flamed, rivalling the shade of her hair. "He does not, I just... he's only..."

"Twice in one day even," giggled Ophelia, pulling tight her robe. "Don't convince yourself it's a bad thing, completely normal."

Lily rolled her eyes and gave her friend a kick. "Like _you're_ such an expert."

She laughed before catching the meaning of her little dig. "I'll have you know that I suffered from this terrible affliction before I even _liked_ Sirius. So there."

Lily lowered her chin, still keeping her gaze with Ophelia. "You lie."

"That's not the point," she replied quickly. "The point isthat as of late I _have_ become an expert, or at least more than a novice. And I'm trying to calm your fears, why are you picking at it?"

Lily shrugged and focused her attention to her nails, turning each hand over to look at it. "Taking the mickey has calmed me down. Somewhat."

Ophelia waved her hand in the air, "Oh well, by all means then."

Lily grinned and gave a great sigh. "Nah, the fun's gone for me now."

Ophelia cocked her head, on the verge of some truly profound thought. "If all else fails, just keep in mind that you can't be more nervous than him. Let's be honest; James has been in love with you since Fourth Year, and probably before than too. I like to think it began when he first saw you, on the train. Anyway, here's my prediction for how the afternoon will go," she started. "You'll head off into the Three Broomsticks or maybe for a walk, and for a while it will feel like nothing has changed; that you've just popped out for a walk with a friend. And then he'll take your hand and it will just be... like it was always meant to be. And then you'll eventually get married and have an entire litter of tiny Jilys."

_"Jilys?"_ replied Lily incredulously.

She smiled. "Well it sounds better than Lames."

Turning to look out the window, both witches saw the pale pink glow had faded, replaced instead with an incredible amber light. "Breakfast?" Lily asked, even though it was more of a statement. Without waiting for a reply she got to her feet and pulled Ophelia to hers, and together they walked down to the Great Hall in silence.

"You're trying to see what mine and Sirius' names would be like, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Lily cried out exhasperatedly.

Phe shook her head sadly. "It doesn't work; believe me, I've tried a hundred times over."

They settled down at the Gryffindor table and loaded their plates with Sunday breakfast. Taking a bite of of her toast and marmalade, Lily turned to see Vega float into the the Hall, as if still dreaming.

"Morning you two," she said brightly, joining them at the table. "What are you doing awake at this hour"

Ophelia motioned towards Lily. "This one was up at dawn screeching over James Potter."

Vega grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah? I guess you don't know it to glance at him, but I can see how he'd be"

_"Come again?" _Lily cried, dropping her fork with a clatter. Ophelia choked on her pumpkin juice and tried to suppress the waves of laughter that were dying to be released.

Vega looked back and forth between the two before realising her mistake. "Oh... pardon me. I thought you were... never mind."

"I thought that was brill," laughed Phe, shooting her a secretive wink.

"So did I," Lily admitted, taking a quick drink of her milk.

Vega began pulling at her blonde curls, staring off into space. "So what exactly is this Hogsmeade? What's the deal with it?"

Lily stood up a bit straighter, seizing the opportunity to educate her peer. She cleared her throat. "Hogsmeade is the only village made up entirely of wizards. It is located a few kilometers away from Hogwarts itself. It is popular amongst students for it's pubs and sweets shops. It was founded in"

"Aww," cooed James, sitting down and looking at her with complete and utter adoration. "I love it when you're... _booky_."

Lily stifled her cringe and returned a smile. "Thank you James."

Ophelia looked smuggly across the table at her friend. "Now why are you up so early, Mr Potter?"

Sirius grabbed his elbow and whispered something into his ear. James confidently met her eyes. "My legal counsel has advised me to remain silent on the matter."

Phe set her jaw and turned to Sirius. "Oh _did_ he? Well, as Lily's personal advisor I think it only wise that we meet up to discuss terms."

Grinning, he leaned across the table. "I wholeheartedly concur." Ophelia stole a quick kiss before turning back to Lily.

"Before you go, I need help," began Lily, narrowing her eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Phe replied, receiving a swift kick under the table.

_"Oh,"_ she chuckled. "Right. Yes... let's go do that."

They stood up in unison and went to leave, as Vega struggled to remove herself from the table. "Wait!" she called, "You need me for the... oh sod it. I want to come."

Ophelia linked arms with the witch and the three of them headed back to the Tower.

When they arrived, Talia and Mai were still buried beneath their covers, taking full advantage of the weekend hours. Lily kicked her trunk, the sound echoing round the dormitory. "What's all the noise for?" grumbled Talia, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Well aren't you going out with that Caradoc chap today?" asked Vega, rummaging through her wardrobe.

"No, that's next weekend," she replied groggily, brushing them off.

Ophelia pulled her sister's calendar down off the wall, with the days date circled in bright maroon ink. "Are you sure?" she replied. "Because this makes me think that it's today."

Talia reluctantly opened one eye and glanced at the roll of parchment in her sister's hand. "Fantastic," she muttered, pulling herself into a sitting position. "What time is it?"

Mai silently got up from her bed and walked around the length of the room to Talia's bedside, her eyes still closed. The girls watched as she took the slippers from beneath her dresser and returned to her own bed.

Vega shook her head, frowning. "It's half-past eight o'clock."

Talia sighed heavily and ran into the bathrooms, slamming the door behind her. "She's been very stressed lately," said Ophelia.

_"I heard that!" _Talia shouted from behind the door.

Lily threw her hands into the air. "I'm sorry, but can we focus on me for a few minutes? The train for Hogsmeade leaves in an hour and I still look like I just woke up."

Ophelia took her friend by the arm and sat her down at her vanity. "Just relax; you could show up in a burlap sack with your head shaven and _still_ get James excited."

Lily shot a quick look at Vega as if to warn her to keep silent.

"I wasn't going to say anything" she replied sulkily, running a fat-handled brush through Lily's hair.

Talia emerged from the toilets a few moments later, dressed in her Muggle finest. She flopped down onto her bed and began lacing her shoes frantically, muttering curses to herself. "Why?" she began. "Of all days, did Caradoc ask me to go out on Halloween? We'll be lucky if we get through the first hour, bloody cursed day."

Vega scoffed. "What are you talking about? Halloween isn't cursed! It's one of my favourite holidays."

Talia rolled her eyes as if horribly put out. "Of course it isn't _cursed_, but it's not a very good day to have a first date, now is it?"

Lily looked horrified as she turned back to look at her reflection in the mirror, "I'm doomed. James is going to think I'm a troll and never speak to me again."

Ophelia threw Talia a dirty look and continued trying to calm her friend down. "You're both going to be fine and make James and Caradoc fall madly in love with you. Alright?" Both girls nodded and turned back to what they were doing earlier. Vega nodded silently and flashed Phe a thumbs up.

A short while later, the girls were all dressed and ready for the village. Mai had gotten herself ready, as well, which consisted of her rolling out of bed and pulling on a brightly coloured outfit that had been laying on the floor. The five girls made their outside into the courtyard, where the Marauders were waiting for them.

Lily pulled Ophelia aside. "You don't think he expects me to go on our first date with Pete and Remus hanging on the bell, do you?" she screeched, painfully digging her nails into her friends arm.

"Lil, relax and let go of my arm," answered Phe, pulling back out of her reach. "I'm sure James is going to relish his time alone with you, all right?"

Lily reluctantly nodded and went back to the others, who were now making their way to the train. James grinned and linked arms with her, leading Lily away from the castle.

Talia looked around, searching the groups of students for Caradoc. As if on cue, he ran from the castle totally out of breath. "Hullo," he managed, clutching his chest. "Thought I was about to miss the train."

Mai shook her head dramatically as she walked past the two. "That would be absolutely dreadful; a travesty really."

Talia glared angrily at her friend before turning back to the Caradoc. "I'm ready if you are," she began, as they headed towards the train.

* * *

Lily stepped off the train, all the while holding onto James' hand. She secretly marveled at how well their two hands fit together, like little cut-out pieces of a jigsaw. James caught her staring at their interwined hands and smiled, giving hers a squeeze. Lily looked up, blushing.

"So," she began importantly. "Where are we off to?"

James, skillfully hiding his sudden look of panic and replied, "I sort of planned on having a spontaneous sort of day, heading over to the Three Broomsticks for a bit."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Ignoring the fact that you can't plan a spontaneous date, that sounds lovely." James glowed at the comment and continued to lead her down the dirt path.

As they entered the pub, they spotted their friends who were holed away in a corner. Lily made to call to them but James held a finger to her lips and shook his head, his dark hair flopping about. "I sort of reserved a private room for us," he explained quickly "Is that okay?"

Lily grinned unabashedly. "Yes, that sounds nice."

He stealthily led her into the back, where a few cushy chairs had been set up. James pulled out Lily's chair for her before sitting down himself. A few moments after their arrival, Madam Rosemerta arrived with a pitcher of Butterbeer and some Honeydukes sweets- just for the occasion.

James nervously took off his glasses and began to clean them with the edge of his robe, as he had done several times since meeting with Lily that morning. She noticed and smiled to herself, taking a sip of from her mug. "So, er... how are your classes coming along?" he asked.

"Classes are fine, I suppose," she replied. "Though I can't really talk about my training."

James bowed his head, "Of course."

She cleared her throat, playing with the napkin in her lap. "How about you, James? How is your Auror training coming along?"

"It's interesting, I've learned a lot..." he replied, his voice wavering towards the end. "This is all wrong." he muttered suddenly, running a hand through his hair. Lily frowned.

"Pardon me," James stood up and began pacing the small room. "I've been dreaming about this for so long, for our first date," he admitted. "And here we are; after six years we are _finally_ on a date. And we're talking about _school_? This is bloody ridiculous!"

Lily sighed and set down the glass she had been handling. "You were the one who brought up classes."

His shoulders fell and he ran a hand over his face. "I know, I wasn't blaming you, Lils."

She worried her lip, thinking of some way in which she could calm James down. _"This is my date, too," _she thought to herself, _"I'm not going to let his neurosis ruin it for me." _Moving quickly to close the distance between them, she took his face in her hands, bringing him into a kiss. James, who registered his initial shock by mashing his nose against Lilys, soon pushed her shoulders away from him.

_"Lily!" _he cried. "What are you doing?"

She grinned mischeviously, advancing on him once more. "What did it feel like I was doing, Mr Potter?"

James got to his feet and retreated to the other side of the room. Given the close quarters, he didn't move more than a few feet from her. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair as he tried to process what had just happened.

"Don't you think we should take this slow?" he said finally, as he began cleaning his glasses for the second time since their arrival.

"Yes, of course," Lily nodded earnestly. "But we've been taking it slow for years. You have no reason to be nervous- neither do I for that matter. So I was only trying to lighten the tension."

He suddenly straightened up energized by his sudden boost of confidenceand sauntered back to the table.

Lily smiled and took another sip of her Butterbeer. She took a deep breath"I like you James. A lot, actually. So let's just... see where this takes us, alright?" she finished, surprised at her own words.

It was now James who had turned a bright fuschia. Unlike Lily, however, he embraced it and smiled charmingly at her. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Yes I do," she replied, folding her hands in her lap. "But we're here now, so how do you suggest we continue this date?"

A strange gleam came to James' eye, the very same that had just a few moments ago resided with Lily. "I think we could occupy ourselves somehow."

* * *

Caradoc ran into the Head Boy's compartment, pulling Talia in along with him. He slammed the door shut so hard that a loose pane of glass shuddered and threatened to fall from it's place. It went unnoticed, however, as Caradoc and Talia began snogging like a witch and wizard who had just been reunited after a long stint at Azkaban.

_"Mwait," _muttered Caradoc, the first to break away. He smiled, "I thought we agreed that we were going to take this Hogsmeade trip as a time to... well, to get to know each other better. And seeing as how we didn't fulfill that goal at Puddifoots, we have to get it over with before we get back to the castle."

"Silly me; I thought that's what we'd been doing for the past two months," she retorted, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

He kissed the back of her hand. "Don't get cranky, Lily _specifically_ warned me about your cranky moments."

_"And?"_

"And I've arrived at the conclusion that miserable Talia is far too much work for someone such as myself. The Head Boy, that is," he finishsed, flashing what he surely thought was a handsome smile.

Talia rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to the topic at hand? The very reason why we're not... making ourselves useful at the moment. _Talk! _Get to know me so I can get back to.. knowing you."

Caradoc got up and sat down opposite her. "Where did you grow up?" he began.

"Edinburgh," replied Talia impatiently.

"No, I meant before you moved in with the Lupins."

She set her jaw. "Next question, please."

He nodded understandingly. "All right. What did your parents do?"

"Are you serious?" she chuckled. "Have you not caught on that I don't want to talk about anything related to before I came to Hogwarts or my biological family or any of that rubbish? Just let it alone"

The compartment was silent for a few moments before Caradoc let out a laugh. "Gods Tal; you have to learn how to lighten up. Take things with a certain stride, like I do."

She grinned. "Oh yeah? Well than, Mr Dearborn, let me ask _you_ a few questions. Where did you grow up? What do your parents do? What are you planning on doing once you graduate"

"Suffolk; father's a banker and my mum works as a secretary. And I'm leaning more towards being a Curse-breaker for Gringotts," he answered, in a manner that suggested he had expected her interrogation the entire time.

"A-And?" stuttered Talia "Your parents are..."

"Muggles, yes. Is that a problem"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope, not for me."

"Good, because I don't want to bring you home to my parents only to have you run into the broom closet when you see our television." Caradoc waited for a moment. "I just told you I want to introduce you to my family; most girls would be jumping around the train crying and planning our wedding."

A look of pure disgust washed over Talia's face before she forced a smile, which was really more of a grimace. "I think you'll find that I'm not like most witches. I don't really like talking about the future," she explained, crossing over to sit next to him. "I like to live here; _now_."

The train came to a screeching halt as they arrived back at the castle, just in time for the start of the Halloween Feast.

Caradoc grinned, his eyes never leaving Talia's. "I'm not feeling very hungry, how about yourself? Didn't think so. Well I have an empty Head Boy room just asking to be put to some use."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pushing their way through the other students and back up to the castle.


	51. The Plaguing Troubles of One Mr Lupin, P...

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE **The Plaguing Troubles of One Mr Lupin, Part One**

Remus was staring forlornly out the train window, as the Hogwarts Express carried him and the others to Hogsmeade, their first trip of the year. Sirius and Ophelia were talking animatedly, eagerly drawing the attention of the entire cabin.

Peter was listening to them, nodding along to their story. "And then what happened?" he asked, inadvertantly elbowing Remus in his enthusiasm.

"And then nothing," said Sirius. "We came home and... snogged for a few hours."

Remus shook his head in disapproval and continued to stare out the window, which had now fogged up completely. He pulled the sleeve of his robe over his fist and made a little circle on the glass for him to see through.

Mai nudged him with the toe of her boot, throwing him a rare grin. "What's up?" she mouthed non-chalantly, pushing a bag of cream puffs towards him.

Remus forced a smile and shrugged, taking a few sweets. "Thanks," he muttered, loudly enough to elicit the attention of the others.

Her eyes sweeping over her brother, Ophelia cocked her head to the side. "What do you have planned for this afternoon?" she asked him, turning every pair of eyes to look upon him.

He flinched, squirming in his seat, but this was only noticed by her. "I think a heist of any and all Scrivenshafts supplies is due." He felt a tugging at his robes and looked over to see Vega frowning. "Yes?"

"What's this.. this Scrivenshafts you mentioned?" she asked.

Remus shrugged his shoulders with some difficulty. "It's a writing shop; a place where you can get new quills and parchment and things." he explained, as the witch nodded away.

Upon their arrival at the Hogsmeade station, Sirius and Mai pushed their way to the front of the queue, making way for the others. They disembarked and stood a few yards away from the other students, who were milling about.

"So where to first?" asked Pete, forcefully shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Remus scratched his head, his hair flopping over his forehead. "Well... I really do need to go to Scrivenshafts," he began.

"So do I," said Mai and Vega in unison.

He shrugged, "Okay. I guess we'll meet up with you later?"

Pete nodded excitedly and linked arms with Sirius and Ophelia, taking them away. "Looks like it's just the three of us this afternoon!"

Mai expertly weaved her way through the crowd, leading them to Scrivenshafts, which was only a short distance away.

A bell chimed noisily as they pushed their way into the store, the three of them being the only Hogwarts students in sight.

Vega ambled over to a display of different-coloured quills, running her fingers over the soft tips. "We had a shop like this back in Rotorua," she said, to no one really. "My brother Nate practically lived in it."

"Sounds like we'd get along rather well," replied Remus, flashing a smile at her. She smiled back and began loading up a basket with ink wells and rolls of parchment, while he wandered over to the other witch.

Mai was in deep discussion with the store owner, a petite elderly witch who went by Bea. Both were staring warily at the morning's Daily Prophet.

"How often does something like this happen?" asked Mai, leaning in conspiratorially. "What I mean is... I don't remember a new Act being passed in recent years."

"Well, new Acts are passed a few times a month, it just depends on what is being discussed at the Ministry," replied Bea. "It only ever comes to the attention of the public when it is something rather important, like this."

Remus, who until now had been quietly listening to the conversation, piped up. "What are you talking about?"

Mai handed him the newspaper, turning back to Bea. "What's the chance of something like this going through?"

Remus unfolded the paper to read, _"Ministry Compose Werewolf Registration Act, But Will It Pass?"_.He grabbed at the counter to steady himself while he read the article.

_'Early yesterday evening, High Court was held to discuss the repercussions of making it necessary for all werewolves to register with the Ministry of Magic. Such an Act would require all those with Lycanthropy to be tagged so that the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures can keep watch over these creatures, as well as to allow the Ministry to contach any potential employer. Many fear that in these increasingly dark times, He-Who-Shall-Not-be-Named will begin to recruit such creatures into his service. Said Grenedian Frank, Head of the Department after the initial hearing, "It's about time we identified those monsters! I'm surprised it's taken them this long to do so. A few years ago that family was attacked... the Gayles' or somethingtheir little boy was left fighting for his life for days! And did the Ministry do anything about these beasts then? No, they went on with their days, afraid of encroaching on their rights. What rights? I only hope that a decision can be reached quickly so that we may all get on with our lives." The Act (Act 9143 section 61, Act for the Registration and Tagging of Werewolves) will be discussed and an answer reached Monday morning.'_

He folded up the Prophet and stuffed it into his jacket, before turning and leaving the shop.

"Remus?" Vega called, "Where are you going?"

But he was already outside, aimlessly wandering the street. His feet began leading him to the Three Broomsticks. Once there, he saw Sirius, Pete and Ophelia sitting at a table near the far wall.

Remus pushed his way through the clusters of students, making his way to his sister. Coming up behind Ophelia, he clutched at her shoulder. "I need to talk with you."

She nearly jumped out of her seat from fright. When she turned to see that it was only Remus, she grabbed her chest. "Gods Rem! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What's the matter with you?"

He only shook his head in reply, motioning for them to go outside.

Sirius frowned. "Do you want to be alone?"

"No mate, sorry," said Remus. "You and Pete can come too."

The four silently filed out of the pub, following Remus to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They headed to the Shrieking Shack, and before they knew it, they were inside the flimsy walls.

Remus collapsed onto the stairs, his hands cradling his head. After a few moments of silence, Ophelia cleared her throat.

"So... what's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

He handed her the paper in response. Ophelia's eyes quickly scanned the paper, her heart dropping at every word. "Bloody sons of bitches," she cussed, sitting down next to Remus. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"I just don't understand where this came from," Remus began weakly, wringing his hands.

Sirius groaned slightly as he finished the article.

Pete looked around worriedly, searching everyones face for some help. "I'm sure it won't be passed, Remus," he said encouragingly. "It's ridiculous, they can't"

"They will," replied Remus, his voice cracking. "They're just testing the public response before they make it official." He sighed deeply, his entire body quaking. "This is the end of me. I won't be able to get a job... or a family. God, why stay at Hogwarts? There's no point anymore."

"That's not true!" cried Ophelia. "You're brilliant, the smartest out of all of us! Who cares if you're not you for one day a month! Any decent employer will know that it doesn't count worth bollocks!"

"It won't really be their choice if this passes," Sirius said, his eyes to the ground.

"There's no point," Remus repeated, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Stop saying that!" she scolded, her hair flaring at the ends. Ophelia stood up suddenly and paced the floor, beforecoming to a stop in front of her brother. "There must be something we can do; have you even _thought_ of how to counteract this?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair, strangly reminiscent of James. "No, I haven't really had time to comprehend this."

"Well do it now! This bloody Act hasn't been passed yet, it's not for certain..."

"What if you talked to the Headmaster?" suggested Pete.

"You mean old Dumblydore?" Sirius chuckled. "What's he going to do?"

Remus closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Show Professor Dumbledore a bit more respect, Padfoot."

"I think Pete's on to something..." said Ophelia, cocking her head to the side.

"I am?" he asked brightly.

"Don't get your hopes up Wormtail, I think she's taking the piss," Sirius answered.

"No, no... I see what she's thinking," Remus began, getting to his feet. "We can talk to people in good standing; Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall"

"I'm sure Dolph would do anything he could to help," interrupted Ophelia. "And if we had to... Noah has connections within the Ministry, though I'm not sure how deep."

"My family has strong connections too," added Sirius. "Though I think that would do more harm than good."

"Alright, this is a good start," Ophelia nodded. "Let's go back to the castle and begin"

Remus smacked his forehead, sighing exhasperatedly. "I ran out on Mai and Vega back at Scrivenshafts."

"Pete and I will go back and make sure they're not too upset," volunteered Sirius. "Phe can take you back and get the ball rolling."

She smiled and mouthed a silent _thank you _at him, before leading her brother through the Shack and into the basement.

"I know you don't like being down here," said Remus suddenly, as they were making their way through the tunnel.

Ophelia shook her head. "Don't think on it, I hardly noticed it," she lied.

They were soon out of the tunnel, and after Remus shot a Stunning Charm at the Whomping Willow they carried on to the castle. Upon their arrival, they headed straight to the Headmaster's Tower and were soon standing in front of a gargoyle statue.

After a few minutes Ophelia broke the silence. "So, erm... what's the password?"

"I thought you knew it," replied Remus heavily.

"Nope."

A few more moments passed before Remus said, "Professor McGonagall's office?"

Ophelia nodded and together they turned round and walked down to the First Floor and their Transfiguration professors quarters.

Remus hesitated before rapping his knuckles on the cracked door.

"You may come in!" McGonagall called, her shrill voice echoing off the stone walls. Ophelia gave Remus a slight push and walked in behind him, giving a curt nod to her teacher.

"About time you arrived, Mister Lupin," she began, motioning to the chair she had drawn up in front of her desk. "The Headmaster sent an owl to Hogsmeade an hour ago."

As if cued, a tawny owl flew into the room and dropped the letter into Remus' hands before perching on the desk in front of them.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the two siblings from above her glasses before shaking her head. "I don't even want to _know_ how you got yourselves back to the castle. There are more pressing matters at hand."

She held up a copy of the morning's Prophet. "I trust you've already seen this?"

"Yes, Professor," said Remus.

A kind smile swept across her face as her gaze softened. "The Headmaster would like to see you. I will take you to him myself. Miss Lupin may accompany us if you'd prefer."

Their eyes met and Ophelia fell into step behind the two as they retraced their steps back to Dumbledore's office.

_"Chipolatas,"_ said the witch before turning to the two. "The Headmaster is a bit anxious to get the holidays started with," she explained lamely, before stepping onto the rotating staircase. Remus and Ophelia followed suit and were soon standing in the entrance to Dumbledore's office.


	52. The Plaguing Troubles of One Mr Lupin:II

_Sort of a hasty chapter, though I know I had long to work at it. Fifty-three will be along tomorrow, and that is a promise if I ever did make one._

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO **The Plaguing Troubles of One Mr Lupin, Part Two**

The Headmaster stood at their arrival, motioning to a few chairs in front of his lavish desk. They both looked around in wonder at the instruments around the room, many of which were spinning away crazily.

"So I am to presume that you have seen this morning's Daily Prophet?" asked the older wizard, his eyes twinkling. "You haven't exactly had the easiest start to the school year."

Remus scoffed good-naturedly. "You could say that, Professor. But if I may be as bold; what were your reasons on asking me up here?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and rose to his feet, turning to peer out the window. "As you know, I am one of the members of the Wizengamot, which will hold some say about how this is dealt with. And although it was not reported in the Prophet, these records-- if created --will not be open to the public. I doubt if more than a handful of officials would have access to it."

"I suppose that's--"

"Professor, we were thinking more along the lines of protesting against it's arrival," said Ophelia, rudely interrupting her brother. "There's something that Muggles have been doing in the past years, along lines of protestation. Erm... they've picketted, started letter writing campaigns... there is so much that we can do to stop this."

"Not without drawing even more attention to Remus we couldn't," the Headmaster replied kindly. "I'm afraid that that would only cause speculation around those protesting, and it would only be a matter of time before Remus' lycanthropy was discovered. At least with this Act you have a chance of anonymity."

Remus turned to Ophelia. "The Headmaster is right," he said. "I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself... or any of you, really. I'd rather just comply with what they're asking of me."

"The Ministry is not asking anything yet," smiled Dumbledore. "All we can do now is wait."

With those words-- and once the Headmaster was satisifed that they had had enough sweets --Remus and Ophelia headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

They silently made their way up the boys' dormitory, where they found Sirius and Peter already waiting their arrival.

"So?" Peter began, smiling encouragingly. "Is Dumbledore on the case? I bet he's notifying the appropriate authorities as we speak, isn't he?"

Sirius took a step forward and dropped a hand onto Pete's shoulder, causing his friend to fall silent. "What's happening?"

"Professor Dumbledore thinks the best plan of action is to take none at all," replied Remus, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "And I for one, agree with him."

"You're right, you are the only one who sees it reason in his indifference," said Ophelia immeadiatly. She folded her arms over her chest and exhaled deeply, not worried in the least about hiding her irritation.

"Well fortunately for me, my opinion is the only one that matters right now," began Remus, collapsing onto his bed and pulling off his shoes.

Ophelia snorted and turned to leave the room. "I'll keep that in mind, Remus John." The sound of his sister stomping down the stairs echoed off the walls for the next few moments before fading away.

Sirius waved his hand at where she had been standing, "Don't worry about her, at least her heart's in the right place."

"I have no doubt about that," said Remus absentmindedly, as he began fiddling with the string of his shoes. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, by not taking any action?" he asked of his two friends.

Peter flopped down heavily onto the floor in front of him, crossing his legs. "If you're comfortable doing it, Moony, then I've no question that it's right. It has to be."

"Wormy's right, mate. You're a Marauder for Merlin's sake, have some stones in your decisions," said Sirius, only half-jokingly.

Remus nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "I just never imagined-- even for a second --that something as horrendous as this could possibly arise from... _it_."

"Okay well this is getting us nowhere," interrupted Sirius, shaking him from his thoughts. "If you're not going to have faith in your own mind, at least let it rest for a moment in Dumblydore's hands. I may mock his name, but that wizard is like the Bionic Man of the wizarding world." Sirius was met with two sets of confused looks. "It's just some Muggle teleefision thing..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

After a few moments of silence, Peter piped up once again. "_Oh! Oh!_ You can ask for Lily's view on the whole matter, she's great at putting things like this into perspective."

_"Things like this?"_ repeated Sirius, his eyes gleaming. "Do you often go to Lily to ask her what Remus here should do if the occasion should ever arise that they tag and track every Werewolf in England?"

Peter made a face at him. "I meant that in a very ambiguous way, Padfoot."

"Ah yeah? Tell me, what does ambiguous mean Wormtail?"

"Sirius, let off Peter," said Remus, raising two fingers to his temples. "Gods, do I have to moderate over your bickering as well?"

"He's cranky because he hasn't eaten in the past few hours," replied Peter nonchalantly.

Sirius slowly turned to him, his eyes narrowed but a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "And how, on Morgana's green Earth, would you know that?"

Peter snorted, getting to his feet. "The traits of one Sirius Black are not all that hard to crack. Especially when you're forced to live alongside him for six years."

"Aww, and you loved every solitary moment of it, didn't you, Pete?" Sirius grinned, slinging an arm around his friends' shoulders.

"Honestly," began Remus, raising himself up, "It's like living with an old married couple, it is. Always either fighting or making up; it can drive a man crazy you know."

"But that's where you're mistaken, my wee little Remus," answered Sirius, inching his way closer to him. "If you were only a man, you wouldn't be finding yourself in this mess, now would you?"


End file.
